Rainboom Anomaly
by Wolfsalvo
Summary: Sonic Rainbooms and Sonic booms have two very distinct similarities, they both cause a lot of commotion; just one more than the other. A jet in one world, and a Pegasus in another. What happens when one somehow summons the other? What happens when one is in combat while the other is at a competition? Chaos of course. Afterwards? Well, that depends on the pilot that survived.
1. Sonic Rainboom

**Chapter 1: Sonic Rainboom**

 **-:Wonderbolt Try-outs:-**

"Welcome mares and gentlecolts, to this year's spectacular Wonderbolt athletic trails! Today, there is fierce competition to see who is worthy of joining the famed Wonderbolts!" Just as the announcer finished speaking, a massive amount of cheering and stomping hooves filled the air. While the cheering was commencing, a five Wonderbolts flashed by overhead and showered the crowd with a variety of stunts. Ranging from loops, to twists, and spirals around each other, before performing daring close flybys of one another.

Before the announcer had a chance to announce the famed names of those that had just flown by overhead, awing the crowd with their stunts, other Pegasi started to land along the ground; yet along a line that would state where they would begin their turns from. Turning his attention towards the new arrivals, he starts saying, "Oh lookie here, there are the contestants, and they look more than ready ever to get this competition underway! You have Spirit on the far left, then Dust, and here we have Rainbow Dash..."

As he went on with speaking off the names, down on the lines, the contestants were all feeling extremely nervous for a chance at joining the Wonderbolts. While they continued to think out the routine they were going to perform, one mare in particular, was focusing on how she was going to successfully complete a sonic rainboom without the motivation of saving somepony this time...

 **-:Elsewhere:-**

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

Hitting the boosters to my jets afterburners, I felt my helmet hit the back of my seat, but that didn't matter to me. Dead ahead, just now taking off of the runway, was my adversary, and he was stealing an improved version of the F35, but he hadn't done so without help. Looking over the base around me, I saw the flaming buildings, charred bodies, twisted metal, and huge jagged craters in the cemented runways off to either side of me. Bombers, saboteurs, and even gunmen were running loose throughout the base. I was going through maintenance on my fighter when I saw Victor run past the front of my open hanger door, but before I could give chase, the first bombs had started to rain down on every hanger on base.

Tilting the jet back as I fought to catch up with the traitor that was the cause of so many deaths, I was already letting my targeting system lock onto his jet while he was trying to make his getaway. While his fighter had advantages over my F22, those advantages only brought it up to par with my fighter.

 _ **BEEP BEEP BEEP...**_

Quickly pressing the firing studs on my joystick after flicking a single switch up on my console, I watched as a missile whisked away from the right wing of my fighter. I wasn't about to let this scum make a free getaway with what he has done, and not with what could be harmful to the United States air force none the less!

Cursing as he banked away at a sharp angle as flairs dumped out below his fuselage, I watched my missile swerve, and explode harmlessly... for his craft that is. "Woah!"

I look to the side as a long scratch is etched into the glass of my cockpit, and while I return my attention towards my target, I couldn't help but wonder how bad my luck is going to be if a piece of shrapnel managed to hit me like that.

"Heh heh heh... So you thought you could just come after me and try to take this victory away from me?"

Looking towards the other craft as the voice filtered into my helmet, I growled out before clicking the communication system, and saying forcefully, "Surrender and land your jet, or I will take you out of the sky."

There was more sound of laughter through the speakers, and for a second, his craft seemed to stop its idle turn, and that gave me the chance I needed. I might have given him a warning, but I wasn't going to remain good on that warning... I was going to just kill him.

Letting my finger depress the trigger to my joystick, I watched the high velocity rounds tear through the air, before flying past his canopy, and striking his wing a few times. The brief hits though is all it takes for his laughter to change to shouts of rage, and while I know any pilot would be angry about it, he seems particularly more pissed off about it that others would have, before he starts shouting, "You think you can just up and take this victory from me!? Well not this time! This time, I will make sure you die, like you should have during that last... incident..."

Feeling anger shine through the determined façade I had acquired, I turned my guns to the jet as it did a flip, before rocketing in the other direction after he applied his afterburners for a short while. Growling a bit, I flipped my jet over as I applied the air brakes, while at the same time banking towards his direction, effectively shooting my jet towards him. As I was now behind him and facing him, I applied pressure to the trigger under my finger, but my 20 MM Vulcan bullets passed by harmlessly behind him. I was now just waiting for my missile system to acquire a lock, but before it did, I noticed the flair of his engines; then he was rocketing away at a pace that seemed almost impossible for his older fighter version.

"Heh heh, try to keep up, _boy!_ "

Grimacing at the nickname that every base personal used on me, I was going to show them that age and looks was nothing, and to prove it, I shot my fighter towards him, feeling it start to shake as it was approaching Mach speed. I flicked another two switches up on my console as my computer nearly had a lock, but just as it was establishing a lock, I felt pain lash at my eyes; I hadn't managed to grab my helmet before the bombs had destroyed the locker room part of the hanger...

...

 **(Rainbow Dash's P.O.V.)**

Smiling as I felt the massive amount of air focusing around me as I blazed past over the crowd as fast as I could, I felt a familiar thrill, and while I wasn't sure if it was me or not; I felt like the crowd below me was all holding a collective breath.

Zooming down as fast as I could, I heard a whistling sound right beside my ear, and right as a loud boom sound noise came from behind me; I heard a cheering from the crowd.

Smiling as the breath left me, I looked over, and saw even the Princess was awed...

 **-:Surrounding Airspace:-**

The ever expanding prism of sparkling clouds left from the Rainboom was a spectacular sight that left every spectator speechless, so they resorted to the other method of showing their appreciation; cheering and stomping there hooves as loud as they could. Every single pony had read about the legendary Sonic Rainboom, but none had ever witnessed one until now, that is, everypony except Celestia.

While everypony watched the expanding ball of rainbow colors in the epicenter of the Rainboom growing larger with unbridled curiosity, Princess Celestia was watching with growing worry. If her memory still served her correctly, then that wasn't supposed to happen. The more she thought about it, she came up with her own conclusion, _Maybe Rainbow Dash's unique rainbow mane is what allowed her to create this even more unique Sonic Rainboom..._

That was her thought, until an odd anomaly occurred... and an ear splitting roar came with it. As the cheering died down into a slight curiosity, everypony present looked on with intense interest. That curiosity was fulfilled when from the two orbs came two strange sights... seemingly with a dance of flight prowess themselves.

The sleek surfaces of both strange... things, was something nopony had been expecting, and while they seemed to be circling an unseen pillar, they also seemed to be of two different things; seen from the differences in appearance, if only slightly.

It had at first seemed strange and eerie, but it was starting to be a beautiful sight, and even more-so when a strange small cylinder thing flew away from one of the larger things with a blaze of fire where its tail must be. The other one let out a multitude of white stars that dazzled the watching crowd, and even the goddess watching was awed... that is, until the cylinder and stars met.

 **BOOM!**

As soon as the loud explosion ripped through the peaceful air around the large amphitheater type arena, the two things suddenly didn't seem all that beautiful...

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

Spinning my aircraft around as the explosion of the missile narrowly blew by, the shockwave gently rocked my aircraft. Growling in my throat as I looked around, I didn't see my target anywhere outside of my cockpit, and even my radar didn't see him... though it was glitching and flaring a bit. My engines power level was pulled back and dangerously close to the stalling line for how slow I was flying.

The taunting that had been going on was no longer present, and it was a mix from my lack of patience, and was reinforced by my radio ignoring his frequency. That didn't mean that it was a smart idea however, but while I continued to search for my target, something strange happened. A feeble color of light surrounded my cockpit, and my jet was suddenly slowing down even more. Quickly looking over my displays, I saw fuel levels were still relatively high, but the more I looked at the speed of my craft, the more I was feeling panic welding up in me.

There, a flash of silver shooting up towards the clouds, and I saw what was happening, and I needed out of this situation, and fast; figuratively, and literally!

Jamming the jets engine lever forward, I heard the engines start to rumble, and I looked at my monitor and saw they were functioning, but that barely made a difference; I was only slightly going faster now. Looking back as much as I could with my flight harness on I saw the heat waves rolling away from the rear of my fuselage, but then the glimmer was back, and my radar weakly bleeped. Looking back towards it, I saw a small blip rapidly approaching, and I felt panic weld up within my chest, before I quickly squashed it into nothingness again.

 _I didn't want to use the afterburners, but it is a waste of fuel, or death..._

Pressing the button on the side of the engine power lever, I felt like something snapped away from my aircraft, and the explosion of noise through the body of my jet was anything but comforting as I suddenly rocketed away.

Feeling my body react to the sudden added extra 'G' forces and my vision actually narrowing a bit, along with darkening along the edges, I heard a few popping noises, and saw the bullet holes rupture along my wing.

 _TOO close!_

 _ **BEEP BEEP BEEP...**_

Twisting my jet up-side down, I released my flares as I arced my craft at an upwards angle relative to my position, and I looked towards the top of my cockpit, and would have blanched, had it not been for my sudden evasive maneuvers once again. Angling my flaps and using my rudders to twist my craft on a sharp banking turn, I rocketed past a stone platform that held a strange, yet familiar creature. What looked like a mix between a white Pegasus, wings fully erect at its sides, along with the horn atop its head, I wanted to fly by again to make sure I wasn't hallucinating; but I had bigger problems on my hand.

Popping more flairs as the insistent blare persisted, alerting me of the threat still locked on behind me; I was also now trying to avoid giant hoops that seemed to come from nowhere.

Slamming my fingers into a button along the monitor screen, along with letting off of the afterburners button, I stole my first hand from the console and grabbed the once vacant lever. My brief lapse in control of my craft caused a few errant bullets to slam into my engines, and I saw bullet slashes appearing along my jets wings along with long furrows along the glass of my cockpit.

Spinning my jet to its side, I applied the airbrakes that were intended for landing procedures, along with dumping some fuel into the after burners as an added measure. The resulting turn forced more 'G' forces onto my body, but the upside to such a risky maneuver paid off, as the faint blip on my radar raced past me, but I now had a new problem. I was racing towards a stand of what looked like more Pegasus creatures.

Illusion or not, I could not cause them harm, and the only way to do that was apply the airbrakes once again...

 **(Rainbow Dash's P.O.V.)**

Grabbing another Pegasus that hadn't bothered to move out of the way, I flew to the side as the giant metal beast, as I was now able to get a better look at it, rushed past me with a rush of air and pressure. Feeling like the air was being dragged away from me as soon as it passed, I let the other Pegasus go, in favor of chasing after whatever it was that had nearly taken out the other pony; along with having stolen my spotlight!

Once I was flying alongside it, I looked towards the 'head' of the metal beast, and saw yet another creature inside it, and it was frantically moving around inside the larger, metal beast. Before I could approach it and even speak my mind, I was suddenly hit with something hard, and as I flew away from it with a slight pain in my leg, I saw the large metal beast had turned on its side, and what must've passed as its 'wing' is what struck me.

As it roared away from me, there was a loud roaring noise, and then another metal beast flew past, and this time, the smaller creature inside happened to be looking at me...

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

Zooming higher into the sky to get further away from those Pegasus like creatures, I was struggling to keep Victor off my tail, as I was now out of flares, but he still had missiles. His taunting had come back, and I discovered why soon enough; I had accidently pushed the radio button on, which was now jammed.

"Any last words, _boy_?"

Growling as I spun my craft to hopefully confuse the missiles tracking sensors only worked so far, but it was a small chance I was willing to use in my current situation. Even with all my experience, all my skills, and all my achievements; I was going to die at the hands of a traitor.

The rumble in my jet, followed by the now insistent drones of my jet, all indicated a single reason.

My jet took a hit from a missile...

 **-:Sorrounding Area:-**

Metal fell from the sky in tiny shards, along with smoke permeating the once pristine quality of air, and while that was happening, scorching hot metal in the shape of ammo shells rained down on the helpless, confused, panicking, and frightened ponies. The once beautiful, if not strange objects, were obviously in some form of combat. The cause of which was lost on all those present.

Pulling sharp turns and making desperate spirals was the metal beast, also known as a F22 jet, and all the while, it was billowing pitch black and suffocating smoke from the rear of it. The ponies that had been come to see the tryouts of the cadets that wanted to someday become wonderbolts was what they had anticipated, but now, they were receiving more than they bargained for.

The screeching sound of both the metal beasts, their weapons, and even frightened mares was the most prominent thing in the air, and only adding to the confusion was the Princess herself desperately trying to calm down her ponies. Never in her four thousand or so years of life had she ever seen such a display of misleading beauty, and her curiosity as to what it was or how it came to be was being overcome with her desire to save her citizens; who were wisely not taking to the air. Or the air above the stadium that is.

She had even tried to subdue one of the strange anomalies, but that had only succeeded so far, before it had suddenly acquired a burst of energy from nowhere. The speed at which it had rocketed away from her shattered magical grasp was a startling realization to the princess, it may be more powerful than her; a goddess. And if the situation didn't seem bleak already, there were two of them... and they were apparently mad...

Another explosion sounded high above, and to the Princesses horror, she saw that not only did it seem one of the beasts was approaching its death, but one of her ponies was trying to catch up to them. Narrowing her eyes as to see who was foolish enough to approach the obvious hazard, the Princesses gaze hardened, before they widened. The foolish pony, who was also acting brashly... was none other than the cause of the Rainboom; Rainbow Dash...

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

There was nothing else I could do, and I knew if I ejected, I only had a small chance at survival if he was still flying. I was losing systems left and right, and my jet was so limited, that I probably only had a few more offensive options left when it came to my survival; none of them were optimal for my position. The only maneuvering I had left was my airbrakes, and an incredibly dangerous maneuver that required the locking mechanisms on a jet to remain locked during their launch procedure. Yet, on a jet as heavy as mine, it would do nothing more than risk a fast and yet painful death.

The sound of bullets digging through my engines wasn't a pleasant sound, and the more it went on, the more frantic for a solution that would save my life became. Then it hit me...

Air brakes...

 _He is trailing directly behind me, and if I apply the airbrakes, along with the last of my limited flight controls, then I might be able to use my jet as a way to kill him. But if he even shifts his fire up by the slightest margin, then not only will he die, but I surely will as well..._

 _It is worth the risk if he doesn't survive..._

Quickly, I applied the jets brakes, applied the landing procedure to slow it down even more, and I killed all remaining power to the engines, or engine, if they even functioned anymore. And the only thing I did that lessened my weight was dump my remaining fuel as I punched the buttons that held my cockpit in place. As the sudden speed decreased rapidly and the glass covering launched away from my craft, I pulled the lever between my legs, and as I did, I felt lightweight for a minute, before I started to plummet like a rock.

 _NO, THE HARNESS CAME OFF!_

I didn't have a choice as I desperately reached for the spinning fibers, and as they flew out of my reach, an explosion somewhere parallel to my position, yet still above me ripped through the air, and I looked over to see both aircraft be consumed by a large fireball, and just as I saw the explosion grow even larger, I heard a startled shout come from behind me...

Spinning in the air as something snapped behind me, I heard a feminine voice cry out in pain, and when I looked over my shoulder at whatever it was, I wasn't so sure I was hallucinating anymore.

Spreading my arms out, I let myself catch air, before I spun myself over in the air, and I looked towards small horse in front of me, and while we continued to plummet from the sky, she cried out, "What are you!?"

Opening my mouth, I wanted to say something, but I couldn't quite get my head around the fact that this small horse, or pony, if dimensional sizes were right, had just spoken to me with flawless English. Feeling another wave of pressure apply to my back as another explosion came from far above, I was propelled towards the pony.

 **(Rainbow Dash's P.O.V.)**

Whatever the thing that broke my wing was, it was now holding me as we fell from the sky, and I couldn't get my one good wing out from under its grip; not that it would help me in anyway with the other busted.

"Oh no..."

Snapping my eyes to the creature holding onto me, I saw its eyes, or his, as the voice I heard was masculine, looking directly past me. Following his gaze while twisting my head to peer behind me, I saw that the clouds were approaching rapidly, and waiting there were my friends, the Princess, and her guards; all other ponies having disappeared. Then I saw wooden stage the he must've been looking at...

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

 _This is it... I'm dead... at least this pony Pegasus will live..._

I didn't have time to tell this Pegasus my plan, and I'm not too sure if I was hallucinating or not, but either way, not need for another needless death...

Spinning us over until she was above me, I quickly shoved her away from me to try and slow her descent, and when I did that, I made my fall just as fast, but I misbalanced myself, and found myself spinning. _This is how it ends..._

Closing my eyes as I continued the last few dozens of feet to my death, I felt warm, yet cold at the same time, and it was with a heavy heart that I wouldn't be able to return my jet back to base...

 **WHooosh!**

When I felt all my speed cease, along with the no longer hearing the deafening wind whistle past my ears, I expected the pain to come. But the longer I waited, the more I heard my heart pounding wildly in my chest, and the blood in my ears. As I saw the ground a few centimeters from my nose, along with a golden light surrounding me, I felt like something miraculous just happened... but before I could dwell on somehow floating in air, and not dying, blackness claimed my vision...


	2. Rude Awakening

**Chapter 2: Rude Awakening**

"Whatever it is, it appears to be in perfect health, but it is unlike anything I have ever treated before. From observation, it is clearly male, and from the condition his body is in, I would guess that the only thing that is wrong with him is exhaustion."

The stallion that had just spoken looked away from Dominic's body, and when he did, he turned his attention towards the Princess, before asking a question that was on everyponies minds. "Princess, are you sure he isn't of a threat?"

All eyes turned towards Princess Celestia as she glanced over at the creature, before she calmed the fears of those around her, even if slightly. "He is dangerous, which is clear from what was witnessed earlier, but I will have guards posted around the hospital, and if Dash chooses, then I can have one or two in here as well."

This time, while most the eyes were shifted towards the mare in the opposite bed of Dominic, only the Princess turned her gaze back towards the strange creature. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before, and while she knew of the danger he seemed to possess, it was unclear as to what extent that danger reached.

"I don't need any guards to watch over that thing for me. If he tries to hurt me, then I will make him pay for breaking my wing..." said the haughty voice of Rainbow Dash, who despite the small fear that she felt for the strange being, it was being covered up with her interest in what strange creature was. And deep down, she hoped that the thing would try something, so that she would have more of an excuse to give him a black eye for breaking her wing.

On the other hand, for Celestia, she was mildly glad that Dash chose to remain alone with the creature, as that meant the mare could get to know it a bit better; possibly learning more about it. While she would have happily posted guards inside the room, she still understood that someponies still wanted some form of privacy.

While Rainbow Dash would have normally had the company of her friends, they needed to go back to Ponyville to resume their duties. Pinkie Pie was still a helper at Sugercube Corner, so she was needed to go help the Cakes with their store. Rarity, while she could normally close her business for a few days for her friends sakes, had a large order of dresses and clothing to make for a noble of Canterlot; so she was going to be tied down to being on time with her orders. Fluttershy would have enjoyed staying with Dash to give her company, but the strange beast was a bit... frightening; so she claimed she needed to get back to her cottage to take care of the animals that had gotten hurt the previous days. Applejack was probably one of the only mares that had a valid excuse to not be by one of her friend's side during her time of pain and boredom; Apple Cider Season was around the corner, and she was needed on the farm for harvesting of the apples.

Twilight on the other hand had been called to the side by her mentor and friend earlier though, and she had a task of searching for a possible explanation for the strange creature's appearance. While Twilight Sparkle would be researching anomalies and strange occurrences at the library, Princess Celestia would resume her royal duties; along with searching the royal archives with any spare time she had. That left Rainbow Dash alone, by her lonesome self, with the strange creature that had broken her wing. She was anything but thrilled, but she wasn't going to let her friends, or heavens forbid, the Princess, know of her discomfort of the situation at hand.

While everypony was saying their good-byes to their friend, Celestia pulled the doctor aside and said, "I want you to check up on Rainbow Dash and our guest every few hours. When the creature awakens, I want you to have one of my guards alert me. The same goes for when Rainbow Dash is cleared to leave the hospitable."

The doctor nodded his head, but before he could reply, Princess Celestia raised her head and said louder, "I am terribly sorry everypony, but I need to return to Canterlot so that I can search for answers to our questions as soon as possible."

At this, Twilight spoke up, hoping to get some time to talk to the princess, "Actually Princess, we were just leaving as well. Is it alright if we join you?"

"Of course Twilight." Princess Celestia responded with a light smile, and with that, everypony started to leave the room, all except Rainbow Dash...

...

 **(Rainbow Dash's P.O.V.)**

It had only been about ten minutes since the door had closed, but already, the boredom was too great, and this time; I didn't have a Daring Do book to read! Groaning as I let my hit the headboard of the hospital bed, I wasn't sure if I was going to survive this time with a broken wing. The creature that broke my wing had better wake up soon, because if it didn't, I was going to go insane from all the nothingness to do...

...

Forty minutes later, I was still sitting in my bed, with nothing to do, and there wasn't even a single thing happening outside the lone window that sat at the far end of the room. I had tried napping, but that made time seem to crawl at an even slower pace, and while it did make me feel well rested, I couldn't do anything to burn off the extra energy now. Standing up was out of the option, as my leg had been hurt when the creature crashed into me, but I wasn't about to let my friends know a small pain was going to bother me. The only reason I had been able to feign my wing was the only thing hurt, was they paid attention to making sure it didn't receive any additional movement. It was a good thing they hadn't noticed my limp, but the soreness was enough that I still rubbed it every so often. It was easier to hide, as it was my right foreleg that was hurt too, and it only flared up at certain moments...

...

Twenty minutes have gone by, and the only thing that has changed, was the back of my head was now sorer than my leg. I had stopped once I felt a dull pain shoot through the back of my head, but that had only been the start of it, and now I had the beginning of a headache. The headache wouldn't have been so bad if I had someone to talk to, but the creature was still sleeping. _Why won't you wake up!?_

Groaning, I grabbed the closest thing to me, which so happened to be my pillow, and as I looked down at it, I started to process this gift I had. Looking up and at the opposite bed where the creature resided, I looked down at my pillow again, before raising my gaze towards the only other occupied bed. Then I felt a grin making its way across my muzzle, and while I squeezed my pillow tightly between my hooves. _Why hadn't I thought of this before?_

Giggling a bit, I frowned as I quickly cut the small girlish and uncool behavior out, but I felt my devious grin return full force as I lifted my pillow over my head. Pulling it back and over my head, I prepared myself, and I ignored the small amount of pain in my left hoof; then launched my projectile at the target across from me.

The pillow gracefully, yet speedily arched through the air, and when it did hit its target, I felt surprise run through my mind as it had an immediate response. The creature shot up as it grabbed the pillow from the top of its hind legs with its fore legs. Its eyes shot around the room as an irritated frown appeared over its muzzle... or face, as it lacked a clear muzzle. However, when its eyes landed on me, I watched in mild fascination as it seemed to tense up, and I watched as its eyes widened...

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

Looking towards the Pegasus across from me, I could only stare back into its eyes, while taking brief glances at the rest of its body. I didn't know exactly what to make of it, as I had hoped all my memories I had been shifting through had been some sort of hallucination from piloting a jet for so long. Those hopes were dashed however as the rainbow maned... pony, confirmed that I wasn't hallucinating.

My hold on the pillow faltered slightly, and I started to take in more details of the mythological creature across from me. It had a large variety of colors in its mane, as the rainbow colors couldn't be natural, yet still seemed to be somewhat natural. And its body, from what I could see, was nowhere near any sort of horse I had seen in zoos, or the occasional wild horse. For one, its hooves were a solid cylinder shape, with almost no clear indication as to where its joints were. And its body was slimmer than that of a regular horses, or ponies, but I could wager that was just because it had wings, and like birds, the slimmer body meant less weight and a more streamlined flyer... though that brought up another problem. It had wings...

The wings in question where behind it, and I saw one of them appeared bandaged, while the other seemed to remain tucked against its body. The wings shouldn't have been there in the first place, but I had seen much stranger yesterday if my memories were correct, as I had seen a Pegasus hybrid. It only classified as a hybrid as it had both the wings, and the horn of a unicorn, yet both were mythological creatures, weren't they?

I was cut off from myself musing and analysis as the Pegasus across from me seemed to clear its throat, and I felt my eyes widen a bit more in shock as its eyes shifted around a bit in a very human like manner. If that wasn't enough, it spoke in a somewhat feminine voice... with flawless English nonetheless, "Hi... would you mind throwing my pillow back over here...?"

Looking down at the pillow in my hands, it was then that I realized what had just happened. Even though it was still hard to believe that such a creature could exist, I was just woken up from said creature throwing a pillow at me. Grabbing the pillow a bit more, I weakly flexed my muscles, before tossing it back towards the female Pegasus across the room from me.

I watched as her hooves actually bent in a way very similar to that of humans, and she caught it between the bottoms of both her hooves. _Amazing... I wonder what other range of movements she can utilize if she was able to bend just her legs that way._

Looking around, I saw that we were both in some kind of medical room, though I couldn't say we were in a hospital, as this room lacked the shelves, gurneys, and machines used in hospitals everywhere. The only reason I would venture to call it a medical room was the box near the doorway with a red cross on it, and the curtains that were on tracks around beds. Other than that, it was a four bed room, with two of the beds remaining empty.

Looking down at myself, I didn't notice anything was wrong, and nothing felt damaged or even remotely sore. Grabbing the covers and removing them with a deft sweep of my arm, I was pleasantly surprised to see my entire uniform was intact, and even my boots were still on.

Swinging my legs over the bed, I slowly stood up, and once I was standing up, I heard the Pegasus across the room speak up once more, "My name is Rainbow Dash, uh... so what is your name?"

Looking back towards the cyan colored pony, I observed it once more, before I replied back as calmly as I could, "My name is Dominic Wild, but please, just call me Dominic..."

Looking back across the room towards the doorway, I was about to make my way towards it, but then I stopped. Talking ponies, let alone Pegasus, weren't a common sight, nor were they even known about or possible. Was there more outside this door? Did they think that I was dangerous, and would attack me the moment I was in sight?

Turning towards the cyan colored, rainbow maned Pegasus, I asked a question that sounded as absurd verbally as it did in my mind, "Rainbow Dash, do I look, dangerous?"

"PSSH! Nah, you're not scary at all! I have seen things much worse than you!" She said, and I didn't fail to notice the confidence in her voice. _If she is so certain that I don't look dangerous, then I doubt whatever I find out there will-_ "but then again, you might scare those outside..."

 _Well, that is out the door then... literally..._

Letting out a sigh, I turned around, and walked back towards my used bed, and as I sat down on it, I looked towards Rainbow Dash, and couldn't help but look over her some more. The same of which she was doing to me from the way her eyes were shifting over various parts of my body. While she didn't look all that dangerous to me, I didn't want to test that, but she didn't appear hostile; so it would probably be best to keep it like that.

"What are you?"

Looking away from her hooves as her voice echoed through the room, I found myself now looking into her curious violet eyed gaze. "I'm a human... I take it you have never met a human before?"

She shook her head, before she replied back, "Nope, never even heard of a creature that called itself a _human_." She looked towards the window a bit, before her ears suddenly stood up straight, and she looked towards me with a curious gleam in her eyes, "What was that thing you came out of? The giant metal thing that you were in..."

"You mean my jet?" I asked, and I leaned forward a bit.

"Yeah, that jet thing, why were you inside of it, and why did it have tiny stars coming from the back of it?"

 _Tiny stars...? Maybe she means flares... heh..._

Smirking a bit, I chuckled quietly, before I said, "Those tiny stars are called flares. They are used to trick a missile into chasing them instead of my jet."

Rainbow Dash seemed to like that idea, and she made it known as she said excitedly, "That is cool on how they can trick a missile... but what's a missile?"

Chuckling a bit louder this time, I looked towards her with a slight humorous glint in my eye, before I started to explain a missile to her, which I knew would ultimately lead to more questions...


	3. Misunderstandings

**Chapter 3: Misunderstandings**

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

"Alright Rainbow Dash, dinner is... here..."

Turning around and looking away from the window, I saw a white Pegasus walk into the room, and she had been pushing a cart into the room; until her eyes locked with my own and she froze where she stood. I smiled kindly to try and keep her calm as I nodded towards her, "Hello."

Her eyes seemed to widen a bit, before she seemed to crack a nervous smile, and replied back with a clipped, "Hi."

Glancing over at the rainbow maned Pegasus that was lightly slumbering in her bed, I knew I wasn't going to get any help from her, so I looked back towards the other mare in the room. She still stood there, looking up at me with an apprehensive expression, so I shrugged more to myself, before turning around, and once more looking outside. I wasn't sure exactly how it was possible that ponies spoke, but I just went with the flow; it kept everything from getting overly complicated.

...

 **(Guard's P.O.V.)**

Standing straight and as rigid as I had been trained to, my gaze never wavered as I kept as still as physically possible. We had only been briefed to remain outside a room that housed an injured Element of Harmony and a strange creature. Me, and my three fellow guards were to protect the Element of Loyalty should she become endangered by whatever the creature was. That was the extent of our debriefment. None of us knew what this strange creature was, where it came from, or what it even looked like, but our orders were orders; protect if needed, guard as necessary.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the mare exit the room, and as she did, I noted the shakiness in her steps as she pushed the cart out of the room. When she closed the door behind her, she let out a shaky breath, before she looked at my partner, and spoke in a slightly trembly voice. "I... I... the creature..." then she collapsed.

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

Sitting on the edge of my bed while Rainbow happily ate some oats, I made sure to discreetly watch her movements. I wasn't worried about her being dangerous, but I was rather curious as to how she was able to make all the movements she was, as I didn't see any joints that allowed a creature like herself to make such movements. It was interesting how she was able to hold the spoon as well, as it seemed to simply... stick, to her hoof. Turning my attention from her as I heard a brief shuffling from outside the door, it was then that Dash spoke up, and asked, "So Dom, what kinds of food do you eat?"

Looking away from the door, I saw Dash looking towards me as she drank something through a straw, but still seemed to hold the cup in her hooves nonetheless. "Well, Humans are omniv-"

 _ **CRASH!**_

Jumping to my feet as my training kicked in, I spun and faced the door as I braced myself for any kind of rush. Quickly scanning the room, I noted the table in the corner with two chairs, the curtains that were pulled to the walls around mine and Dash's bed, the two beds, one being occupied, and most importantly, the four ponies that stormed into the room in gold metal; most likely armor. They each raised a spear towards me, and while two had wings, the other lacked those appendages, and one of them, I noticed now, had a horn. _Four possible hostiles, two Pegasus, one regular pony, and... a unicorn?_

The room was silent, save for the pounding of my heart in my ears. Five bodies were ready for action, and I knew adrenaline was most likely working its way through their systems as it was my own. Everything came in with sharper detail, and the four other ponies seemed to wait for me to make the first move. I however, was waiting to see if they were going to act hostily, and as soon as they made a move towards me with any aggression, I would make sure to first go for their wings, and then the unicorn. However, neither their group or I made the first move.

"WHAT THE BUCKING HECK!?"

I flinched as the loud feminine voice shouted in the small room, and I took a moment to glance as Dash, and if it wasn't for the circumstances, I would've cracked a smile. Turning my eyes back towards the ponies, I couldn't help but internally chuckle. Rainbow Dash had apparently spilled her drink all over her during the infiltration of the pony troops. They however, didn't bother looking towards her, and just as one of them made a step closer to me, she let her indignation manifest itself in another shout.

"GET THE BUCK OUT!"

"Ms. Dash, this creature is too danger-"

"Get... the... buck, OUT!"

Flinching once again, I saw the guards do so as well, but they remained there. They seemed intent on keeping an eye on me, and they seemed to step closer, but it could have always been my imagination; that didn't matter anymore. My heart was now threatening to break free of my chest as my breath came in shallow puffs of air, I was shaking from the adrenaline that I was feeling, so it was no surprise that I made the first move. I made to rush forward, but just as I did, a very angry Dash landed on the floor by her bed. Her one good wing was splayed out to the side, and she seemed to make the guards wilt under her stare.

Anything they saw in her stare that made them wilt like that, I'm glad it wasn't directed at me. She stalked towards them, and it was now that the head troop seemed to look directly at her as she spoke, "If you don't get out, I will tell Princess Celestia that you barged in here unannounced. She gave me the choice to ask you guards for help, not gave you permission to bucking barge in. I will say this one more time, get out, now..."

I kept the shiver in check. There was one thing I knew about females, and it seemed to be true for even those of another species. When they were mad, they instilled more fear when they spoke calmly like that... especially when she was clearly ticked off.

The guards seemed to suddenly hear her words, before they began to back away from her at a steady pace, seemingly trying to keep their dignity intact. She kept her glare locked onto them until the door shut, and as soon as it did, she walked towards the restroom that was in the room. When she walked into the restroom, she shut the door a little forcefully. Once it was closed, the sound of running water was heard.

Looking from the restroom door, to the hallway door, then back again, I wasn't too sure what to make of it. She had just kept me from starting a fight with the local law enforcement apparently, as for whatever reason; they felt I had been acting hostily prior to their arrival. Then I looked towards Dash's bed, and saw that the drink hadn't only spilled on her, but all over her blankets where she had been eating. Her entire tray of food had, however, been spared.

 _Might as well repay her kindness... even if it was unintentional..._

Moving over, I grabbed the cup to prevent what little left from getting directly onto the bed. Placing it right side up on the tray, I picked it up and moved it across the room and onto the table, that way I could work on her bed without risking making more of a mess. The covers would just be a nuisance for her to try and use anymore, and I wasn't planning on using mine, so I might as well switch them over to her bed...

...

 **(Rainbow Dash's P.O.V.)**

Once my fur was dry once again, I knew that not I got to return to a wet bed...

It had been so warm before, unlike the hospitable in Ponyville, I was easily able to fall asleep in these beds, and now mine was all wet... thanks to those guards. It was with one last bitter thought that I gave them that I felt the last of my anger turn into weariness, _Jerks..._

Opening the door, I kept my eyes down as I made my way towards my bed. I felt my cheeks warming slightly as it came back to me that I had just used profanity in front of Dominic. I never cussed...

"So Dash..."

Looking up, I saw Dominic was leaning against the wall near my bed, and he gave me a smirk, before he asked, "So... buck?"

Feeling a bit embarrassed, I looked away, before I nodded, and he went on, "So... buck is like a cuss word or something negative?"

"Yeah..." He chuckled a bit, but then I realized what he asked, so I had my own question, "Don't you use b... that word to cuss?"

He chuckled quietly, before he said, "Well no, humans don't say buck... for example, if I'm mad at someone, I will just say, 'Fuck you' instead of 'Buck you'..."

My ears perked up immediately after he said that, and just the thought of saying that when I am mad made my cheeks instantly burn. I looked towards him with wide eyes, and I shifted a bit from one hoof to the other. He seemed to notice as well, because he chuckled, before he pushed away from the wall.

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

Noting the deep red hue that mixed with her blue fur, I pushed away from the wall so that I could go recline in one of the chairs along the table. I passed Dash as she made her way to her bed, yet she refused to make eye contact, most likely from embarrassment; though I don't know why.

After I sat in a chair, I looked over, and saw Dash looking towards her bed with a confused expression, so I spoke up, "I won't be using my bed, so I thought it would be best if I switched your covers with my own."

She looked at me, briefly, before she looked away again, but she said, "Thanks."

"No problem. Consider it thanks for sticking up for me when those guards came in. Besides, I did end up hurting you, even if it was unintentional..."

When she looked back towards me, it was with a hint of surprise, before she smiled boastfully and said, "Heh, no problem, they did make me spill my juice. Besides, nothing can keep the best flier in all of Equestria down..." she winced when her wing twinged a bit too much, "... for too long anyways..."

Nodding my head a bit, I was going to say something else, but before I did, the door opened up again. springing to my feet as I prepared for the worst, I was quickly standing between the beds, but I didn't make to get in an aggressive stands as I saw it was just that nurse again, with what must've been the doctor from what he was wearing. He looked towards me with a gentle smile, though I could see the nervousness in his eyes, but it was very well hidden.

"Why hello there good sir. I have a few questions, and if you wouldn't mind answering them, I can leave you here to relax." _He seems composed well enough._ Nodding my head, he pulled out a notebook from his bag... but most interesting was; he did so without touching it. The horn atop his head glowed very faintly, and the hue that surrounded his horn surrounded the clipboard. "Well, the first order of business, is your bed comfortable enough to sleep on?"

Nodding my head, he nodded as he lightly circled something with a quill I hadn't even noticed before. "Alright, next, did you wake up with any pain?" I shook my head, and then he circled something else, before he looked towards me and asked, "Lastly, in order to better meet your needs, I need to know what your diet consists of in order to properly nourish you during your current stay, and any future visits."

 _Oh... time for some fun..._

Smirking a bit, a crossed my arms as I made a show of trying to think, before I spoke in a nonchalant tone, "Personally, I like to dine on the souls of my prey, before I consume there dead flesh, cooked to a medium to well-done portion. But if you insist on giving me proper nourishment, then I can always try unicorn... it would be amazing, as you seem to come with a built in toothpick." The quill had since fallen to the floor, and while the nurse looked queasy enough, he simply looked pale as he lightly shuddered.

"Uh Um... s-sir...?"

"No...?" I let out a sigh, before I turned my attention towards my real target, and once my eyes landed on her, she froze up, and she seemed to be at a stiff attention as she looked towards me, fear evident in her eyes as I eyed her wings. I licked my lips, before I said, "If you will, I will just eat Pegasus... I won't waste any of her if that's what you're worried about." Stepping up to Dash, I reached out and trailed a hand over her surprisingly soft feathers, causing a red hue to tint her cheeks as her other wing flexed against her bandages, "Nice, soft feathers... I can make a pillow worthy of royalty with feathers this soft."

"...s-sir...?" the whisper was barely audible, but I didn't cease my movements, as when I reached up and stroked her mane. This is when her eyes tore away from me own, and I said, "I can use her mane to make a pillow case, and if that isn't enough, I can always use her tail to finish it." Looking over at the stunned doctor, I saw his clipboard was shaking in his none physical grasp, before I looked towards Dash, who seemed on the borderline of a panic attack. _Good... heh, I nearly woke up with a heart attack._ Stepping even closer, I pulled her against me, careful of her bandaged wing. She made a strangled gasp like sound, but I ignored it as I moved my lips close to one of her ears, and said in a quiet whisper, "Hmm... I wonder if I can eat you with some bar-be-que sauce... and maybe a side of potatoes would do wonders as well. Mmhm... delicious..."

By now, Rainbow Dash was shaking in my arms, and she let out a whimper like sound, and I stroked her mane one last time, before I let her go, and she quickly scrambled to her headboard, keeping her eyes on me like I was some dangerous animal; though with joke I just made, I probably seemed like one. Keeping my eyes on her as I did my best to appear to eye her wings hungrily, my stomach chose the right moment to growl loudly, and her eyes became pinpricks of what they had once been. Smiling broadly as I laughed to myself, I turned towards the doctor, and I nodded happily as I said, "I will take her, with some dipping sauce, and maybe some fries or potatoes for the side... and maybe some juice."

All was silent in the room. Me staring at the ponies, them staring at me, and my idle joke hanging in the air as they slowly digested what I had asked for. It was only when the clipboard fell to the floor with a loud clack did havoc rain.

The nurse and doctor made to escape the room as quick as their legs could carry them, and I was soon on my back. Standing atop my chest was Rainbow Dash, tears threatening to leak from her eyes as she growled down at me, fear evident in her eyes, and panic seeming to keep her wings tight to her sides. "WHOA WHOA DASH!"

Quickly moving to grab her hooves, she instantly slams her hooves into each bicep, and I grunt from that particular tactic, but she is now holding both my arms down. Twisting my hips, I slide one arm from under her firm hold, only to have it slammed into again as a tear slides down her cheek, and I feel her hind hooves plant themselves over my legs. "Y-You w-won't eat me!"

"Dash, it was a joke..." raising my palms, she didn't seem to hear me, but all she saw was movement from me, yet I saw it from the newly arrived guards.

 **BASH!**

"AH FUCKING HELL!" Feeling blood seep from my nose, I withered around beneath Dash's firm hold. "MAH FUCKING NOSE!"

She seemed flinch a bit as a redness tinged her cheeks, and she seemed to snap from some sort of trance, before she growled louder, before she stated, "T-Take it back!"

"WAT!?"

"Y-You will n-not eat me! T-Take it b-back!"

Groaning a bit, I rolled my head to the side as I spit some blood from my mouth, before I looked back up, and said a bit calmer, "Ah was messing around Dash. Consida it paybak for earlier. I won't eat ya Dash, I promise! Cross mah heart hope ta die!" She seemed to flinch a bit, before I said, "Now let me up, mah nose is fucking bleedin'!"

...

Keeping my eyes down as I continued to eat the pony meal I had been given, I could feel Dash still glaring at me from her bed. It had taken a while to explain my joke to her, the guards, and then the doctor; the nurse refused to be in the same room as me after that incident. The Doctor had taken it the best, with the guards seeming to still be wary, but as soon as Dash told them to leave, they did so. They had all seemed to grumble about leaving me alone in the room with her, but none of them lingered long enough to hear her wrath.

Rainbow Dash however, she made it clear with every chance at conversation that she was still furious with me. She hadn't said one word to me with that kindness she possessed before, and now, anything that came from her muzzle was cold, hard, and hateful. All from my one little joke.

Setting down my fork, I took a deep breath, before I looked up, and met Dash's unwavering glare, and she kept her eyes on me as she furiously seethed, before I said, "Look Dash... I'm sorry th-"

"No you're not..."

Looking back down as the sound of her voice cut deep into my own wounded pride, I knew I was only partially telling the truth. I did feel sorry for scaring her as bad, but I didn't feel bad for nearly making her panic in front of everyone else. Turning my eyes to the side a bit, I saw the pile of blankets lying on the ground beside my bed. My kindness from earlier, ruined by my joke from just recently.

"Dash..."

"I don't want to hear it."

Glancing back up proved to be the wrong course of action, as when my eyes met her own, she seemed to grow even angrier. This time however, I felt if I looked away, the consequences would be worse, so there I sat, eyes locked with Dash's. I opened my mouth to say something, but with a stern look from Dash, I knew if I didn't say the right thing, then she might just get physical again. I could easily handle myself in a fight, but against Dash, I wasn't sure if I wanted to force myself to fight her; she may be injured, but she was still a Pegasus. Sure, she was smaller than those guards, but hitting a lady, even a different species, still was a huge negative in my book.

"Dash, is there anything I can even do to make it up to you?" I asked, and I felt remorse as she seemed to grow even angrier, so I added my suggestion, "Maybe I can do things for you while we are here..."

She seemed to grow a bit wary, but she lowered her head a bit before she asked, "What kind of things...?"

Shrugging a bit, I said, "Anything you see fit if you will forgive me. And I promise I won't do any more jokes like I had..."

She looked down a bit, and the aggressive stance she had seemed to adopt now relaxed into a more comfortable looking position. She wasn't looking towards me, but she did have a thoughtful expression over her muzzle while she thought over my proposal.

Looking towards me, she smiled a bit, before she said, "Well, I do need some help... it is hard to keep these... _soft_ feathers maintained by myself. But there are some rules if I am to allow you to touch my wings, ok?"

"Deal..." I nodded my head, hoping to quickly get on her good side.

Rainbow nodded and the hint of a smile touched the corners of her lips before she hardened her expression. "First, and this is important, TELL NO ONE. I won't go into detail about it but keep it a secret. Second, don't get any ideas." Rainbow flared her good wing. "These beauties are important to me and have tempted many a stallion and mare so don't go getting any ideas." Rainbow folded her wing again. "Third, I will have some other tasks for you to perform from time to time and you are to do them without question, got it?"

I nodded, but then felt my brow furrow as I fully processed the requests. "Wait, what do you mean ideas." Rainbow wiggled her eyebrows and I took a moment to fully understand before I felt myself joke on the food I placed into my mouth moments ago. After a few moments of pounding my chest, I couldn't help but look at Rainbow with reddening cheeks. "Seriously Dash? You're a different species than me. I don't know how it works here but were I'm from that kinda thing is considered, well, off limits to put it kindly."

Rainbow tilted her head to one side a bit as a slight red tint stretched across her muzzle, though she still gave me a quizzical expression. "Really, you guys don't have any cross species relationships were you're from?"

"No. We are the only sentient race and fucking your dog is just plain wrong." I shuddered just from the thought of someone getting... intimate, with their pet. "And you happen to look a lot like a creature of subpar intelligence where I come from, so the very thought of finding you... that kind of attractive and having those thoughts." I felt myself heating up a bit as a random flash of imagery flashed before my eyes that featured Dash, and I felt a shudder run through my back. I took a deep breath to try and calm myself before I said, "That won't be happening at all... it's not you... just it won't happen."

Rainbow frowned towards me, before she gave me a pair of the most lethal puppy eyes I had ever seen. It didn't help that she was intelligent either, as she quickly took advantage of that fact. "Really, so nothing about me..." Rainbow turned slightly to show her figure off a little, all the while dropping her sad eyes for a more sultry one, "entices you even a little bit? I would think you would see something, as I _am_ the best flier in all of Equestria."

I found myself blushing for reasons that would cause a sailor to have a heart attack, and I looked away as I coughed firmly into my fist. "Nothing at all, nothing at all." As nurses walked into the room to collect the food trays from Dash and I, I made sure to avoid Dash's gaze, along with doing my best to imagine the coldest shower. Doing my best to place those provocative thoughts to the side, I asked, "So what's next?"

Rainbow smiled. "Nothing much, I need to heal and you're in my care now." Chuckling, Rainbow dropped jumped off of her bed. The sound of her hooves meeting the floor made me look up, and I watched as she sashayed over to me. "And I wanna cash in your little bargain as... soon... as... possible." She ran her tail over my leg as she walked by and let out a sharp laugh as I felt like I burned all the more red and stammered as I tried to find a way to argue about our agreement...


	4. Better Understanding

**Chapter 4: Better Understanding**

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

Pulling my hands away from Dash, I couldn't help but silently groan...

She was lying on her stomach with her one good wing fully extended, and her forelegs were crossed underneath her head as she slept soundly. Her hind legs were spread out behind her, but what was really important, was that now she couldn't ask anything more from me; as long as she remained asleep.

Letting my fingers extend as far as possible, I let out a barely audible sigh, before looking down at Dash as she peacefully slept. She had a like smile on her muzzle as she slumbered, and for that, I was grateful. I had been doing my best to make amends for my ill thought and somewhat cruel joke... alright, downright cruel joke that I had used on her earlier. The first order of business, which I wasn't sure if she had been serious about or not, was she wanted... eh, _special_ attention. I had of course, refused, but the way she had looked towards me, and then her sudden laughing fit; I still can't tell if she meant it or not. After that, I had been instructed to apologize to her for the joke I had played on her earlier. And finally, the last request, for now at least, also the one I had just fulfilled, was to ease her discomfort that she was feeling with being stuck inside a hospital.

Carefully and silently walking away from the sleeping Pegasus, I interlaced my fingers, before pushing the base of those joints outwards. A sharp pain lanced from my hands and up my arms, but was followed by a pleasurable sensation that was accompanied by the cracking sound of knuckles.

Yawning a bit as I sat down on my bed, I pulled my hands to either side of my body as far back as I could, before flexing my arms and tensing my legs; stretching out my entire body all at once. It worked well enough that most the tenseness left my muscles, but my fingers were still sorer than anything else.

Shaking my head as a light chuckle came from my throat; I looked back over at the other occupied bed, before letting the thoughts come foremost to my mind. _Heh, for someone that wants to seem so tough, her fur and feathers are extremely soft..._

Lying on my back, I looked at the ceiling as the sunlight began to fade, and where the room used to be lit by a dim glow, it was now becoming darker and darker. I didn't know if it was because of the sunlight being hidden by clouds, possibly some mountains, or anything else, but I ignored that as I closed my eyes. Tonight, I was going to get some rest before I was called to do anything in the morning. It was no doubt that when I woke up, I was going to meet the eyes of a pony... there was no way this was some hallucination or drugs that were induced into my system. My flight had been real enough, and not only had I been engaged in aerial combat, but I had destroyed Victors craft; even if it was at the expense of my own. But before I had even lost consciousness... I had seen Dash before I had reached the ground... so no matter what, by some strange possibility, this was all real.

Letting my mind slip to happier and less confusing memories, I grabbed a pillow and pulled it under my head, before letting myself drift off to some much needed sleep...

* * *

"So... this hospital, it doesn't have any form of bathing facilities big enough to accommodate my size?" Another shake of the pony doctors head, and I let out a silent cuss for my misfortune. I didn't need a cleansing yet for smell, but I felt disgusting. Before I had jumped in my fighter to engage in dog fighting with Victor, I had been working on my jet, and the many cleansers I had been using, along with the sweat from my adrenaline rush the previous day had left me feeling grimy. It wasn't a big issue, rather a personal preference to feeling clean rather than how I currently did.

"Sorry Mr. Wild... but uh... perhaps when you arrive in Ponyville, they may have one more your size."

Shifting my weight to my other foot as my arms remained crossed; I looked behind me and at the closed door. Dash was still asleep inside the room, as I had actually left the room to seek guidance to a bath, as I was sure ponies didn't have showers yet, but upon exiting, I had met a guard. She had readily raised it to point at me, and when she demanded to know why I was, eh, 'trying to escape', I had simply asked her to fetch me someone that worked here; not that it helped much.

Sighing, I turned my gaze back to the one in front of me, before asking, "Alright, so what time are Dash and I supposed to leave for Ponyville?" Glancing down the hall, I saw a pair of nurses talking silently while periodically taking glances at me. Can't say I was really surprised though.

There was a sound of paper rustling in front of me, and when I looked back at the doctor, he seemed to hold the clipboard in his hooves with no problem, yet I wasn't going to question it. I had seen too many strange things in this new land in less than twenty four hours. I may ask how and why later on, but for now, I wanted to just see everything before I questioned anything. "You and Ms. Dash are scheduled to leave for Ponyville's hospital through carriage sometime before noon." Nodding my head, I looked around, before I asked, "Is that all the news I have for now?"

After he nodded, I turned around, and quietly entered the room. It was a good thing that I did so with as minimum noise as possible, as Dash was still sleeping peacefully. While I made my way over to my bed, I stopped when I noticed Dash was lightly shivering in her bed. It wasn't really that hard of a decision to make, but then I saw something that would make my effort futile; she was lying on top of her blankets.

She was still lying on her stomach, so if I made to simply pick her up to maneuver the blankets out from under her... well, I may just wake her up rather than keeping her asleep. Then again, if I didn't try, I knew I would feel guilty, even though I knew the futility of it. And it wouldn't be as simple as opening the window and letting the sun land on her... the sun rose on the other side of the building.

 _Screw it, if I don't try to help her, she will wake up. If I do try, then I risk some awkwardness. Yet then again... the former is the worse of the two. She already dislikes be from yesterday's ill planned prank, but this... well, I hope she doesn't try to destroy my face again._

Sighing heavily, I made my way over to Dash, and I looked her over. She had since refolded her wing, but she was still on her stomach. Shaking my head, I leaned over her, and very carefully, along with being as gentle as I could, I slid my hands under her while keeping my central weight balance off to the side so that I wouldn't just fall on her.

Pulling her closer to me, I wasn't too surprised when she mumbled in her sleep, but I was when she seemed to roll over and snuggle closer to me. _Yup... this is a fucking bad idea..._

Now Dash was on her back, snuggled into my chest with her head being closer to my beck, and my arms were not only cradling her body, but her wings as well. I made sure to very carefully wiggle my fingers down her back and closer to the top lining of the blanket, but it was harder, as she was between me and the bed, and I didn't want to rely too much on her bed to keep me off of her. I continued to slide my hand down her abdomen and closer to the top of the blankets, but I had to stop as she giggled lightly.

Then another issue aroused.

A loud creaking came from outside, and before I even had a chance to extract myself from where I was above the sleeping Dash, the door opened up. The nurse pushing the cart called out in a happy, yet loud voice, "Rainbow Dash, time for breakfa-a... oh...?"

Dash jerked awake rather quickly, and she gasped loudly as if doused in a freezing bath. I looked away from the nurse and down into Dashs' wide eyes. Her muzzle was hanging open as her jaw worked a bit, as if to ask something, but no sound came out. I looked back towards the nurse as she seemed to stammer a bit, and I saw the redness starting to emerge on her cheeks. It was then that I found out how hard it was to keep myself from blushing, but it didn't matter, because as soon as I opened my mouth, I blurted out rather quickly instead of the refined voice I had wanted, "T-This isn't what it l-looks like!"

Looking back down, I saw Dash was also now blushing quite bad, yet she was looking to the side, before quickly forcing her eyes somewhere else. Her muzzle remained firmly shut as her cheeks continued to acquire a deeper shade of crimson, yet while that was happening, I saw her wing slowly beginning to extend.

Turning my attention back to the Nurse, she also noticed Dash's wing, and if it was possible, she blushed even more, before she said, "S-Sorry i-if I'm interrupting something... heh heh... I... I will just leave the cart here. Uh... e-enjoy!"

Before anything else was said, the Nurse was gone, and as soon as the door clicked shut, Dash made movement below me, and when I looked back down, she was blushing considerably now, before she said as coolly as she could; though I heard a wavering in her voice. "Uh... w-why are we i-in this position?"

Chuckling, I tried to pull away, but her hooves were instantly around my neck, so I was forced to answer right there... practically face to face. "Well, I was walking to my bed, and I saw you shivering... you were lying on your blankets, I tried to get to them without waking you up... yada yada yada... and this is what happened."

A smirk grew across her muzzle, and she smiled, before saying boastfully, "Getting sweet on me are ya? Heh... well, either way... please, can you stop standing over me like this? It is getting a little, uh..." her wing fluttered lightly, "Uncomfortable..."

Pulling my hands out from under her back, I took a few steps back, never once feeling the warmness in my face leave. Shaking my head, I looked at Dash as she rolled herself over, and when she stood up, I watched her refold her wing, before shuffling it a few times. It was only when she looked at me that she smiled nervously, before she asked, "So... that nurse said she left breakfast...?"

I nodded my head, still unsure of what to do, but then Dash made it clear as she smiled more confidently, and said, "Well, first order of business... get us our food!"

Chuckling a bit, I went over, and retrieved a tray from the top of the cart, and carefully made my way to Dash. Setting the tray down in front of her, she smiled warmly, before she quickly looked down at her tray again. Smirking, I simply shook my head, before I went back to retrieve my tray. While I made my way to the cart, I made sure to talk loud enough, "Hey Dash... the doctor says we are leaving for Ponyville hospital sometime before noon."

"R-Really? Sweet! When we get back... you're gonna have to talk with Twilight though."

Grabbing my tray, I looked at Dash, before I asked, "Twilight...? Firstly, who is that, and secondly, why?"

"One, because she is a _total_ egghead, and she will want to know more about where you came from. And she is also one of my good friends, so you better not scare her like you did me!"

Chuckling, I set my tray down, before raising my hands and saying, "I can't make any promises..."

"...Yes you can."

Looking towards Dash, I saw she was standing up while glaring towards me, and I flinched, before I quickly amended, "A-Alright, I promise I won't scare her..."

She remained standing like that, looking me over, before she nodded and went back to her food. Letting out an inaudible sigh, I shook my head, before I went to try and eat my breakfast...

 _It's going to be an interesting stay in Ponyville if Dash is going to be watching my every move..._

* * *

 **(Rainbow Dash's P.O.V.)**

 _Dear Rainbow Dash,_

 _It warms my heart to know your wing is healing speedily, and after just a few days as well. I have been informed on Dominic's behavior and persona from the staff along with my guards' reports, but I have also been told that he hasn't actively tried to harm anypony. While you will soon be flying again, it pains me to restrict your freedom with my request. I have given it thought, and you were most qualified to fill this roll. I request that you keep a close eye on Dominic during his stay in Ponyville, as you know him better than anypony else already, and that leaves you with a bond to him that nopony else will be able to easily establish._

Glancing up from the letter, I looked over it and at Dom as he slept. I don't know what she means that I have a bond with him, as I have only known him for nearly a full days' worth of time. Sure, he was handsome, in his own, odd, freakish way, but most my teasing with him was just that... jokes and teasing. Shaking my head as I mumbled absently to myself, I went back to the letter...

 _If you wish to not attempt to fulfill this request, then please have Twilight send me a letter, and I will see if anypony else wishes to take this task. Until then however, I wish you the best of luck, and may your recovery be swift._

 _My sister and I will visit in a few days upon your arrival to discuss the specifics if you wish to accept this task. Please note any and all behavior from Dominic as well before our arrival._

 _~Princess Celestia_

* * *

 **-Three Days Later-**

* * *

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

 _I swear, this isn't what I thought I was going to be doing when I told Dash that I would do anything for her. I thought that she would be having me help her do things, not me just always doing... well, this!_

Dash let out a low moan of pleasure as she rolled her shoulders a bit, and her wings flapped lighter than they had done the previous times I had messaged her. Currently rubbing my fingers through her feathers, I let out a quiet sigh as she shuddered briefly. I was trained to fly jets and take out enemy aircraft without collateral damage, but this was an entirely different thing. While I was no expert, I could feel the stiffness that her body held the first time I did this nowhere in any of her muscles.

The worst part about always messaging Rainbow Dash now, was I almost always expected her to request my... _services_. So it was a few instances when I had actually assumed she was asking for me to deal with another sore spot, when she had in fact said nothing at all. Those were the embarrassing moments; more than when she had suggested us do something more than just her messages. _Heh, at least this time I was able to tell she was joking right away..._

I had found out during the past few days that there were a few spots on her wings and base of her wings that I shouldn't touch. I could still remember the pain lividly. I had been running my fingers through her fur, yet while I was absently working my way back up towards her neck, I had rubbed along the base of her wing. That had been the calm before the storm. After letting out a shrill shriek along with bolting into an upright and alert position, Dash had looked towards me with the angriest face I had ever seen on her muzzle. Not only had she had the largest blush as well, but she left quite the imprint on my cheek. She never told me _why_ she had reacted that way, but I had received a warning not to touch there, along with various other spots on her body.

That was also something I was curious about. She had said where not to touch on her body, not the female populace as a whole. That left a curiously large hole in my knowledge of these ponies. I already wasn't sure if I shouldn't touch a mare at all, or just certain spots, or if it all I was learning only involved Dash or not. Either way, if humans write books on human behavior and social norms, then what was stopping ponies from doing the same? Before, I would've said it was due to the fact that they don't have hands or fingers, but that had been tossed out the window once I saw one of the staff write a note on a piece of paper. They had held the quill inside their muzzle, or between both of their fore hooves, and then proceeded to write.

Then there were unicorns. I had only seen a few, and they seemed to be guests of those injured in the hospital. I had seen them levitating flowers, but I had made sure to observe when hidden. I didn't want a repeat of what happened in the other hospital.

 **Sigh...**

Looking down, I found my hands were actually now rubbing over the backs of Dash's ears, but I stopped when I saw Dash was practically sleeping again. There was that smile on her muzzle again, one that I only saw after every session that put her to sleep.

"Ah... I didn't say you can stop..."

Sighing myself, I clenched, and then unclenched my fingers multiple times to get the stiffness from them. While I did that, I lightly nudged Dashs' wing before saying, "Yeah, but I want to stop... it's been over an hour already..."

Dash rolled onto her side, and as she looked towards me with probably the most adorable expression I have ever seen, before she puckered her lower lip, "Please...?"

I felt myself frown a bit as she continued to pout. I know she wasn't a human... but I had indeed grown soft towards Dash... I could at least safely call her a friend; but I wasn't sure how strong of a friendship it was.

Sighing, I motioned for her to roll over, before I said, "Fine..."

"YES!" Dash did a fist bump like gesture in the air, before she smiled sheepishly towards me, and went back to lying on her stomach. Shaking my head lightly, I lightly ran by hand down her neck, and she smiled widely before she sighed again. _Today is going to be another long day..._


	5. Questions Unasked

**Chapter 5: Questions Unasked**

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

I let out a muffled sigh as I sat up fully, before resting my arms on top of my elevated knees. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears, and my breathing was a bit quicker than normal, but that was to be expected. I had just finished a set of one hundred crunches, and next on my list was fifty push-ups... though I would try to do more than that.

Glancing up as I heard a noise, I saw Dash leaning on the foot rest of her bed as her eyes seemed to take in every last detail of my body. There was a light red ting underneath her eyes as she continued to look down at me.

Shaking my head, I simply rolled myself over, before pushing my hands underneath me, all the while keeping my back straight. Positioning my hands directly below my shoulders, I let my arms relax, but tensing them up as I pushed myself back up. _One... two... three..._

Feeling my chest beginning to take in more oxygen now, I continued to do push-ups, letting my mind wonder while also keeping count.

 _Twenty four..._

 _Thirty one..._

 _Forty seven..._

On I went, oblivious to anything around me except for the pounding of blood in my ears, and the sound of my breathing getting more labored, but not too much to become worrisome. I felt fatigue starting to drain what little energy I had left as I neared the end of my set.

 _Fifty eight..._

 _Sixty two..._

 _Sixty five..._

 _..._

 _That's it, I can't do any more for now..._

Letting my knee's touch the ground, I felt my muscles protest as I began to get off of the ground. Once I was standing up, I noticed a few things actually that I somehow failed to notice before. First, Dash seemed to be hiding her face under a pillow as her wings both spread from her sides. That was a new thing to see indeed... both her wings stretching out, but it wasn't the weirdest thing, or the most disturbing thing.

There were a pair of larger ponies in the room as well, with the white one studying my closely while she had a soft... almost motherly smile on her muzzle. She nodded towards me before she said in a pleasantly smooth voice, with a teasing tone to it, "Hello Dominic, my name is Princess Celestia... it seems you have made quite the impression on Rainbow Dash here..."

I wanted to say something in turn, but I had something more pressing. The other unicorn Pegasus hybrid, which seemed to be colored midnight black, was standing obscenely close to me. She was also observing me, but in a much more thorough process, her eyes would stray from my own, before snapping back towards my own, and glaring all the more intensely. It was only after another minute did she stop looking at me so closely, and she stepped back beside the white one as she said quietly, "T'is a strange creature sister... arte thou sure it can speak?"

Clearing my throat a bit, I let my eyes shift back to the white one, before looking back towards the darker one. Once I had the attention of both of them, I noticed the crowns resting near the horns of both of them, before I spoke in a calm tone, "Nice to meet you Princess Celestia... I take it you are the government official of... uh, whatever country this is?"

She smiled a bit wider, but she wasn't the one to speak, instead, it was the darker one, her sister, who actually seemed to flinch for some reason. While that happened, I noticed Dash lifting her head from under her hooves, and while her wings were still standing out to her sides, I took more notice of her deep blush. Just as I was turning to look over at her, my attention was once more captured by the dark hybrid, "Our deepest apologies. When thee spoke not a word, I thought thou knew not how to talk. Mine name is Luna... Princess Luna, ruler during the night."

Shifting a bit from one foot to the other, I did my best to fully understand what she just said. I caught the gist of it; she was sorry for thinking I couldn't talk, and her name was Luna... but I still didn't fully understand what she said... so it was understandable when all I uttered was, "Er..."

That caused her to blanch slightly, and she took a step back, before she said a bit clearer this time, "Oh, I am sorry..." she cleared her throat briefly, "I am Princess Luna, and I thought you merely didn't know how to speak our tongue."

Nodding my head, I quickly replied, just so I didn't slip on what she just said, "Nice to meet you Princess Luna, apology accepted by the way."

She smiled briefly, before her expression once more turned serious, and it was then that she looked back towards Princess Celestia. An unspoken question must've been asked, as she nodded without saying a word, but her gaze did dart towards me briefly, before she looked towards her darker colored sister and said, "I must speak with Rainbow Dash anyways..." The next part was lost as she leaned closer to her sister and whispered whatever else she wanted said.

Soon, I was being ushered towards the window by Princess Luna as she used her wing to ensure that I moved as she walked. When we were near the window, she refolded her wing as she said, "I understand that you may have many questions, but I will grant you an answer for every one of my questions that you answer. Do you agree that these terms are fair?" After I nodded, she smirked, before she asked, "Now then, what do I call you, instead of strange white furless creature?"

Chuckling a bit, I glanced over towards the window and further more outside, before I said, "You can call me a human." Looking over, I saw the princess nod, before I proceeded with my own question, "So, what do I call _you_ instead of strange Pegasus unicorn hybrid?"

This earned me a light giggle, before she answered, "T'is uncommon to be called as such, by my sister and I are Alicorns." Nodding my head, it was now her turn for a question, "Now then, what has brought you to our fair land of Equestria?"

I opened mouth to say something, but I had to stop and actually think that one through. Looking off to the side again, I let the question sink in, before I absently let my thoughts out, "Where do I start...?"

"Hmm... My sister told me that she first saw you falling from the sky, but before that, you were in one of those strange, but large metal bird like things..."

Chuckling once more, I shook my head, and then clasped my hands behind my back, before clearing my throat briefly, "Well then... I think I know where to start now..."

 **(Rainbow Dash's P.O.V.)**

Looking over towards Dominic as he talked with Princess Luna, I mulled over the information I knew on him, and what I had already told Princess Celestia. It was strange though, how he acted that is, but I needed to answer Celestia's current question; it was rude to keep a Princess waiting for an answer...

"He doesn't seem dangerous Princess. I know he surprised me when he told me what he ate at first... and then what he said after that terrified me even more than I was surprised." I felt myself shudder, but strangely, it felt a bit good as well to remember how Dom had stroked my mane; though why he did it was what reinforced the shudder. "He eats almost everything I would, but there are a few differences, but I can tell you, he does _not_ eat souls and dead flesh..." Once again I felt myself shuddering, before a comforting wing was draped over my back.

"Thank you for all the information Rainbow Dash, but are you certain that you will be alright with keeping an eye on him?" Nodding, I looked back over towards Dom, who was talking with an extremely interested Princess Luna. He actually locked gazes with me, and it was after he stopped talking that he smiled warmly towards me; enough to actually get my heart to beat just a tad bit faster as I remembered how his body worked up a sweat from minor exercising. I did feel my wings twitch at that particular memory, but I made sure to keep them firmly locked to my sides this time. Even though he didn't know anything about why my wings had fully extended, the Princesses knew fully well what it meant. "And Dash, when I mean keeping an eye on him, I want you to observe his interactions with other ponies, how he is in crowds, and other things as well. But if you insist on watching him while he is performing body activities that show off his muscles, I can understand if you observe that as well..."

 _Dear Celestia... why!?_ I wailed internally as I covered my muzzle once more to hide the burning sensation I was now feeling in my cheeks, but that did little in the way of truly covering up my reason why. I groaned a bit as I felt my wings extend halfway, before I slowly forced them back to my sides. I rarely ever looked at a stallion, and it was even rarer that I found myself attracted to them in anyway. It just had to be to one time that I actually didn't hide my obvious attention that the Princesses had appeared, quite literally, out of thin air...

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

Turning my gaze back towards Princess Luna as she cleared her throat, I saw she was now looking outside with her serious face again. giving her my full undivided attention now was what she seemed to want, so I did so, and I didn't need to wait long for her to begin to speak, "Dominic Wild, it is with pleasantries that I say that I like you, as you do not seem to lie or omit the truth, but that goes without saying that I require your full consent for my next question. I trust you, but that trust can only go so far, so I must request that you allow me to view your dreams, in order to see if you mean my ponies any harm."

I would have given off some form of snide or joking remark to what she had just asked, but I couldn't find it in me to do that. She had asked questions that I had answered as well as I could, save a few details that I knew I shouldn't give out to just anyone. Yet I could see that she meant what she just said with all the seriousness in her eyes, and the added sense of no humor in her voice completed that; yet going into someone's dreams was impossible, a fact that I verbally said as well, "Princess, I would gladly prove to you that I am no threat to your... ponies. But to simply see another's dreams are impossible..."

"Where you come from, it would seem so, but in Equestria, it is possible, but only myself knows how to properly do so." She looked away from the window, and as she did, she turned her whole body towards me as well, before she stated, "I will not alter your dreams in any way unless that you express your desire of it otherwise. But do you accept my request to view your dreams?"

Bringing a hand up, I scratched the back of my neck, before saying halfheartedly, "There really isn't any point of me saying no, as I can't see it being possible for you to see into my dreams. Just, if it _is_ somehow possible, and you end up seeing something personal, keep it to yourself. Deal...?"

Princess Luna at first frowned, before she smirked, and nodded, before saying in a teasing manner, "T'is a deal... but if I may be so bold, does thy fear me seeing dreams about Rainbow Dash?"

"Huh? No, just other stuff... wait, why would you assume I would have dreams about Dash?" I asked, but this earned me a light laugh from Princess Luna, before she looked towards me with another humored expression.

When she next spoke, I could clearly hear the mirth still in her voice, "Do you not realize why her wings were spread out?"

Shaking my head, I shrugged as I said, "I thought she was merely stretching her wings. I can only guess it is from being cooped up in a hospital room for so long."

This earned me a lighter laugh this time from Princess Luna, and she glanced over at her sister, who was now looking towards us with an expectant look in her eyes, though there was a light smile on her muzzle. Dash's face was being hidden beneath a pillow, and I noticed that her wings kept twitching now and then, almost as if ants were running through them; something I knew was very uncomfortable when they got into boots...

When Princess Luna turned and faced me, she took in a deep breath, before exhaling softly, seeming to try and erase the smirk still on her muzzle, before she added, "I assume that Twilight Sparkle will be here sometime tomorrow... I recommend you request a book from her, as she is Ponyville's resident librarian. Ask her for a book by the title of Body Language of Ponies. After you receive the book, search for the section regarding Pegasus... hehe... farewell Dominic, it seems my sister will have a word with you before we depart."

"Alright... nice meeting you again Princess." I wasn't sure if I was supposed to salute, give her a handshake, a pat on the head how I would a dog, a thought that actually forced me to grin, before I simply made to nod/bow as indiscreetly as possible. She smiled a bit wider, before she turned and walked over towards her sister and Dash were, but I remained by the window as they both looked towards me.

Princess Celestia walked over to me, before her horn flashed brightly, and a piece of paper sprouted to existence a moment later, and she levitated it towards me as she said, "This is an allowance for the time being to either have a home built for you in Ponyville, or for you to purchase one. Either choice you make will require currency, but for now, this will have to do. This is a welcome to Equestria gift from Luna and I, but for anything else, you will need to make your bits the fair way as everypony else is expected. If you have trouble finding a means of finding a suitable job, I'm sure Rainbow Dash or her friends can be of more assistance in finding a suitable employment. Now, seeing as the day is coming to a close, we will be departing for Canterlot. I hope you have a pleasant stay in Ponyville Dominic... and please try to refrain from eating the souls of any of my ponies... I would greatly appreciate that."

Feeling a bit of heat make its way to my face, I simply smiled, before a bright light flashed in the room. It was almost like a flash bang had gone off, just weaker in intensity, and without the horrible _**bang**_ that accompanied it. Bringing my hands up to rub my eyes, it was only when I brought them down that I noticed the princesses were gone. _I'm going to need a book on magic as well..._

...

It has been nearly an hour since the Princess Celestia and Luna had departed from this fairly small adobe that had become my temporary home while Dash and I were required to stay in the hospital. While I had already looked over the slip of paper that I had been given from the Princess, I had only found the royal seal, along with a personal written letter that was addressed to whomever I gave it to. If I bought a house, I would give it to the seller, and Celestia would compensate them for the price of the home, but if this hospital proved anything to me, a pony sized home may be a bit too small for my everyday use. So if I had a house made, then I would simply have it made wherever it could be placed, though I wasn't sure where would be a good idea, so if I chose that option, then I would have to be sure to consult the builders with possible good locations. I still had yet to see the actual Ponyville, as I had only caught glimpses of it through the trees.

Sitting up, I realized something actually important, so I looked towards Dash, who having since finished being embarrassed for whatever reason, had returned to her book; which seemed to be an action adventure novel of some sort. It featured a tan Pegasus pony in what could only be described as an Indiana Jones imitation if I ever seen one, with the title reading, ' _Daring Do, Adventures of..._ ' the rest of the title was blocked by Dash's hoof, but it still looked interesting.

"Hey Dash... what is Ponyville like?" I asked, hoping to at least get to know what to expect from my soon to be new home. Letting my head and body fall back to my bed, I waited until it sounded like a page was turned, but just before I spoke, Dash began.

"Eh... Ponyville is cool and all, but if you ask me, there isn't enough competition."

Lifting my head, I looked across the room and at Rainbow Dash, all the while cocking one of my eyebrows at her, before I asked, "What do you mean competition? For guys?"

"Wha!? NO!" This got Dash to actually fully blush right away, and she actually seemed offended a bit as she sorta glared at me. It looked like she was ready to go as far as throwing her book at me, but she seemed to withhold from doing so, though she did let out an angered huff. "I meant competition like during sports or anything in general! The only other pony that can even compete with me when it comes to anything is Applejack."

Chuckling a bit, I let my head fall back, before I said, "I still say you are talking about guys..."

There was a sound akin to a gust of wind, and before I could look to see what caused it, Dash was standing above me with a glower. She tapped a hoof firmly to my chest as she said, "When it comes to stallions, I can have any single one I want, I just don't care to have one; they would only tie me down to the ground."

Letting a smirk cross my lips, I simply looked up at Dash, as I swore I could see that competitive fire in her eyes now, before I added in a teasing tone, " _ANY_ stallion? Heck, I doubt every guy here would chase after a single mare."

"S-Shut up! I could get any stallion I want, even if it was you!"

It didn't seem Dash knew what she just said, but the surprise that she even let that slip from her tongue still forced my eyes to widen in shock, along with my jaw slackening. She smirked boastfully, and she opened her muzzle to say something, until the gears in her head seemed to start to fully spin. "Wait..."

Slowly, her eyes shifted from side to side, and she seemed to start realizing what she too just said, as a light blush was forming on either one of her cheeks. The shocked look I was now receiving showed me how she didn't truly mean what she just said, and that meant I could bend that into a joke that would work in my favor. I felt myself starting to grin a bit as she flinched, it seemed she now truly understood what she said, so that's when I struck, "Damn Dash. I know I'm handsome, but you are practically saying I will chase after you right away." Chuckling a bit, I grabbed the hoof that was pressing into my chest, before I said mockingly, "I'm sorry Dash, but for now, I must refuse your advances..." And then I kissed her hoof gently, before pushing it away from me.

She pulled her hoof from my grip rather speedily, before she said, "T-That's n-not what I m-meant!"

Pushing myself up into a sitting position, I forced Dash to sit back or get closer to me. She didn't seem to mind moving back, and though she remained on my bed, she had her back turned towards me now. It seems either she was too embarrassed to face me, or my gentle ribbing had been too much. From how she was blushing though, I was pretty sure it was the former...

Grabbing my pillow, I pulled it around, before lightly smacking Dash on her side with it as I said, "Jokes aside Dash, I'm still interested in how Ponyville is. You heard the Princess; I'm going to be living there soon, so I need to know what my new home is going to be like." She refused to even make a sound now, though she did shift a bit from the like hit from a pillow. Leaning forward, I did my best to look around her still form, though I wasn't able to see her face, I could still see a bit of the red ting to it. Chuckling a bit, I resumed my place, before tossing the pillow behind me, and I reached forward and lightly ran a hand down her back. "Alright Dash, so if not about Ponyville, then what about yourself. What do you like about it? You're a Pegasus, and I remember you talking about the skies a few times... do you like to fly?"

Dash still didn't respond, but I received a curt nod this time. Smiling a bit, I continued to rub her back, before I asked a question that I hoped would get me a verbal response, "What about flying do you like...?"

I was actually hoping she would answer my question... I truly wanted to know what flying is like, and her being a Pegasus meant she was the best living being to ask. It took a few minutes, but soon enough, I felt Dash hum softly, before speaking, "I like to fly in Ponyville because it has wide open spaces, and there aren't too many other Pegasus in Ponyville that care to fly all that often." She let out a light sigh as she leaned closer to my rubbing hand, before she continued on, "Ponyville has perfect thermals. The wind is cool, yet still warm, and the best thing about the skies being so open, is I can fly, and fast. Heh... the best thing about flying is the feeling of wind filling my wings. The wind rushing past my face is the second best part... it is just... it is..." She made a noise with the back of her throat before she said, "The best word I can describe it as... I think is freedom. To choose where you go, how fast you go, and however you please..."

Nodding my head, I could understand entirely what that felt like, though not on such a personal and relaxing sense. It was a fact that made my heart yearn to be able to perform in such acts of freedom, and with my jet entirely destroyed, I knew that there wasn't even a way back home for me, nor was there a chance for me to ever fly again. It was enough to force me to keep my emotions in check, as it was truly heartbreaking. I could live just fine here in Equestria... but flying... flying had been my entire life...

"...Ponyville though, it sees some strange things and events, but you will like it. All the ponies are nice..." she let out a snort, before saying, "Other than flying, Ponyville is rather boring... but every once in a while, something strange and dangerous happens..."

"How so?"

"Oh, just random things... Ursa Minors, Hydras... and the most recent one was a unicorn who thought she was the great and mighty..."

Chuckling a bit, I shook my head briefly, not knowing what half those things were, before I asked, "If Ponyville is dangerous, or see's dangerous things, then how is it still here?"

That was where Dash's normal chuckle sounded like a giggle, before she said, "Because, Ponyville has something that no other town has. Awesome mares like myself... and my friends of course."

Smiling, I reached over, and lightly tweaked Dash's wing in a certain way that I knew would give me a glare.

Dash squeaked loudly in surprise, and that was before she flared that wing to force me to let go, and then said, "H-Hey, I told you about t-touching that part of my wing!"

Leaning back as she whirled around and glowered at me once more, I brought my hands closer to me as I raised them, palms facing her. I let out a brief laugh, before I said, "What, I thought it was acceptable by now, what with you being an awesome mare and being able to have any stallion she chooses... as well a-"

"Don't you dare finish that." She stepped closer to me, before sitting down, yet before she got too close, she stopped, before sitting down. She glared towards me, before she pushed a hoof firmly against my chest and said, "I don't want you telling anypony else about what I say to you... the only reason that even came out is because I trust you enough that I don't have to watch everything I say..."

It was all I could do to not smile widely as I said, "I promise I won't tell anyone... or any _pony_ what you said. I frightened you once, and I don't want to lose your trust over something that you let slip out. Besides," her glare had at first softened, but now it was harder than a rock as I wiggled my eyebrows, much how she had the other day, "I have always been considered eye candy by ladies... I can see why you would be attracted to this."

"..."

"OW!" I couldn't hold back the cry of pain as Dash quite literally slugged me in the arm with her hoof hard enough to nearly make me yelp. I sat there holding my arm in my hand. I knew she was most likely going to do something like that, but what I hadn't anticipated was how much force she was going to be able to put into it.

"You may be cute, but you're not that cute." There was a brief flash of hesitation across her face, but before anything happened, she seemed to shy away briefly. "Besides, you haven't even told me what your world is like."

Chuckling, I knew when to leave something alone, so I didn't say anything about her recent behavior as I switched over to thinking about where I was from. "Well... there wasn't much about where I was living. It was cold, but not too cold luckily. I lived near a beach, so if I wanted to go swimming, I just had to wait for a day that I was off, and I could go swimming in the ocean. But then again, it is that time of year that the sun is up for longer than the night... so burns could have been acquired all the easier."

Moving back as I looked towards the window, I could see stars starting to dot the inky blackness, signifying night had come. "But other than all that, it sounds like our homes are generally the same, aside from the obvious differences. Then again, we don't have awesome Pegasus lady's flying everywhere..."

Dash gave me a mock glare, and she raised her hoof as if to strike my arm again, which was still throbbing from the last hit. This time though, I was prepared if she dared try again, but I would only go as far as keeping her restrained enough that I didn't get hurt. I still flinched though...

She pulled back almost immediately as she said, "Oh wait, that was a compliment. I'm cool with that." She set her hoof down, and I found myself letting out a breath of relief, "Hey Dominic, while you are in Equestria, a female is called either a mare, or if they are younger, then a filly... just to prevent any weird confusion while you are here."

Smiling a bit, I confirmed that I understood, before I said, "Well then, at least I have an awesome Pegasus mare to tell me this. Besides, I think it is time for that awesome mare to get some sleep." I had just witnessed probably the cutest, yet biggest yawn in all existence; I could only wonder what a baby pony or kid pony would look like when yawning...

She smirked briefly, before she spread her wings and actually started to hover off of my bed. I could only stare and wonder how that was even physically possible. Yes, I had seen Pegasus flying, but I never watched them take off or land. It was interestingly beautiful in its own stunning yet strange way. The way the feathers curled during the inflight hovering itself was something I hadn't seen before, and since she apparently didn't need to flap as fast as even a bird would.

Before long, Dash stopped hovering and just landed on my bed again, but I found myself still looking at her wings instead, that is, until her face was instantly in mine. Snapping out of my light revere, I realized how long I had been staring at Dash's wings, and I felt a bit ashamed about it. I looked up to see a light red hue across the top of her muzzle, yet even then, there was a nervous smile as well. She wasn't looking in my eyes, but she still asked, "If... if you want to see my wings, go ahead... just don't mess up the feathers..."

I felt myself beam a bit at the chance to actually see her feathers up close, so when her wing extended slowly in front of me, I gingerly placed my hands on the leading feathers. I was no expert on avian creatures, but I still noticed that her feathers were longer the closer they were to her body, just like jets. I couldn't help but wrap my index finger and thumb around the longest feather, the one closest to her body, and while I ran my finger over it, I lightly tugged it all the way to the end. I had to say, it felt dexterous.

Letting the feather go, it was then that I noticed the blush on Dash's wing, and it was then that I felt myself start to piece a puzzle together.

Instantly, I pulled my hand away from her wings, before I coughed, and looked the other way while saying, "Eh-heh... well Dash, thanks, but it is probably better if we go to sleep..."

...

 **(Rainbow Dash's P.O.V.)**

 _I can't believe I actually let him do that, and with my wings nonetheless! I haven't ever let anypony do that unless it was a massage... what was I thinking!? Sure, he is cool and all that, but he isn't that cool! What will the girls think if they saw me growing soft? What would AJ say? Oh Celestia... if Rarity found out, I would never hear the end of it!_

Shifting a bit under the coarse hospital covers, I was fiercely trying to get to sleep, but I just couldn't! Ever since he tugged my feather, I knew I wasn't getting any sleep anytime soon, yet I had let him!

 _By Luna's moon... why... why am I letting him even touch my wings? He isn't even a pony! Sigh... I know I had said those things the other day... but I had been joking... though I am curious as t-NO... no thoughts like that..._

 _Still..._

Feeling my heat flush with warmth, I bit my lip as I lightly shook my head. His hands were so gentle... he has been doing so much for me lately; I couldn't just keep bullying him into doing stuff for me anymore. As Rarity would say, 'it is unlady like.'

 _I will see about not doing that to him anymore tomorrow..._

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

Rainbow Dash...

Such a wonderful mare...

And if my hypothesis proved correct in that book I would borrow from Twilight Sparkle, then I needed to reevaluate how I was acting around Dash. I may like Dash, but I was starting to fear I was forming a relationship that broke past just friends, and was making its way towards something more. She was cool in her own way, and I always had an open mind about anything, yet this was something that forced me to think it through. I could see living with Dash at max, but in the version of a friend sleeping on another friends coach...

 _I'm not sure if I can say I love her... or at least not in the intimate sense. Hell, if anything, I will be alright with giving her a kiss... but not what I suspect. I hope to god that book Princess Luna recommended gives me the answers I'm looking for..._

My yawn showed how tired I was, but it wasn't like I could really go to sleep. Dash's silent blush was locked into my mind's eye, the way her wings had been splayed out to their sides as well... I could've said she was just stretching, and I did. Now however, I fear she really was becoming... excited.

 _I can't just let my embarrassment for her... happiness; force me to not work out. It I do that, I won't ever be able to maintain my strength..._

The rustling sound from across the room sounded again, and I knew without looking, Dash was still awake, and it was most likely my fault. Even though I most likely was the cause, I didn't leave my guilt on the front porch. Yet if I did anything, I would probably only make it worse. Letting out another yawn that was more of a sigh, I did my best to nestle into the comfortably soft, yet somewhat small bed...


	6. Dream Realm

**Chapter 6: Dream Realm**

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

 _It felt good today. Tremendously so..._

 _Standing with my hands behind my back, I looked out over the wide and calm waters of the Pacific Ocean. The taste of salt was accompanied by the crisp ocean breeze, and as I inhaled deeply, I felt a smile running over the length of my lips. As if to punctuate how good of a day it was, a pair of jets roared by overhead, maybe a few hundred feet from the ground. I let the vibrations of their engines calm me even more, before I opened my eyes, and looked towards the source of the noise. What I saw warmed my heart. It looked like they might be doing a patrol of sorts as they flew over the ocean in formation, but I shook my head. Turning to my side, I began to walk along the sandy shoreline, enjoying the loose sand that sunk slightly beneath my bare feet._

 _Bending down before I continued on, I snatched up a handful of rocks. Running my thumb over a few as I continued to walk, I noted the smoothness and thickness of a few of them. Dropping the ones that were too jagged or heavy as I walked, I let out a clipped chuckle as memories of my childhood flashed before my mind's eye. A childhood filled with times at the lake near my home closer to inland Florida, skipping stones over the surface of the water. That childhood may not seem like fun to many, but that was only a fraction of what I did as a child, and it was that small fraction that meant a lot. Living away from the cities that everyone was so accustomed to, exploring the small woods nearby, and riding bikes along various trails. Over time as I grew older, those activates began to dwindle as I went to school more and more, and studied for careers I had wanted. The amount of free time dwindled drastically once I found an interest in flying, and I dedicated my time in college doing well, all the way to signing up for the Air force._

 _Clearing my head of its current thoughts, I stopped walking, and I faced the water in a partially sideways stance. Smiling, I pulled a rock from my pile, before using that hand to pull further back behind my back. Tensing up briefly, I prepared myself, before flinging the rock into a spinning motion. It bounced a few times of the surface of the water, before it ran directly into a small wave. Chuckling a bit, I did this a few more times before I continued on, no destination in mind, just the will to walk until I couldn't anymore, or I reached an unspoken destination..._

 _Closing my eyes as I interlocked my fingers, I placed my hands behind my head as I took in a deep breath, all before letting out a chuckle. I knew this was all a dream, but it was so vivid, it was still almost as if it was all real. My lungs would burn if I didn't inhale, I could feel the cool breeze that was blowing through the air, and I could even taste the ocean spray from the waves that got bigger than a few feet big. The only reason I could even say this was all a dream, was the fact I knew my base was nowhere near the ocean, but more importantly; there weren't any Pegasus or unicorns or regular ponies._

 _Yet, if it is a dream, then why not enjoy it in all its glory?_

 _Smirking a bit, I glanced around nearby, before I saw a nice place to put my clothes, before I began to strip down to nothing but my shorts. Placing them all neatly to the side of the log of driftwood, I turned around, and made my way towards the water's edge._

 _I stood there, letting the cold water shoot icy chills up to my spine. Smiling a bit after the initial chill subsided; I began to make my way deeper into the chilly water. That is, until I felt the need to get on with it, so I dove headfirst into an approaching wave._

 _It felt like ice rubbed over my skin, and the feeling forced me to exhale while underwater. My eyes shot open, and I found myself somehow back at my graduation ceremony. I looked down and found myself in my old dress uniform, with half a dozen ribbons and a medal that congratulated one of my achievements in air simulators. Looking back up, I couldn't make out the faces of those around me, as their features were obscured, almost like a haze or fog blocked their features out to me. Instead, I turned my attention towards an elderly man on an elevated stage, all attention locked onto him, and it took me a moment or two before I recognized him as an Admiral for an aircraft carrier. Which aircraft carrier, I had no idea..._

 **(Princess Luna's P.O.V.)**

 _This is... odd..._

I wasn't so much as observing Dominic's dreams anymore; rather I was fighting just to make sense of them now. I had not once ever encountered something within the dream realms such as I was now, but that could be attributed to Dominic's unique mind. It was a maze in itself that while it was easy to find his dreams... it was hard to, _grasp_ them...

I could see that Dominic and I were in a ceremony of sorts, but it was almost as if I was inside a storm of some kind. Everything was canceled out to a loud humming noise, akin to when a wind shakes glass a certain way. Yet that wasn't my only obstacle. Every once in a while, his dreams had blown a haze over my perception, and it was like looking through a thick fog with bright lights shining back at you... at first I had thought I had been banished to the moon again from the similar perception.

"...gratulate these... men and... for..." Turning my head towards the voice, I peered through the flickering haze, and saw what must've been an elderly human of some sorts, speaking into a black object before him that was akin to a short pole. His eyes seemed to wander over something of wide expansion, before his voice cut in and out again, but this time it was almost as a whisper, like the speaker was just behind my ears instead of far ahead of me, "For completing Basic B... honorary to... Eric Uval! Derik..."

Feeling myself blown back a few paces, the dream vanished from site, and I was standing in darkness again. I could _feel_ the dream pulsing around me, yet it was no longer visible to me. Letting my head hand down as I let out an irritated sigh, I knew that this was going to be a tougher task than I had previously assumed...

...

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

 _Closing my eyes as I felt the feeling of falling overtake my body, I felt myself twitch slightly as I tried to ignore the feeling. My hearing was all but absent as the rushing wind canceled out all attempts to hear anything else; even my own beating heart or breathing wasn't distinguishable. Moving my arms and legs out a bit, I felt the turbulence of the wind forcing my body to slow down, though not by much..._

 _Slowly opening my eyes, I saw the wide dirt field far down below me. I remembered this was another part of training for the air force. It was meant to represent the possibility of having to ditch out of a jet, or even if I was required to drop from the back of a carrier aircraft for behind enemy line insertion._

 _Reaching a hand to my chest, I grabbed the strap that was attached to the bag on my back, which was where the parachute I had resided. Choosing this time to let myself enjoy the wind that rushed past my face, letting my body calm and relax as the feeling of the wind buffeted my suit._

 _After nearly a minute, I pulled the chord, and the parachute let out a brief tug, before nothing else happened for several seconds. When the chute_ did _catch however, I felt and heard a snap, before my downwards momentum ceased entirely, but so did this memory..._

 **(Rainbow Dash's P.O.V.)**

 _That's it; he can't be alright with all that moving around..._

Throwing the covers off of my tired body, I stood up, and stretched my wings a bit. A glance to the window showed it was still well into the night, but another light jerk from Dominic's body pulled my attention from the night sky. Opening up my wings, I slowly lifted off into flight, and flew over to and above Dominic's sleeping form. Watching him sleep, it was now that a problem arose for me; I wasn't sure if I should wake him or just let him continue on sleeping through the nightmare he was most likely dealing with. That however, was solved after he let out a silent mummer, and when I reached down, I gently prodded him on his exposed hand while I said, "Hey, Dom... wake up Dom..."

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

 _Running down the dirt path as I raised my pistol into a ready position, my eyes kept darting to the timer. I was trying to beat the record time of fifty point four seconds, but so far, I was halfway through the obstacle course, with twenty seconds remaining._

 _ **Slung-PUNK!**_

 _Twisting my back and bringing my pistol to bear, I saw a figurine target bolt upright, before I shot it, forcing it back down. I knew that this was basic operating course for all services to go through, but I turned back down the path as dual sounds greeted me._

 _ **Slung-PUNKPUNK!**_

 _Bringing my pistol to bear, I fired three shots, one of them having missed. One target fell, and I shifted my aim to the next, but held my fire as the figure showed a civilian instead._

 _"Area clear, move on!"_

 _Quickly taking off down the path, I ran around the corner and saw a bunker like building that sported four windows, along with a slit in the middle of the concrete building._

 _Moving towards the top of the incline, I waited for anything to pop up, but nothing did, so I continued on. The metal doors that led to the building shot open, and I ran through, instantly firing five rounds. Two for each target, yet the last one shot the concrete beside the last one as I desperately forced myself to miss... but it wasn't a target, rather a figure..._

 _"P-Princess Luna...?"_

 **(Rainbow Dash's P.O.V.)**

I had since opted to stop flying, as I was already tired, and my constant hovering wasn't improving my energy levels at all. Though I hadn't woken up Dominic, I was now growing irritated instead of worried. The faces Dominic were now making seemed to mock me. Raising a hoof, I poked him in his arm, just a bit firmer this time. He didn't move or make any movement aside from shifting his head a bit. While I couldn't confirm that he was indeed asleep, I wanted to make sure he didn't have any more problems in his sleep before I left him to return to my own bed. Besides, he seemed different when he slept...

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

 _Sitting down beside my ex-girlfriend, it had been a long while since I had a dream like this. I didn't care about the dream, but it was going to run its course either way, so I made do with it. We were sitting atop a hill overlooking the valley below, the sun was setting, and there were very little clouds in the sky. It was cliché, yes, but it was truly a romantic setting, so it was no surprise when I was more or less forced into a passionate kiss with the one I had thought to be the one long ago._

 _Running my hand through her long hair, I felt her lips pressing against my own in a way that slowly began to heat up my face. I could feel my heart pounding more and more ferociously as adrenaline started to course through my body from our shared passion... that is until a bright flash behind my eyelids alerted me that the fireworks in town were being set off. Smiling, I felt her shift a bit, and there was suddenly a new texture to her hair, one that I hadn't ever felt before. Then I felt all the subtle differences that left me curious as to what my dream was doing..._

 **(Princess Luna's P.O.V.)**

Feeling a bit flustered, I looked around, mentally berating myself for now foreseeing this problem that I was now faced with. Dominic might be a living creature, but when I first sensed his mind in the dark void between dreamers, it 'looked' normal, yet when I first attempted to enter it, I had needed to expend a bit more 'energy' to even penetrate the outer tendrils of his mind. When I had first entered, it was rejuvenating from how different it was, but now; it was a like Discord was trying to tease me in my own element.

Growling a bit, I shot my head in a direction that seemed to radiate something akin to warmth, happiness and joy in vast quantities. If I had learned anything from Dominic's dreams so far, that would be where he is. The problem at hoof however, was getting 'into' the dream. Feeling a bit zealous, I smirked, before I let my magic start to flow as I concentrated on that small sparkle of his subconscious. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't exactly hard... it was different.

Letting the magic cease as a gasp left my muzzle, I felt confusion run through me. Raising a hoof, I lightly touched my tingling lips, "What in the moon was that...?"

The burning sensation in my cheeks, along with my fluttering heart left me feeling breathless, but I felt so happy for some unknown reason; perhaps this was a part of Dominic Wilds dreams I should go look at more than anything else if it held something as powerful as these emotions.

Surging up my magic again, I felt myself entering his dream, yet at the same time, I felt a whirlwind of emotions and feelings swirling throughout me. That was when I felt something warm pressing against my lips, and I shot my eyes open as the magic ceased, and I felt my eyes widen as I saw Dominic's closed eyes within close proximity, but that surprise and slight fear was drowned out by pleasure as I felt his hand caressing the back of my neck, but I also felt his lips moving against my own.

 _By the gods... this is... is..._

Letting my eyes slide close, I felt a smile spreading across my muzzle as I began to press back myself. This was a new experience for me, and it was amazing! I sought more, and almost as if instinct held my actions, I opened my muzzle a bit, and forcibly pressed my tongue into his waiting mouth.

Bliss...

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

 _Her lips were warmer than I thought my dream would make them, yet that didn't stop us from gently kissing each other; she even had the same passionate half-heartedness that the real person had. Yet, something that felt off, was not only did this dream feel a lot realer, but there was a sense like my hand wasn't rubbing the back of her neck anymore, but like some of her hair had gotten under my hands. Her neck didn't only feel fuzzier, but it felt longer. But it wasn't until I felt her tongue slowly make its way into my own that I froze. Dream or not, never once had Veronica tried to kiss me like this. I opened my eyes to not find myself looking in surprise at my ex-girlfriend, rather a pony instead._

 _It wasn't just any pony either... but it was Princess Luna..._

 _Another swipe from her tongue against my own forced all earlier passionate lust to dissipate, and I pulled away instantly, though I wasn't able to go far. Just like in reality, my car was beside where our make out session was, so I bumped against the tire as I store at the Princess in shock and surprise. Surely this was a trick from my mind... but it appeared that it wasn't when her eyes opened, and I saw so many emotions running through them; something my dreams always failed to depict._

 _She smiled widely towards me, and she pulled her tongue back into her mouth, but not before she ran it over her lips. When her twinkling eyes landed on my own, she giggled lightly, before I mustered enough courage to ask a question I feared was true, "P-Princess L-Luna... is that r-really you?"_

 _It looked like she was moving intentionally slow as she got up, before she sauntered over to me with the never ceasing smirk. She nodded her head lightly as she said, "T'is truly I... thee kiss was unexpected... but a pleasant surprise nonetheless. Now then dear Dominic... where were we?"_

Forcing myself awake, I gasped as I shot into an upright position. Something felt wrong in the darkness however. My breathing was muted from my mouth, and instead, I still felt warmth being applied to my lips.

Feeling a shape pressing against me, I began to blink to try and accustom my eyes to the dark, and as I did, I grabbed whatever was pressing against me. It felt warm and fuzzy... almost like fur...

Then my eyesight became accustomed as a bit more moonlight streamed in through the window, and there in front of me, was Rainbow Dash. Her eyes were wide, her wings were out at her sides, almost like she had been shocked into almost taking flight, yet then I felt my hands holding her body. Her eyes were wider than I had ever seen them before, yet even then, with only moonlight, I could see the blush on her muzzle...

...Finally I realized my current situation...

Yelping through the kiss, I quickly and forcefully pushed her away from me as I slid back as far as I could go. I wasn't sure what in the hell was going on, but first I'm smooching it up with one of the rulers of this land, next, I'm kissing my only friend in this land. I brought both hands up and covered my lips; it was almost like everything was out to kiss me.

So, there we sat; her near the foot board of my bed, me near the headboard. I knew we both had to be blushing fiercely, yet we both couldn't seem to look away from the other. That was where the awkwardness reared its huge and hideously ugly head...

Dash was rubbing her lips, and her blush was somehow becoming deeper. Her wings slowly, yet seemingly forcefully refolded themselves, but they seemed to have that itch from before. My eyes slid past hers for once, and I found myself looking towards her empty bed; the covers appeared to have been thrown off of the occupant, who was still sitting on my bed. That was when a question came to to the forefront of my mind, and it would not only break the ice, but temporarily put my mind on another subject.

"D-Dash... what were you d-doing in my bed in the first place...?" I asked, still unsure if she had indeed meant for that kiss.

She rubbed her hooves together nervously, but she said sheepishly, "I woke up when you kept making noises in bed... so I came over to try and wake you up." It was now that she broke eye contact, and it was when she looked down at the ground.

"Sorry that I woke you... but uh... about that kiss," she lowered her head a bit more as a small smirk crossed her muzzle, though I did see the embarrassment flash through her eyes, "maybe it will be best if we keep that as a secret accident."

I didn't need an answer to know what Dash would say, but it did rest my mind a bit more when she nodded, before she stood up, and looked to the side. "Uh, I uh... I will just be heading back to my bed... um, sleep well Dom."

Nodding my head I watched as Dash flew over to her bed, but before she began to even get remotely comfortable, she smirked again. I knew _that_ smirk all too well, and I groaned inwardly as she looked over at me and said, "B-By the way Dom... n-nice kiss..."

My face must've turned brighter than a tomato from the laugh she had afterwards, but I saw her own face glowing as well.

Lying down, I looked towards the darkness, but for some reason, I couldn't find myself thinking of anything other than the kiss I just shared with Dash. It wasn't passionate. It wasn't caring. It was just an accidental kiss...

But if that was true, why couldn't I stop myself from having vivid thoughts of Dash and I making out...?

Rolling over, I looked towards the night sky, and I felt my cheeks burn as my heart gave an uneasy tug. Princess Luna really could enter my dreams... and the last thing she said to me kept replaying over, and over, and over again, _"Now then dear Dominic... where were we?"_

I wasn't sure if I was going to be having anymore dreams for tonight or not...


	7. Knowledge Is Power

**Chapter 7: Knowledge is Power**

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

Smiling as I was finally out of the hospital, I did feel a pang of guilt that I had left Dash behind, but not only did it give me a chance to breath, but I was able to let the awkwardness from last night fully seep out of my mind. I was currently walking beside a purple unicorn mare by the name of Twilight Sparkle, and if I wasn't wrong, was one mare I could trust _not_ to flirt with me. Apparently she was book savvy, and with the book I needed, apparently I would have it soon enough.

Letting my gaze drift over the town, I felt a bit at ease. It was still early enough not to garner too much unwanted attention, but there were still enough ponies out doing business that I received a few shocked gazes from the passerby's. There were the occasional curious ones, but not a single pony stopped us, for that I was happy.

"Oh, before I forget, Princess Luna sent this letter to me, but it is addressed to you!"

Looking over with a start, I watched as Twilight brought a midnight blue letter out of her saddle bag, but I felt fear and nervousness well up inside me as I asked, "Did you say..." I felt myself swallow roughly, "Princess Luna?"

"Yes... most interesting though, was Luna seems to have put a spell or some sort on it... and I think she dropped her perfume on it..." Twilight scrunched up her nose a bit, before she levitated the envelope over to me. Something Twilight seemed to miss, was Luna's name was deeply engraved over the back, but it was my name that was stylized on the front. Swallowing once more, I looked it over, before returning my gaze towards Twilight as she added, "I never knew Princess Luna to be one to write letters to anypony else."

Chuckling dryly, I muttered to myself, "Lucky me." Twilight seemed to have heard, but she either didn't notice what I said, or misinterpreted it, but I asked, "So, do you know where this book is that the Princess recommended is, or will we need to search for it for a while?"

"Oh, yeah, I know exactly where it is, it will be exactly in the body language about ponies, left side of the library, and either on the top, or second to top shelf..." She looked forward, before looking back towards me and asked, "Aren't you going to read the letter?"

"Something tells me I can wait until later to read over it..." That was true, but just in case there was anything that pertained to the previous nights events, I didn't want anyone else getting wind of it...

"Nonsense! I'm sure that Princess Luna wouldn't mind receiving your correspondence today; besides, it is important that you maintain a good standing with the princesses. Especially with Princess Luna... she is still learning about modern society, so the more she interacts with others is better." She looked towards the letter pointedly before adding, "It is an honor to have the Princesses mail anypony... er, anybody in your case."

"Alright... alright, I get it Twilight. While you find that book, I will read my letter..." I said, before letting out a sigh. Twilight however, didn't look away. Her eyes would shift from mine, back to the letter. Getting the point, I let out a quieter sigh while shaking my head, all the while opening the letter with my fingers.

Twilight nodded and went to look for that book I was recommended once she confirmed that I was now reading the letter, and joy for me, the first thing I noticed was what was obviously a heart at the end of my name. _Good God... I already know where this letter is going without actually reading it..._

Glancing up, I saw Twilight was looking through her rows of books, so I looked back down, and began to read the letter... which was looking more and more like a love letter than anything else.

 _Dear Dominic,_

 _We are happy to inform you of the successful dream walk that we witnessed the previous night, and our sister has been informed that you are not a danger or threat to our fair land of Equestria. Your citizenship is being processed so that if you so choose, you can one day properly be married and properly own your own home and many other benefits that you will come to enjoy. But that subject will be discussed at a later date or point of time, along with methods for acquiring currency..._

 _When we had entered your dreams, we had been thoroughly surprised by the variety your dreams came in, as well as the difficulty to even view them. Your thoughts are a variety of complexity that we have yet to ever encounter, even with the other species that inhabit our fair country. It is simply... exciting beyond words._

 _Now dear Dominic, it brings me great pleasure, yet many embarrassments to say that our... session the previous night had been extremely pleasurable, and I would greatly enjoy many more nights like that. To be wrapped up under your strong arms... your caressing hold along my neck, and that gentle yet forceful sensations of your lips against my own. It brings shivers just to think about it! It has been many moons since we had the pleasure of a stallions lips against our own, and for that, we would like to offer you many, many thanks. If you should ever want to share a passionate night with us again, all thou would need to do is ask._

 _Love,_

 _Luna_

...

I wasn't too sure what to think about the entire letter in general, but by now, I was being overwhelmed by the strong scent of some foreign flower that acted as perfume. Then there were the memories from what happened before I woke up. Yet now, finishing this letter, I wasn't sure if I was comforted from how it began, or worried by its ending. Princess Luna's name was stylized, and there was a heart at the end of her name as well... along with what looked like a kiss mark near the bottom of the paper, where there wasn't any writing.

Swallowing thickly, I tried to keep a neutral expression as I looked up and found Twilight looking at me, along with two hovering books. "So, what did the Princess say?"

Chuckling dryly, I looked past her and at the rows of books before I said, "She says my dreams make me safe to Equestrians..."

 **-Canterlot-  
-Royal Dining Hall-**

Sitting near one end of the massive table is a white Alicorn, sipping away merrily on a cup of early morning tea. In front of her and atop the table resided a half-eaten breakfast. Her sister, Luna, had yet to arrive for her meal before she retired for her daytime rest.

Once she set down her cup of tea, a slice of toast was levitated into the air, and it was as she began to lightly nibble on the end did the massive doors in the hall open up. While she merely glanced up, it was what she saw the piqued her interest. Across from her and walking into the dining hall was the stark opposite of her; a dark fur colored Alicorn that ruled over Equestria during the night. This was her sister, Luna, and it was her sister's goofy smile and aloof steps that drew all eyes that happened to see her.

Once Luna took a seat at the table, she looked up and her smile grew a fraction bigger as she gave a greeting, "Morning sister, I trust that thou had pleasant dreams?"

Smiling, the eldest of the two sisters gave a gentle nod, before she set the toast back down on her plate and looked towards a pair of smaller doors across the room to her right. As she did, they opened up and out came the kitchen staff. She looked towards her sister, before speaking, "They were enjoyable, but I take it the ones you visited were as well?"

Luna gave a happy sigh as she leaned over the table, completely oblivious to her sisters' reaction, or the confused expressions of those that came into the dining hall. It was in this blind bliss that she closed her eyes, letting her smile widen even more. It was at this point that the elder sister waved the other ponies off, yet only one remained, and Celestia knew why. He was Princess Luna's personal chef, and for that he was allowed to remain, albeit off to the side and mostly out of mind.

"Luna, what is causing you to behave in this manner?"

When Luna sat up a bit, she was still reminiscing in what transpired the previous night in Dominic's subconscious dreams, and she unknowingly answered back, "T'is a wonder on how passionate a single kiss can be..."

It was like an icy chill shot through the elder sisters spine, and her wings tingled lightly in as a confused yet protective instinct flared throughout her. The cup of tea in her magical grasp lightly cracked as one of her eyes twitched lightly. She instinctively took a sip from her cup to moisten her suddenly dry mouth, before asking, "W-What was that sister? I seem to have misheard you..."

There was another sigh, before Luna spoke once more, "I had been exploring Dominic's dreams to discern if he is dangerous to all our ponies, but it wasn't easy to see his dreams. Once we did see his dreams, they proved to be interesting, and highly informative... but the last dream he had..." there was another sigh of happiness before she continued, "T'is a shame it ended before it began, but we shared quite the most passionate of kisses with Dominic." The magic that held onto the tea cup suddenly constricted, and where their used to reside a cup, was nothing more than a floating ball of incredibly dense glass. The tea that had remained had simply been forced into the center of this sphere. Luna, seemingly unnoticing of everything that was happening lightly touched her lips, though her smile faltered briefly, and she said almost as if to herself, "It was a most wonderful experience, t'is a shame that Dominic didn't seem to enjoy it as much as we did however..."

The room was silent, before the only non-Alicorn pony cleared his throat, before asking, "Um... P... Princess Celestia? A-Are you alright?"

There was more silence, before a clearing of a throat was heard, and the tightness in the air actually forced Princess Luna into full awareness. Her eyes roamed the room, before locking with her sisters closed ones. Princess Celestia calmly set her now marble with tea center on the table as she said, "Please leave us, I need to have a quick... _conversation_ with my dearest sister..."

Silence...

Then the sound of departing hooves...

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

Walking alongside Twilight, I held the two books in my hands, already reading through the first one. I had skipped to the section of Pegasi, much to Twilight's chagrin, but already, I was learning stuff that would help me understand Dash; even if it was just in the basics. So far, it seems that the weather here is controlled by Pegasus, which while I found hard to believe, was solidified when I saw a light yellow Pegasus pushing a cloud across the sky. Then there was the fact that in order to be better suited for the sky, a Pegasi wings were like my hands, in the sense that they were much more sensitive than the rest of their bodies... well, the non-intimate areas. Looking over the diagram of a female Pegasus body, I couldn't help but let my face warming up as I noted the information I was reading. It seems the area directly beneath the wings, but closer to the joints, was one of the most sensitive areas to touch a Pegasus, but was much more sensitive just below the wing joint; a location I already had the fortune of making contact with twice now. Apparently it was used to stimulate before a sexual experience, yet below the diagram, it even showed the common retributions if it was touched when not engaging in those forms of activities. I was lucky I only got smacked...

Then there was the section on wings, how they function, how to care for them, and the common features for different feathers and how to determine which were which. It was fascinating on how many different ways one could take care of feathers, then again, what was in the next paragraph surprised me.

 _To have one allow another to care for their wings, whether it be Earth Pony, Unicorn, or another Pegasus, is considered an honorable position, and it isn't given idly. To have ones wings presented to another is a sign of absolute trust, and it shouldn't be refused lightly, as it can be shown as a sign of uninterest, and in some cases, hostility. While in some cases it can be viewed as an advance and interest in a deeper relationship, more often than not, it is a form of bonding to form a closer friendship. The care of another's wings must be done with absolute care however, as just as shown in the previous diagram, it can be misinterpreted by how you are caring for their wings from how sensitive they are in certain locations. Though, while highly sensitive, it can also prove to be extremely painful if done wrong. Where it is much easier to care for ones wings than allowing another to, there are some cases where one cannot care for their own wings due to inability, incapability, or even in injury related situations._

Glancing up, I saw Twilight watching me with an amused expression, before she found my eyes looking at hers, and she giggled lightly as she said, "Sorry, it is just rare to find somepony else as interested in books as I am myself, and you were entirely too much into that book to even notice anything else." She let out a few more muffled giggles, before she shook her head and looked back towards our now visible destination. Glancing down at the book, I made note of what page I was on, then flipped it closed.

When I looked back up, I flinched as out of nowhere, Dash was hovering in front of me with what could be described as the biggest grin in all of pony kind. She rubbed her hooves together, before saying loudly, "Guess what! I'm allowed to fly again!"

Chuckling a bit after the original shock I felt wore off, I took half a step back so that I wasn't completely near her, but she just flew closer, before wrapping a foreleg around my shoulders and faced Twilight with me, who was wearing a slightly humorous smirk. "Alright Twi, you got to have him for the morning, I'm going to take him so he can see what _real_ flying is! Later!"

Before I even had a chance to say what I wanted, we were turned around, and Dash was practically pulling me along with her, the entire time talking about all the different stunts that she was going to show me and the such...

* * *

Dash was flying high above me, twirling, diving, and doing barrel rolls, along with a variety of everything in between. The thing that I was watching most however was the words on the book seemingly rolling by as I practically drank the information I was gaining. Glancing up and at Dash, I felt my cheeks warming up once more as I recalled what I just read, _'A female Pegasus usually will shower her lover with affection or displays of proficient flight prowess'_.

Shaking my head as I brushed it off for her being her normally brash self, I went back to reading the rest of the paragraph. There were many things in here that while I wasn't sure if I could apply to Dash, I knew they were somewhat true, even if only vaguely. It would be like saying I'm exactly like every other human...

 _Oh my... damn... I was hoping I was wrong, but I was damn right..._

 _'When a Pegasus is aroused, male or female, there are a few distinct features that are showed through body language. It can be misguided or simply misunderstood by non-Pegasi, but when stimulated, or in the visual of something the particularly like; both wings will become stiff and raise either steadily into an upright position, or shoot out to the sides and remain outstretched until stimulation is diminished, or removed entirely. This phenomenon is known as Stiff Wing, or more commonly throughout the pony community, as Wing Boner. Then there is the less commonly known factor of physical contact with the opposite sex...'_

 _OKAY MOVING ON!_

Swiping a few pages to get away from that particular set of information, I only stopped when I came across a diagram of a male and female Pegasi diagram. This one however, was titled, 'Pegasi Stimuli Locations'. While I was more than ready to keep going, something in me held me back, and I felt myself roving over the female Pegasus' body. It showed a few more common sense locations, but then I noticed a few things that made my face warming up considerably. Every single part of the wings, everything along the spine, along with under the wings, were highlighted in a light reddish color. Then there were the pink areas, such as the belly, over the flanks, and near the mane. Everywhere else was lightish blue.

Below that, it depicted each area, and against my better judgment, I began to read it...

 _'To touch, stroke, and even fondle the wings of a female Pegasus is the forefront of stating that one wishes to become mates with said female. There are only a few activities that qualify as non-sexual relationships, but that will be discussed in the next chapter. Stimulating alongside the wings and underneath them will not only give your companion a horrible case of Stiff Wing, but it will also irrevocably cause them to lose feeling for a few moments. It is generally only done before intercourse, as once Stiff Wing is at its strongest, a female Pegasus will most likely remain flightless for several minutes, and only move to enjoy more stimulation afterwards. Yet, for the unlucky stallions that have a highly excitable mare, these locations can be used as a form of relief from their mates as the extra stimu-'_

"Watcha reading there Dom?"

Flinching, I slammed the book closed and thrust it behind my back. My face felt like it was on fire, and it didn't help that Rainbow Dash's muzzle was nearly touching my lips... or it felt like she was that close. She was giving me a confused expression, and I merely shook my head as I tried to stutter out a feasible explanation. Before I could even do that however, she was already leaning around me as she said, "Come on Dominic, what was it?"

"N-N-Nothing a-at all D-Dash!" Moving the book so that it was directly between my back and the tree I was now leaning against, I tried my best to keep it out of Dash's hooves. She moved to the other side of me, and while she did that, I simply shifted it. It wasn't long before she was practically leaning over me while she reached around my body...

"Come on Dom, I just wanna see what is making you blush so much!"

That didn't help my blush any more than it already was, and with Dash so close, I was starting to grow frantic... and then my mind returned to what I had just learned; something I could use to escape. But escape to where... I don't know really, just that I needed to get these books somewhere that Dash wouldn't find them.

"Dude, just hand over... the... book!"

Her hooves graced the book, and I that is what set me off.

Letting the book go, I slid my hands under Dash's still extended wings, and firmly rubbed the location beneath her joint as tenderly, yet hard as I could. Dash's head jerked back, and I felt her wings stiffen suddenly, along with seeing her eyes bulge. Her mouth clamped shut, and I swear her breathing hitched. Using this momentary brief respite, I slipped my hands behind her wings, twisted my wrists, and wrapped my fingers along her wings. I squeezed while kneading her wings with my fingers, and almost immediately, Dash was firmly pressing her body against my own as she shook, a long, deep, and sensual moan escaping her muzzle. I felt her breathing heavily against my neck, before she whimpered out, "W-What d-did you d-do...?"

Moving my hands from her wings, I made sure to rub down her back, feeling her tremble a bit, but her wings fluttered. _Ah hell, if her wings are moving, then she will be able to chase me!_

Moving my hands back to her sides, I found her underside beneath the joint, and firmly rubbed that area with my thumbs practically digging into her muscles. " _OOHH!_ "

Dash fell limply against me, and her breathing was laborious as she gazed up at me with frightened eyes, but beneath that, I saw a hungry expression lurking within those purple eyes. It was like I had awoken a beast within her that I hadn't wanted to know about.

Gently, yet as quick as I could, I moved dash off of me, careful of her wing boner, as she lightly moaned every time I touched them, and when I was free of her limp body, I said, "S-Sorry D-Dash... no hard feelings?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at my poor wording, but then her eyes shifted to surprise, before she was angry and took in a deep breath. Feeling now was the time to leave, I began to run back towards Ponyville, but that didn't stop Dash's voice from reaching me, "Y-You d-did this to me and y-you dare to leave me!? Y-You can run, but you c-can't hide D-Dominic!"

 **(Rainbow Dash's P.O.V.)**

I felt the anger radiating off of me in waves, in droves really from how absolutely pissed I was feeling! Not only did Dominic get away without letting me know why he was blushing redder than AJ trying to lie, but he did the unspeakable. He gave me Wing Boner... intentionally somehow, and he did it all without relieving me of it. He gave me the worst case of Wing Boner, and then ditched me. It made me more than angry. _That mother bucker... when I get my hooves on him... well... what will I do?_

Shifting my head towards my wings, I felt another moan threaten to escape my throat as my wings continued to throb. No stallion had ever done what he just did... yet here I was...

 _Dominic... you better hope I don't get my hooves on you anytime soon..._

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

Running as fast as I could with the two books gripped in each hand, wide eyes followed me as I bolted down the streets. I know I was moving fast, but the stunned looks of ponies on either side alerted me of my speed. The wind was practically whistling past my ears. That didn't bother me though. It was taking me longer to reach Twilight's adobe than I thought, and I could only hope that I would escape Dash's fury before she escaped her predicament.

There, down the street, was the giant tree library that would be my refuge!

Stopping outside the door, I rapidly knocked on it. Glancing over my shoulder as my heart felt ready to explode, my lungs were burning, and my face was burning. If what I just read was accurate, then I had just physically told Dash I want to get into her bed and get busy with her, and then ran before actually doing so. I don't know how bad that is here in this world, but if I had done that to any human female, I would most likely be losing my jewels. And that wasn't something I really wanted. Knocking harder and faster, I swore I saw a flash of blue in the sky, but I didn't see anything. The longer I was out here, the longer Dash could find me, and the longer I was out here, the more ponies began to come and see the tall strange creature.

Knocking once more, I heard the door click loudly, before it was opened to show an irritated Twilight Sparkle as she said, "The door was... OH... h-hello Dominic, sorry about that. What can I help you with? And why do you look so... flushed?"

Chuckling a bit, I glanced over my shoulder, and there in the distance, I saw Dash flying as quick as she could. Her flying looked jerky...

"Uh, um... uh... c-can I u-use your bathroom r-real quick? I r-really n-need to go, like b-bad!"

This startled Twilight, but she was reacting to slowly, so I added, "P-Pretty please!"

Another glance... Dash was closer...

"Sure... uh, come on in." Walking in, I saw nobody else was in here, but Twilight remained at the door, squinting into the sky, and I heard her mutter "Is that Rainbow Dash...?"

"T-Twilight!" She jumped a bit, before she looked back at me with a startled expression, and I asked, "W-Where is the bathroom please."

"Oh, right, sorry. It is upstairs, door on the right."

Nodding quickly, I raced up the stairs, three at a time. I made it into the bathroom in record time and hurriedly closed the door. Turning around, I was met with the wide eyes of a purple little... something. It was holding what looked like a toothbrush in its mouth while it stood atop a mini-step stool, but its eyes only widened as I chuckled dryly. Then there was Dash's voice from downstairs. I needed to move!

"Sorry, just passing through." I said as quietly as I could while quickly making my way to the other side of the small room. I unlocked the bathrooms window, flung it open, and was about to jump out; that is, until Dash's voice sounded outside the door.

"D-Dominic, I k-know you're in there! C-Come out n-now and I won't be so hard o-on you!"

Swallowing thickly, I looked towards the purple thing as its head looked back at me, one eye cocked in a questioning manner, and I simply said, "I was never here."

Sliding my way outside the window, I saw a few ponies actually watching me, but I didn't let that deter me. Sliding out, I let myself fall, before I pressed my foot against the tree's trunk and propelled myself forward. I saw a few of the ponies step back, and for that I was grateful.

Landing, I felt myself going down, so I simply let my body roll, and once the full rotation was done, I stood up with a jump from my momentum, and was running towards what looked like an orchard in the distance. If I wouldn't lose Dash in this town, I could lose her in the masses of tree's...

 **(Rainbow Dash's P.O.V.)**

Pounding on the door, I felt my irritation growing bigger each moment, and the questions I kept getting from Twilight weren't helping. Dom was hiding in the bathroom. There was nowhere for him to go, so he had to leave through this door.

*Click*

The door opened, and there stood Spike.

"Spike!?"

He stood there staring at both Twilight and I, both of us having spoken at the same time. Looking towards Twilight, I asked, "I thought you said he asked to use the bathroom!?"

"H-He did! I don't know where else he could've go-"

The sound of Spike clearing his throat cut Twi off, and we both looked at him, before he said, "If that tall weird thing is what you both are talking about, he was in here, but he jumped out the bathroom window once Dash started knocking on the door..."

"Oh my! I-Is he alright?" Twilight asked right away. I shot past Spike to make sure he wasn't too hurt! I may want to hurt him, but not if he is already hurt.

Just as I started to look outside, Spike spoke again, "Yeah... from what I saw, he started to run as soon as he hit the ground."

 _That little mother bucker thinks he can still outrun me?_

"Dash... what is this about?"

Looking over my shoulder, I saw Twilight looking towards me with one of those faces, and I felt my face starting to burn, just for a different reason. "I will t-tell you later!" Then I jumped out of the window and flew in the direction that ponies were looking...

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

Tree's...

I was running among tree's...

Feeling winded, I looked around, and heard nothing. This was the safety I so desperately sought. All I needed now was enough time to let Dash cool off, along with the time to read more of this book. It may talk about behaviors of ponies, but it was also a damn fine good way of working out a deterrent against Dash.

"..."

Snapping my head in the direction in front of me, I swore I heard voices! I couldn't just turn around and go the way I just came however. Looking around me, there were only trees, along with a few whicker baskets for some reason. There was only one way I could safely hide from the sky and the ground at once... in the tree's.

Turning to the closest tree, I jumped up and latched onto the lowest hanging branch, before pulling myself up. Just in time too, as the voice became perfectly audible, and it had a country accent to it. A feminine one too. "Gosh Darnit Rainbow Dash, I ain't got time to find this here stallion you seem to want to catch so badly! 'Sides, I never took you as the one to chase after colts..."

"I-It's not like that AJ! J-Just c-can't you help me f-find him? He was running in this direction!"

There was an exaggerated sigh, before the country one... AJ, spoke up again, "I ain't got time fer this Dash! If you want to look for your colt friend, then feel free to look around..."

The sound of wings was heard, before I saw a flash of blue, then rainbows blue past the branches I was in. I don't know how I was lucky enough to not be spotted, but I was somehow, so I counted that as a blessing, before I let out a quiet sigh of relief. I wasn't sure what the other mare was going to be doing out here, but for now, I was safe...

 _WHAT THE FU-_

 _...ow..._

Staring up and into the blue sky, I felt a soreness beginning to form in my upper back, and the next thing I knew, there was an orange pony standing over me, before she exclaimed rather loudly, "WHAT IN TARNATION!?"

The next thing I knew, Dash was hovering in the blue sky and looking down at us, and I blinked, and then she was standing beside the orange one, but grinning down at me with a devious twinkle in her eyes. "Wow AJ... you found him faster than I thought you would..."

"This is that colt... er... thing you were chasing!?"

"Yeah! And now, he owes me a lil something..."


	8. Kisses and Spalshes

**Chapter 8: Kisses and Splashes**

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

Day two since I used my new knowledge on Dash, and I still couldn't get what we had... I had done out of my head. She had me do things I wasn't entirely proud of... and she forced me to... do something I wasn't entirely proud of. I lowered the hammer back down and against the wall of the building I was helping make as yet another flashback forced its way to the forefront of my mind...

 **-:Flashback:-**

I looked between Dash and the orange pony whose name must be AJ, and that was when Dash smirk grew wider than before, and I found myself looking towards her with a nervous smile. I didn't know what she had planned, but after the hell I just put her through, I knew whatever was in store for me was either going to be downright horrible, or painful to say in the kindest words. I feared both, yet I hoped for the latter. If she went for the former... well, I had turned her on to such a degree that not only had she collapsed from what I could guess as pleasure, but I had forced her to moan.

Just the thought of bringing Dash to moan sent chills up my spine, but I felt more fearful than excited how many guys would have been. I knew Dash was tough, but if I had done that, then I didn't want to know the punishment for doing so against her wishes.

"What is this all about Dash?"

Dash kept her eyes locked on my own as she licked her lips, before she said, "Oh, this fella thought he could cheat me out of a game, and he did so in a way that makes you seem like an honest cheater..."

I wasn't too sure if that was an insult or not, but AJ apparently took it as one, but just as she opened her muzzle, I quickly cut her off as I practically spoke in the most pleading tone I could muster, "P-Please don't let her take me!"

The startled orange pony looked down at me with a confused expression, but I was able to see the gears turning in her head as she thought about it...

...

I was pushed into a sitting position as Dash looked at me with a nervous smirk. She flicked her mane out of her eyes, but it simply fell back down; though that didn't seem to damper her mood as she gazed at me with a curious expression. She stepped closer to me as she took in a deep breath as she asked, "So Dominic, any ideas for what we should make your punishment?"

Swallowing dryly, I looked into her piercing rose colored eyes. With us both under this shady tree, her eyes adopted a darker color that seemed to also accent her already... cute, eyes. I opened my mouth, before weakly saying, "Maybe just another massage..."

She shook her head lightly as she stepped closer, and she lowered her flank to sit on one of my knees, and I felt my breath get caught in my throat as she traced a hoof over my chest. Her movements, while jerky and unsure, still seemed practiced to a point. "I was thinking more along the lines of you acting off of what you were doing earlier..."

 _This is really not what I was trying to accomplish earlier, and how can I act off of something I just learned when I was only trying to get away from her?_

Shifting my weight a bit, Dash slipped from her perch, and her eyes widened in surprise as she slid a bit further down, but it was a short movement that left me in a worse position. Dash slid down into my lap, and her wings flared out a bit as a wide smile found its way across her muzzle. I felt her hips shift around a bit as she seemed to get herself comfortable, yet as the smile grew wider, the red hue along the top of her muzzle intensified as well. Her wings weren't quite fully extended, but I could tell by their quivering that she was enjoying herself a bit.

Her eyes lowered a bit as she was now fully facing me, and I felt her start to shrink away, but almost instantly, her eyes were looking up again with a fiery fire burning within her strong eyes. She giggled softly, before she said, "Your punishment can just be something quick then..."

I was already leaning back against the tree, so there was no way for me to avoid it when her forehead pressed against my own as her eyes locked on my own. Her smile never faltering as she added, "You just need to sit there... and maybe add some action yourself..."

This time, my eyes widened, and I felt my jaw drop as I quickly raised my hands to push her out of my lap, but she shook lightly, before a sharp sensation flared from my shoulder as the sound of her hoof striking flesh reached my ears.

"Dude, heh, don't fight it. You brought this upon yourself... please don't make this harder than it already is..."

Before I even had a moment to retaliate, her lips were pressing against my own, and her eyes were tightly shut. She remained like that for a moment, before I felt her relax a bit, and she seemed to try and lace more passion into the kiss. Oddly enough, and frighteningly as well, I felt myself raise my hands up, and gently caress her neck as she-

 **-:End Flashback:-**

"Yo Dominic, are you going to just stand there all day?"

Shaking my head, I felt familiarly out of place, and I turned and looked towards the stallion that had just spoken to me. His short red mane did a good job of reminding me of Dash's eyes, and I felt myself involuntarily swallow as the flashback nearly flashed back into my mind; that is, until _his_ voice dragged me away from it again.

"Whoa... you look like ye just saw a ghost Dominic." He reached a hoof up and wiped his brow quickly before he said, "Ya know what Dominic, go take a break. Me and the boys can finish this house in no time."

"No, it's alright, I will b-be fine."

I could still feel her lips pressing firmly against my own...

Hard Hat snorted before he said, "Ya aren't foolin' me Dom. Besides, ya are slowin' us down. We woulda been finished by now if you weren't daydreaming half the time, no offense intended."

Dash's firm yet soft hooves slowly snaked around my body as her muzzle tilted sideways, and she lightly moaned against my lips...

Shaking my head again, I gave a heavy sigh. I knew he was right, and the failed attempts at keeping myself and my mind busy and focused weren't only doing bad on only myself, but also the workers here. I was finally having my own home built, having had to stay in another Mare's home and on her couch for the past few nights. Twilight, when I had finally been able to return to the safety of her company, had told me Rarity was generous, but this was much more than generous. The only thing she had asked for in return or accepted as promises was the culture and fashion sense of my world...

"Alright... should I come back later today or tomorrow?" I asked as I gave the hammer to him.

"Well, unless ya want to come back to nothing more than a wooden frame, then sure. Tomorrow we should be done with yer house and all you will need to do is worry about furnishing..."

Letting out a tired sigh, I looked up through the open roofing, but only to make sure there weren't any Rainbow maned Pegasi above. Dash had yet to show her face after that entire... romantical feat.

Turning and making my way towards the end of the unfinished wall, I shook my head, before turning and walking down the stairs. So far my only comfort was in numbers, meaning I knew Dash would continue to stay away should I remain near a majority of the town where anyone would see her should she try anything.

Looking from side to side, I didn't see anything amiss, and I didn't see even a single Pegasus in the sky. It would seem I would be fine today, and maybe for once I could visit the park I had scene. I didn't have anything to do, so I could possibly take a nap if Dash wasn't around.

 _Dear god... if anyone else had walked by during Dash's strange show of romance... well, I'm not sure how well that would have been received by the town._

Angling myself towards the park, I would occasionally look around, and wherever my eyes went, I found eyes looking towards me in curiosity, fear, or even interest, yet luckily, none were rose or purple colored. The skies were clear without too many large clouds. Maybe Dash was at work. But then again, what was her job?

Just then, a pair of Pegasi flew by. At first, I was worried, but their coloration wasn't something I should be worried about. But as they flew away, I couldn't help but watch them. I felt a bit of envy grip my heart as the sound of their laughter reached my ears. It didn't bother me that they were happy... as much as they could fly that is. I am... _was_ a pilot. I didn't get to see the wreckage of my jet, and I knew that no matter what these ponies did, I would never be able to fly again. Then there was the fact that I couldn't return home... back to my home. If the facts I had gathered were accurate... then the only way for me home was by jet, and that was no longer an option.

Forcing my head to turn rather sharply, I let out a pained sigh as I continued to walk on. At least I had gotten to fly for a half a decade... though that is barely anything in reality...

Walking over the bridge, I looked down and saw a few fish swim by in the small stream. I wasn't truly hungry; rather what I craved was meat. I could cook fish... but I didn't know how to clean it or season it properly. There were chickens, but I had yet to find out who I needed to buy them from. I knew how to clean that, but not how to de-scale a fish.

 _In due time..._

Rechecking my surroundings, I saw not a single living creature... so that meant I was still safe. If I truly wanted a nap, I would need to find a decently hidden spot. I could do with napping in the shade if it meant I wouldn't receive oral therapy again...

Looking around, I quickly made my way to the base of a tree that was nested beside two others. It was almost like a perfect chair like area. Approaching it, I saw there wasn't even a view of the sky, which would mean it was even better if Dash came flying by.

Smiling, I turned around, sat down, reclined, and let all my bodily tensions slowly slip away. I knew I wouldn't fall asleep for long, but at least I would get to let my mind go blank as I relaxed...

...

 **(Princess Celestia)**

Dipping a quill into a bottle of ink, for once, I couldn't think of what I wanted to say to my dear student. My mind was still reeling from learning what happened those few nights ago, and dream or not; Lulu had been kissed. I wasn't sure what I should feel, but I knew it was anything but happy. My dear little Lulu had been kissed...

Shaking my head, I redipped the quill into the inkwell, before bringing it to the parchment and began to write...

 _Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

 _It has been some time since you and your friends have come to Canterlot, and I feel after all your studies and the arrival of your newest friend, that you and the other elements would like to attend a dinner here in the palace. This invitation is to you and the other elements only, so if you should wish, along with any of your friends, then come to Canterlot and arrive for dinner at eight in the palace. I'm sure Princess Luna could also use some interaction with other_ ponies _as well, as her last visit to Ponyville during the latest celebration had done well with her speech lessons._

 _Yours,_

 _Princess Celestia_

...

I didn't want to appear rude, but I had intentionally made it clear this was for her and her friends only... or more specifically, the other elements. If anything, I hoped their presence would ease my nerves from the revelation that had plagued me for the past few days.

 _My little Lulu was kissed..._

Stepping out into the hallway, I turned and looked at one of my guards and said, "Go tell the kitchen staff that we will be having the elements over for dinner tomorrow evening. Please inform my sister as well."

"Yes Princess Celestia."

...

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

I felt a wide yawn stretch across my lips, and the sun had set at an angle that not only warmed my body, but also remained just out of reach of my eyes. The tree's upper branches swayed in the gentle breeze that blew through their leaves, while also bringing the smell of blooming flowers along with them; along with another scent that I couldn't quite place. In the distance, I heard the sound of children playing with their family and friends, and the occasional sound of water splashing from something in the creak nearby.

 _ **"SNRK!"**_

That was when I felt something shift along my body, and an icy chill shot up my spine as something wrapped around my midsection. Opening my eyes, I was still facing the trees canopy above me, and as I tried to look down, I immediately felt someone else's hair beneath my chin. Instead, I twisted my head and did my best to glance down, and the first thing I saw was a pair of rounded blue ears poking out of a rainbow colored hairdo. That was when I recognized the color pattern, and that icy chill intensified while I felt warmness spread to my cheeks. Turning my head a bit more, I saw what I felt around my body was her wings and fore hooves. She was lying atop me at an angle that suggested she had first simply fallen asleep beside me; yet moved closer to me as she slept. That still didn't defeat the fact though...

 _Dash found me when I was sleeping..._

There was no way for me to wiggle out of this situation. I didn't want to touch her wings again, least she get excited in her sleep and wake up. This was the first time in over forty eight hours we had seen each other... unless she was stalking me, and we were both asleep. There wasn't anything I could do but hope someone stumbled across us, or that she would roll off of me.

If this had been before she decided to make out with me... partially against my own free will, then I would have been slightly more okay with this situation. It wasn't however, and I was still sitting here beneath her as she slept.

 _It would seem my luck has started to wear out..._

 _...How the hell did she find me?_

Her lips moved inaudibly as she slept, but I saw her wings tense up briefly, before she smiled softly and relaxed. Her hooves rubbed my sides briefly as she snuggled closer to me; the top of her ears rubbing alongside my cheek. That was when two things happened. First, I realized once more, just how soft her fur really was; my hands were resting atop my stomach and underneath her own. The second thing was, a soft jab of pain shot through my stomach, before it was followed by an extremely loud gurgling sound.

I even felt my hands vibrate from the sheer volume of the rumble.

Dash tensed up, before her head began to lift, and she blinked a few times as she rubbed her cheek with one of her forelegs. Her wings stretched wide as she trembled briefly, and that was when her muzzle grazed my chin. Her eyes blinked open widely, and that was soon followed by a nearly unheard, ' _eep_ ' noise.

Her eyes looked into my own with surprise and fear, and she backed away, before something else flashed through her eyes. Recognition dawned over her expression, and that was soon followed by a sheepish smile as she settled back down in my lap. Her wings slowly flared out as she got comfortable again, before she asked, "Hey dude, how was your nap?"

I felt my own cheeks begin to heat up more as I felt her nestle dangerously close to a certain region.

Clearing my throat, I looked away as I said, "It was fine." Looking around was all I cared about at the moment. That is, until she spoke up herself.

"Hey, Twilight was looking for you. She said it was important... but I don't think it is as important as hanging out with a good friend." Then she fluttered her eyes at me. It looked more awkward coming from her than attractive, and she seemed to not be as used to it as she let on. It still made me blush however...

Grabbing Dash and sitting up, she 'eeped' loudly, before she looked towards me with a nervous smirk as a large blush began to span across her muzzle. Before she said anything however, I rolled my hips to the side as I slid my feet to one side, and I maneuvered them under me so I was now kneeling. Dash was by now looking towards me with uncertainty, _You know... I would get some genuine payback right now, but she would misinterpret it..._

Looking up, I saw the bridge that spanned over the creak, and an idea popped into my head. _Or maybe I can get some payback after all. Nothing like a romantic walk back to Twilights home will do the trick._

"H-Hey, what are you doing!?"

Smirking as I fully stood up, I held Dash gently yet firm enough to keep her pressed against me. I looked down at her and I tried to give her the most seductive gaze I could. "I'm merely taking a stroll with my mare..." Her eyes widened as her jaw opened a bit, along with a red hue spreading across her muzzle. Internally, I chuckled while her eyes quickly lowered, and an uncertain gaze flashed across her features.

We were fifty feet from the bridge, but I needed to maintain this gentle walk, so I knew it would be a minute or two before we reached it. I wasn't too keen on holding her like this, as she was starting to smile a bit more, and the redness was spreading wildly, before she looked up at me and asked, "Y-Your mare...?"

Gently, and with a slightly heated tone, I smiled down at her as I did my best to look towards her with a loving grin, though it only worked so far as I was internally cringing now. She didn't seem to notice, instead, her eyes kept shifting away from my own, and I felt her starting to tremble in my hold. We were only thirty feet from the bridge now, so I said once more, "Yes... _my_ mare..."

Twenty feet.

Her smile widened, and she giggled lightly, and I almost started to feel bad about what I was planning, but then I remembered the sharp pain in my shoulder after our make out session. That is what solidified my resolve that this was totally acceptable. I would just need to check to make sure it wasn't too shallow or there were any rocks in the creak.

Dash closed her eyes as she snuggled closer to me, and I saw the smile on her muzzle growing wider. It was just too damn adorable to keep looking at!

I walked onto the bridge just as Dash opened up her eyes, and she remained looking up at me as we reached the center of the bridge. I stopped as I overlooked the creek, while also taking discreet glances down at the water's surface. From where we were, it looked like the water was at most four feet deep. Just perfect...

Smiling as I looked at Dash, she smiled back, and without any warning, I leaned forward and gently kissed the top of her nose. She squeaked in surprise, yet it quickly morphed into one of absolute joy. I leaned against the railing of the bridge as I raised my head, and I stopped only when I felt her ear brush against my lips. I felt her shiver in delight, along with her wings subtly pressing against my body and arms. Opening my lips, I let out a shallow breath that seemed to spark something within Dash, as I heard her give a sharp gasp, before I whispered as huskily as I could; which sent shivers up my own spine from how well it sounded, even if it was an act. "Dash dear..." glancing down, I saw her eyes were closed as she was biting her bottom lip, "Payback is a bitch..."

I pulled away just in time to see her eyes snap open, and she asked in a surprised tone, "What!?"

That was when I released my hold of her, and she plummeted towards the water without a second thought.

 _SPLASH!_

That was when I burst out in the loudest laughter fit ever.

Stumbling back a few steps as to not fall over, I doubled over as I heard Dash break the surface of the water, spluttering. I couldn't see her face, but I sure as hell wish I could as I continued to laugh for all I was worth.

"WHAT THE BUCK DUDE!?"

Then I fell onto my back laughing. I was laughing so much it hurt. _That pun!_

There was the sound of splashing, and soon afterwards, the sound of something wet yet soaked sounded on the wood. It sounded like a squishing wet sound that made me laugh even harder. I could feel the wood shaking beneath me from what I could surmise as stomps. Most likely out of anger.

Peaking up from the floor boards, I saw a soaking wet Dash standing there. The scowl across her muzzle was anything far from intimidating. Especially when she was literally dripping water from her muzzle as she glared at me. Put that glare on my commanding officers face, and I can totally see someone dropping dead from fear, but on Dash... it was just plain adorable. I wouldn't mind giving her another kiss for a picture of this image...

Then she practically growled at me as she asked, "Care to bucking explain what that was for, _Dominic..._?"

Letting my laughing die down to a more manageable level, I sat up with my back to the opposite railing that I had tossed her over, before I wiped away a few stray tears. I looked back at her, and I felt a few more chuckles escape before I quelled it under her fiery gaze, and I said, "That was payback for a few days ago..."

She growled once more, before she closed her muzzle, and she gave me a thoughtful gaze before saying, "Ok... I see how it is." She smirked before she stepped closer to me, but I quickly held a hand up to her chest. My hand sank into her fur, and water immediately began to drip down my wrist. Her smirk grew wider as she continued to look at me, before she flared her wings out and said, "You wanna play that game Dominic, well then... I guess I will just start to prank you as well."

"Er..."

She winked at me, before she backed away and said, "Well dude, come on... since you don't want to share my company under a tree, we should get goin to egg, uh, Twilight's place. She said it was really important." Standing up, I wasn't too sure what I had just gotten myself into, but it wasn't like I had a choice; she had already started walking away...


	9. Dinner Time

**Chapter 9: Dinner Time**

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

Rereading the letter, and then the one that Twilight gave me, I felt a bit of cold dread creeping its way deep into my gut, threatening to strangle me with fear. "So... we are both attending the same dinner party tomorrow, huh...?"

It was more of a question that didn't need an answer, and the more I looked between the two letters, the more I had a gut retching feeling that something was wrong. Not only had Princess Luna requested my presence for no reason other than to possibly see me in person, but it was the same day that her sister, Princess Celestia, had requested dinner with her student and her friends. Yet, if I read in between the lines on Celestia's letter, I could clearly see that she didn't want anyone else there, pony or me, and I had a fairly accurate guess as to why.

Looking up from the letters, I noted the expressions on everypony's face. Twilight and Applejack seemed fairly concerned, Rarity looked mildly interested, Rainbow Dash just looked bored, but when she caught my eye, she gave me a hidden smile that looked a little devious. I quickly averted my gaze as a shiver crept its way up my spine, and so I looked on, and saw Fluttershy had the same expression as Rarity, and Pinkie Pie... well, she just looked excited as usual, and she fully expressed it, "OOOHH! So we are all going to a dinner party in Canterlot!? This is so exciting!"

Handing the letter back over to Twilight, I looked back down at my own, before rolling it back up and sliding it into my pocket. I looked over, and saw the clock read half past five, yet Twilight chose that moment to speak up, "Well, then since we are to be expected to visit at eight, I suppose it would be best if we leave now, that way we won't end up late should the train come late."

"Yes dear, how terribly wrong would it be of us if we were invited by royalty and we didn't show up with a proper time..." Rarity said, and for some reason, I had a feeling that was a bit more than was needed to be said.

"Well... I guess I should go. Let me go tell granny Smith that I won't be home fer dinner an' I will meet y'all at the train station."

With that, AppleJack left the premises, and I looked around at all the assembled ponies. "So, how long does it take for the train to reach Canterlot?" I asked, still unsure if it would be, as stated before, 'terribly rude' to not show up to a dinner where I was invited by royalty.

"It usually takes an hour and a half to reach Canterlot, give or take fifteen minutes."

 _Great, so I get to spend nearly two hours near Dash and her antics, and then I get to spend who knows how long near Princess Luna. It wouldn't be so bad... but that begs to differ; why did Luna feel the need to kiss me in my dream? I thought she was just going to make sure I wasn't dangerous to her and her sisters' subjects... not give me an oral lesson..._

 _Then again, Dash did that not that long ago either..._

Feeling my face beginning to warm up as those memories resurfaced, I noted Dash was still looking towards me from the corner of my eye. Turning away before she saw the redness that was going to surely appear on my cheeks, I asked, "So, where is the train station? We should probably get going so we don't miss the train."

"OH! You're right... let's go girls."

 _Oh god, that's right... I'm the only guy here..._

...

Sitting down, I let my back rest against the glass as I closed my eyes. The train may have left ten minutes ago, but I had just recently escaped unnoticed. And for good measure, I moved three cars away from their group. It wasn't that I didn't like them... no, they were a good batch of friends. The thing is, I wasn't part of their group, so it seemed a little awkward with me there.

And I wanted to get away before Dash turned her attention to me.

So, with me out of the picture, Dash occupied, and no one around, I could relax and try to forget of all the craziness recently. There was not a sound, not a critter... well; both statements were lies, as there was probably something around here... maybe a spider. And then there was the grinding and creaking that all trains had, human or pony.

And then there was a weight in my lap...

Opening my eyes, I wasn't surprised when a pair of magenta eyes looked back into my own, and I could see the smile on the muzzle that was directed towards me as well. A pair of blue wings folded back to the body of the Pegasus mare in my lap, and I couldn't help but continue to look into her gaze as I asked, "How...?"

The smile dropped from her muzzle slowly, and she cocked her head to the side as she asked, "How what?"

"How did you know I was back here?" I asked, not even bothering to push her off my lap; I remembered what such a course of action yielded.

Her smile came back full force, and she said, "Dude, you may think you are a cool ninja or something, but I saw you leave. Besides, I figured you wanted some alone time with me again..." the pair of bedroom eyes she gave me did little to worry me this time, as I knew her friends were nearby, so I had a trick up my sleeves.

Bringing my hands up and sliding them onto her shoulders, I watched as her eyes widened, and I asked, "Dash? What would your friends think if they found out about our... moments together?"

Her eyes widened even more in surprise and horror, and she said quietly, "You wouldn't dare tell them..."

Smiling, I nodded, to which I heard her sigh, "You're right, I wouldn't tell them." I let my hands slide over her fur and behind her back, an action which made her wings flutter a bit, before I said, "But I would show them." Quickly, I wrapped one arm around her upper body and pulled her close, while I used the other to hold her lower body in place. I pulled her close to me in a snug fashion, and she let out a nearly inaudible 'oof' as her chest met my own. She looked down in surprise, but then I saw her ears twitch.

It sounded almost like voices were coming from the next car. I felt my smile grow even wider. Looking away from Dash and towards the door, I swore it sounded like Applejack's voice, but I had to turn my attention back to Dash as she began to struggle. I applied a bit more pressure so that she was pressed against me even firmer, and I noted the deep red blush that was now spreading over her muzzle. "D-Dude, l-let me go! P-Please!"

"But I thought you liked getting close like this Dash?" I asked, all the while scratching gently between her wings. A motion that didn't go unnoticed as her eyes closed instantly and I saw her wings twitch at her sides. The voices were now dangerously close, and I could practically make out the conversation now.

By now, Dash was simply giving me a pair of pleading puppy eyes. I smiled, and just as the sounds of hooves reached our ears, I leaned forward, and set Dash on the seat beside me. Reaching up, I pulled my window down and open as I said, "You may want to take a quick fly around... you look a bit flustered."

My grin only grew wider as she glared at me, before she flew out the window in a burst of rainbow colors.

Just as the rainbow faded away, the door to the other car opened up, and in walked five mares. All of them turned to look at me, and it was impossible for me to hide the shit eating grin I was wearing, but it was even harder to keep the laughter I was holding back in. I quickly grabbed a stray blue feather that was on the table, and it was then that Pinkie Pie asked, "OOH OOH, what are you smiling about!?"

Letting out a chuckle as an image of Dash's flustered face came back to me, I waved my hand in front of my face as I said, "I can't say... it is an inside joke between a friend and myself... heh..." I let out one more cough chuckle before I put a hand over my lips.

"Hey sugercube... didja see Dash come back here?" Applejack asked as she looked around.

 _Oh did I ever..._

Putting on the most level face I could, I nodded as I said, "Yeah, she just-"

"Hey girls!" Just as Dash landed behind them, I noted the other open window, and then the glare that was quickly sent my way by my rainbow maned friend. She dropped the glare as soon as one of them looked back at her, and it was soon followed by them all looking back at her. "What are you all standin' around for?"

"We was lookin' fer you sugercube."

Dash made a motion with her hoof before stopping with it against her chest, and she said, "Well, here I am."

Pinkie Pie giggled loudly before she said, "Well, Duh silly! Where else would you be?"

There was a quick chorus of giggles before Twilight looked towards me, "We couldn't help but notice you left... and well, to make sure you don't leave again, we will just sit next to you."

Before I had a chance to voice my objections, Rarity was sitting across from me, with Applejack to her right, and Pinkie sitting beside applejack, and then Fluttershy was sitting closest to the isle. Beside me sat Twilight, and I noted Dash hesitantly took a seat beside her and closest to the isle. It was true. They made it to where I wouldn't be able to leave this time by boxing me in.

Looking over, I saw Twilight was giving me a friendly smile, and I saw Dash was giving me a forced friendly smile. Then there were the other girls who were sitting across from me all doing the same. I sighed, before looking down at the table and asking, "So, what do you all want to talk about?"

"OOH OOH! ME FIRST!"

I couldn't help but smile a bit at Pinkie's enthusiasm, so I nodded towards her, before she asked, "What do you like most, chocolate, vanilla... or strawberry?"

"Strawberries. But now I have my question for you; why?"

"It's a se~cret!" She said in a sing-song way. From the looks on the others faces, I had a feeling they knew something I didn't...

There was a cough, and my attention was drawn towards Twilight, who asked, "What were your hobbies... aside from flying that is?"

 _Oh... I see an opening here!_

Clearing my throat, I looked at the table as I tried to act like I was thinking, before I began, "Well, I liked to read sometimes, yet I would occasionally try my hand at drawing. I would also focus on just rudimentary things, but I had recently begun to look into massages." By now, I held every single mare's attention, but at the last part, I saw Dash's eyes widen. "I haven't been told I'm good yet, but from the expression and the way the person would react, I think it's safe to say I am pretty good at it..."

By now, there was a faint blush over Dash's muzzle, but I had my attention drawn to Rarity as she said, "Well, between friends, I wouldn't mind getting a massage... but I don't want to impose..."

I couldn't help but laugh at that part, but I soon calmed down enough to speak properly, "Impose? Rarity... you have been letting me sleep on _your_ couch... and you hardly know me. Heh heh... besides, it would feel a little awkward since I still don't know you as well." Giving a quick glance around, I saw nods from the other mares, all except Dash. I felt my smile widen as I added, "The only one of you girls I truly know is Dash..."

At this point of time, every pony around me looked towards Dash, and she didn't fare too well under the spotlight. She gave a sheepish smile, and I saw the promised glare underneath. She wouldn't look at me, and it was Twilight that spoke, "That is true... you both did spend more time with each other than anypony else lately, so it would make sense that you would only feel comfortable giving Rainbow Dash a back massage."

"Oh Dashie, no need to get so flustered over the idea. Think of it like this, Dominic hurt your wing," Rarity looked over at me, "No offense darling," I raised my hand to show none was taken, and she looked back towards Dash, "So he can make it up to you like this..."

"I don't want a massage of any kind..."

There was a silence at the table. I couldn't help but smirk towards Dash when nobody was looking. A smirk that she saw.

There was a chuckle at the table, and I looked over at Applejack as she leered towards Dash and said in a knowing tone, "I can tell yer lyin' Dash..."

At this, I saw even Fluttershy smile daintily. Pinkie's smile only widened, and Rarity gave me a chivalrous smirk as she said, "It's ok dear, Dash just takes a bit more persuasion than others..."

"F-Fine. I don't want a massage of any kind right now..."

There was another chuckle, before a familiar voice said, "Yer still lying Dash..."

"S-Shut up!"

By now, Dash's face was a deep crimson, and I decided I had my fun for now, so I intervened before it could go on anymore, "Uh... girls, it is alright. If she doesn't want a massage, then I can just repay her when I get a job... speaking of which, do any of you know where a human could possibly work?"

"You can go work with Lotus and Aloe... er, I mean, if you want to..." Fluttershy seemed to sink further into her mane, before Rarity gasped lightly and said overly loud, "Darling! That is a wonderful idea!"

"Yupper-roonie! Hehehe."

I held up a hand as I asked, "Who are Lotus and Aloe?"

"They are the owners of the only spa in all of Ponyville, and if you really do offer good back massages, then I am sure they would be happen to have you. Though we will need to introduce you to them when we get back to Ponyville."

 _Wait... so I really might be working as a masseuse...?_

Glancing over at Dash, I wanted to ask her opinion, as she really was my only close friend, but I felt my jaw drop. I looked past Dash, and I felt my mind draw blank for a few moments as my eyes remained glued to the source of wonderment past the window. It was a sight I had seen people draw fantasy art about, but nothing I thought would actually exist. Outside was a mountain, with a waterfall and lake with a little forested area beside it, but what really drew my attention, was the sight of a large castle seemingly stuck to the side of said mountain. I may not have studied in architecture and design, but the placement of the castle, along with the sheer volume is seemed to possess, made it look like an impossibility for it to just... sit there. The clouds that lay clumped together in the sky around the tallest towers didn't do much to improve the overall attractiveness of the palace, but mixed with the lake and the glistening waterfall, it was picture perfect.

Slowly closing my jaw, I had to swallow a few times as I looked at the castle, and it was then that I noted the train tracks that obviously led to them, and I had to force my mind to work as I asked, "Is that really Canterlot...?"

The other ponies looked to where I was, and it was Twilight who answered me again, "Yes... beautiful, isn't it?"

"I would say gorgeous."

Before I could marvel anymore, the visual was marred by a tunnel dug into the side of the mountain, and with that shock, I was pulled from my musing... and thrown back into reality...

 **(Rainbow Dash's P.O.V.)**

 _Dominic..._

I felt my face continuing to burn at what I had just been forced to endure, and while my heart raged within my chest and I felt anger cloud my mind, I still felt something different. I wasn't entirely sure what is was... I just knew one thing. When Dominic was next alone... I was going to make him pay for nearly telling everypony our secret...

 _Oh... if only I could strangle you right now..._

...

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

Walking behind the five mares and one flying mare, I couldn't help but marvel at the castle interior all around me. It looked like something out of a fantasy book, complete with the guards in armor and spears or swords. Every square inch screamed with antique design with modern touches that I swore made it seem both old and new at the same time. None of the others were looking, but that didn't bother me too much. There was stained glass with what depicted a story of some sort, and then there were the decorations that were made of glass, stone, wood, or a combination of all. The marble floor seemed to radiate its own light rather than the sunlight that streamed through the windows, and that added to the overall warm glow that seemed to make this place seem so welcoming.

Then my foot hit something unmoving...

And I found myself falling for an orange back.

"WHOA NELLY!"

I bounced off Applejacks backside, and before I even found my balance, I fell off of her and hit some very uncomfortable stairs.

In the end, I landed on the stairs on my back...

...Very uncomfortable...

Then I felt a long wheeze leave my lips, before I uttered out a single cursing phrase I have used many times before, "Fuck me... that hurt..."

Closing my eyes as I shifted my weight a bit to get the edge of said staircase from digging further into my back, before I let out a pained grunt. Then I heard a voice ask in a heated fashion, "Care ter explain partner?"

Without opening my eyes, I simply said, "I wasn't looking where I was walking..." slowly opening my eyes, I saw every mare, save two, were looking down at me. Then as an afterthought, I looked towards Applejack and said, "Sorry 'bout that... damn... that hurt..."

Slowly getting to my feet, I looked around one last time, before I said, "ok... I'm done site seeing..."

Turning around, I saw Dash was failing terribly at suppressing a laugh, and Rarity was giving me a somewhat worried gaze, though I still saw a bit of mirth within her gaze. Once I set my foot on the stairs, we all began to ascend. This time however, I kept my eyes where I was walking. Step after step, this time there wasn't a single stumble or trip.

When we reached the top, there were a pair of large doors down the hallway, and as our group began to make our way towards it, I was starting to get an uneasy feeling.

Stopping in alongside the girls as we reached the heavy looking doors, Twilight looked back at everyone else with a wide smile, and then she walked forward and knocked on the door with her hoof. The resounding echoes were anything but comforting. If this was where the royalty was... then Luna was behind those very doors.

There was a golden glow that surrounded the door, and when it opened, there stood Princess Celestia. When I didn't see her sister, I couldn't help the sigh of relief that left my lips, though I soon noted the immediate glare that I received. It was almost like it was gone right away as she simple smiled warmly, though I could still see the cold glint beneath those eyes. Her eyes left my own, and she looked at the mares in front of her as she asked, "Hello girls, it is such a pleasure to see you all here and doing fine... though I thought I invited only the elements to attend this get together?"

"It's so good to see you again Princess Celestia! And we did follow your letter how you said... it was actually Princess Luna that invited him." Twilight said after she shared a quick nuzzle with the princess.

"Oh... she did now did she...?" I wasn't sure if I was the only one to notice, but I swore her eyes narrowed a tad as she said that. Then... her gaze turned towards me as she said, "Twilight, if you wouldn't mind taking your friends to the dining hall, I would like a few private words with Dominic here."

The girls all nodded, and I watched as they all began to leave. There was a golden glow that seemed to make a bubble around us, before the sound of a pop reached my ears.

"Explain why you thought it was wise to kiss my sister Dominic..."

Looking towards Celestia, I now saw the cold fury that resided in her eyes as the glare itself made me flinch as my blood seemed to chill. I took an instinctive step back, yet she took one forward as her glare seemed to harden. "H-Hey, I didn't k-kiss her," a fire seemed to dance beneath her eyes, so I quickly continued; "She kissed me. One moment I was dreaming of my ex-girlfriend, and the next I was kissing your sister." That was when I realized how bad that truly sounded, and I quickly tried to amend it, "I d-didn't mean it like that... w-when I opened my eyes again, I saw y-your sister was kissing me... I didn't want to k-kiss her at all."

There was the sound of clinking coming from behind her, and I watched as a pair of marbles levitated from behind her in a golden glow that was similar to the one on her horn. As she moved the marbles over to me, she said, "Either way, you shall not kiss my sister again... I offer you these tokens as memories of what can happen if you decide to kiss Luna again..."

Holding my hand out, I felt the two little orbs fall into my hand, and I looked down at them for a minute. They were clear, but in the center was a brown orb of some kind. "What's in them...?"

"The tea from my cup when I heard you kissed my sister."

I felt my throat tighten as I looked at the small orbs of compressed tea. This wouldn't bother most people, but I knew... you didn't just compress a liquid without an extreme amount of force. It was technically impossible...

"If you tell Luna not to kiss me, then I can easily abide by your rules..."

There was a sound of breath leaving her muzzle, before she walked past me and said, "We shall see..."

* * *

Looking down, I ignored everything around me... or at least, the best I could. I had managed to seat myself between Pinkie Pie and Rarity, a feat that Rarity had seemed grateful for; even if I was only doing it for myself. The constant sound of chatter was doing wonders, even if it was Twilights voice that seemed to always be the main one as she spoke with Princess Celestia. At first, I had attempted to join the conversation with every other living creature, but Princess Luna kept catching my eye. At first, she had subtly signaled to me, but as time when on, I started to see her giving me winks when nobody else was looking. Now however... I was focusing on the soup bowl directly under my head, occasionally looking up when conversation was directed towards me.

 _I do not want to be here..._

 _Then again, it isn't like purple butt over there would've let me entertain the idea of not showing up for long. She was insistent on me reading my letter right away..._

Letting out a quiet sigh as I raised my soup spoon up, I blew on the steaming liquid, before taking a bite. I would rather be having Dash's constant flirting rather than continuing to sit through all of this... at least with her I could somewhat tell if she was being serious or not. Now however was the real challenge that I needed to deal with now instead of later, and that was to stay silent, eat, and avoid those sapphire eyes as long as possible without seeming rude.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash... please acquire some manners will you?" Rarity said off to my right. Taking the moment to glance up, I saw Dash was quite literally devouring her salad with gusto that would rival any starving man. She stopped eating for a moment, and she looked up towards my side of the table. there was a piece of lettuce hanging from her chin as she looked over at Rarity, and then her eyes shifted a bit until they were looking at Pinkie Pie who was on the other side of me and said, "Waz? Sze is eatin worsh than I!"

"Yes Dash, but she isn't making a mess either..." Rarity then proceeded to let out an over exaggerated sigh before muttering something under her breath.

Dash looked over to me, and as our eyes locked, I couldn't help but let out my first smirk through this entire dinner. I gestured to my own chin as she began to blush, but before she could fix her mistake, the piece of lettuce fell off, causing my smirk to turn into a full blown grin.

"Sister, what has gotten into you?"

Looking over to see what Princess Celestia was talking about, I watched in surprise as Princess Luna seemed to be eating how Dash had been moments ago. I heard Rarity gasp quietly from my side, and before long, Dash said, "Sze! Sze is eatin laik dis too!" and then the sound of Dash devouring her food once more sounded...

When Luna's muzzle left her bowl, her eyes looked up in mild surprise as everyone was now looking at her, and I watched as a piece of lettuce fell from her chin and back into her bowl. The thing that made it so absurd was the fact that she is royalty... and I had expected her to eat like a royal would. Before I knew what was happening, I slapped a hand to my face as I let out a clipped amount of laughter. "Oh God, I wish I had a camera..."

From behind my hand, I knew it was wrong to encourage the Princess like this, but outwardly, I heard even Dash laugh a bit. Then Princess Celestia spoke in a tone that almost matched how a mother would scold its child, "Luna, behave yourself..."

Lowering my hand, I couldn't remove the smile from my lips, but I wasn't about to meet Princess Luna's gaze again, so I resumed the eating of my soup. It was delicious, I would give it that... but it could really do with some pieces of chicken...

That caused my smile to falter a bit. I may have a craving for sweets every so often, but something I had a craving for that I couldn't acquire was meat...

Even though there wasn't any solids in my soup, I felt myself instinctively chew at the mere thought of meat and the texture it would have provided. I found myself truly yearning for something I couldn't have. But then I remembered how Dash had reacted, and if the other more skittish ponies reacted in a similar fashion, then I would rather continue to yearn than know how they would react to my request for meat.

That was when I found myself looking up and at Dash. I found myself actually thinking back to that joke. It was a poor joke though, and it was one I wouldn't in good conscience use again. She had been so scared afterwards, and it was a fear I didn't want to force her to undergo again; even if this time she would know I was joking.

 _I know that ponies are herbivores, but so are other animals, and I heard they would occasionally eat some form of meat, even if it was only fish or something like that. If anything, I can always ask Twilight if I could borrow a few more books, and I wouldn't even need to hint towards my want of meat. Worse come to shove, I can always buy a chicken or catch a fish from the rivers stream. Then again, I would need to prepare and cook either one of those at night as to not draw horror from any ponies. If Dash didn't like the thought, then woe to those that actually would discover that I truly do eat meat... it would probably cause a request for my head on a pike or a mob of fear. And don't I know what fear does to those that are under its influence. I have already seen Dash like that once, and I was completely at her mercy during that entire time to. And what usually comes after fear...? Anger. Dash had shown that as well after she calmed down enough, and I think it is safe to say seeing her mad is much worse than when she is scared. But there are a few times that it is better she be angry... like is she discovered what I had read..._

Once the shiver from that thought drew me from my thoughts, I blinked a few times, before I realized Dash and I were locking eyes. She seemed a bit flustered, but curious as well. If it wasn't for the light blush under her cheeks, I would've sworn she was getting worried.

Averting my gaze, I soon found myself staring down at an empty bowl, and I let out a chuckle. Pushing my bowl away and towards the center of the table much how Rarity had done, I made sure to keep the noise to a minimal so none of the ponies would try to start up conversation with me. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to them... just we had already discussed a lot of things on the train ride.

The sound of clattering drew my attention, and I looked up to see Dash looking over at me with a startled expression. The clatter also drew a few more looks, and I soon noticed the entire other side of the table was looking at me...

Then I felt something touch my arm...

Looking over to see what Rarity wanted, I stopped when I noticed something peculiar indeed. Instead of a hoof, I saw a muzzle resting on my shoulder, and further up, I saw a sapphire blue eye looking at me. Opening my mouth to say something, I stopped, and looked back forward. _What...?_

Looking towards the end of the table, I noticed Princess Luna was no longer sitting beside her sister, and I even noticed Celestia was looking beside her, as if she herself didn't notice her sister's movement.

Blinking a few times, I looked back the other way, but at the precise moment, I felt warm fur rub gently against my cheek and neck. I froze for a brief moment, and then I heard her whisper quietly, "Pleasant dreams Dominic."

The nuzzle was soon replaced by cold air, and I felt my cheeks actually warming up a bit, and as I was looking across the table, I noted the stunned and surprised looks of the mares on that end of the table. Then I saw the hurt flash through Dash's eyes momentarily, and then she was looking at the table with an unreadable expression...

"Good night Tia. Pleasant dreams Elements." The sound of hooves growing silently was heard, but it wasn't until they were entirely gone that there was the sound of conversation... or what could have passed as conversation.

That is, until a cough came from the head of the table, and Celestia made a point of looking towards me as she said, "Dominic, please come with me."

There was no warmth in her voice now. There wasn't even the tad bit of concealment around the others this time that she was a bit... unhappy.

As she walked away, I moved and got up, and I offered one quick look at those at the table before following after the obviously peeved Princess. This was one of the reasons I tried to avoid any kind of conversation at the table, any bit of acknowledgment to those around me, and most of all, eye contact with Princess Luna.

Stepping beside the princess with a sun on her flank, I kept step with her, and I decided if anything, it would be best to let her say the first thing. But while we continued to walk, I swore I saw fire burning at the edge of her vision... and not just metaphorically. Each step seemed to accompany a new wave of heat, and I wasn't sure if it was just me or not, but I swore I saw a frown appearing on her features.

We stopped just outside a door, and when I was pulled back by an angry hoof, I was met with a pair of extremely angry eyes. She let out a light huff of anger before she said, "Tell me what happened in your dreams... exactly what happened..."

There was no threat behind her words, but her tone and look was all it took to speak volumes of what she could do. While she continued to stare me down, I felt heat beginning to wash over me in droves, and I swallowed thickly, before I began to tell her, doing my best to not leave out a single detail...


	10. Long Night

**Chapter 10: Long Night**

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

Looking out the window, I looked towards the stars, trying to find some kind of answer from them to solve my ever growing problems. Sure, the issue of not having a home was solved, and the way I was going to earn currency was as well, but the only thing that mattered more to me right now was fixing my personal life. I knew a group of mares that should I need it, seemed all the more ready to offer me support, but that support couldn't be used for what I was dealing with now nor would I think of bringing them into it. I had a princess that was infatuated with me and only because she happened to steal a kiss that she had felt was directed towards her and not my dream girlfriend. And the last part was the one that hurt even me just to think about.

Dash was my only true friend in all this mess, and while she seemed bull headed and fast to do anything, she was also a little horn dog Pegasus when she wanted to be... though only around me. It was always a game of telling what her feelings were, along with trying to read her body language as she did many things that were obviously not what other Pegasi tended to do. But there was one thing I could tell without any kind of superficial knowledge; Dash was hurting. She wasn't physically hurt... she seemed emotionally hurt. And not just emotionally hurt, but somehow I was the cause of it; proof from the constant denial of her wanting to converse with me. I have tried so many times to get her to just talk to me, but every time, she had merely turned her head or sped her flying up.

I didn't want to bring it up near her friends, so I made sure to try and converse when we were relatively alone. That was the problem though, those moments were far and few in between, and now would be the perfect time to talk; but she was asleep. Along with all the other mares...

Sighing softly as Pinkie Pie slid against the seat and snored softly when she landed on my shoulder, I shook my head lightly, before leaning her the other way once more. Looking across the seat, I saw Dash curled into a tight ball, occasionally twitching in her sleep. Her mane looked even more disheveled than it normally was, and even though I feared such contact, I wanted nothing more than to be close to comfort her. Yet there were a few things holding me back from doing such a thing, and the primary issue was our proximity to her friends... something I knew she would hate me for if they woke up to see me holding her.

Shaking my head, I lowered my head to the table, before placing my arms over it but in front of my head. If anything, I would confront Dash about it tomorrow when she would be more willing to talk with me... and when the time comes, if I have to, I will force her to listen. Even though I don't want to have to do that...

...

 _Click_...

Opening my eyes, I looked towards the window and saw the stars were still shining brightly. Looking across the table, I saw there weren't four mares anymore... rather there was only three...

Looking over them all, I noticed that one was missing.

The one that was missing is Dash...

Shooting my head up, I felt all forms of sleep leave me immediately, and I looked towards where the click and come from, and saw the door on the other side of the train car closing. Getting up and out of the seating booth, I quickly yet quietly made my way towards the train car door. This was probably going to be my only time in a while to talk with Dash, and I didn't want to squander it.

Stepping into the next car, I saw the opposite door close, and through the slits between the cars, I saw a ray of moonlight land on a rainbow colored mane. _Dash..._

Moving quickly across the car, I grabbed the door and opened it, and saw Dash in the other car. Moving quickly, I was now in the third car, "Dash..."

She slew down for a moment as her ear twitched, but she soon resumed walking. "D-Dash... please, we need to talk..."

She didn't even slow down this time.

Moving after her, I watched as the car train door closed, but I opened it just as the other one closed as well, and by then I made sure to move quicker than last time. I caught up to Dash as we reached the middle of the train car, and I placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from moving, "D-Dash, _please_. We need to-"

"T-Talk?" Her voice sounded stressed, and I felt her body tremble a bit from my touch, but when her head snapped around and her eyes glared towards me, I felt my heart give out a painful ache. She looked like she was ready to cry, but her anger kept it in check as she shrugged my hand off her shoulder and turned to face me. "W-What d-do _you_ want to _talk_ about?"

"I wanted to talk about us D-" I began, but was quickly cut off as she advanced with a scoff.

"W-What about _us_ Dominic? I t-thought I wasn't good enough for you... I t-thought you liked Princess L-Luna more. S-So what, you don't l-like me, f-fine, ju... just..." she let out a heavy breath, and she sat down as she looked away from me and towards the window. I could see her breathing heavily as she shook lightly in the train car, and just before I could say anything, she sniffed loudly as she asked, "Is... why... w-what does P-Princess Luna have t-that I don't...?"

Kneeling down, I sat back and on my legs as she continued to look away from me, and everything she had just said practically felt like she shouted at me. I could see the tears threatening to run down her cheeks and stain her blue fur, but I could see the pain threatening to tear her inside out even more. "D-Dash..." I saw her trembling intensify for a moment, before I continued, "You need to understand," at this, she turned and locked gazes with me, and I felt myself pause for a moment, before I finished, "I don't like Princess Luna in that way more than I do to you."

Dash's gaze dropped as a single tear raced down her cheek, but I raised a hand up and placed it on her cheek. "However, when Luna kissed me... I felt violated more than enjoyment. When I kissed you... I didn't want it... but I didn't necessarily hate it." Letting out a soft sigh as I too dropped my gaze to the floor, I tried to mule over what to say, but there wasn't really any other way to fix this other than talk with my heart. "There isn't anything between us yet, but please... I in no way want you to continue to feel hurt. I want you to trust me Dash... it... I..."

"T-Then why wouldn't you even tell me w-what you read in t-that book? I-Instead you did... that, and t-then left me... a-alone..." she shook a bit more, but I rubbed my thumb over her cheek, and I soon found her leaning into my touch.

"If you really want to know Dash... fine, I will tell you. I was reading about Pegasi body language so that I could better understand you. I know nothing of this world or its inhabitants, but I at least wanted to know more about you, even if it was indirectly. Believe it or not Dash, but you are important to me..." once I finished, I looked up and found her doing the same, and when our eyes met, she blushed lightly, but didn't look away. The tears at least seemed to be disappearing now, but I didn't care about that, I could still see the unsureness in her eyes.

"T-Then why do you act so strangely? One minute you are scared to t-talk to me... t-then the next you are acting like a tough stallion... yet even a-after that, you act even m-more different... j-just like that time in the park. You called me your mare... but then you d-dumped me in the water..." By now, I could see the disappointment in her eyes, and the grin from that memory was instantly wiped away as she asked, "D-Do you n-not like me?"

"Dash, I do like you!" My sudden shout startled her a bit as she cringed, and I just realized what I had just said. _It felt different than I would've thought to say something like that_. Shaking my head to force myself to abandon those thoughts, I cut Dash off before she could say something, just this time with a much softer tone, "It's just at the time you were forcing yourself on me, and then the bruised arm. Maybe what I did was harsh compared to what you did... just." I watched as Dash's eyes left my own, and she looked at the ground for a moment. When she looked back up however, there was a tiny grin on her muzzle as her eyes seemed to brighten a bit. When her eyes were once more looking into my own, then I continued to speak, "And the way I act around you, while I am not sure what you mean by it, it's probably because I am new to this whole thing." Looking into her eyes for a bit longer, I needed to finish gathering my thoughts before I continued on, and she too seemed to notice as she remained silent. "As for how I act around you... well, I am reacting to your different personalities, those of the ponies around me. Maybe that is why you are seeing so many sides to me..."

Then, there was the sound of the metal wheels of the train sliding over the occasional bumps in the rails, and the sound of the wind blowing past the glass of the train. Letting go of Dash's cheek, I carefully pulled her closer, and she didn't resist. So it was me kneeling in front of Dash, who now was no longer disheartened, but she still trembled occasionally. That silence was soon broken though as Dash said, "You said you didn't hate my kisses... does that mean that you liked them...?"

Feeling a chuckle leave my throat, I lightly rubbed Dash's mane as I held her close to me, and I said softly, "Yes... yes I did... even if it wasn't at first..."

I felt her shift around a bit, but she just seemed to move closer, once more allowing the silence to take over us as the train continued on its journey. It wasn't the best spot, but it also wasn't the worst either. Dash was comfortably within my arms, her head was leaning against my chest, and her breathing was no longer labored and heavy, rather calm and even. Her hooves were wrapped around my chest and over my back as she let out a soft sigh. I felt her lean up a bit until she was nuzzling into my neck, and she asked softly, almost in a tone that was scared of being denied, "Am... am I still your mare...?"

Looking down, I saw her eyes were peeking up at me with a hopeful gaze, and her wings fluttered a bit at her sides. Looking deep into her eyes, I couldn't see anything else but the hope and... I wasn't sure if it was love or not, but it was deep within her gaze, watered down until it was almost nothing. She trembled a bit, before I smiled gently and nodded, "Yes Dash..." leaned my head down a bit, I brought a hand up and moved that majority of her mane away, before planting a kiss on her forehead. "You are my mare..."

Pulling away, I looked down and saw her eyes were closed as she nuzzled closer to me, and she sighed happily as her grip around me intensified to a small degree. I almost missed it, but was still able to hear her mumble happily, "You are my stallion..." Chuckling softly but still being careful to not disturb Dash, I did my best to nuzzle back, and I held her close.

It wasn't long until I could hear a soft snoring from my chest, and I looked down with a humored smile, though I made sure not to laugh this time. Carefully, I moved my arm under her, and then I hefted her up. When she was within my arms and fully resting against my chest, I carefully stood up with as minimal jostling as I could manage.

Now that I was standing up, I turned around and made my way back to where the others were. If anything I would just be sure to wake Dash up before any of them woke up.

Passing through another car, I felt Dash sigh softly as she opened her wings and wrapped them around me as much as she could. Looking down, I saw her smiling softly as she tried to nuzzle even closer to me, yet that didn't work out too well other than simply moving my shirt around.

As I let the car door slide closed behind me, I brought my hand up and began to rub Dash's back softly, and it was during this time that her smile widened.

Walking into the last car, I looked around, and saw all the girls were still sleeping. Smiling, I shook my head before looking around. Once I located a booth that would be big enough for me to stretch my legs out on, I made my way towards it as quietly as I could. It wouldn't do well to wake any of these mares up...

Sitting down in the booth, I made sure to twist myself sideways, before I carefully slid myself back until my back pressed against the wall. Dash continued to slumber, and I felt a smile tugging at the corners of my lips again. Letting Dash's weight rest in my lap, I rubbed her back gently as I moved a few stray locks from in front of her closed eyes, and planted another soft kiss on her forehead...

The small smile and soft sigh that left her lips was all well worth it, and when she snuggled herself closer to my chest, I couldn't help but chuckle warmly. I know I would probably look back at this with regret, but the more I thought about it, the more I knew I wouldn't regret giving Dash my affection. I could see the obvious hurdles that we would face with such a strange romance, and a few I didn't even want to think about, but then again, there were a few I was curious about.

Shaking my head as a yawn came over me, I soon found myself leaning back and into my seat.

 _I will just close my eyes for a few minutes... I won't let myself go to sleep... I need to just rest my eyes for just a few moments..._

The sensation of rubbing Dash's soft and warm fur was what I was focusing on to stay awake, and the more I focused on it, I felt my hand slowing down...

* * *

 **(Twilight's P.O.V.)**

"Pssh... Twilight... Twi, wake up already..."

Shaking my head a bit, I swatted my hoof at the source of the soft nudging as a yawn left my lips. "Spike... stop it..."

Returning to my blissful comfortable spot on my bed, I snuggled deeper into the soft pillow, before I felt more nudging occur on my shoulder. I tried to ignore it so I could possibly get more sleep, but then I heard the voice again, "Twilight, hurry up, you don't want to miss this."

That was when I recognized the voice wasn't a male voice, but more of the voice of an honest mare I knew all too well. Lifting my head and opening my tired eyes, I saw Ponyville at night through the glass pane, and I discovered that my 'soft pillow' was in fact the back of the seat. Looking over, I saw Applejack smiling widely towards me, yet before I could ask what it was, she said, "Twilight, get your flank up, you need to see this!"

The glee and oddly happy giggle that left her muzzle was enough to draw my curiosity, so I got up and followed her as she walked away. I looked up and saw the rest of the girls were crowded near a booth near the corner of the train car, and curiosity drove my sleepiness away quickly. From what I could see, Rarity had an awe yet happy grin on her muzzle, and Fluttershy even seemed mildly happy, though extremely tired. Pinkie Pie was leaning heavily over the seats directly adjacent to the corner, yet when I looked to see Rainbow Dash... she was oddly absent. "Where is Dash?"

As soon as the question left me, I felt a yawn take over once more. Once it was passed, I saw AJ looking towards me with a wide grin as she said, "Because Dash is the one you need to see!"

When we were closer, Applejack walked over to Rarity and asked, "Has she moved?"

"Only to move closer... oh it is so adorable..."

Making my way closer to see what my friends were talking about, I then heard Applejack say, "I bet you ten bits that she denies this ever happened."

"Oh, I think she might pretend it didn't even happen, but I agree to your wager."

Stopping beside Fluttershy, I looked to the corner, and I felt a bit of confused as I had to force my mind to work... and then I felt a smile forming on my muzzle. It seemed so absurd... yet I couldn't deny it as I looked on. This was the last pony I would've expected to fallen for a stallion, and yet, here she was...

Dash was sitting in Dominic's lap as he slept, and she was curled into a loose ball as she leaned against his chest. Her wings were open and draped across his sides, and from what I could see, it appeared she was smiling in her sleep. Then there was Dominic as he slept. His head had apparently fallen forward as his arms remained around Dash. I had to narrow my eyes a bit, but I could see where Dash's fur was ruffled... almost like Dominic had been rubbing her fur before he fell asleep. All in all, it was a heartwarming sight... until I felt something nag at the back of my mind.

 _Does Dominic have feelings for another species... or does he just have a thing for interspecies relationships?_

Before I could fully comprehend it, I saw a pink hoof nudge Dash's shoulder, and then Pinkie spoke in her cheerful, if somewhat quietened tone, "Wakie wakie Dashie..."

"Urg... five more minutes..." and just like that, her head turned to the other side as she nuzzled closer to Dominic. There was more poking from a pink hoof, and soon Dash was shifting as she mumbled quietly, "Leave me alone Dom..."

There was a giggle off to the side, before Rarity spoke in a somewhat knowing tone to Applejack, "Aw... the dear has already made a nickname for him..."

As soon as Rarity stopped talking, Dash's ear gave a mad twitch, and from what I could see, she shifted around a bit, before she shot into a sitting up position. This in turn woke up Dominic, who pulled Dash closer to him as his wide eyes scanned everything around him. His eyes flew over every one of us, and then I watched as his eyes shot to every corner of the room quickly... as if looking for something. Dash seemed to glow red around her muzzle, and she was soon pushing away from Dominic's grip as Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie all giggled, with Fluttershy merely smiling. I felt a giggle leave my own lips shortly afterwards, but then Pinkie said something that made my own face heat up, "Heya Dashie, have fun sleeping in Dommy Wommies lap?"

There was a snort of laughter from Applejack, and I noted the light red hue under her own eyes as well; but nopony was as red as Dash was. Dash's gaze shot over to Pinkie Pie before she said, "I-It w-wasn't l-like that!"

There was a chuckle from Applejack, before I stepped in and said, "It isn't anything to be ashamed of Dash... hehe..."

Raising a hoof, I failed to cover my muzzle before my giggle escaped, and the sheer look of embarrassment was a clear as any indicator of what Dash was feeling.

"Uh... g-girls, if you don't mind, I am t-terribly tired, and w-while this is c-cute, I really want to get home..." Fluttershy said, and it was now that I truly saw her drooping and tired eyes.

Applejack gave a sheepish smile, before she said, "Yer right sugercube... I will walk you home in case anything is lurking near the Everfree forest..."

Rarity let out a quite giggle, before she too nodded and she said, "That sounds like a wonderful idea darling..."

Smiling, I fought to suppress a yawn, but it was short lived. I shook my mane briefly, before I wordlessly agreed with the others, but before I started to walk out, I looked back towards Dominic and Dash, and I saw neither of them was meeting each other's gazes, "Remember Dash, it isn't anything to... ah... be ashamed of..."

That was the third yawn so far... unless I was wrong...

"OHMYGOSH! I need to go check on gummy!" And before anypony knew it, Pinkie Pie was gone...

...

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

Glancing over at Dash, I saw her back was still turned towards me, and I felt a bit of guilt worm its way into my gut. I had told myself repeatedly not to go to sleep... and now Dash was embarrassed due to my inability to tough it out and remain awake. "Sorry Dash..."

"N-Nah... it isn't your fault..."

I watched as her rainbow locks bounced to the side a bit from her head shaking, but I still wasn't convinced, as I knew it technically was my fault. Sighing softly, I looked outside and saw all the girls walking away from the train station, and I asked, "Do you think we should both be going home now...? It is pretty late..."

"Sure..."

Looking over, I saw Dash was still sitting down, so I moved over and gently ran a hand down her neck. Her body immediately reacted as she shivered in delight, and I even heard her let out a quiet sigh. Moving my hand back up, I rubbed down to the base of her shoulders again, before she spoke up again, "A... actually dude... can I s-sleep at your place tonight...? I am feeling a bit too tired to fly home..."

I felt a chuckle leave my throat as I left my hand on her lower neck, before I said, "Sure thing Dash, but I am sad to say I still won't sleep with you."

She turned around, and I saw just how red her cheeks were before she pushed a hoof firmly into my chest, "S-Shut up..." Even though she tried to act mad, she still giggled lightly afterwards before she lowered her hoof back to the seat. She then proceeded to smile widely as she did something extremely out of character; she giggled. But then she did something I had expected, and that was she stepped closer and gave me a hug and nuzzle. And then she asked, "Can you... um... can you carry me...?"

Chuckling, I looked down and prepared myself to say no, but then I saw what I can only surmise as puppy eyes. It was damn near impossible to even think of saying no, let alone actually saying it...

Sighing, I pulled her closer to me in my own hug before I pulled my mare closer and said, "Sure thing..."

 _My mare... never thought I would ever think of a living creature like that... let alone a smart, if somewhat overly playful one..._

...

It would be a lie to say I thought of Dash the same way I had when I accepted that she was a living, breathing, talking Pegasus. No... we were different now than we were back then... and the worst part is, it wasn't even a month ago... it probably was only a little over a week ago too. No, Dash has grown on me in a way I had never experienced from another woman... or in this case, I should just say mare. And as I walk up my stairs, it was painfully obvious just how much of a truthful fact that was with her currently in my arms as she slept. Dash and I were no longer the same to each other as we had been before.

Smiling, I looked down into the mane of the sleeping mare in my arms, and then I felt my smile morph into a painful grin. Turning my attention back to our mouth to mouth kiss a few days ago, I just now realized a joke I could use should I ever meet another human from my world. _I have literally tasted the rainbow. And no, it doesn't taste like fruit or small pieces of sugary candy..._

Shaking my head to rid myself of that thought, I stepped into the hallway of my upstairs home, and walked into the bedroom. There was the large bed I had made specifically for my size, and there was where I was going to place Dash for the night. It was the perfect spot for not only a giant among ponies, but also a pony that has caused me so much grief, yet so much new perspective as well...

Moving over to the side, I knelt down and removed the blanket, before leaning over and placing Dash in the bed. As I leaned over her, I got to truly see her sleeping. To say it wasn't adorable would also be a lie. As she slept, her fore hooves were held to her chest, and her mane was spread everywhere around her as her chest rose softly and rhythmically. To say she looked peaceful was an understatement I wasn't going to bother making, so I simply resolved to say she _was_ in peace as she slept with that soft grin on her face. As she slept, I stood up and looked down at her with an adoring gaze. It felt strange, and I knew I must've been strange to anyone else that knew what was running through my head, but this morning I wanted nothing to do with Dash's antics and romantics. Now however, I wouldn't mind... as much. I realized earlier through that hurt she had been feeling, I had nearly lost a friend.

My best and only real friend.

She was a pony, I was a human, and there should be no way a romantical setting would work... yet I found myself trying to think how it would. It was definitely better than being violated in my dreams... and then having that same pony try to gain those affections in reality when I don't even really know her...

Sighing softly, I kneeled down once more and pulled the covers up and over Dash's sleeping form. Despite my earlier judgments... perhaps Dash wasn't as bad to be around...

At least when she behaved and didn't try to force me to kiss her that is... then again, I had that coming. It wasn't like I could blame her. I read it in the book... I had essentially turned her into a horny Pegasus and then left her as quick as I could. Letting out a chuckle, I knew it was so wrong, yet then again, why was it so damn funny to think of it like that?

 _I left her high and dry that day... or something like that..._

 _Well... time for me to get to sleep. I'm sure a couch isn't any worse than a military cot... I know Rarity's couch was better than a military cot for sure._

Turning around and walking out of the room, I closed the door softly behind me, before making my way down stairs and to my eventual sleep...


	11. First Equestria Job

**Chapter 11: First Equestrian Job**

 **(Rainbow Dash's P.O.V.)**

 _Oh, today is going to be a good day..._

 _I'm not waking up with the sun in my face..._

 _There is hardly a breeze..._

 _And these covers feel absolutely amazing..._

Smiling as I rolled onto my side and pulled the blanket up and over my head, I let out a breath as I felt like I was on top of the world. Nothing would stop me today. There wasn't anything that I would let get in my way on such a perfectly wonderful day. _Wait... covers...?_

Slowly, I opened my eyes, and instead of the comforting and familiar white background of clouds, I was met with the brown sludge color that accompanied wood. Bringing my gaze closer, I saw I was sleeping on a bed instead of the softest clouds ever conceived, and my head was resting on a pillow that wasn't my own. Then an icy chill ran down my back and made my breathing get stuck in my throat. _I swear to Celestia's sun and Luna's moon, if there is a stallion in this bed with me, I am going to buck him so far into the Everfree Forest that he won't know the difference between a tree and pile of dirt..._

Slowly, I looked over my shoulder, anticipating a beat down that was sending my blood into a boiling frenzy...

Only to see nopony but myself was in the bed. _What...?_

Rolling onto my stomach and getting to my hooves, I looked around the entire room... yet I noticed a few strange things. First, there wasn't a sign of another pony. Secondly, there wasn't another sign of a pony living here aside from an empty desk with an unused chair, and this bed. "What in the hay...?"

Turning my head, I looked to the side, but just as I began to try and figure out what happened last night to get me into this strange predicament; it all hit me at once. I remember the bitter sorrow and anger I had felt for most the night that had burned a hole into my chest. Then I remembered Dom...

I felt myself blush heavily as I remembered everything he had said as crystal and clear as if he had said them just moments ago... and then his kiss. If it was possible at all, I felt my cheeks warm up even further as I felt an unspeakable amount of happiness beginning to take hold of my heart. That had been the first and only time he had ever willingly shown me true and unhindered affection... and while I wasn't AJ, I could tell that he meant it; and that made it twenty percent cooler in my books.

"But... wait... what happened after that...?" Tapping my chin softly, I instinctively stretched my wings out in preparation for a morning flight... until I remembered. "Oh Celestia no... no..."

My wings snapped back to my sides and squeezed tightly against my body as I felt a tremble rack my body. Dropping down to the bed, I covered my head in despair... if my memory was correct, then not only had Dominic made me the happiest mare alive...

 _I'm going to have to turn in my cool card! And for what? The affection of a stallion...?_

Grinding my teeth together, I wanted nothing more to reason that it wasn't worth it... but for once, I wasn't sure. On one hoof I didn't want to be known as the soft-and-easy-to-push-around mare again, yet on the other, something drew me towards Dominic. I couldn't quite put my hoof on what was the cause... yet I had a feeling it happened when we were still in the hospital.

 _Why did I have to sleep in his lap of all places!? The girls... no, Applejack and Rarity will_ never _let me live this down!_

...

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

 _Urgh... what in the hell was that?_

While that wasn't the worst sleep I had ever gotten, it certainly wasn't the best I had received either. The wake up was probably the worst possible thing, and I couldn't help but rub the sore spot. Something sharp had literally just jabbed my thigh, and to say it was a pleasant experience would be a lie that anyone would be able to tell. It had felt like a knife tip had just stabbed into my leg and been pulled out right away.

Opening my eyes to look towards the ceiling, I felt something a bit firm inside my pocket as I rubbed my leg. I am fairly certain nothing was in my pockets before I went to sleep...

Wrapping my fingers around a soft and smooth object, I slowly pulled it out of my pocket, and looked at the offending object. It looked like a feather...

A blue feather...

 _Oh... now I remember where you came from... heh heh..._

The grin that was spreading across my lips was a reminder of my payback that had taken place on the train. This blue feather was a reminder of the speed Dash had utilized to keep her embarrassment a secret from her friends...

 _Might as well get up now that I am awake._

 _..._

 _Do ponies eat eggs?_

Scratching the back of my head as I sat up, I would've considered asking Dash if my joke from before hadn't been so cruel. I may have her trust now, more so than before as she was now _my_ mare, but I didn't want to spook her or anything. Then again, that brought up another questionable problem.

I know being in a relationship such as boyfriend and girlfriend meant some things were open to discuss or ways to act, yet was her being _my_ mare the same concept? Yet if that was so, I wasn't fully attuned to how she is as a pony... as another creature that was just as smart as I am, but if she wanted certain things from this relationship; I'm not sure if I will willingly comply. I may have given her a kiss myself, but that was once, and that was on her forehead. If she wants more lip to lip kisses... I'm not entirely too keen on accepting that from our relationship.

 _Actually... maybe it is time to reevaluate my relationship standings with Rainbow Dash. I am her stallion... heh. She is my mare, and I will just assume that is the same as her being my girlfriend. Our relationship has only been as intimate as passionate kissing, but even standard cheek kissing hasn't been something done in front of others. So I am so far at the equivalent of a secret school girl based relationship with her. Yet she is a full grown mare, and if our talks have told me of anything, then she already lives alone._

 _Her attitude is usually prideful and playful, and somewhat flirtasous when we are together and alone. When her emotions take a turn for worse, she seems to lean towards her anger more than her sadness..._

 _So, overall, she seems to view me as more in the boyfriend version for ponies..._

 _Yet for me...?_

 _She is my best and only true friend in this world. I wouldn't doubt for a second that if I needed help of any kind, then she would help me out. Of course I don't trust her with a few pieces of knowledge, but I'm sure she wouldn't hate me if I told her. Maybe be a bit wary once more, but I hope she wouldn't be much different._

 _Speak of the devil, that must be her..._

Turning around after a brief stretch, I looked towards the stairs and watched a groggy looking Dash step off of the stairs. When she turned towards me, I saw a brief flash of affection run through her gaze, before she stopped moving all together, and I saw her eyes scrutinize my hand closer, and then her eyes widened. Looking down where her eyes were looking at, I noticed the blue feather cradled between my fingers, and when I looked back up, I found a range of emotions playing through her eyes. Most prominent of all though, was a suspicious and curious expression.

"What are you doing with my feather Dominic...?"

Smirking, I held it up as I mock observed it, "Oh, this thing? I picked it up off the train seat yesterday. After you left to remove that flustered look, I saw your feather just sitting there. You know... before your friends had entered the train car?" Flashing a knowing smirk, I saw her eyes narrow a bit before a smirk of her own began to form. I watched as her wings spread out, yet I knew I didn't need to worry as her wings didn't appear stiff or anything likely to be arousal, so I let my own smirk remain.

As she jumped into the air, I watched her hover over the back of the couch and land in my lap, and this was when I felt my smirk dropping. She pushed her muzzle closer to my lips as she said, "Thanks for reminding me Dom... now I know how to make you pay..."

She stepped a bit closer as her eyes closed, yet I already knew what was coming, so I moved to grab her shoulders and push her back. Instead, I felt her sit down in my lap and wrap her hooves around my chest and pull me into a hug. This was the reason for me to grow confused... that is until she spoke.

"All your teasing has left me tense... I believe it is time you give me another massage. If you want, you can give me a wing massage too."

 _Ooh... uh... she never approached me with the request for a massage like this before..._

Hesitantly, I reached up and placed my hand on Dash's back. I set the feather down beside the couch and on the floor, and when I reached my other hand up, I felt Dash tremble momentarily. Spreading my fingers out and across her back, I ran both my hands out across her soft fur as the start of the massage, and even though this was meant for her, I truly enjoyed the soft texture of her fur. I felt her take in a deep breath through the fabric of my shirt, and as her chest pressed firmer against my own, I closed my eyes as I reached her wings. I wasn't intending on working on her wings, especially at this angle and position, yet I still felt her wings twitch as if she was anticipating it.

Her breath came out a little faster than I had expected, yet her wings remained at her sides as I rubbed the muscles on her back. Working my way away from the tenser muscles and towards the center of her back, I froze as a sound broke through the silence. My eyes opened as well just as Dash's hooves tightened around my back, and we waited a few moments, before the sound of knocking came again, and this time, a voice accompanied it.

"Dominic, are you awake yet?"

"Er... Yeah, give me a minute!" I called back, and Dash was instantly alert and worried. The windows were closed, the blinds closed, and best of all, I had a Pegasus in my lap. She wasn't the only one that was originally worried... yet I seemed to be the only one to notice nothing was in danger of being exposed.

"Oh no, if Rarity discovers I am here, I will never hear the end of it..."

Looking towards Dash as she seemed to be panicking, her eyes were looking everywhere as if to find a way out, yet I stopped that as I firmly placed my hands on her shoulders and held her still. Her eyes were quickly looking at my own, and as soon as they were, she began to calm down, even if it wasn't by a large margin. I made sure to keep my voice low, calm, and above all else, reassuring, "Dash, just go upstairs, wait until Rarity leaves, and I will come back to finish your massage. Besides, if you want to, you can just fly out of one of the windows..."

She nodded, and as soon as I removed my hands, Rarity called back through the door, "Dominic Dear, if you would please hurry, I do have a tight schedule today..."

Dash looked back towards the door briefly, before she quickly took flight and hurried towards the stairs and quickly went up them. I couldn't help but shake my head as I stood up and made my way towards the door. I reached over and grabbed an apple from a table top as I continued to make my way towards the door, and once I did reach it, I quickly opened it and saw Rarity standing there with a pair of bags on her back. From the way they drooped, they seemed to be empty. Yet if she really did have a busy schedule, I doubt they were going to stay that way for long.

She smiled as her eyes looked up and at my own as she asked, "Ah, good to see you Dominic, are you ready to go?"

"Go where?" _I didn't make plans to do anywhere last night... did I?_

"Why, to the spa of course. Don't you remember, you asked for a place that you could work at and Fluttershy suggested the perfect place?"

 _Oh... right..._

"Yeah, I had forgotten about that. Before we go though, do you want me to grab you an apple?"

"No, thank you though. If you are ready, let us be on our way."

 _Sorry Dash... seems like you will need to wait to get that massage after all..._

 **(Rainbow Dash's P.O.V.)**

As soon as the door clicked, I knew I was alone, and as much as I felt a sort of pride of knowing Dominic was going to get a job himself now, I still felt disappointed. I was looking forward to a back rub as soon as the thought had popped up, and I had just began to enjoy it when he was quite literally, pulled away. Now I was going to have to wait who knows how long for him to get back, and if he wasn't back soon, then I was going to need to leave to clear the sky today. Tomorrow was scheduled to have a rainstorm occur, but that meant it had to be perfectly sunny today.

 _Dom... I promise that later today, you will give me that massage... I just wish it was now rather than later..._

...

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

Stepping through the doors and into the spa, I found myself inside a circular lobby that had a few chairs along the wall with a counter across from them. There was a curtain over a doorway that must lead to the adjacent room or hallway, and as soon as the door closed a bell sounded from behind Rarity and I. Before a moment of even waiting, a pair of nearly identical mares were standing in front of us. I say nearly identical, as the only difference between them was their fur color, and the colors of their manes and tails. They looked exactly alike in every other aspect that it was a little disconcerting, but I did my best to keep a smile on my lips as they looked me over.

"The usual miss Rarity?" It was the blue fur pink mane mare that spoke, and I wasn't able to place the accent, though it did sound a bit exotic.

"No, I actually came to ask if you have a job opening for my friend here. He is new to town, and he has a bit of experience in this kind of thing."

The Twins as I was just going to call them both looked into my eyes with curious expressions before the one that hadn't spoken yet asked, "Oh, is that so? We can always use another experienced hoof, or hand in your case. How much experience do you have?"

 _Not as much as I do with flying weaponry..._

"A few hours actually..."

They looked at each other, before the blue fur colored one spoke, "Miss Rarity, can you attest to his experience?"

I looked over and at Rarity, who in turn looked back up at me, before we both looked towards the twins as she said, "I can't say I do..."

"Well... we can always evaluate his performance then. What is your name...?"

"Dominic. If I may, what are your names?"

"My name is Aloe."

"And my name is Lotus."

 _Alright, blue body is Lotus and pink body is Aloe... God I hope I don't mix up their names..._

It was Aloe that spoke next, "If you would please follow us Dominic..."

"Lotus dear, if you wouldn't mind, I need to get going... busy day ahead of me." I looked behind me, but before I was even able to say a thing, Rarity was gone in a flash of light. _Teleportation!? I should've known magic would have that..._

Turning back forward and following the mare in front of me, I couldn't help but hope that I would be hired. I wasn't sure what I would need to do, but I'm fairly certain the clients wouldn't have me do what Dash has already done...

...

The mare that was lying down on the cot in front of me gave a long sigh of relaxation as I worked a particularly large knot out of a spot between her shoulder blades. I had earned the job alright; just the way I had been evaluated had been straight forward, and well, awkward. I had needed to give a brief massage to Lotus, yet I had apparently done so well, she was still in the lounge room sleeping. If it wasn't for the absurdness of it, I would've thought she was mocking me, until Aloe had poked her sister a few times. When she made no move to respond, that was when the surprise was let out.

 _Who would've known I have magic fingers...?_

 _Dammit... it's like the line never gets shorter..._

The first mare I had worked on had been hesitant, but once she left... well, it wasn't long before mares seemed to begin to come in at a faster rate. The mare in front of me was my sixth customer, and my fingers were beginning to feel fatigued. While I welcomed the pay I knew I was earning, I hadn't thought it was going to be this taxing. I haven't even been here for four hours yet, and Aloe was apparently busier than she had been in a while. The baths were filled, the beds were all filled, and a few of the mud baths were in use as well.

 _Look on the bright side Dom, at least instead of patrolling the skies and maintaining a jet, you are now giving out relaxing massages to those that can't do it themselves..._

Bringing my hands together, I slowly eased off the pressure I was applying, before fully pulling my hands away. Stretching them out a bit, I looked down at the mare as I said, "Ma'am, I'm all finished."

Not waiting to receive a reply as I was booked for the next client, I turned around looked at the mare lying on the table. She was lying on her back as she held a magazine in front of her, and when she saw me approaching, she quickly lowered the magazine with a smile as I asked, "Hooficure and mud bath?"

"Yes... are you really as good as the other mares say?"

Glancing behind me, I saw the other mare was still lying on the cot, and I shook my head lightly as I looked at Aloe at the next table and said, "We have another sleeper..." I saw the smile already on her muzzle widen a tad wider as she continued to do that hoof hitting massage deal on the mare at her table, and I looked down at the mare in front of me to see her now lying on her side and trying to look around me. I chuckled softly before I said, "Well, I'm only as good as my teachers." I made sure to nod towards Aloe who briefly glanced up, before I added, "And having fingers helps a tad bit...

This earned me a giggle, and by now, I was holding the file in my hands and one of her fore hooves in one of my hands. I continued to work as she asked, "Every single pony has either seen or heard about you... but what _are_ you?"

"Wow..." looking up towards Aloe, I saw her now actively watching me as well now, before I looked back at the mare who was slightly blushing, "You're actually the first pony here to ask me that. But I am a human, and if my ears are serving me right, I apparently look like a small Minotaur..."

As soon as I was finished, the mares that were discussing me in the bath stopped. I felt a grin crack through. Looking down at the mare as I moved to her other hoof, I saw her looking up at me with a thoughtful expression, before I myself asked, "Aren't you supposed to be relaxing instead of asking questions? I can't see talking as all that relaxing."

She smiled before she held out one of her hind hooves for me and laid back down on the pillow behind her. Smiling as I shook my head gently, I grabbed her hoof and began to work on it. As I worked, I looked towards the lobby and saw Lotus was up and finally organizing the horde of ponies...

 _Today is going to be a busy day..._

...

 **(Rainbow Dash's P.O.V.)**

Smiling as I looked over Ponyville, I saw not a single stray cloud in sight. The wind felt great, my wings felt slightly sore from the light exertion but high speed, and the soothing sun made everything perfect. Now, the only thing on my schedule was to relax, and maybe go see how Dominic is doing at his new job.

 _Since he is my stallion... perhaps I can get a free massage from him while he is at work..._

 _But what if the girls showed up?_

Looking towards the distant but general area of the spa, I wouldn't mind getting a massage now, but if the girls did show up, then I wouldn't be able to live it down.

 _I guess I will just wait until after he gets off of work..._

...

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

Looking over towards the wall mounted clock, I saw the minute hand finally land on the highest point it could, and I saw the small hand was over the right number. It was time for me to leave and go home, and I was glad. It had been busy... I had serviced over three dozen mares, and while it wasn't particularly odd, I hadn't seen any stallions.

"Hey Aloe, I will be leaving now."

The pink colored mare looked towards me with a smile before she nodded her head and said, "Very well. Remember, work for you starts at ten."

Smiling, I nodded briefly as I returned a few clean, dried, and rolled up towels to the rack near the baths. Once that was done, I turned and began to make my way towards the exit when Lotus said, "Dominic, here is your pay for today."

Stopping, I looked towards Lotus as she grabbed a bag of coins with her mouth and started walking towards me. "I thought I was going to be paid at the end of each week?"

She shook her head as she dropped the bag into my waiting hands, and when she looked up she spoke, "We understand this is your first job, so we thought we would pay you todays pay in advance. I'm certain you don't have any bits, no?"

Grinning weakly, I shook my head, "No... thanks Lotus..."

She shook her head once more before she nodded her head towards the door, "It is alright Dominic. Have a pleasant day."

Turning around, I felt my smile turn a bit wider, before I looked up and into the clear sky. _Alright... so I have money... I think I can go shopping and fill up the fridge now._

Turning and making my way deeper into town, I looked down into the bag and counted out the bits just so I would know what I was working with. I might not know the prices here in this world, but I didn't want to attempt to buy something without knowing how much I had to spend least I come up short. That wouldn't be very slightly, or noteworthy of the ponies to know me as the only human that comes to buy stuff without having enough money.

 _I wonder if this is enough to make a stew. Of course it will be a vegetable stew rather than what I would normally have... but what can I do? I still don't know where to get meat without offending or frightening the local residents._

Once I reached what looked to be the center of the town, I saw what appeared to be carts all over the town square with many different items and goods on display. I could even see Applejack, though she was near the end of the stalls and plenty of ponies were between us. My height easily provided me with a good sight over everything, yet it seemed to draw a lot of attention towards me. Yet, as I made my way into fray and towards a stand with potatoes, celery, and a few other greens I could use, I started to notice something. The ponies that were closest to me actually seemed to try and move out of my way faster, and the few who actually locked eyes with me seemed... frightened almost. _I would really say they are cautious, but even caution doesn't warrant anyone to move that fast..._

 _It would seem I do seem a bit more intimidating that I had previously thought... I guess I have been hanging out with only Dash too much lately..._

 _...Not that I mind of course._

Looking over the things I would need, I began to idly think of how long it would take to prepare everything. It shouldn't take too long, but I was going to need to buy a few things besides just food. _Well... day one by myself, shopping day... yayyy..._

Yet before I reached the vendor, a pink blur filled my vision and I was forced to stop as a certain pink mare was bouncing in front of me, an extremely large smile over her entire muzzle. Her eyes were actually twinkling as she asked, "Hey Dominic, are ya busy?"

"Actually, I was just going to buy some things before I go home?" I said as I tried to walk around her, yet I was quickly intercepted as she merely hopped to the side and in my path again.

"Silly, you won't need to do that, you already got everything you need at home!"

"..." Glancing over my shoulder and in the general direction of my home, I looked back at the pink mare and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You should come with me to find out!"

"Uh, Pinkie... what did you do?"

Somehow her smile grew even wider, and she stopped her bouncing long enough to place a hoof on my shoulder and begin to push me back, "Nothing bad, really! Now are you going to go or will I need to get Dash to come and get ya?"

 _Uh... what does she know?_

Deciding it was better to not push so far to see exactly what my thoughts concerned, I turned around and let myself be led off towards my home. If Pinkie Pie did something with it, I would rather see it and be able to fix whatever was wrong rather than wait.


	12. Good Suprise

**Chapter 12: Good Surprise**

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

Following close beside the pink mare, I wasn't sure if I should be looking forward to this 'surprise', or to feel a little cautious as to what she has planned. If she did something to my home that she was willing to show it to me with her being present, then it couldn't be too bad.

Yet then again, the worst it could be was minor damages, as I couldn't see a pony of her size an attitude causing more damage than maybe a mess. But if say Dash was planning a surprise... just that idea alone was enough for a shiver to run down my spine. _I swear to all that is holy, she said she was going to prank me for my joke... I don't even want to know what that prank will consist of if it is taking her this long to implement it. Best case scenario, she forgot... though I doubt that. I did dump her into the creek..._

Glancing up towards the sky to try and spot a certain Pegasus, I wanted to at least catch maybe a glimpse if she was around. Yet the sky was clear of any clouds and Pegasi.

Then Pinkie Pie broke the silence with a near sing song tone near the end, "Okie dokie Mr. Dominic, we are here~!"

Looking back towards the Earth, I saw indeed my house was in full view. And it was then that I noticed how dull my home looked compared to all the others around Ponyville. "Ok Pinkie... what is this surprise you were talking about?"

"Silly, you need to go inside first!"

Giving a quick glance around, I didn't see anything that could suggest what the surprise was, yet there wasn't even a single thing aside from grass and a few leaves. Shrugging my shoulders lightly, I made my way towards my front door. Along the way, I didn't hear anything out of the ordinary, and I didn't smell anything that could suggest to fire or anything else. I didn't see anything either as I made my way up the steps, and a quick look behind me showed the mare smiling brightly up at me from the bottom of the steps.

 _Maybe she just left a gift in the center of the room or something..._

Grabbing the door handle, I gave it a twist and pushed the door open. Inside it was unnaturally dark. Where light had filtered into the blinds before, now it seemed the only light that was in my home was streaming in through the doorway, and from the looks of it, even that was limited to barely anything. Stepping into my home and to the side of the doorway a bit to let more light filter into the darkened room, I was hoping it would reveal anything, but by then, Pinkie Pie was standing beside me as well; but blocking the little amount of light that was coming in.

In that moment, my senses were screaming this was a trap of some sort, yet by then the lights popped on, and before I could comprehend what was in my home, my hearing was assaulted by the shouts of many ponies simultaneously, "SURPISE!"

Stumbling back, I brought a hand up in front of me, while using the other to grab what I could of the wall to stabilize my position.

Blinking a few times to rid my vision of the white spots that lingered, I let out a shaky breath before lowering my hand back to my side. What I saw before me, was both heartwarming, and surprising.

At least two dozen ponies were inside my home from what I could see, all had smiles on their faces, and I watched as confetti fell from the ceiling. On the ceiling was a banner that read in bright pink letters, 'Welcome to Ponyville!' Blinking a few times, I felt a chuckle leave my throat as I looked around, and already I recognized a few of the ponies within the crowd, though that was only due to them being a few mares I had the joy of spending a nice long train ride with...

Looking over towards the Pink mare, I couldn't help but laugh silently as I asked, "How did you plan a party like this in a few hours?"

She looked up at me, before she giggled sweetly and said, "Silly, that is a secret!"

Chuckling once more, I looked around the gathered crowd as they began to talk amongst themselves. Despite knowing a few of the guests, I really wanted to only be around a certain blue Pegasus... a Pegasus that I couldn't quite find.

Turning my attention towards the group of approaching mares, I saw it was four of the six mares I knew, along with a purple... reptile of some kind on Twilight's back. The things eyes widened when it saw me looking at it. It was quite an interesting thing to see, but I shifted my eyes over the mares next. They all had wide smiles on their muzzles, yet even though I could see her smile, Fluttershy was apparently doing her best to keep her face hidden behind her mane.

Kneeling so that I was more their height, I sat back to get comfortable, which easily put me at least below their eye level, before Applejack asked, "Howdy partner, how was your first day at your job?"

Looking down as I raised my tired fingers, I said back with a bit of humor, "It proved to be more tiring than I had thought, but it was good nonetheless."

This earned me a snicker from her, and I made sure to look towards her pointedly as she said, "You sure it was tough? Maybe you can come work on the farm sometime then..."

Shaking my head as I looked away, I made sure to look towards Twilight as I asked, "Hey Twilight, do you mind if I stop by tomorrow and pick up a few books?"

Instantly her eyes brightened up, before she smiled and nodded her head and said, "Sure thing. If you want, I can get them ready tonight so that you can simply pick them up early tomorrow morning?"

Before I could even answer, a purple head stuck up over her own and quickly shook. "Uh, no, it is alright, I will just come in and browse a bit."

Her confirmation was a nod and a brief smile before she turned around and began to walk away, and this time it was Pinkie that grabbed my attention. Well, more of forced me to give it to her as she bounced in front of me and held a cupcake in front of me. "Here you go! I baked it myself!"

Reaching out and taking the cupcake gingerly from the mare's hoof. I looked over the red cupcake with bright pink frosting with a bit of compilation, before looking at the pink mare who was giving me an expectant stare.

"You best eat that now rather than later. It is better than anything else you have ever eaten before." It was Applejack that said that, and she shook her head with a smile on her muzzle.

"I highly doubt that, but ok..." _I know it is rude to assume, but I hope there isn't any fur in this thing..._

 _Short fur or long fur, there is always that chance._ Looking at the cupcake once more, I brought it closer and took a bike from one side of it. Instantly, my taste buds were being bombarded by the flavor of strawberries with a hint of some kind of cream. Pulling the cupcake away from my mouth, I separated my teeth once more, before chewing slowly. I felt the texture of muffin over my tongue, but I tasted and virtually saw big, juicy red strawberries as I continued to chew. As Applejack had said, this was probably going to be the best thing I had ever eaten, and I was adamant to say I feared this would be over too soon.

Swallowing after a few additional chews, I looked towards the pink mare with a blank face, doing my best to appear as civilized as I could after experiencing such a fantastic treat. Blinking a few times, I couldn't help but lick my teeth, before saying, "Pinkie, I believe I am going to be buying my baked goods from you more often." And then the smile I was withholding began to spread like a wildfire. Looking at the others, I saw they were all smiling with knowing looks, but I simply looked back at my hand, and smiled some more. "Well, time to finish what I started..."

I wanted to say I savored the cupcake, but in reality, I ate it with a refined haste, enjoying each sensual burst of flavor that seemed to send my mind on a roller-coaster of pleasure. If she put pieces of strawberries in this, I would be hard pressed to tell the difference in taste from the cupcake and the cream from the icing added a whole new texture to it. It was slightly salty, which while strange, didn't seem too bad overall. The sugar that was added as well blended flawlessly, adding a sweet flavor unlike anything else that seemed to dance over my tongue, all the while remaining within a perfect blend with the rest of the treat.

And before I knew it, I was finished. I let out a slight sigh, yet the smile didn't drop from my lips for an instant, even when I heard what sounded like a nervous ahead of me. Looking up, I saw a blue stallion was standing behind the mares with his hoof over his muzzle. He was glancing up at me, before his eyes would jump to one of the mares, before he would look up at me again. The poor guy was practically losing his man... stallion card as he began to shake, so I decided I might as well save him from his own embarrassment, "What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering... how... er, why is it all the mares are talking about you now?" As he finished asking that, I noticed his cheeks flair a bit in embarrassment, and it was clear as to why. He was asking that while there were three, if not more mares looking at him.

Chuckling a bit as I instantly knew the answer, I shrugged as I lifted a hand up and idly scratched my chin, "Well, I wouldn't say that all the mares are talking about me, but it is probably because I now work at the salon with Aloe and Lotus, and a few literally fell asleep as I gave them massages..."

This earned me a disbelieving glance from Applejack, but the other mares simply gave me looks that suggested they were eying my hands. Quickly lowering them, the stallion nodded, before he said, "Well, thanks... uh, have a good day."

"You too, and enjoy the party." _Cause I know I am, and I'm still by the front door..._

It was just then that I was dragged away from the doorway by an overexcited mare... one that I knew fairly well by now, and she said in that hyper voice, "OH OH, play pin the tail on the donkey!"

Before I even knew it where I was or what was entirely happening, I was blindfolded, and something was pushed into my open hand.

 _Alright... pin the tail on the donkey..._

 _I'm blindfolded, something is in my hand, and I'm expected to play a game. Perhaps that is what just happened..._

"Uh... Pinkie Pie, am I at least facing the right way?"

There was a giggle off to my left before her voice sounded off, "Yup-er-roonies!"

Letting out a dry chuckle, I slowly made my way forward, the hand with the 'tail' closer to me, while my other hand was held out in front of me in case the wall came up. Nothing would do worse for my pride than to be at my own party and to unceremoniously walk straight into the wall.

Walking forward a bit, I heard the cheers of encouragement from Pinkie Pie, while strangely enough all the others were remaining silent. In fact, it was so strange, that my embarrassment from her antics was probably showing on my cheeks. _It isn't like it really matters... she did make that cupcake for me... best cupcake ever..._

 _Or maybe it is because Base doesn't have a lot of sweets..._

 _..._

 _Nah, it was the best ever._

Feeling a smirk rise up on my face once more, I felt my hand touch the wooden wall, yet before I put the 'tail' to the wall, I took into account that I'm probably a two to two and a half feet taller than the other ponies, so I lowered my hand as so, and pushed my hand forward a bit. When I felt that the 'tail' wouldn't fall off, I pulled my hands away, took a few steps back, and then reached up to take my blindfold off. Looking down, I saw that while my aim wasn't spot on, it was in fact at least around the height it was supposed to be. Well... not really. I was a foot high and about two too far to the right.

Smiling as I shook my head, I turned around, but before I could even get away, I was once more assaulted by a pink blur, before said pink blue stopped directly in front of me and said, "Don't worry, better luck next time, hey, why don't we go see how the snack table is doing?"

"Sure."

 _I don't even know what she just said... I just know she said we are going somewhere else._

Following behind the pink mare, I looked around, and saw we were making our way towards the kitchen area.

But before we reached our location, I brought my feet to a stop as I looked across the house and zeroed in on my true target. Standing there across me and near one of the open windows was Dash, bathed in sunlight, yet as I saw her shake her head, I noticed something was off. The grin I was wearing began to slowly fall, and the entire time I was trying to figure out what it was. Shifting my gaze, I found she was talking to another pony, and if my perception was right, it was a stallion... and I was hoping I was wrong, but I was sure I recognized that expression he was wearing. I had seen it on many guys back at the bars around the town I would go to while on leave, and seeing him flashing it towards Dash...

"What is wrong Dommie? Where did your smile go?"

Looking down at Pinkie, I shook my head and offered a weak smile, though it was strained, "Nothing's wrong Pinkie." Taking a second to glance back over, I saw Dash was nodding slowly, and the stallion smiled a bit bright, and I felt all semblance of a smile, fake or not, vanish entirely. _What am I worrying about? Dash is my mare... I'm her stallion..._

Shaking my head as I prepared to start moving, I was stopped as Pinkie Pie leaned against me, and the next thing I knew, she was looking where I was as well, and she shook her head, before she looked back at me and said, "There isn't anything you need to worry about Dommie, Dashie is a good friend!"

Offering a weak smile, I nodded my head as I looked away from the flirting stallion, "Yeah, I know she is..."

 **(Rainbow Dash's P.O.V.)**

 _Please, just leave already..._

While I was used to the occasional stallion trying to lay down the moves on me, this wasn't the time I wanted to be deflecting any advances. I wasn't interested, I never would be in him, and yet he was still trying to talk with me about a possible relationship. It wasn't helping that I wanted to see Dominic already, and I _had_ seen him, but I wanted to talk to him instead of just catch a passing glance of him. Yet the more this stallion jabbered on and on about him owning his own business, the more I was wishing I was at Dom's side already. I already had a stallion, and this one clearly wasn't getting the signs already... so, time to take off and give him the fact plain as day already.

As he took a breath to continue whatever tale he was spewing on about, I took that as my turn, "Hey, it was an interesting talk and all, but if you won't mind, I was planning on meeting up with my stallion... friend."

His eyes widened briefly, before they took on that playful look I was starting to loathe so much, before he simply shook his mane and turned around and began to trot away. But he did call over his shoulder, "Alright, well I'm going to go sample that tall weird creature then."

 _Wait, tall creature? Dominic?_

I felt myself bristle as my wings began to flare out, but I forced them back to my sides as I carefully made my way towards the wall. I kept a close eye on the stallion that had mentioned something about sampling Dom, yet I also made sure to keep an eye out for other ponies. I didn't want them to see me stalking this stallion and get the wrong idea.

"... This, and for a stranger? You're too kind..."

I felt a bit of strange warmth and happiness spread in my chest as I was able to distinguish Dom's deep voice from all the other ponies voices, but I shook my head so that I wouldn't lose track of the stallion I was following. If he tried anything against Dom, I would make sure I was there. For better or worse, I would be there no matter what.

I heard Pinkie's voice from somewhere as well, but I didn't hear what she said. Either way, Dominic chuckled soon afterwards, but so did that stallion. Then I heard something that made me stop in my tracks and gag, "Well, hey there stud, how are you doin'?"

 _He's a colt cuddler!? Oh, he isn't about to flirt with MY Dominic..._

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

 _Did I just hear that right?_

Looking behind me and towards the kitchen doorway, I saw a stallion standing there leaning against the doorway. He was looking towards me with a pair of observant eyes, and I was instantly able to tell who he was. The smile I had dropped right away as I recognized him as the stallion that had been flirting with Dash, but if I hadn't just heard wrong, then he had just done the same with me, but I had to be mistaken. Yet, I would rather be informed than simply misunderstanding him, "Pardon?"

He chuckled softly, before he stood up and sauntered closer to me and asked, "So, you aren't tied down are you?"

My frown deepened even more as he approached, but before I could retort, it was Pinkie who beat me to the punch, "Hey, don't be a mister meanie, friends don't tie other friends down!"

"I didn't mean it like th-"

"No, but I knew how you meant it and I don't roll that way bud, so take your flirting somewhere else." Unfortunately, other than getting him to leave us alone, he instead refocused his attention on me.

"What, never dated a pony? How do you know you wouldn't like it?"

"Because he is already taken."

Looking over, I felt a smile tug at the corner of my lips as I took a step closer to her. I felt her lean against my leg as I looked over at the stallion, whose jaw was hanging open as he looked between Dash and I repeatedly, so I decided I would set him straight, "As you can see, I'm not interested, so as I said before, take your flirting somewhere else..."

His jaw snapped shut with an audible snap, and when he looked at me one last time, I saw a flash of anger run through his eyes, before he left the kitchen as swiftly as he came. I didn't move at all, and it was only after a few moments that I confirmed that he wouldn't be coming back.

Looking down at the mare beside me, she did the same, and it was just then that I noticed my hand was slowly stroking her back, while one of her wings was draped across my back. Looking behind me, I opened my mouth to thank Pinkie, yet she wasn't there. Closing my mouth, I shook my head, before I looked back at Dash, and felt a chuckle ease from my throat. Kneeling down, I looked at Dash eye level, and as she looked back into my eyes, I shook my head and said, "You sure know how to grow on people Dash... I actually found myself missing you today."

My only confirmation that she heard me was she smirked with a prideful looking expression, and I couldn't help but chuckle before wrapping my arms around her and pulling her into a hug. I felt her wings thump against my arms, but I knew it had to be from surprise. If it wasn't... well...

Giving her a quick squeeze before letting her go, I backed up until I was arm's length away from her. This showed that she was now blushing as she smiled goofily, and I couldn't help but chuckle as I looked over my shoulder to make sure no one had entered through the other doorway. When no other living being, pony, or pink blur, was seen, I felt safe. At least I had some form of privacy in my own home.

Looking back in front of me, I felt my blood turn to ice, before it seemed to melt right away again as Dash pressed her lips softly against my own. Her eyes closed as she leaned closer to me, and I saw her wings twitch lightly. I didn't want a kiss, but I didn't necessarily start pulling away. It was a good unexpected surprise.

And then voices started to draw closer, and Dash quickly pulled away with a blush very prominent over her muzzle. So much so that I knew her friends would be suspicious if they saw it. _Maybe before I would mess with her and get her blood pumping to solve a solution, but perhaps I owe her for getting rid of that... confused stallion._

Getting to my feet, I ruffled Dash's mane real quick as I turned around, and I made my way to the door just in time to meet the other mares. And the perfect thing occurred, Twilight still had that little guy on his back, and I could shift the conversation towards it. Not only to give Dash time to cool down, but also to sate my curiosity.

"Hey there girls. Hey, Twi, I been meaning to ask, who is that on your back?"

Her eyes widened minutely, before she smiled and said, "I forgot you haven't yet met Spike. Well, Spike is my personal assistant, and adopted brother."

"Yes, and he is positively the kindest little dragon you will ever meet!" Rarity somehow pinched the little dragons' cheek as she said that, and I watched in interest as the green and purple dragon's cheeks began to turn a shade of red as well.

Stepping closer and then kneeling down, I looked at Spike a bit closer while offering a kind smile, and I held out my hand to him as I said, "Nice to meet you Spike, my name is Dominic... I must say, it is a pleasure to meet another guy for once instead of only another lady."

He hesitantly reached out, but once his hand was within my own, I made sure to gently squeeze it so that I wouldn't hurt him in any way. Giving it a firm shake, I watched as his nervousness seemed to slowly melt away, before he spoke, "I heard you were tall, but I didn't know that you were that tall..."

"Oh, and from whom did you hear I was tall?"

I felt a smirk make its way onto my lips as I glanced at the mare he was sitting on, before looking back at him as he too smirked. Then he spoke in a tone that was as neutral as one could be when restraining chuckles, "Twilight told me that you were tall, but then again, she wouldn't _stop_ talking about you. Such as how tall you were, you were kind, that you could give massa-"

"Ohhh kay, that is enough Spike..."

A gem surrounded by a purple aura was stuffed into the young dragons' mouth, and I looked towards the owner of said magical aura. I gave her a knowing look as she looked back at me, yet as soon as her eyes met my own, she quickly looked away as the blush on her cheeks became all the deeper. The purple on her cheeks seemed to only make it stand out all the more, and soon I heard a loud crunch.

Following the sound to the source, I saw Spike had sat down on Twilight's back, but I felt my jaw go slack when I saw him effortlessly crunch down on the gem.

"Bloody hell... did you just eat that gem...?"

He gave me a confused look, before he said, "Yeah. Didn't Twi tell you that dragons can eat emeralds, diamonds, and other gems yet?"

"I don't think so..."

There was a cough, and then Twilight said, "Not to change the subject or anything, but is Rainbow Dash in there?" I looked over to see her holding her hoof up towards the kitchen entrance, before she lowered it and looked towards me, but not directly at me.

Shrugging as I stood back up, I looked into what I could see of the kitchen, "I think she is."

"Well, what're we waitin' for? I don't know about Rare's, but I wanted to talk to Dash sooner than this!" I looked over to see Applejack grinning and Rarity already making her way towards the kitchen entrance.

"Yes, well, I believe we should go see her already."

I watched as all the mares entered the kitchen, but Pinkie, bless her soul, gave me another one of those amazing cupcakes. Following the mares into the kitchen, along with taking a bite from a delectable treat, I looked around the kitchen to see that Dash was in fact nowhere to be seen. _Well, it seems she decided to take the previous method of cooling down once again._

 _Hmm... I wonder how long until she comes back._

"I thought you said she was in here?"

Looking towards Applejack, I saw her looking towards me with a suspicious glare, but I replied with a simple shrug, "I said I thought she was in here. I had left to go find a cup so I could get something to drink since I don't have anything yet."

 _Not a complete lie..._

It was silent for a bit, before the sound of giggling was heard. Looking over to see a disturbing sight in its own rights, Pinkie was holding a hoof to her muzzle as her eyes were squeezed closed tightly. Glancing at the others, I noticed it was only Fluttershy that wasn't concerned, and I turned back towards Pinkie pie. Just as I opened my mouth, she stopped and looked directly at me, before she said, "Silly, you already have everything you need!"

"Um, Pinkie, I don't know if you've checked or not, but I haven't had the time to buy even a cup yet." I said, gesturing to the entire kitchen. It was a fact I wasn't proud of, but I was planning on fixing that tomorrow.

"Hehehe... did you look inside your cabinets yet?"

"Er... not really?"

She simply gave me a gesture towards one of the cabinets, and I looked over at it. Making my way over to it and grabbing the handle, I gave it a tug and pulled the door open. Now, I wasn't expecting to see a single thing, yet instead I saw it was already packed with plates and cups. Closing the drawer, I looked back to see a smiling group of mares, with a pink one beaming all the more wider than the rest.

I then proceeded to walk through my kitchen, opening each drawer and every individual cabinet door; confirming that there was something in each one as I did.

Once I stopped, I let out a long drawn out whistle. Turning around, I looked towards Pinkie and asked, "Did you really do all this?"

"Yup-er-roonie!"

Making my way to Pinkie, I knelt down in front of her, before I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. "I don't know how to thank you enough."

I felt her hooves snake around my chest and pat my back, before she said, "What are friends for?" Yet, after she stopped patting my back, I felt her grip tightening even more to the point it was becoming uncomfortable, "Especially when that friend holds the heart of one of my friends." She then tightened her grip around me to the point of it being slightly painful, yet what she had just said seemed to click into place. "Even more when that friend holds the heart of my bestest friend."

A wheeze of pain left my lips quietly as I swore I heard a rib or two creak from the pressure. Just as black dots began to flit across my vision, she let me go, and I felt myself fall back into a sitting position as my breathing returned to normal; yet as I breathed in, I felt the soreness from her squeezing.

Looking over at the pink mare, I saw her smiling towards all the others, yet when her gaze locked on my own, I saw a hidden warning within her eyes. Her smile was wider, yet to me it seemed to lose all its warmth as she said, "I hope the super duper surprise Dommie Wommie! And remember our agreement."

My only response was a weak smile and nod...


	13. Spontanous Dash

**Chapter 13: Spontaneous Dash**

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

Dropping another cupcake wrapper into the trash can that was already half full from cleaning up earlier, I couldn't help but let out a single groan as I stood back up and straightened my back; this elicited a firm solitary pop from my spine.

Next I looked around to make sure there wasn't anything else for me to pick up or clean, but the only thing left in my living room was a single mare with a multi colored hue. She was currently sitting on my couch with her fore hooves draped over the back as she continued to watch me. I felt a tired smile cross my lips as I looked towards her, and when her eyes flickered up to my own, she too smiled, though she also asked, "Are you finally done?"

Smirking a bit as she looked towards me with wide expectant eyes, I shrugged my shoulders as I picked up the trash can so that I could return it to the kitchen as I said, "Nearly Dash. This would've gone faster if you had continued to help."

As I entered the kitchen, I made my way over towards the window so I could place the trash can beneath it as I heard Dash's hooves meet the wooden flooring. When I set the can down, I heard her walking into the kitchen before she said, "But I am helping."

"Oh, and how is that?"

Dash looked over at me with a sly smirk as she struck a dramatic pose with her legs stretched out and her wings fully erect before she said confidently, "By being _awesome_ of course!"

Chuckling a bit as I looked from her hooves, up her body, and finally to the top of her wings, I brought a hand up to my mouth to stifle a wide smile as I said, "I would say trying to be more of attractive than awesome..."

My statement must've caught her off guard as her wings quivered a bit and her stance seemed to withdraw upon itself as she began to blush. She looked at me with a happy if somewhat embarrassed mocking glare, but she soon turned and walked out of the kitchen, if a bit awkwardly. "I will be waiting for you. Don't keep a mare waiting..."

As her tail disappeared around the corner, I shook my head as a single chuckle left my lips. I may not understand her entirely or the way she acts in general, but she was a good friend nonetheless. She was a friend I knew was slowly worming her way into my heart as only a few others had done before.

Leaning against the wall as I looked outside and at the darkened Ponyville, I saw a few ponies walking through the streets as the moon hung low overhead. My smirk slowly began to drop as I felt myself begin to reminisce about how home looked at night. Past the base's perimeter fence there was a town on one side where light pollution wasn't so bad and on the other side of base was a lightly forested area where the stars shined dimly above.

Before I let myself delve too deeply into my thoughts however, I shook my head as I turned and made my way towards the counter. I grabbed a pink cupcake and took a bite out of it, savoring the delectably delicious taste that came afterwards. _Pinkie sure knows how to bake a mean pastry..._

Swallowing before taking another bite, I leaned against the countertop as I thought about that particular mare. She may have warned me about hurting Dash's heart indirectly of course, as there wasn't another one of her friends she could be talking about. That however didn't bother me at all. It wasn't that I wasn't worried about what she could do; it was more of in the sense that I couldn't see myself harming Dash in any way. She may be a bit difficult to be around when she is forcing her affection onto me, but then again, I was finding myself to view Dash in a more welcoming sight. I cared for Dash too much to simply hurt her heart like a careless fool. At least not in a joking way how I had done back at the hospital... but maybe an occasional dip in the stream would calm her down if needed...

Speaking of Dash, it was now that I heard her groan loudly, and then call out in a semi whining tone, "Dom...!"

My smile returned in full strength as I quickly finished my cupcake, and then I made my way towards my living room.

Stepping into the room, Dash gave me an impatient 'Humph', before she said, "What took ya so long?" Her eyes didn't leave my own as I made my way around the couch, and when I sat down, I was instantly being forced back against the armrest as Dash stepped above me and then sat in my lap, all the while leaning against me.

"I know you are eager, but I didn't think you wanted this that much..." I said with a light chuckle.

Dash in turn smiled a bit as she nuzzled against my neck with her cheek, "Well, duh. I wanted this since this morning."

Shaking my head as I trailed my hands down Dash's soft silky smooth body, I felt her shudder as my hands slid beneath her wings momentarily, before I continued on to the rest of her back. Before I reached her flank, I brought my hands back up to the top of her back, and gently kneaded her shoulders and the lowest part of her neck. She let out a happy murmur as she practically melted atop me, and I said, "One well deserved massage free of charge coming right up."

I felt her muzzle open, but all that came out was a simple single toned noise of happiness as I moved both hands down and worked above her wings. When her wings stretched out, I felt a bit nervous that I was hitting the wrong spot; that is until her wings laid limply across my side and the back of the couch.

Letting out a sigh of relief, I continued on by moving my hands under her wings and massaging her sides, being especially careful to not hit her tender area directly beneath her wings. She shifted briefly before I felt her head turn and rest against my chest, and she even moved to cuddle closer as she let out a yawn. "It will be totally cool if we sleep here tonight."

I felt a chuckle leave my throat as I gently hugged Dash while she let out another sigh, but while she pressed her head closer to my neck, I returned my hands to her back, but I moved them up to her neck and began to gently work out the tenseness as I heard Dash beginning to snooze...

* * *

 **(Princess Luna's P.O.V.)**

I felt myself pause as I passed by a particularly warm dream. It contained a warmth I had only dreamt of myself since my return from Nightmare Moon; the warmth of a new budding love. My curiosity was instantly piqued, and it was only with my interest that I looked into the dream... before I felt a gasp leave my muzzle. During the brief moment I was looking into the dream, all I could do was watch as Dominic and Rainbow Dash kissed passionately beneath a tree...

"It would seem Rainbow Dash has feelings for Dom." I could only sigh heavily as I watched the pair for a moment as I felt an internal debate slowly consume my thoughts. "Maybe sister was right about me; I am not ready for these feelings that plague me now." Leaning forward as I touched my horn to the dreams edge, I felt a brief moment of hesitation clutch my gut. "I shouldn't, but..." I felt my voice leave me as I began to slide into the dream...

As soon as I was in the dream, it shimmered briefly, and then I was greeted by an entirely new sight. Dominic was leaning over Rainbow Dash, who was now lying on her back. The scene was no longer innocent, and there was a strong passion around the two as Dom pulled his cerulean friend into a deep longing kiss. I even caught a glimpse of their tongues intertwined every few moments as they pulled apart just enough to take in air. Rainbow's wings twitched and squirmed against Dom's strong arms, which embraced her as he leaned against his elbows and just above Rainbow Dash so that he could support himself. It was then that I also began to feel myself viewing Rainbow Dash's colors quite similar to my own.

"How I wish to feel that embrace upon myself." I felt myself snort slightly. "To feel our tongues intertwined, his breath against my lips..." I shifted a little as a wonderful shiver ran up my back and to my wings. "To feel him..."

 **POMF**!

"Oh My."

I lowered my head as it began to burn, and I shifted a bit uncomfortably as I could feel my blood pumping into my stiff and quivering wings.

After a moment of controlled breathing, I lifted my head up only to freeze when I was met by a pair of deep hazel colored eyes. The warm touch of a palm against my cheek made me close my eyes as I leaned into and relished the feeling. Everything I desired seemed to be held in that single short moment, yet when I opened my eyes, the hand fell away. From the corner of my eye, I saw a distraught Rainbow Dash sitting with her head hanging low. Dominic gave me a sad smile, before he turned away and moved to Rainbow's side. I could only watch as he lowered himself and gently kissed Rainbow. Her ears twitched as Dominic's voice reached them, yet it was too quiet to understand audibly, but my heart heard it loud and clear.

"Do not fear Rainbow, you are my mare, my only mare..."

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

 _Oops... well, she seems to still be sleeping..._

Lifting my foot carefully this time as I made my way up the stairs, I made sure to hold Dash as tight as I could so that she wouldn't fall or get too jostled. She may think it was cool to sleep on the couch with me, but that thing was in no shape or form a multiple person or pony sleeping couch.

I felt her move a bit within my arms, but she didn't make any other suggestion to her being awake other than her emitting a sigh. Smirking a bit that even despite my clumsiness just now, Dash was still asleep, and that meant as soon as I placed her in the bed, I would be able to go back downstairs and get to sleep myself.

Stepping into my room, I carefully made my way to the side of the bed, and it was only when I sat down that I felt a pair of hooves snake around my chest and keep my tightly pressed against the mare in my arms. The fact that her hooves were wrapped tightly around my chest could only mean two things. The first was Dash was having a particularly good dream. The second was that she was awake.

Pulling my head back and looking down, I was met with the sight of her rainbow colored hair covering her face from my view, along with her blue fured ears drooping as she continued to sleep; or I assumed to sleep.

Wrapping one arm around her wings and the other around her upper back, I lied down on my side while bringing Dash with me. Once I was sure she was entirely on the bed, I reached my arms around my back and instead tried to grab her hooves.

"It will totally be twenty percent cooler if you sleep with me tonight..."

I felt a lance of ice spear through my chest as her voice reached my ears as I had thought she was still sleeping. Turning my gaze back down, I saw Dash was looking up at me with an unreadable expression, but I still could see the request burning in her eyes.

 _I know nothing would happen, but that would defeat the whole concept of if I was giving the bed to her. It wouldn't be bad if I just, slept with her. Then again, what would happen if we wake up in the morning...? It isn't like she will feel it through my jeans, so I shouldn't have to worry about_ that _being the issue._

When a gentle kiss was planted on my cheek, I felt her hooves pull away from my back, but I made my decision as one of her fore hooves trailed away from my chest. I grabbed it and gently squeezed before I said, "Let me take off my boots."

After I said that, I sat up and leaned forward, reached down, and began to unlace my boots. When that was done, I quickly took them off and placed them at the foot of the bed, and then I crawled back onto the bed beside my mare. Dash was looking at me with a thoughtful expression when I looked towards her, but after a few seconds; she turned onto her side and away from me.

A few minutes later, through my drooping eyelids, I saw her look back at me with a curious stare, before she slowly inched her way back. I couldn't help but smile a bit at her tactics to get closer, but it wasn't until she was about half a foot away that she stopped, and I saw her cheeks slowly turning red before she laid her head back down. _You know what, screw it..._

Bringing an arm up and wrapping it around Dash's body, I easily pulled her closer to me in one quick and firm motion. She let out a startled gasp, but once her back was pressing against my stomach and chest, I felt her wings flare a bit as she said, "Are we, will we... err...?"

"Are we only going to sleep, yes we are." I said a bit tiredly before a yawn claimed my voice. Once I was quiet for a few moments, I felt Dash shift a bit before she let out a sigh and said, "Sleep well Dom."

"You to Dash..."

* * *

When I was finally waking up, I dimly noted that I was feeling much better than the previous nights. There was no hint of fatigue in my muscles as I laid there soaking in the comfortable bliss of a well-deserved rest. It was also at this time that I felt something, or rather someone shift beside me. I felt a body that I hadn't noticed pressing up against me tense up, before it lightly shook; signifying a stretch in bed.

I felt a smile spread across my lips as I slowly opened my eyes. It seemed that Dash was just too opening her eyes as she looked a bit surprised when her eyes locked onto my own. The light blush that slowly made itself noticeable only served to give Dash an even cuter look as she laid there.

While I continued to look into her eyes, I saw the concealed happiness within her irises, yet it was strange that as we continued to lie there, the only thing I felt needed to change was I was supposed to give her a kiss and then a greeting. It may be due to my previous relationships being like that for the few times I slept in the same bed, but now...

Leaning forward until my nose bumped into Dash's, I saw her eyes widen as the blush on her cheeks got a bit brighter. Her hooves barely tightened around my back, but I still felt them do so a tiny bit as we continued to look into each other's eyes from our close proximity. By now my own cheeks felt like they were on fire as I felt my breath coming in shallow puffs, yet I couldn't find it in myself to pull away from her; especially as I gazed into her magenta colored eyes that seemed to sparkle softly.

Her head tilted to the side after a few more moments, and she soon was nuzzling closer to me. All the while her eyes never left my own as she weakly pressed her muzzle past my nose until her lips bumped into my own. Tilting my head to the side, I pressed my lips firmly against her own as we both closed our eyes. I felt like a million dollar man being electrocuted for those few brief moments. I loved the feeling of her soft lips against my own, yet deep in the back of my mind, I knew this had the possibility of progressing so much further than I wanted at this time. Already, I felt it progressing steadily towards that possible outcome as I felt Dash pressing firmer against my body, her wings slowly beginning to flare as I began to feel her heart beating firmer against my chest.

And as soon as I realized that our tongues were sliding over one another in the beginning of a loving dance, I pulled back quickly to prevent us from continuing down that road.

My heart was pounding strongly in my ears as I looked towards Dash, who was breathing just as heavily as I was. I easily saw the longing that was deep within her eyes, but I saw just as much embarrassment within those beautiful eyes as well while we slowly brought our racing hearts back to a more manageable level.

Pulling myself back so that our mouths were at least a foot apart, I cleared my throat a bit before I said, "Well, I think sleeping together was indeed twenty percent cooler... but maybe we should get up for the day."

She seemed to hesitate for a few seconds as she looked between us, yet it wasn't long until I found out why as she smiled widely before giving me a kiss of her own. She pulled away soon afterwards, yet that was when she instead gave me a hug; yet she soon pushed herself away and stood up.

 _Well, she likes to move fast..._

Chuckling a bit at what had just happened in under less than a minute, I felt a bit of the heat leave my cheeks as she said, "Yeah, well, it was only twenty percent cooler because I was here."

As I pulled myself into a sitting up position, I brought a hand up and rubbed my eyes as I asked, "So how did you sleep Dash? Have any good dreams?" After I finished rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I looked over to find Dash looking to the side with a bright red blush over her cheeks as her wings unfolded and folded back up a few times.

"It was... good." Her eyes flickered to mine briefly before her blush intensified, yet she soon looked away and leaped from the bed and to the floor. She walked briskly towards the bathroom as she said, "Ima freshen up before I leave for the day if that is cool..."

"Alright, well, I guess I will see you later, I'm leaving for work soon."

The bathroom door closed just as I stood up, yet I couldn't help but stare at the door for a bit. _If I dared to guess, I would say that Dash had quite the dream indeed, and if she really blushed that bad just by looking at me, I think it is safe to assume it was about me. I hope it wasn't anything... well, suggestive to say the least. Then again, that was the most suggestive kiss we had ever shared._

 _I can only hope it is all in my head rather than her really having dreamt of me that way, especially while we were in the same bed..._

Walking towards the door as I planned on what I could eat for breakfast, I heard the shower start up, and I felt myself pause. Almost instantly a sharp gasp came from the doorway that made my spine tingle, yet I felt my face heat up drastically as I heard Dash moan from the other side, "S-SO C-COLD!"

 _..._

 _Er..._

 _I wish I knew if it is a good or bad thing that I apparently turn Dash on in such a way..._

Quickly walking through the doorway, I closed it behind me as I made my way towards the stairs as to avoid anymore... complications before I headed off to work.

* * *

 _Pretty neat that I can have my lunch break out here instead of in a galley... though I'm not too sure about my order. Dandelion club? Do they use real dandelions, or is that just the name of it?_

My attention was dragged away from my thoughts as I heard the sound of laughter above me, yet when I looked up, I saw a pair of Pegasus flying by. I found myself watching them until they flew out of sight, yet as soon as they were gone; I felt a yearning feeling deep in my gut.

 _I already know this feeling and I know it will never be possible for me to fly again. I might know a jet inside out, but I wouldn't have the slightest clue how to assemble a jet, let alone build the proper and required pieces, nor the functions of said items..._

 _Lucky bastards..._

Though I didn't mean any ill intent at my internal curse to the pair of Pegasus, I looked back down at the table with a bit of shame that I let my envy actually manifest itself.

"Your order sir." Came the cheerful reply from beside me. I looked back towards ground level to see the Unicorn mare levitating a plate with a particularly interesting sandwich on top of a plate. I smiled as I thanked her, and when she walked away to go serve other costumers, I carefully observed the sandwich. It looked like anything I would eat, minus the abundance of meat, along with a few flowers actually sticking out from the sides of the sandwich. Lifting up the top of the sandwich, I saw a dozen or so dandelions resting atop a pile of lettuce, sprinkled with some kind of herb, and even some oil or something of the sort all over it.

 _Hmm... it looks pretty good, and despite their literally being actual flowers within this, it looks like a tasty sandwich. Humans are omnivores, and I haven't ever tried it... so to hell with it, I'm gonna eat me a flower sub!_

Placing the top piece of bread back down, I wrapped my fingers around the entire sub, before bringing it up to my mouth, and taking a bite. The first thing I tasted was the oil like condiment, which while bitter, it tasted sweet yet slightly salty as well. Chewing a few times, I felt something that felt like a stem slide over my tongue as I rolled the food around, and as soon as the flower hit my tongue, I had to stop chewing as I closed my eyes, forcing myself to keep from shuddering. Despite everything else tasting absolutely exquisite, something about the blandness from the dandelion seemed to just rob the tastiness from everything else... before more oil seeped over my taste buds.

 _Oh God, a dandelion is almost as bland as eating a scorpion... and that is something I wish I didn't have experience with. At least it isn't fighting back, and despite the dandelions, it still tastes pretty damn great... might as well finish it before my lunch break is over._

Taking another bite from my food, I quickly ate it as I relished in the taste of it briefly, doing my best to avoid the dandelions as much as I could, though I knew it was futile nonetheless as they would reach my tongue...

...

Rolling another few towels up before placing them atop a cabinet, I looked over instinctively as the doorbell rang, yet I shook my head lightly as the portable wall coverings blocked any chance at seeing who entered. Returning my attention to the task at hand, I grabbed a few soaps and placed them neatly and orderly along the top of the cabinet, yet off to the side of the rolled towels.

I heard the sound of approaching hooves, yet this time when I turned to look, I saw lotus leading another mare over to one of the mineral baths. Yet as the other mare looked over towards me, I couldn't tell what she was feeling. Her muzzle kept that friendly smile, but I couldn't see anything beneath her dark black sunglasses. Turning back around, I went back to neatly organizing the bottles of soaps and other various shampoos.

Looking over when I felt something brush against my leg, I saw Lotus looking up at me, so I quickly kneeled down. "Sorry, but if you wouldn't mind, I need you to tend to this mare as I go get some important business finished."

Glancing over, I saw the other mare seemed to be relaxing in the mineral bath, so I looked back at Lotus and asked, "I know how to do massages, but what do I do for a mineral bath?"

"Just relax her... hmm... rinse her mane, ask if she wants any bubble bath."

Looking down at my hand, I absent mindedly rolled the soap bottle around in my hand as I asked, "She won't be bothered that she is in a bath, and that the person tending to her just so happens to be a male?"

When I looked back up, I saw that Lotus adopted a slightly red hue across her muzzle before she shook her head and answered back in a bit of a flustered tone, "No no, I am not sure what it is like where you came from Mr. Wild, but Equestrians don't worry about that when attending a spa. Now, if you won't mind, I need to go attend to some other business."

"Alright."

Standing back up as Lotus walked back over to the mare that was reclined in the bath, I turned around and placed the soap bottle back with the others in the small basket. I would just finish up with that part of my job later on.

Moving over to the mare, I smiled warmly as I kneeled beside her and asked, "Would you like any bubble bath? Or possibly any particular kind of shampoo to be used?"

"No thank you... I think I would like to just lay here instead if that is cool with you..."

Something about her voice seemed off, almost as if she was forcing herself to speak in a different way than she normally would. I had heard others try to do the same thing as well, yet I didn't know this mare, so perhaps I was just imagining it; though I still had to force myself to appear friendly rather than suspicious.

Nodding my head slowly, I made my way behind the mare and gently and carefully ran my fingers through her mane. I felt her tense up, so I quickly spoke again, "It is alright, this treatment comes with the mineral bath."

She slowly relaxed once again, and I resumed running my fingers through her mane. It was strange to see so many colors within one mane, and if I had to make a guess, I would be assuming that this mare was trying to have more colors in her mane than even Dash...

There was blue, gray, yellow, red, blue, orange, and even green. Then there was the feeling of her mane feeling a bit more brittle than what I had come to know from the only other mare I was allowed to touch. I only had Dash to compare with, but Dash's mane felt smooth and silky, even if it felt somewhat rough. This mare's mane however felt brittle as in a way that it felt like something was in it, almost like it was coated in something.

As the mare let out a happy sigh, I looked down towards the water as I noticed something. The water was getting an oily sheen on the top of it, along with what looked like a shaded look.

 _What the...?_

Bringing one of my hands from the mare's mane to run it through the water, I felt my eyes widen as I saw my fingers were actually covered in a green dye or paint. Looking back towards the mares head, I saw something quite interesting indeed. The colors of her mane began to literally rinse off and into the mineral water... yet the strands of hair that remained in the water remained a steadfast coloration that I knew too well.

 _Hmm... well time for the grand unveiling..._

Bringing my hands down to the water, I cupped my palms and brought some water up and pressed one of my palms against the back of her neck, gently rubbing her mane. That caused more color to wash from the mares' mane, and my suspicions were confirmed. I felt a smirk run across my lips as I leaned over the bath and next to the mares' ear. I felt it twitch as my breath ran through its short fur momentarily, yet I whispered softly, "I know it is you Dashie..."

 _ **SPLASH!**_

I jerked back instantly, yet that didn't stop the water that was flung from Dash's wings from drenching my entire chest and lap area. I fell into a sitting position as water began to drip down my torso and as a puddle quickly formed around where I was sitting. Spreading my arms to avoid them getting wet, I looked down at my wet torso, before looking up and seeing Dash looking towards me with an open muzzle. Her cheeks were flushed, and yet her sunglasses remained on somehow as I noted her ears were lying back and flat. Then there was the fact that a rainbow of colors slowly snaked down her long slender and wet neck, and those oily colors were what revealed her badly attempted disguise to fool me.

"Wha? How could you tell?"

I felt a growl leave my throat as I felt the cool air chill my wet clothing, and Dash seemed to flinch briefly, and then it was I realized I was scowling... with revealed teeth. Lowering my lips as I shook my head and flicked my hands, I cleared my throat briefly before answering, "Look down at the water..."

She did so, and then her hoof flew to the back of her head, and this was where she now had a green instead of blue hoof.

The smile she offered was a weak one, but before anything else happened, Lotus returned with a worried tone, "Dominic, did something hap...pen?"

Dash and I looked over towards Lotus, and this time I felt my face warm up a bit as I said, "Yeah, a miniature tsunami happened..."


	14. Salty

**Chapter 14: Salty**

 **(Rainbow Dash's P.O.V.)**

This was the third time since my return to Ponyville that I stood on the front porch of my cloud home, and it was also the third day since I had inadvertently drenched Dominic in spa bath water. Closing my eyes as I leaned forward and stretched my wings to their full length, I let out a content sigh as the feeling of wind caressing my fur and feathers sent chills of delight down my spine and sent my heart on a whirlwind of joy. I may enjoy... buck, even love the time I spend with Dominic, but there was one ache he wouldn't be able to help me fulfill, and that was the feeling of wind beneath my wings, a warm and cold chill all over my body.

 _There is only a few things that can make this even better... I wish Dom was here right now._

Feeling my heart flutter at the thought of Dominic, I knew where I was going to go and who I was going to see. I knew that instead of work that my dear Dominic was going to be at home, and what better way for the only human in Equestria to spend his day than with his unofficial marefriend. I felt a blush make its way onto my cheeks, but even though it was unfair that he didn't know the meaning, I had gotten him to admit it. The burn in my cheeks only intensified as that memory came back to me, but I shook my head to clear my head.

 _There will be plenty of time to be cozy with Dom later..._

With a warm spot nestled in my heart and a flare of my wings, I was flying up into the air and in the general direction of Ponyville.

 _Actually, I'm in the mood for something from Sugercube corner... perhaps I can bring Dom something..._

...

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

Grabbing a towel as I stepped out of the steaming shower and wrapping said towel around my waist, I walked out of the bathroom and made my way to my closet. As I made my way over to getting a fresh set of clothes, I stopped as I heard a near silent curse downstairs.

 _Who in the hell broke in...?_

Stepping over to my dresser, I quickly slipped on some boxers and then into a pair of loose fitting jeans. Not bothering with my boots or even socks, I quickly and quietly made my way out of my room and down the hallway. Now that I was out of my room, I easily heard the sound of hoof steps on wooden flooring.

 _Don't they know I'm new to town yet? I got nothing of value down there..._

 _...But then again, I can't just let them think I will allow them to break into my home and get away with it._

Quickly stalking down the hallway and then down the stairs, I managed to locate where they were with how much noise they were making. If I was right, then they were in the kitchen. I heard a crunching sound, almost like when a bag is set down.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, I slowly snuck over towards the kitchen entranceway, and I even heard whoever was in the kitchen starting to make their way closer to my position. It was the perfect setup. All I have to do was wait here for them to come to me, and from the brief wrestle moments I had with Dash, I just had to keep their hooves bent and pressed against their body. If it was a unicorn, I was screwed either way unless I wanted to knock them out.

Yet, as I prepared for the tackle, the sound of hooves ceased movement, before I heard the rustle of feathers, and I let out a barely audible sigh of relief. It wasn't long afterwards that the sound of movement was once again heard, and I tensed my muscles in preparation for the capture. I didn't wish to harm whoever it was, but I wasn't going to sit on the couch and give them full rein over my home to do with as they wish.

 _Any moment now..._

My wait wasn't long, and as soon as the pony rounded the corner, I leaned down and wrapped my arms around them, and as I went down, I heard a startled yelp as a feathery appendage flared out and against my body, and I closed my eyes as the mane to the pony flew across my face. We both landed hard on the floor, but I know I took the brunt of it as I felt my elbow sharply crack against the wood.

Opening my eyes along with my mouth, I was going to give the would-be robber a decent tongue lashing, yet before I even got a word off, I found myself speechless as below me was a mare. Not just any mare, but my best friend... my marefriend as she had me call her, though I had suspicions to what it really meant.

Her eyes looked up at mine with a bit of pain, before she grunted a bit and asked a bit heatedly, "What the buck Dom? Why did you do that?"

Closing my mouth and swallowing, I leaned off of her a bit before answering, "I thought you were a robber... damn, sorry Dash..." Quickly getting up and moving to her side, I carefully helped her up, but as I did so, I felt a sharp pain in my elbow.

 _Damn... that's going to be sore in a few minutes..._

Once Dash was sitting on my lap and I was sitting on the floor, she opened her muzzle to possibly berate me as I felt her hoof press against my chest firmly, yet that is as far as she got with yelling at me.

Her hoof pressed a bit firmer against my chest, before she asked, "Dom... are these really your muscles?"

Smirking a bit as I flexed the muscle she was pressing against, I saw her blush as I said, "Yeah, why, see something you like?"

It wasn't often I got Dash to blush, but I couldn't help but chuckle as her face lit up the brightest I had yet to see it. Her eyes quickly looked away as she moved to get up, but I easily pulled her against me; something that actually got a squeak from her. Smiling warmly as I held her tightly, she looked up at me with bright crimson cheeks that were nearly as bright as her eyes before she said, "You still owe me for tackling me..."

Looking down at Dash, I chuckled briefly, before I ceased pulling her so tightly against me. Once free however, her wings shot out to her sides. Raising an eyebrow at the spectacle in front of me, I shook my head while the smirk I had only grew wider, before I said, "Yes, I apologize for that, but you were the one sneaking around down here."

"I brought muffins..."

"You entered without permission."

"..." Dash looked to the side, before she smiled widely despite her heavy blushing, and said, "You hurt me."

Scoffing as I looked towards her with a critical inspection, I saw not a feather out of place or even a single hint that she had an injury beneath her fur. Despite the fact that she claimed she was hurt, she was smiling widely as she gave me a triumphant look. _Forget it..._

Letting out a tired sigh as I leaned back, I looked towards Dash and asked, "Alright Dash, what do you want me to do for you? Hoof rub, back massage, full body massage... wing massage?" With the last one I felt my tired frown flip into a grin, but Dash in turn turned beat red along with lowering her head. I felt her breath leave her muzzle in one huge gust as her wings trembled a bit.

She slowly raised her head until she was looking directly into my own eyes, before I actually heard her swallow and ask, "Can I have all of the above?"

Dropping the grin, I shook my head as I said, "No, you can only choose one." Dash sagged a bit in my lap as her gaze dropped from my own, but I chuckled as I raised a hand and shook it through the top of her mane, making it even frizzier than before as I said, "Of course you can have all of the above, but I need you to promise me something." Once I was sure I had her attention, I moved my hand back to her shoulder, before saying in a dead serious tone, "Don't think me and you will be hitting the bed once I give you a wing massage."

Her muzzle dropped open as soon as I said that, but she shook her head before she stood up and placed her hooves on my shoulders and said, "I won't promise anything..."

She moved to the side as she walked off of my lap, but she swiped her tail over my face as she made her way back to the kitchen. Shaking my head as I rolled onto my knees and getting to my feet, I looked over in time to see Dash stop walking and look back at me, before she huffed and said, "Your cool meter is twenty percent lower... it isn't cool to make the coolest mare blush..."

 _Dash... sometimes I swear you make things awkward, and other times you plain don't make any sense..._

...

The first thing I saw when I cracked open my eyes were a pair of blue ears, along with a very colorful hair style. Moving my gaze further down, I noticed Dash was still asleep as she cuddled against my chest, snoring slightly enough to hear, but not obnoxiously loud. The longer I looked at her closed eyes, the more I felt the smile on my lips spreading. Pulling her closer to me and planting a kiss softly on her forehead, I felt my face heat up a bit from the simple action, before I pulled away slowly.

Dash smiled in her sleep, and she mumbled something too silent for me to hear as I continued to pull away. Her ears twitched a bit as my hand slowly ran up its length, and I chuckled quietly as I slowly sat up.

Taking a cautionary glance at Dash, I saw her eyes were still closed, her hooves were resting along the bed, and her wings twitched once in a while. Scooting away as I kept an eye on her, I only turned away once I was at the end of the bed, and I easily and quietly got to my feet, making nearly no sound as I transferred my weight from the bed to the floor.

Making my way to the door, I eased it open, before making my way out of it and softly closing it behind me. With Dash knocked out and with no way to hinder me, I would be able to make something for us to eat for when she wakes up.

 _Heh, spoiled rotten is what she will be if everything keeps going the way it is. A masseuse for whenever she wants or needs one, friends that care for her, a good town to live in... hell, and even a cook if all I can expect to eat is vegetables. Though I doubt making a flower sandwich is too hard._

Turning and walking into the kitchen, I soon set about collecting all the necessary supplies and ingredients to make what I was hoping would be substancal enough to keep Dash happy. I knew I would be satisfied with what I was planning to make, but Dash was a Pegasus, and I could only safely guess that flying eats up energy as much as it would for me to go hiking or swimming. _Perhaps I can ask Dash about that when she wakes up. I know she loves flying just as much as I do, but she actually uses her body to fly instead of a machine._ Letting out a sigh as I felt a flare of emotions run through me, I shook my head as I set a pot in the sink and began to fill it. _I might never fly again, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy learning about what it is like to fly under your own power._

Shutting off the water, I picked up the pot and walked it over to the stove, and as I lowered it, I glanced at the countertop at the assembled supplies. I knew what to do, how to cook the stew I envisioned in my mind, and when it would approximately be done.

After releasing the handles to the pot, I reached down and turned the flames on at a high setting so that I could get the water simmering before I was finished. Once it started to boil, then I would turn it to a lower setting so that the food could cook properly. Moving over to the countertops, I looked down, before feeling a smirk come across my lips, _Now comes the fun part._

Grabbing a large knife and a potato, I began to quickly cut it into decent sized chunks that would cook thoroughly, but also be small enough for Dash to comfortably chew as well as myself. It took a moment to get a rhythm down, but as soon as it was set, I was cutting all the required ingredients as the pot I had on the stove began to lightly boil.

 _This is perfect. Dash is still asleep, I have time to myself, and by the time she wakes up, I should have dinner well on the way._ Feeling a smirk slowly developing, I shook my head as I grabbed the cut up celery and moved to place it in the pot. When I looked into it however, I saw the water wasn't even simmering yet, so I went and placed the celery back on the cutting board I had been using. Reaching over, I grabbed a can of salt and made my way over, before sprinkling a decent amount into the two quarts or so of water. Setting the salt down, I made my way over to a drawer and began to rummage through the utensils, before grabbing a large wooden spoon and closing the drawer and making my way back to the pot.

 _I need to see about getting a music player or something..._

Stirring the water a bit, I saw tiny bubbles forming on the bottom of the pot, and I knew that was my cue to start getting everything I had just prepared into the pot. Potatoes went in, then carrots, celery, and finally a bit of other vegetables that I had no idea to the names of.

Once that part was done, I sprinkled some more salt and pepper in, before reaching over and grabbing the top and placing it atop the pot so that no steam would escape. Next I lowered the flames so that I wouldn't end up overcooking or possibly ruining the stew.

Once that was all done, I looked around, but I didn't see anything else that needed doing right away.

With food on the way, a sleeping mare in my bed, and some free time, I intended to get some reading done. Perhaps I could read more on Pegasi autonomy so that I could read Dash a bit better...

...

Cracking open an eye as I let out a yawn, I looked around and saw all was still, yet from what I could see, it was becoming increasingly dark out. Sitting up from my reclined position on the couch, I saw the room was bathed in shadows and the only illuminated parts of the room were from the setting sun outside. _How long was I out for...?_

Getting to my feet and making my way towards one of the lamps in the living room, I turned it on and illuminated the darkened room. _I wonder if the stew is done by now. Or if Dashie is even awake yet._

Chuckling a bit as I continued to make my way towards the kitchen, I looked towards the stairs, but considered it would be better to first make sure the food wasn't burning rather than to wake up a sleeping Pegasus.

Once I was in the kitchen however, the smell of cooking vegetables was heavenly. The aroma seemed to hang in the air, before caressing my senses and reminding me of all the old home cooked meals I used to have as a child. My stomach even approved with a gurgle as I made my way across the floor and stood over the pot and saw steam wafting up. Looking over and grabbing the ladle, I stirred it around a bit, and the smell seemed to permeate the air with an even stronger aroma. _Damn... I thought for sure I would've destroyed this before it was even finished, yet here I am... stew complete and it smells better than I could've hoped for. But if there is one thing that my time in the service has taught me, everything tastes better with a generous serving of salt... if the top chefs of the military can't make good tasting food, then I doubt my beginners cooking cant taste that good. Besides, smells can be deceiving, and I don't want Dash to think I... wait, why do I care? I never was a cook..._

Shaking my head as I reached over and grabbed a bottle of salt, I opened it up and gently sprinkled a nice coating over steaming stew, all the while stirring with my other hand to evenly distribute it. This was my first time cooking a meal since I joined the Air Force, and I wasn't going to have my meal be remembered as horrible.

Tilting the salt bottle back, I finished stirring once I felt no salt was lingering too much in one portion of stew, and when I turned around to go check on Dash, I instead heard a knocking on the front door.

"Now who in the hell can that be...?"

Making my way towards the door, I grabbed the handle and gave it a twist and pull, and what I who I saw actually made me feel a bit confused.

"Dash...?" She smiled as she looked up at me, and I saw the flushed look on her face as her eyes sparkled brightly. "But... I thought...?" I could only weakly gesture towards the general direction of the stairs, but she only laughed as she sauntered past me.

" _Mmmm_. What smells good?"

Closing the door, I swore under my breath as I felt a headache spawning, before I asked, "Dash, I thought you were asleep, and how did you leave without waking me up...?"

"Simple, I went through your bedroom window. I wanted to stretch my wings... and maybe work out... and then maybe take a shower..."

Glancing at her wings, I saw that the feathers actually did seem a bit displaced rather than neat. Turning my gaze back towards Dashes, I saw her cheeks appeared to have a reddish tint to them, and I felt my own cheeks flair as I remembered something I had read. It pertained to how looking at the wings of a Pegasus could be seen as a sexual thing between couples.

"Er... well to answer your question, I made some stew. Are you hungry?" In response to my question, Dash's stomach growled louder than my own had, and I let out a chuckle that made Dash's face light up like a Christmas tree. "Well, I believe that says it all... if you want to go to the table, I will prepare you a bowl." Making my way towards the intention with preparing two bowls of stew, I smiled as I lightly shook my head...

...

Taking mine and Dash's bowls to the kitchen, I couldn't help but wonder what in the hell was causing that mare to blush so brightly. She enjoyed the meal, something I was easily able to detect when she wouldn't stop licking her lips... and possibly the three bowls of stew she had consumed with ease. Yet that didn't tell me why she was blushing as bad as she was.

"Oh Dominic..."

Looking over my shoulder, I saw Dash stand from her seat and saunter her war towards me with a wide grin as her wings snapped wide open.

 _Should I be worried or frightened that she doesn't care about her wing boner this time...?_

Taking a few steps back as I asked, "Is everything alright Dash...?"

Her eyes narrowed in what looked like a predatory fashion, and she faintly resembled a cat for a second. That isn't to say she pounced, though it was the equivalent as she flung herself towards me with a powerful jump that nearly made me drop the bowls in my hands. Since my hands were full, I resorted to simply catching and holding her with my arms as I felt her fore hooves wrap over my shoulders and around my neck. I had the briefest of moments to offer a scowl towards her grinning expression before I felt her lips connect with my own.

I felt my back bump into the wall as I tried to lean away, even if that motion was entirely pointless as she was literally in my arms. Her eyes didn't fully close how I had expected, yet they squeezed tight once I felt her tongue force its way through my lips.

My eyes widened as I felt her tongue invade my mouth, yet that wasn't what made me nearly gag... I could literally taste the saltiness on her tongue as it ran over and then under my own. The feeling was enough to cause my heart to beat a bit quicker, but before I could enjoy it I tasted the salt from our meal all over her tongue.

Then she let out a low sounding groan... almost a moan in all meanings of sound and feeling.

By the time I was working my way around the taste, I felt her tongue slide against my own one more time, before her lips slowly disconnected from my own. She leaned forward and slid her muzzle over my cheek as she panted heavily into my neck; each breath sending a warm breeze over my skin.

After a few moments, I twisted my head to try and look down, but Dash shuffled her body against my own, before she let herself down to the floor and released her hold on my neck. I in turn unwound my arms from around her barrel, and when she was leaning against my body, she looked up and smiled towards me as she said happily, "You taste amazing... just as much as your food..."

My cheeks instantly felt like molten lava, and I saw Dash pull away, before she gave me a wink and walked towards the living room.

 _What the hell just happened...?_

...

After washing the dishes and setting them out to dry, I had been able to return to the living room and start reading a bit more. Now however, I was sitting on my couch with a nice little history book in my hands and three pages into it.

Looking over the top of the book when I felt something firm press against my knee, I saw Dash had a hoof pressed against my leg, while the other one was between my legs. Her wings were still standing fully erect, and she was smiling widely towards me as she hopped up onto my lap, effectively pushing the book out of the way as she sat down in my lap and pressed her shoulder and head against my chest. Her actions were starting to resemble that of how a loyal dog acts to its owner, yet this 'dog' was entirely intelligent and most of the time highly flirty...

"Are you comfortable Dash...?" I asked as I brought the book back in front of us, and I felt her shift a bit more, until I felt her hind legs move on either said of my hips.

She let out a squeak, before I heard her sigh and she said happily, "Now I am."

 _Dammit Dash! What is going on with you tonight!?_

I had to shift a bit myself to reassert my body into a more comfortable position, yet when that didn't work, I had to try again. The entire time I was uncomfortable as firstly, Dash had positioned herself so that despite the fabric to my jeans, I could feel every contour... every curve of her flank and legs with how she was sitting. The problem was, there was no possible way to fix this without making her move, and despite the discomfort from this new experience I was having, I didn't want to ask her to move...

Letting out a sigh as I resigned myself to my fate, I instead focused as much as I could on what was written in the book. I knew not to question it as I had enough discussions with twilight, and with all that I have seen in this interesting world, I knew to believe that a very rare few were immortals on this planet, or the equivalent. So as I read how the Two Sisters formed Equestria's peaceful nation into what it is today, I slowly found myself becoming enraptured in the book in my hands, with the warmth over my stomach and chest merely being a reminder that I wasn't entirely alone.

Yet, that brief peace was shattered when something wet, warm, and smooth suddenly laid itself on my neck. Jerking away and pulling Dash with me to get her away from whatever the hell it was. I felt it disappear, before a giggle reached my ears. Looking down at Dash, I felt astonishment wash over me as I saw her tongue sticking out, but then she leaned forward and licked up my neck and near my ear.

"What the hell Dash!?"Pushing her out of my lap and onto the open part of the couch, I quickly got up and rubbed all along the side of my face and neck. _That is by far the worst feeling I have ever got! It is almost as bad as when Luna suddenly appeared in my girlfriends place in that dream..._

I heard Dash giggle as her hooves struck the floor, and I looked up to see her giving me a sultry gaze as she walked towards me with something akin to a lovers gaze. It honestly was a little unnerving...

She paused in her steps a little bit, before she licked her lips and said just as suddenly as her sudden change of attitude, "I'm thirsty..."

"Then go get some water, don't lick me..."

She either didn't care about what I said, or she didn't bother to listen as she turned around and made her way towards the kitchen with a simple strut to her step. As she went into the kitchen, I felt a shiver run up my back as I once again wiped away any saliva that was still near my ear. _Kisses, yes, occasional suggestive invitations, totally, but a lick like that? What is trying to get at?_

...

Dash was sitting beside me on the couch, but she had one hoof resting on my leg closest to her, with the other holding her close to me around my shoulders. She was leaning against me as she was whispering delicately into my ear, yet the closeness from her muzzle was literally sending chills all over my body and heat into my cheeks. I found the book in my lap was no longer readable as I could only fight to keep my body in check as she whispered seductive... promising things into my ear. While I knew my outer appearance wasn't as bad, her words were having a huge impact on my body. My lungs felt like they weren't getting enough air, my heart felt like it was trying to burst free from my chest, my throat felt tighter than a rusty cocking mechanism, and my face felt like it was on fire.

When Dash giggled lightly and nuzzled against my cheek, I couldn't find it in my will power to full away when I felt her tongue softly run against the underside of my jaw; it in fact caused my breath to get caught in my throat. I wanted nothing more than to reach over and pull her into a deep and passionate kiss, yet with everything she had just been whispering, I wasn't sure if I would be able to stop there. The only thing I could do to keep me from acting on the impulse was to clench my fists tightly and firmly clamp my jaw shut tightly.

Another giggle came from Dash, and I let out a brief sigh when her tongue left my skin, leaving a tingling and burning sensation all over where it had just been; which was front the beginning of my jaw line to two-thirds to my chin. I felt her warm breath sliding over my cheek, before I felt it blow across my ear. A thick swallow was all I had time for before I felt her teeth slide over the tip of my ear, before she nibbled gently, yet with enough pressure to send jolts of shocking pleasurable sensations down my limbs. It was a feeling I had never encountered before, yet it was in that moment where I couldn't take anymore of her teasing.

Forgetting all about the book as I stood up, Dash instantly fell off of me, but I ignored that as well as I took a few steps away from the couch to keep myself from possibly committing myself to something I wasn't prepared to accept. I heard Dash yelp in surprise, but I had to remain facing the other way else she would know how much that had affected me, and with how forward and strong she was coming onto me; it was probably best if she didn't know.

"Dominic, did I hurt you?" Came Dash's concerned voice, and for a second I forgot what had just happened, yet I remembered just as my head was turned halfway towards her.

I was able to see her from the corner of my vision as I said a bit forcefully, "N-No, I am alright... er, I think it is best if you go home D-Dash."

From the corner of my eye I was able to make out her downcast expression... that is until I saw her head tilt up, and a smirk quickly spread over her muzzle. I turned my head away from her entirely this time to possibly avoid any more flirty looks or anything of the sort, yet I heard her ask softly, "Can I have a good night kiss first?"

I was about to answer, but I felt a stab of hesitation force me to remain where I was and mull it over- even if briefly- whether to grant her request or not. In the end, I wanted one as well, and I found myself thinking about how a single simple kiss couldn't hurt too terribly bad.

Turning around was easy, almost as easy as it was to reach Dash and bring her into a passionate kiss that sent flames of passion racing down to my heart.

 _Remember... simple goodnight kiss..._

Running my hand down to her neck, I pulled her closer as she snaked her hooves around my neck...

 _Simple kiss..._

Sliding my hands down her neck, I found the two joints of her wings and applied a bit of rolling pressure that earned me a gasp, before a light moan from Dash...

 _Easy... short kiss..._

Everything she had whispered to me was running around in my head, jumbling my senses as I ran my hands even further south.

 _WAIT!_

Pulling away as soon as I realized where my hands had been going, I saw Dash looking up at me with a pair of loving eyes, and her muzzle was hanging open as she looked up at me with possibly the happiest smile I had ever seen. She was breathing heavily as her fore hooves were still resting on my shoulders from our embrace. I swallowed thickly as I leaned back a bit more, and I watched as a pair of blue limbs fell away from my shoulders...

"That was totally awesome big guy..."

I felt myself blush a bit more at that, before I cleared my throat and said, "There you go Dashie... a good night kiss before you return home..."

"I want another..."

She got up after she growled out that brief sentence, and just the way she said it sent shivers up my spine. Yet my distraction happened to be the downfall as she soon jumped forward and mashed her lips roughly against my own. I stumbled back a bit and had to hold her or else she would fall, yet in doing so I felt her feathers brush past my hands; something that drew her lips away from my own long enough for her to gasp.

"B-Buck me... d-do that again..."

"D-Dash! Enough of this... you need to go home tonight..."

She huffed, before let go of me and said, "Fine," I let her go, and she was instantly moving towards the door as she added, "you didn't need to be uncool about it though." When she reached the door, she left, before closing the door quickly, yet not to where it slammed.

 _Er... that was abrupt... even for her..._

I could only stand there and stare at the door for a few moments, before I shook my head and hurried towards the kitchen. I was going to need some water and possibly a shower after all that had just occurred in such a short amount of time.

Opening up a cupboard, I reached up and grabbed a cup, before turning around and making my way towards the sink. My face still felt like it was on fire, and there was a similar feeling in my veins as I filled up my cup with crisp cool water. _What was up with Dash? She wasn't acting like that earlier._

Bringing the cup up and taking a deep draught from the cup until there was no more water, I shook my head as mixed emotions began to race through my mind. _Everything she said though... I can't see her saying half those things. Yet the other half... I wouldn't put it past her to flirt like that._

A shiver ran up my spine as one thing in particular ran through my head, and it was something I couldn't help but think about over and over again. I didn't want to think of the exact wording she had used, as that had caused me to nearly lose my cool when she said something about me and her getting busy. But that brought up another point entirely that I was using to distract myself from what she had said...

 _She's a pony, I am a human. She may be a Pegasus with different characteristics, but even I can't just erase the fact she looks like one of the petting zoo animals I know about, and I am a human; the top-of-the-food-chain sentient creature on Earth. I know I shouldn't be giving it too much... but would I really want to... no, not want to; she already proved that she could get a reaction out of me and my body. But would I really want to..._ rut _her... as she called it...? COULD I do that without feeling any regret...?_

After a moment's pause, I felt heat once more burning through my veins and face, before I refilled my cup and downed it just as quickly. I quickly shook my head as I placed the cup beside the sink and made my way towards the exit and to the stairs as I said to myself, "I need some sleep..."

Each step up the stairs was a step closer to relief, yet as I made my way towards there, I began to realize a fact; I was going to need to use the restroom due to all the water I just drank.

Grabbing the handle to my bedroom door, I eased it open on its oiled hinges and into the dark room before me. Reaching a hand out along the wall as I searched for the light switch, I knew I wouldn't be able to navigate properly to the bathroom without some form of light, as the moon only illuminated a brief part of the room. Once I found it, I quickly flipped it up and into the on position... only to instantly wish I hadn't wanted any light to begin with.

There on my bed was Dash, yet it was what I found my eyes drawn to that instantly caused my heart to nearly stop as I found myself staring with wide eyes and a stiff jaw towards a rump. Yet it wasn't the rump I was looking at, rather it was what Dash was plainly revealing to me from how her tail wasn't hanging down where it normally would be.

A giggle broke my trance, and I quickly averted my gaze to a space a little less... revealing. That was when Dash said a bit hotly, "Care to join me my dear Dominic? I promise to move slowly..."

Moving towards the bed, I quickly looked towards her eyes and nowhere else as I grabbed her, and eased her to the bed. I didn't care what was wrong with her, why she wanted to so badly get intimate with me all of a sudden, or even why she had technically entered without permission onto my property. I just wanted to be able to look at her without possibly looking at her personal area. "Dash, enough of this! I don't know what got into your head, but this is becoming old, and quick."

I knew my scolding must've held no true power to it as I myself couldn't hear anything but a restrained want in the tone, but I still held Dash down to the bed as I got myself under wraps. She must've not cared about what I had even said as her eyes still held that half-lidded sultry gaze, but I refused to let that little bit of attention sway my resolve.

"Why didn't you go home when you left...?"

She smiled widely as she leaned forward and attempted to snag my lips with her own, but I leaned back enough to where she couldn't reach me, along with applying a bit more pressure to her shoulder and foreleg. I might have had her on her side, but her neck allowed her to still lean towards me and nuzzle my arm.

"I didn't want to be too far from my lover..."

Looking down at Dash, I only offered a bemuse expression as I asked, "Do you even know what that means?"

She gave me a tender smile as her lips parted, and she said, "Yes, it means the pony you love... I think."

 _It's like she is drunk! Yet we didn't have any alcohol... and I'm sure I would've at least tasted it when she gave me that kiss..._

"What am I going to do with you...?" I muttered to myself, but Dash simply giggled, before saying proudly, "You will stroke and squeeze my wings, and then you will roll me over onto my hooves, before final-"

"That question was rhetorical Dash." She paused, before giving me a blank stare, and I added with a sigh and shake of my head, "It means I wasn't expecting an answer..."

"I knew that!"

 _God..._

Releasing Dash, I got to my feet and stepped away from the bed, but Dash simply got to her hooves and looked towards me and asked, "Where are you going Dominic...?"

"To take care of some business... If you won't go home, just wait for me to finish getting ready for bed..."

...

As I was still awake, I found myself staring at the ceiling as I absently went through a few things in my head. Dash may be asleep, but that didn't mean I was safe from her antics. The blankets were covering us, and that may have hindered any and all possible moves on her part, but even if that was her objective, she still wouldn't be and to do that. Her wings were wrapped snug around my body, and her fore hooves were lying over my shoulders and beside my head as her own head resided on my chest. Her hind legs were splayed out on either side of my body from her earlier attempts to seduce me, and while it had been creative; it hadn't succeeded in anything other than making me feel awkward as hell until I had forced her hips down with my hands.

As I currently stroked her mane with my hand, I held her back with one of my hands as I continued to try and ease my mind to a more relaxed state. I had work tomorrow, and so far I had yet to be late or tired on the job, and I didn't want to chance that now. Shifting as much as I could, I looked towards the open window where the breeze blew in from, before letting a single thought slip past my mind before sleep surely worked its way into my system...


	15. Unexpected and Painful

**Chapter 15: Unexpected And Painful**

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

As I opened my eyes, I felt groggy and still relatively tired. I knew as soon as I got something into my gut I would be fully awake, yet it was still tough as hell to drag myself out of my slumber, and even tougher when I realized Dash was still sleeping on top of me. The warmth I was getting from her body was intoxicating and felt good enough that all I wanted to do was roll over and fall back asleep. Yet years of military training and my personal etiquette won out as I worked to move her body off of mine.

Doing so was surprisingly easy, as the moment I started to move her, she made not a peep of protest or sign of awakening. It was a slow but steady process, yet it was still getting done. I didn't want to possibly wake her, but I still needed her off of me so that I could prepare for work.

Once she was on the bed beside me, I was free to go, but I couldn't find it in me to leave just that second.

 _She looks even more beautiful when she is sleeping..._

As I stroked her shoulder and part of her neck, I leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. I held it for a few seconds, before pulling away to see a small smile stretched over her muzzle. I felt a smirk stretch a bit over my lips as I pulled myself away, and carefully got out of the bed with little more than a light tug from the blanket, and as soon as I was standing, I noticed that she was entirely uncovered.

Leaning over the bed, I grabbed the top end of the blanket and pulled it up and tucked it under Dashes fore hooves. _Sleep well my beautiful little mare..._

...

 **(Princess Luna's P.O.V.)**

Cutting off my magic and looking into the mirror across the room, I observed my reflection and smiled happily as I brought a brush from my dresser over to me, before I began to use it on my fur. My smile dropped for the briefest of moments, before I shook my head and closed my eyes as I lowered my muzzle with a near silent giggle. _I'm just going to talk with him... no flirting... and no kissing._ Letting out a soft sigh, I did my best to focus on the talks I had shared with sister, and did my best to put that at the forefront of my mind as I continued to bring my fur to a crisp sheen with my brush. _He is merely a friend that I am going to visit after I speak with Fluttershy. After we speak... then I shall depart and return home in time to meet with sister for noon tea._

Raising my gaze and smiling towards the mirror, I saw everything looked acceptable from my recently polished tiara, from my pristine Regalia, all down to my hoof adornments. Yet I myself looked perfect. From my sparkling mane, my soon to be beautifully brushed fur, and as I unfurled my wings, I was able to behold my perfectly preened wings. Everything was in order, and the only thing left to do was go visit my friends in Ponyville. The only difficulty I would face in accomplishing such a task would be sneaking out of Canterlot without my sisters' knowledge, but like all things I learned while returning from my banishment; some things were easier when sister didn't know.

...

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

Running my hands down the mares' fur while simultaneously kneading, I heard the mare purr happily as she remained completely motionless as I worked. Business had been busy, but compared to the first day I had been here, it was comparatively slower, as Lotus and Aloe had managed to even snag breaks at intervals throughout the day, and as soon as I was finished with this mares massage, I was going to take a break myself.

 _Flying was my life, yet now I give massages for a living. From Ace pilot to Ace masseuse._

 _...Jack of all trades..._

Blinking out of my personal thoughts, I looked down and moved my hands over to the front left hoof and began to kneed along it upwards, working out any kinks that may have worked their ways into the muscles. I made sure to keep my movements slow and steady, yet firm and gentle at the same time. _I have no idea what I am supposed to do to be a masseuse for ponies, and I still haven't received any tips or help on what to do other than where to not touch. Yet somehow my technique is all I need. And all I'm trying to do is focus on where the muscles and joints are._

Once I reached the top of the leg, I switched over to the mares other front hoof and repeated the process. While I continued to work, I felt my mind latch onto a new thought, and it was actually one of great concern that I hadn't really thought of much since waking up. _Now then... what the hell was wrong with Dash last night...? She was perfectly normal before dinner, yet as soon as we finished eating, she started to act worse than usual. I didn't mind the kisses, or even the playful flirting she would use before compared to what happened to last night. She strangely was acting just like my previous girlfriend when she got drunk, yet Dash didn't drink anything... nor did she even smell remotely of liquor. So what was her problem?_

Shaking my head slightly as I moved my hands to the mares hind legs, I knew I had to stop thinking of matters that didn't pertain to my job, as I didn't want to end up embarrassing myself. Even if one of those matters was actually interesting and did indeed need some answers.

While I did the same to the hoof as I had to the front two, I made sure to go no higher than the thigh part this time, and I made sure to not let my fingers knead too firmly where it would prove uncomfortable to the mare. I also took care to measure the time it took to complete this task, as just how my drill instructor had said in boot camp, 'If you don't do it right the first time you will need to do it again'.

Once I was finished, I smiled as I pulled away and cleared my throat before saying, "All done miss." _One full body massage finished, break time ready to commence. Heh... and then two hours before I'm finished for the day._

The mare opened her eyes and just laid there with a smile, before she said giddily, "Best, massage, ever." When she turned her eyes towards me, she said, "Thank you for that! I think I need be back sooner next time!"

Smiling as I inclined my head a bit towards her, I had to hold back the urge to chuckle even the slightest as I said, "You're welcome. Have a pleasant day." Turning around, I made my way towards the back room as Lotus made her way to the front desk, and Aloe was finishing up with another mare that had come in earlier. As I passed by Aloe, I made sure to tell her that I was going on break and that I would be back in twenty minutes.

As I went into the back room and collected some bits from my bag, and slid them into my pocket before heading towards the front door. As I walked out the spa, I couldn't help but think of what I would eat today... I had already promised myself to try something other than a dandelion club again...

...

 **(Rainbow Dash's P.O.V.)**

Cracking open an eye slowly, I felt my body cringe as a stab of pain raced through my head, and my gut clenched unpleasantly. The pain in my head was undeniably one of the worst things I had ever dealt with... and the sunlight was enough to draw a pitiful whimper from my muzzle.

 _It hurts so bad...!_

My throat felt dry, my stomach felt unpleasant, I needed the bathroom, my hooves and wings felt stiff and sore, and my headache was stopping me from doing anything about anything about everything.

 _Why does it hurt so bad?_

Pulling the covers slowly above my head, I at least knew where I was as the pleasant smell of Dominic was all over the blanket and bed I was in, but try as I may, my stallion was nowhere to be found.

 _Where are you Dom!?_

Whimpering again as a fresh bolt of stomach sickness ran through me, I felt myself shiver violently as I held back the urge to throw up where I was lying. Despite the discomfort from my stomach and pain at my forehead, I forced myself to my hooves and cantered as quickly as I could to the bathroom. As soon as I got into the room, I rushed to the toilet and forced the top up and let my stomach empty into the bowl.

 _Is that the soup Dom made...?_

It was very little, but what did come out was still disgusting, yet that didn't help me with why I felt so sick in the first place. My mouth felt even dryer, yet my stomach still churned angrily as I stood there. Closing my eyes, I shook my head as I brought a hoof up and flushed the toilet.

 _It's too early for this..._

As I moved to the sink to rinse my mouth, I felt myself freeze in place, before I felt confusion, and a bit of trepidation cloud my mind.

 _Why can't I remember anything past finishing that first bowl of soup...?_

No matter how hard I tried to remember something... anything, I could only recall flashes of memories from the previous night. I remembered eating some more... then lying on top of Dominic, and I remembered the familiar sensation of Dom's lips on my own... but no matter what, I couldn't remember anything else other than that. Everything else was a bleary grayish haze of fog, and the few memories I did have were too few in between to tell exactly what had happened.

It was comforting to at least know that whatever had happened in those grey memories was that I was with Dominic, and if I was with him, then I knew I was safe from whatever mishaps surely occurred.

 _Now I'm hungry..._

Shaking my mane, I knew I needed to first deal with some more pressing manners before seeking out food. Wincing again as the headache made itself known once again, I let out a silent groan as I closed the bathroom door, _Maybe I can crawl back into bed and wait for Dom to come home..._

...

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

Walking into the Spa so that I could resume work on the next patron, I found myself instead greeted by Fluttershy and Rarity conversing with Aloe and Lotus, with Princess Luna standing not too far back. When the ring from the bell above the door reached their ears, I saw Aloe and Lotus look over towards me with smiles, and the other three mares looked over as well. As soon as Luna's eyes took notice of me, her slightly bored expression changed to one with a wide smile, and I felt myself stop as the door clicked closed behind me. There was no sound for a few seconds, and I found myself looking to each of the three mares in confusion.

Yet it was the princess that my gaze lingered on, and it was a bit of confusion as to why she was here, and more of how she was able to get here without me noticing. If the entire town was abuzz when I had first arrived, I would almost expect the fact that a princess coming to town would've spread like a wildfire too then. No matter how much that wasn't the case, and with how she had acted during all those other times, I knew it would look bad if I remained silent.

Clearing my throat as I put on a partially convincing smile, I asked, "Hello ladies... how are you all doing?"

Rarity smiled all the wider as she glanced over towards the princess, and Fluttershy smiled timidly, before Aloe said cheerfully, "Dominic, glad that you made it back so soon. Princess Luna requested that you be the one to give her a massage since she has heard you are so skilled."

Looking towards Luna in particular now, I saw her smiling towards me with the faintest signs of a blush beneath her dark blue fur, but none of the others seemed to notice. It was no secret between us that I knew she did have her crush on me, but she had refrained from even visiting my dreams in the past few days, and she hadn't sent me any letters after the first one either. Giving her the briefest of nods, I could only take it that Celestia really had shared a talk with her sister, so that would mean this surprise visit really was just for a massage.

After clearing my throat, I smiled as I walked past Luna and said, "Well then, right this way Princess."

The sound of hooves following close behind was all I needed to know she was behind me, and it was then that I heard the other mares, specifically Rarity, saying something about having the usual. Looking over my shoulder, I took note of how Princess Luna seemed to be without her crown or chest piece today, but her fur seemed to shine in the light unlike before. That left a sole thought bouncing around my mind, _Did she go through the pony version of getting dressed up just so she could get a massage?_

Looking back forward when I noticed my gaze lingering longer than I originally intended, I made my way over towards the massage tables. I hadn't exactly massaged an Alicorn before, and I could only hope that I wouldn't touch anywhere that was as sensitive as Dash's wings. I had only touched up on the subject of erogenous zones, and it had been solely about Pegasi, nothing else.

When we reached a table, I stood off to the side so that she could climb on and get comfortable, and I felt myself actually looking her over. _If I just treat her like a Pegasus, I should do fine, and I figure I just need to mind the horn is she expects a head rub. She is basically a Pegasus with a horn, so I should be fine with standard massage therapy._

"Are you comfortable Princess?" I asked when she stopped moving around, and she looked over and gave me a smile and a nod. Since she was ready, and I didn't want to appear to be stalling, I knew I needed to start my work least I myself make it awkward. Raising my hands and setting them down on her back, I rolled my hands to the side a bit as I applied pressure over her muscles. I would roam around her shoulders before moving up her neck, and once I was finished there, then I would move onto the rest of her body. It would most likely take me longer as she was at least twice the size of a normal mare, but as I looked over my shoulder; I could see Rarity and Fluttershy were about to receive a mud bath. _I hope she keeps that flirty attitude to herself this time at least as I don't want to have to explain what isn't happening to those four..._

Looking back down in front of me as I moved away from her shoulders and onto the lower portion of her neck, I saw Luna's eyes were closed in what I could only assume as bliss; as Dash had the same expression the first massage I had given to her as well. _Speaking of Dash, I will need to have a talk with her later about her behavior last night. She was acting extremely... well, different to say the least. I only hope she doesn't act that way again tonight. I damn near love her, but she was coming on way to strong last night..._

Looking up in thought, I felt myself actually force a chuckle to remain in my throat, but I did feel a small wave of fear roll across my back as a single question popped into my mind. _Do mares go into heat...?_

That sole thought was enough to make me want to laugh, but I knew that since the ponies were technically animals, that there was a high possibility that heat would be a very real thing I would encounter later on, and I wasn't sure how intelligent these 'animals' would act when in heat. _That's actually an interesting thought now that I think about it... maybe it would be best to find another book about the local populace._

Looking back down as I heard a near silent groan come from Princess Luna's muzzle, I saw it was caused because I had reached the back of her head and below her ears. This caused a small smile to spread across my lips, and I actually indulged her pleasant feeling for a while longer, before I went to move on to her upper back. Yet as I raised my hands and set them on her shoulders, there was a bright flash of golden light from the lobby along with a pop like sound, and when I looked up, I saw the slightly frustrated gaze of Princess Celestia looking towards Luna and I.

"Princess Celestia, nice to see you again... would you be liking a massage today?" I asked in as pleasant a voice I could as I remembered the anger she had once held in her eyes; an anger that had been directed towards me.

I felt Princess Luna actually jump a bit at the sound of my voice, and when she looked up to the side, that was when Princess Celestia spoke, "Though tempting, I must refuse as I am here to collect my sister as we have important matters to discuss." When her gaze dropped from my own and she seemed to be looking at her sister, there was another flash of light, just this time a deep blue color, and the feeling of fur beneath my fingers vanished as suddenly as the light.

Princess Celestia nodded to me, before she turned around and started to make her way back towards the lobby, before she stopped and looked back at me. Instead of frustrated or even anger, I saw she appeared to be in deep thought as she said, "Mr. Wild... it would be in your best interest to acquire some decent dress attire within a weeks' time." And with that, she too vanished with a flash of light...

 **(Rainbow Dash's P.O.V.)**

"Dom you mother bucker..." Giving the bottle of salt a nudge, I barely felt even the tiniest bits of remorse as I knew I was going to put my stallion through a good amount of pain today. "Didn't even care to leave me medicine..."

Grabbing the bottle of salt in my muzzle, I made my way to the trash can and opened it with my hoof, and as I went to drop it, I felt myself think of a new solution to this blasted salt. _I wonder how he will like eating so much salt he can't remember anything... but I am still going to slap him when I see him._

Closing the trash can and making my way towards one of the cabinets near the floor, I opened it up and found pots and pans stored inside. Smirking to myself, I dropped the salt and reached forward with a wing and eased a deep looking pot out towards me. I had to push it back as it wasn't as deep as I thought it was.

Repeating this process a few times until I found one that had been near the back of the cabinet and was deep enough to conceal the entire bottle of salt, I smiled as I picked said bottle up again and hid it in the pot. I would keep that for later, and I would watch Dom more closely whenever he said he was going to cook...

"Maybe it is time I start that prank war on Dominic now rather than later..."

Turning around and making my way to the bedroom so that I would leave through the window, I knew exactly where I could find Dominic at this hour. If anything, I could give him a quick knock around that would fix of him enough to prevent another incident like this...

...

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

"Dear, you must stop by the boutique later, and it would be best if you did so today after you finish with work. If the princess really was the one to recommend you to get something nice to wear, then it would be best if you got it now." Rarity said as Lotus continued to massage her back.

Looking over as Fluttershy let out a happy sigh from Aloe's massage, I saw she seemed quite content; unlike how I was feeling. Princess Celestia out of the blue suggests I get myself something decent to wear, and if I could expect anything, it would mean I would need to get myself something more along the lines of a suit. Though she didn't say as to why, like Rarity was suggesting, it would be better to have it made before the time came.

Giving Rarity my attention once more, I saw her eyes had since closed, and I looked down as I tried to think about what Princess Celestia had said from every angle. The first fact was she suggested I get myself some decent dress attire, and that could be interpreted as formal clothing, which in turn would be a suit. It would be better if I knew exactly what the princess had in mind, but as for what it would be I wouldn't know until the time came.

"Rarity, are you sure you would be able to finish a suit in less than a week's time though and what about your other orders, won't you get backed up if you stop working on them just to make my suit?" I asked as the issue came up again.

Rarity smiled as she cracked an eye open and looked towards me, "Darling, there is no need to worry. I will just use my measurements from before to make your suit." She closed her eyes again as Lotus seemed to hit a tense spot, before she resumed speaking again, "Besides, you're a friend, so my other orders can wait."

Smiling a bit as I leaned back against the mineral bath, I heard a ding sound from the lobby, and I looked over and saw the last mare I expected to see here today. Smiling as I brought a hand up, I waved over to her, "Hey Dashie, how you doing?"

My smile faltered along with my waving hand as I saw a flash of anger cross her eyes, but I saw a false smile over her lips as her eyes moved over to the others, who also greeted her. She waved to the others without saying a word, but when her eyes shifted back to my own, she asked, "Dominic, can I speak with you alone real quick?"

 _What did I do wrong...?_

Feeling a nervous smile replace my other one, I nodded as I pushed myself off the bath and walked towards her. I saw her eyes flash back to the other mares for a brief moment, and then she turned and walked back into the lobby of the spa.

When I entered the lobby and saw Dash staring at me with a glare, I knew I was in trouble for something I wasn't aware of. Stopping in front of her, I knelt down in front of her so I could ask what was on her mind; when instead I felt stars flash across my eyes and pain erupt from the side of my face.

Finding myself looking towards the chairs that lined the wall of the lobby, I opened my jaw as it suddenly felt stiff, and I felt a wave of pain starting to throb from my cheek to the back of my skull. It honestly felt like the aftermath of a bar fight I had during my third year at my base. Blinking a few times, I looked back at the perpetrator that threw the punch, and I saw her giving me a neutral look, if with a small amount of smugness, and I felt a wave of anger shoot through me as I asked hotly, "What the fuck Dash!?"

Her cheeks erupted in the form of a blush, but I didn't give two shits worth as I worked the soreness from my now hurt jaw. Her eyes narrowed nonetheless, and I heard her hoof stomp as if to accent what she said next, "That was for putting so much salt in my food."

Rubbing my jaw a bit as I looked at the mare in front of me, I had to remind myself that Equestrians wouldn't use the same standards as humans, but if the market was selling salt, then I knew it was for the exact same thing any other human would use it for. "Are you allergic to salt?" She shook her head, and I asked, "Then why are you complaining that I put salt into your soup? Seems a little obvious, doesn't it?"

Dash now glared at me as she raised a hoof, and as I was now prepared to block another hit, she instead pressed it against my chest while saying angrily, "You put enough salt in my soup to give me a _hangover_ Dominic! You don't do that to anypony, much less your friend!"

Feeling myself freeze at that, I felt a chuckle leave my throat, and despite the angry growl that came from her throat, I asked rather curiously, if not loudly, "How the hell do you get a hangover from salt!?" Moving my hand from my jaw to cover my mouth, I had to keep myself from laughing, but Dash made it clear how unfunny the situation was as she jabbed my chest with her hoof.

Looking up, I saw the dead seriousness in her eyes, along with no doubt anger as well, and then I felt the dots connecting by themselves. Then I asked to confirm my suspicion, "Ponies get drunk when eating salt?"

She gave me a look that screamed 'idiot', before she said, "Dominic, that is just crazy. No, salt only affects ponies when you use a lot of it, and you used half a bottle. Of course it is going to give me a hangover like that... and I know you knew this already, or else why didn't it affect you?"

Bringing a hand up and rubbing my forehead, I shook my head as I said more to myself, "This is just fucked up all the way around." Looking up, I saw the blush came back full force to her cheeks, and I gave her an apologetic look as I said, "It would seem salt affects you ponies in a way that it doesn't to humans. I put so much salt in the soup because that was my first time in a long time cooking, and I assumed whatever I made would taste like absolute crud... so I put salt in it to try and cover up any bad taste."

Dash gave me a confused gaze, and as she did, I couldn't help but mutter to myself, "That would explain your behavior last night..."

Instantly her ears perked up, and she lowered her hoof to the ground as she asked, "What was my behavior like?"

Chuckling as I could only remember all too well, I felt my heart pick up its pace as I shook my head and merely raised a hand and ruffled her mane. She glared at me, though with less hostility this time, but I still said quietly, "I will explain later..."

Her expression showed how confused she was, but I shook my head as I reached forward and pulled her into a hug, but she still took this opportunity to say, "You owe me for this Dom..."

Letting go of her as I shook my head, I then said, "And you owe me for punching my face."

"That was a slap."

"Sure felt like a punch..."

She glared at me once more, before she turned and walked out the lobby door. When I went to smile, I felt a dull and painful throb from the lower right part of my jaw, and while I couldn't check it, I was sure there would most likely be a bruise by the end of the day. Standing up and making my way back into the spa part of the building, I looked over and saw four sets of wide eyes greet me, along with blushes on all pairs of cheeks. _Oh right... forgot they were here after that 'slap'. Seems like I have some explaining to do..._


	16. Dinner Date

**Chapter 16: Dinner Date**

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

Reaching under the collar of my suit, I pulled it away from my neck as much as I could while also taking a deep breath. The weather outside was amazing, cool, and slightly windy... not so much in this train. Yet while the train was now coming along the side of the mountain so that I could see Canterlot bathed in the sunlight, I felt a body move beside me before pressing into my side, and as I looked to my side, I saw a sky blue wing stretching away from me briefly. Trailing the tip of the wing back to the body it belonged to, I saw a rainbow colored mane covering the face of the mare I knew only too well.

Reaching an arm down and wrapping it around her body, I pulled her close while leaning against the window. While I did like Dashie... damn near love in fact, but she has been at my side ever since the salt incident I had with her a week ago. She had apparently remembered tidbits of that night, and that had made her believe we had participated in some rather intimate acts that I had unfortunately convinced her hadn't indeed happened. While she still showed affection to me... she had apparently taking to pulling pranks and jokes, yet she had seemed adamant at times to continue the jokes...

Looking out the window, I was able to see Canterlot fast approaching, and I thought back to the letter Princess Celestia had sent me. While Dash continued to cuddle into my side, I ran my fingers over her fur in what I knew gave a relaxing sensation, whilst I pulled the letter from my other pocket so that I could read it.

 _Dear Dominic Wild,_

 _You are hereby requested to attend a meeting at the Canterlot Castle to meet with the leaders from other nations around Equis. Your attendance is mandatory, and dress attire is required. Please be aware that you will be meeting with two of the most aggressive races on Equis; the Minatours and Griffons. Along those two will be a few others, yet your best behavior is a recommended and required, as you will be representing your entire race to the rulers. It is understandable that this may be stressful and cause apprehension for you, so you are granted to bring a single companion with you to attend this meeting. It is left to your discretion if the pony is someone you trust or is your friend, but bring no more than one companion._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Princess Celestia_

Refolding the letter and placing in the pocket of the jacket I was wearing, I did indeed feel a bit... overwhelmed. I was a fighter pilot, a soldier in the sky, and I was being asked... no, told, that I needed to play the role of a politician. That was the same as saying I would have to accept the silent or hidden jabs in whatever the other rulers of this world would most likely say. The letter indicated that two of the rulers I would meet would be aggressive in nature, so I could only assume that they would be the ones I would need to keep an eye on, as I wasn't sure if she meant physically or verbally.

Bringing my hand that was rubbing Dash's fur up, I scratched idly at the side of her head, an inch or two beneath her ear, and I heard her sigh happily as she shuddered briefly. Her wing flexed briefly, but I paid it no attention as I was more than glad she was attending this meeting with me, even if I wasn't sure if that was a bad idea or not. She was the only one I trusted to bring with me, and even then I didn't have a choice in that matter as she would've came anyways, but she was... brash at times. It was endearing in most cases, but others it was annoying enough that I wanted to do anything to get her to stop.

The train whistle sounded out, and I looked back outside to see we were approaching the center of Canterlot, and I knew that meant it was time for Dash and I to get ready to get off. She didn't wait however, and when she shook her head, I stopped scratching the side of her head so she could instead pull away.

"Enjoy your brief massage Dash?"

She smirked as she looked into my eyes, and she placed a hoof against my chest as she leaned up towards me. She didn't give me the expected kiss, but she still came close as she said softly, "I want a real massage later... and a kiss."

When she finished, her cheeks lit up as her eyes looked away from my own, and I felt my own smirk starting to form. Reaching a hand forward and sliding it through her mane, I ran my fingernails gently across her fur, and she shivered briefly as she leaned into my touch. She still didn't look back into my eyes, but her violet colored eyes were looking at my chest with a happy smile across her muzzle. As I pulled her closer however, I felt both her hooves press against my chest as she tilted her head back and looked into my gaze now. Smiling some more as I leaned forward, I closed my eyes as she did, but when I felt her breath over my lips, I stopped and let her wait for it.

She let out an impatient grunt, and I pressed my lips against her own, but very faintly. When she began to push back to attempt to deepen the kiss, I smiled even wider as I kept our lips connected with just enough space to prevent a passionate kiss.

Her annoyed groan was all I needed to know it was working, and that was when I pulled away so that we were separated by a foot of space. When I opened my eyes, I saw hers appeared to be angry, and she pushed her hoof against my chest firmer as she growled out, "That isn't a kiss Dom... give me a real one..."

I knew it was risky to deny a woman something she wanted, even more so to deny a mare anything, and downright dangerous to deny something to Dash... but it didn't stop me from shaking my head. Her eyes narrowed, and she leaned forward suddenly to try to give me a kiss, but the train suddenly stopping proved to be her counterforce and my window of time to prepare for another attempt should she try.

"Dash, you know we have somewhere important to be."

Her cheeks suddenly flared with color as she said, "And what is more important than kissing your mare?"

Chuckling, I reached a hand up and scratched the back of her ear and said, "Well, I think meeting a princess and various other rulers of this world is one thing, and I will promise to give you a real," I gave her ear tip a gently squeeze and twist, which got a surprised and pleasured gasp from her lips, "passionate kiss... but only after the meeting. Think you can behave long enough for that?"

Her angry eyes became that even more, and she was now glaring at me as she said, "I'm not a foal Dominic..." I couldn't hide the grin or chuckle, but she didn't seem to find it funny as she got up and stood in my lap, and then placed her hoof against my shoulder and growled, "What's so funny Dominic...?"

Chuckling as I reached up and grabbed her hoof, I gave her a wink as I said, "I think we should get going Dash... don't want to make everyone wait for your awesome arrival..."

...

Walking in through the massive double doors as our escort left us to join the other guards along the perimeter of the room; I looked around in admiration, and trepidation. I saw various equine creatures, but what really caught my attention were the two races Princess Celestia had warned me about, and another one she hadn't. The griffon that sat at the table was a scared looking thing, and its plumage was discolored, suggesting old age. The griffon had red fur and brown feathers, and a beak with as sharp as its eyes. Yet that was all I got to observe before eight pairs of eyes looked towards Dash and I.

I did my best to keep a straight face as I stood tall, and I made my way into the dining hall as formally as I could when I wanted nothing more than to about face and march back into the hall. Yet as I walked in, all the light chatter from when the doors open ceased, and while I looked around the table, I met each pair of eyes that seemed to be studying me. While I walked, I noticed two open seats at the end of the table, yet right next to a creature I wasn't sure would be hostile or not; a dragon.

Yet as Dash and I made our way to the open seats, I looked to my side and saw she appeared to be keeping a neutral face as well. I made sure to look back up to the leaders of this world, and as I did, I couldn't help but feel as if this was how men felt when they stepped in front of the U.N. conferences...

 _At least those that are part of the U.N. only are needed to meet with those of other cultures... I'm the only human here._

While making my way closer to the table, I looked towards Princess Celestia as she was the only one I knew at this meeting, and I saw her looking back. When she lowered her head a bit, it was when I reached the end of the table, and I took that as a silent order to halt. When I did, I saw a light smile play across her lips, and she said loudly enough to be heard by all, "Glad you could make it Dominic. If you wouldn't mind, please take a seat next to Vita Gentleheart." Princess Celestia was sitting at the head of the table, so when she nodded to my right, I knew that Vita Gentleheart could only be the blue dragon. While appearances apparently could be deceiving, I knew her name could only imply she was gentle, so that made me feel better. Yet when I nodded, I turned and made my way to the seat I knew to take, and I heard Dash start to walk beside me... until Princess Celestia spoke again, "Dash, if you would step outside with me for a moment..."

I felt my steps falter as I slowed my pace a bit, and I looked over my shoulder and at Dash to see she too was a bit surprised. Yet I saw her grimace slightly as she turned and made her way back towards the entrance. _Fuuuckkk..._

Turning around, I forced the grimace from my face as I walked the last few steps, smiled towards Vita, and then took my seat. When I was sitting, I set my arms on the table in front of me, and I looked around the table. All sets of eyes were still looking towards me, and I felt like they were waiting for something... so as I sat there, I cleared my throat and said, "My name is Dominic Wild, and I am sure many of you have questions, so I will do my best to answer them."

When I finished, I saw many of them were still looking me over, and I glanced over at Vita as she hummed thoughtfully. Yet it was in fact someone else further down the table that spoke, and I looked to them and saw it was one of the two normal looking ponies. "My name is Shining Armor, co-ruler to the Crystal Empire and Captain of the Royal Guard. My question to you, what were you doing when you appeared over the Wonderbolt Academy tryouts in that strange craft I have heard about?"

That question was one I hadn't been expecting, and it caused me to lean back as I tried to find the correct words. Looking back towards the Captain, I saw him, among the others, were now looking towards me in confusion or interest. It seemed some of them apparently hadn't received the same info on me as others. Crossing my fingers, I looked solely towards Shining Armor as I spoke, "Before I arrived in Equestria, I was engaged in aerial combat wi-"

"How can you fight in the air when you clearly do not have wings!?"

Clamping my jaw shut as I looked towards who interrupted me, I saw it was the Griffon leader with his disdainful scowl. I felt my eyes narrow a bit, and I knew just how I could take a jab at him. "Sorry, but I don't believe I got your name..."

His scowl turned into an arrogant grin, and he puffed up his chest as he said proudly, "The name is Sharp Beak, it's a name you best remember if you ever come to Griffon Territory..."

"Ah, Sharp Beak," I felt a chuckle leave my throat as I looked into his eyes, "well, unlike you, my feathery friend, I don't need wings to fly. Humans use technology to fly... now, back to what I was saying." Clearing my throat, I looked back towards Shining Armor and saw he appeared just as confused as before, "Sorry Captain, I can only hope our friend here will allow me to finish this time. But as I was saying, I was engaged in aerial combat with a traitor. He stole an aircraft that was being refitted to perform better than newer fighter jets, and I was the only pilot pursuing him. The only way I could stop him was to kill him. I'm not sure when we arrived over the, er, academy tryouts, but that was what I was doing when I appeared."

When I finished, he seemed to understand the concept, yet he still appeared confused. While he mulled over what I just said, it appeared that Vita was the one that had the next question, "Was there no other way to stop him than to kill him?"

Looking to my side, I saw her eyes seemed to burrow into my own, and I simply shrugged as I said, "There probably was, but he was responsible for an incident that nearly killed me a month ago." When I finished, her bright blue scales rippled, and I saw agitation flash through her eyes, but she soon turned away as she seemed to become immerged in deep thought. Bringing my attention back to the others around the table, one of the other leaders, a zebra if the stripes were to indicate anything, inclined his head towards me as he said, "You have more combat experience, than more diplomatic experience. Why is that so?"

When he asked that, I wasn't sure if I was supposed to lie or not, as Princess Celestia hadn't exactly told me if I was supposed to play a role as the human speaker, a mock diplomat, or even just to stick with the best policy; honesty. I felt myself grimace, but I decided that I might as well go with the best policy. "That is because my role was a soldier in the United States Air Force, with the occasional formal dinners with the high brass."

The zebra smiled widely, but before I could inquire as to why, the large double doors opened up, and I, along with the others, looked over again to see the princess and my mare walk in through the doors. Yet as they did, I saw the Princess smiling, and when she glanced at me, I saw the mirth in her eyes as she walked. Yet Dash on the other hand was looking slightly flushed...

There was a flash of light from Princess Celestia's horn, and I looked to her as she said, "Dinner will be served shortly everypony." She glanced towards me, before she asked, "Is there any questions you would like to ask any of those here Dominic?"

The entire time I had been sitting here, I had been answering questions, so I answered with a nod, "Yes, I have a few." Looking at the leaders that sat around me, my first thought was to ask something about Sharp Beak, but the real first question I had actually was about the one beside me; the dragon. Looking at Vita, I saw she was around my size, yet she was a great leader at this table. When she looked back into my eyes, I saw the wisdom in her gaze, yet I knew my question. "Vita, excuse me if this comes across as rude or inconsiderate, but in my culture, dragons are parts of myths and legends, yet here, dragons are a part of reality. I have met one dragon, yet he is a baby dragon. Yet if dragons age and grow just like every other creature, then doesn't that make you a little young to be a leader of an entire culture?"

The kind smile on her muzzle curled into a large smirk, and she looked past me towards where I expected Princess Celestia was. She looked back at me, but she let out a deep sounding chuckle as she said, "Appearances can be deceiving, young one. I can only attend this... meeting, due to magic. You see, dragons grow larger primarily by the size of their hoard, or with how old they are. I am many times larger than what you see in front of you... If you wait until after this meeting for my departure, you can see my true size..."

When I opened my mouth to ask her something else however, yet, the familiar voice of the Griffon leader spoke up, "Yes, with Vita's true size, you can see how much she enjoys expanding her hoard."

When he said that, I heard a few snickers around the table, but they ceased before I could find the sources. Vita Gentleheart slowly looked away from me, and I followed her gaze and saw that Sharp Beak flinched when the small dragon looked at him. Although I understood she was larger than she appeared, and magic was used to reduce her size, she couldn't be too much larger... could she?

Looking away from the scolding the Griffon was receiving, I could always ask any questions I had later, so I turned my attention towards the only Pegasus in the room. As I shifted in my seat, I leaned forward a bit as I clasped my hands together as I took in everything I could. Flushed cheeks, hidden eyes, and baby blue hooves gently running over the wood of the table as she continued to remain in her recluse state. Lowering my head a bit, I whispered quietly, "Dash."

Her hooves stopped their movement, and she looked up at me with a sheepish smile, "What's up?"

Giving her a brief chuckle, I looked past her as the massive doors opened again and saw chefs pushing food carts towards the table. Bringing my attention back to Dash, I saw her cheeks were quite red, and I felt my curiosity peak as I asked, "So, what did you and the princess talk about?"

Dash smiled widely as she said, "Nothing too important... why do you ask?"

Reaching a hand over, I ruffled her mane as the first chefs reached the table, and I said, "Because you're as red as a tomato right now."

Pulling my hand back as the chefs began to either levitate or place platters in front of each individual, I observed each of the other platters that were around to get an estimate to what meals Equestria offered. I wasn't one to complain, but the constant meals I had in Ponyville that consisted of nothing more than bread, vegetables, fruits, and the occasional nuts, was becoming... dreary. I was craving the taste and texture of something with meat; fish, poultry, beef, whatever...

As the lids came off, I noted Vita Gentleheart's platter consisted of gems, past her, the Minotaur had what appeared to be something akin to a Ceaser Salad, yet no meat. The Zebra, Shining Armor and the pink Alicorn -who I couldn't believe I had thought was only a unicorn at first glance-, Princess Celestia, and even the donkey all had the same meal. Even a glance to my side confirmed even Dash had the same thing. And when the lid lifted off the platter in front of me, I saw to my distaste I was added to the list as well. A long sandwich that appeared to have similarities to a dandelion club, but spruced up with what looked like hay sticking out of the side of it, with even dipping sauce that looked suspiciously like dressing I would put over a salad. A quick glance up showed a nice juicy and steaming steak on the Griffon's plate.

 _I can't take another meal like this when that Griffon is even enjoying meat..._

Looking over my shoulder, I saw the chefs quickly making their retreat towards the entrance, yet I called out a little hushed to not draw too much attention from the national leaders, "Hey, sir!" One of the chefs faltered in his rush to leave the room, but he looked over at me as I gestured for him to come closer. I noticed Dash even looked away from her sandwich to look over as well, and I felt a little bad as I gave her an apologetic smile. Turning my attention back to the chef in front of me, I asked, "Would it be too much of an issue to request if I can get a different meal?"

"Not at all... did you have something in mind?"

Giving him a thankful smile as I nodded, I proceeded to ask, "Can I get a steak like the Griffon... with maybe a small salad to the side?"

His eyes widened, and he said apologetically, "Yes sir, right away! Nopony knew you were a carnivore."

"Not carnivore, I'm an omnivore. And sorry to inconvenience you and your staff." He shook his head, but didn't say anything else as he darted off.

As I began to turn back to the table, I caught Dash's wide eyed gaze, and she was looking at me curiously as she asked, "You eat meat?" Looking to the side, I thought about that, before simply nodding. "When? You never ate meat before..."

"It wasn't available before, and I was more than happy to eat what was available." Her eyes shifted to the side a bit, and as she appeared to be thinking, I asked a bit uncertainly, "Is that a problem Dash... me eating meat?" If it was a problem... I'm not sure how long I could be a Herbivore for...

She looked up at me with wide eyes as she shook her head, "No. It's cool, I just was...surprised... don't expect me to try any though..." Her face turned green, and she shivered as she mumbled quietly, "...Never again..."

I felt my eyebrows raise a bit, and I leaned back as I knew that was a question for another time... yet it was still interesting enough that I knew what we would be talking about on the train ride back to Ponyville. _I am so going to get that story out of her, whether she wants to tell me or not._

Bringing my attention back to the table in front of me, I saw everyone else was happily chomping away at their meals, well; Sharp Beak was digging into his with gusto... literally. Yet the Minotaur, easily known by the deep voice he had, asked from the other side of Vita Gentleheart, "Dominic Wild, I feel a kinship with you, as we both lack magic or wings like all the other races, but you said your kind had the ability to still fly because of advanced technology... what other amazing devices does your kind possess...?"

Pushing the herbivore meal away from me as I leaned over the table to look towards the Minotaur, I saw wonder in his eyes, as I saw in everyone else's eyes as they too turned to look at me. Feeling a smile spread across my lips, I let out a chuckle as I said, "We have built many things... have anything in specific you wish to know?"

His eyes seemed to sparkle, and he bowed his head in thought, but it was Vita that spoke instead, "What if we start with flight... how high can you fly in a... uh, jet?"

My smile turned into a wide grin, but I had to first ask, "What is the highest you have ever flown? For measurement, use feet instead of meters or yards."

Vita Gentleheart smiled as she puffed her chest out, and she shot a smirk towards Sharp Beak –something he didn't miss- and said proudly, "I believe out of everypony present, I have flown the highest at, eh... roughly ten thousand feet. I bet not even your jet can do that." I could only hold her gaze for a few moments, before I started to laugh. She flinched back a bit, and it wasn't long before she started to glare at me as she said hotly, "Youngling... I have others that can verify my claim..."

I felt a few more chuckles leave me, and I looked at her, and then at the rest of those seated around the table. Sharp Beak was looking on in interest; though he did say a bit too gladly, "See that Vita, even the wingless creature has a hard time believing that you can fly that high!"

Smirking as I shook my head, I looked back at the Minotaur and said, "You sir, are going to like this." Giving Vita Gentleheart my attention once more, I saw she was glaring as she seemed to sulk in her seating, but I said loudly enough that all could hear, "Vita Gentleheart, I do not doubt your ability, but I hate to break it to you, but I have flown at average forty-five thousand feet in the sky, accurately counting too." When I finished, I saw her eyes narrowed, as if she thought I was mocking her, but then Sharp Beak laughed loudly. I felt my smile widen, and I looked to him as I said, "I know you won't believe it, and I doubt anyone else will, but the operational flight ceiling for my type of jet is sixty-five thousand feet high. I wish I could show you all visual proof, but my jet was, unfortunately, destroyed..."

"Youngling... you're not joking, are you...?"

Turning and looking back at the dragoness, I felt a smile stretch across my lips, and I shook my head. The surprise was written across her features, but I had another one up my sleeve, one that every human knew of, "That isn't even the farthest human technology can go. The farthest Humanity has ever gone is the moon. There is actually an international space station that orbits Earth."

This time every single creature looked disbelieving towards me, yet as I sat there, I looked to each individual face, and found only one of them didn't look at me in disbelief; Princess Celestia. I found myself looking to her longer than the others, and I saw the surprise on her eyes, but her outward appearance was one of neutrality.

There was a loud snort, before Sharp Beak said boisterously, "I for one don't find any of that believable! Now, here is _my_ question... if any of that is true, then it means you can only fly high... but how dangerous is your race... what weapons do you have?" I felt my jaw lock on that one, and I knew what I said here could have repercussions if I answered too quickly or with a wrong choice of words. Glancing out of the corner of my eye, I saw Princess Celestia lean forward a bit, and I felt my throat tighten as I thought over how to answer that question. "Oh, so your kind is defenseless I take it?"

The frown I felt spreading across my lips forced me to lean back as I bit back a retort towards the arrogant Griffon. Humans were many things, as we were essentially the jack of all trades kind of people, and there was only one thing we were masters at; and that was war. _Jacks of all trades, masters of combat._ Licking my lips, I looked down at the table as I asked a bit quieter than I had before, "What is your best weapon?"

The Griffon laughed loudly, before he said smugly, "The best weapons across the entire of Equis, a musket. Stronger and better than a crossbow."

I felt a weak, yet grim chuckle leave my throat. There was no longer a smile on my face, and I looked up with a dead serious expression as I glared towards the Griffon. I wouldn't let him know everything, and I wouldn't even give him a hint to my most recent thought, but I saw the smugness leaving his beak as I said in a calculated tone, "A musket is an antique weapon on my world. They are bulky, cumbersome, unwieldy, and inaccurate... they are basically meant for nothing more than a stick with a metal skin." The Griffon scowled at my last statement, but just as he went to say something, I made sure this time I was the one to cut him off, "The weapons of my world are accurate, quick to use, and can devastate any target they were made to fight against. Mounted weapons are even more-so as they have more power. The weapons on my jet can tear through the metal of another jet or lightly armored vehicles easily... and I haven't even started with the missiles that are attached to the undersides of the wings. Different missiles have different jobs. The ones I had were meant for anti-aircraft combat. There are missiles meant to destroy bunkers, or even buildings... as in multiple buildings. If you don't believe me, you only need to ask Princess Celestia of the validity of my statements..."

I didn't bother looking away from the Griffon as I saw him turn his head and look towards where the princess sat. While she wouldn't know anything about the weapons of my world, her sister had seen one of my dreams, while Princess Celestia had seen two jets in use. From the corner of my eye, I saw her nod her head, before her voice sounded across the table, "What he says is true. I saw his jet in use above the Wonderbolt Academy... and my sister saw fragments of one of his dreams."

When the Griffon looked back towards me, I saw the shock written across his beak and in his gaze, and I nodded towards him as I said, "You boast about your musket... but remember there is always someone more powerful than you. That is all I have to say about my nations military weapons."

Silence reigned around the table after I finished that, and I was surprised when the chef from before nervously placed my meal in front of me. He left before I could thank him, and it was silent again as I sat there, and everyone else sat there in silence while they digested what I had said. I hadn't revealed too much knowledge on how dangerous humanity was in a whole, but I had said enough and confirmed enough that he shouldn't question humans being defenseless again.

When the silence was broken, it was by the Minotaur, and he asked, "If there is always someone more powerful... who is stronger than you I ask?"

Leaning back in my seat, I felt a chuckle leave my throat as I a small grin spread across my lips, and I shook my head lightly as I said, "Nobody. My nation is the strongest in the entire world. Don't let that fool you though; we use that power to fight for freedom. For our nation or other countries that cant. My nation, the United States of America, is part of a international group called the United Nations. Generally, we help those across the world..."

Looking around the table, I saw many of those were looking towards me in admiration for what I said, or in two cases, still shock over what I had revealed about humanities weapons. Yet as I did, I saw Princess Celestia smile warmly, before she nodded in my direction and said, "That is a very honorable course of action your nation does." When she used her magic to raise and bite into her sandwich, I took that as a chance to get something to eat as well. Using the knife and fork that were beside the table, I began to cut into the steak, and I was actually interested in what Equestrian meat would taste like.

As I ate, everyone else did so as well, but I felt a hoof push into my side, and I looked over at Dash as I swallowed. She was smiling as she looked up at me, and she asked, "Did you really fly that high?" I gave her a nod, and she smiled wider as she said giddily, "That is awesome!"

When she said that, I did feel my smile drop a tad bit, but I chuckled as I shook my head. "No Dash, you're awesome," I said it like that intentionally just to see her blush, before I finished, "you can fly with your own two wings... you get to enjoy the feeling of flying like no other. A human may fly, but we don't get to enjoy it like you do."

"But you get to fly where nopony else has been!" Her smile was wide as she beamed up at me, and even though she didn't understand what I was getting at, I couldn't find it in me to burst her bubble. She only comprehended that I was flying at almost five times that of a dragon, so I might as well be content to let her enjoy that fact. So as I sat there and ate, I could only expect more questions to be asked as dinner continued...


	17. Small Pranks

**Chapter 17: Small Pranks...**

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

Getting comfortable against the trains window as Dash hopped into the seat with me, I felt a grin stretch across my lips as I reached towards her when she wasn't looking, and then I pulled her closer to me. Her wings flared in surprise as her muzzle snapped in my direction, but it was after her eyes landed on my own that she relaxed into my grip. I waited until her wings folded back against her sides, and she looked up into my eyes with a soft smile as I pulled her firmly against my chest.

As I laid my head back, I ran my hand slowly and gently through her feathers. I felt full content, and a bit apprehensive. The meeting with the world leaders had gone surprisingly great, with me learning a bit from the different leaders and a bit more about them as individuals, along with the nations they ruled over. While that had all been interesting, it had also been boring, and rather uneventful. The Griffon leader, Sharp Beak, had been abrasive to not only me, but many of the others as well, along with issuing a few challenges out to the other leaders. Some had taken his rudeness in stride, but he seemed to favor riling up the Minotaur leader, Vrale.

That was when things seemed to be reaching a crescendo that Princess Celestia always defused shortly afterwards. I had actually hoped that the goblet that Vrale threw would've struck its target...

Yet what really surprised me had been at the end of the meeting. I had walked with Dash, Princess Celestia, and Vita Gentleheart outside into the courtyard in front of the castle. When the princess had cast a spell that enveloped the dragon, I hadn't expected the swirling vortex of colors to widen until it was larger than a C130 plane. Yet the dragon that emerged was much, much more frightening than the smaller counterpart I had grown accustomed to. Her scales alone were the size of Dash, with her claws being as long as I am tall. Her muzzle looked almost as large as a car was, and her wings had seemed to be large enough that they would be able to cover up the grand... and large... entranceway of the castle.

The train lurched forward as it began to slowly crawl away from the center of Canterlot, and I let out a snort as I thought of something that was a bit interesting to consider. _I'm glad I crashed into Dash instead of a dragon... I don't even want to imagine how long it would take to massage all that much space... or even if she would feel it._

I felt Dash lift her head until she was looking up at me, and I glanced down and saw the lazy, but curious light in her eyes. She was smiling lightly as she gazed up at me, and I felt myself grin as I asked, "So... Dash. About earlier... you tried meat before?" The smile and content expression that had been on her muzzle vanished almost instantly and it was replaced by an uneasy frown as she seemed to recoil slowly, as if getting a bad taste of something foul. I on the other hand felt a smile stretching across my lips as I asked, "So, how was it?"

She looked away as she gagged, and she said unhappily, "I don't want to talk about it..."

Before I had even asked, I figured she would say something along those lines, but I already knew what I was going to say if she did. Feeling the grin stretch a bit wider, I brushed her mane slowly with my hand as I said, "Normally I wouldn't press the issue... but I have told you plenty about me, and this sounds like a funny story." Her muzzle tilted back in what I assumed was a relaxed posture as I ran my fingers over the fur beneath her mane, but then I saw the glare in her eyes. I felt my humorous grin turn more into an apologetic one as I corrected, "Sorry... an interesting story..."

Her glare lessened by a small margin, but she closed her eyes while tilting her head to the side and leaning against me again. She let out an explosive sigh as she shook her head, but while she did, I looked out the window towards the night sky.

I didn't need to wait long for the beginning of the story, as I felt Dash shiver while she swallowed loudly. Her head pushed against my chest as she said, "Back in flight school, I had a friend that was a griffon. We would always eat together, and I was curious what the sandwich she was eating tasted like... and after a few weeks, I asked if I could try some." I looked down at Dash as I paused the strokes of my hand through her mane, and I felt my mouth drop open as I felt complete disbelief. I had expected something along the lines of her accidently trying meat... not her willingly trying it. _This is even better than I thought!_

Closing my mouth and keeping even the smallest of chuckles from leaving me, I heard her gag quietly as she shivered once again. "The taste of it was... _horrible_. It was so chewy... it was so..." she let out a sound akin to 'bleh', before she shook her head forcefully, "I didn't want to seem rude... so I had to finish it..."

"You actually ate... meat?"

I didn't receive an answer, yet she snorted in what I could assume was aggravation or annoyance, either way, the story wasn't as detailed as I wanted, but it was better than nothing. While she remained silent, I resumed running my hand over her fur, and I shook my head slowly as Dash slowly snuggled her way closer against my chest. As she did though, I looked down at her and felt perfectly at ease with knowing my little mare, my herbivore mare, tried something as foreign to her as meat. _Hell... I tried that flower sandwich, but she ate something ponies aren't meant to eat._

As I ran my hand through her mane, she let out an amused laugh as she seemed t nuzzle my chest. I tilted my head to the side to gaze down at her, yet as I did, she asked, "Dom... what is it like to fly so high...?"

That was a question I hadn't been expecting someone like her to ask, yet as I thought about it, I felt a ghost of a smile stretching across my lips as I gently scratched her neck through her fur. Her question was something I knew how to answer easily, but I knew she would want to know every aspect, and as she was close to sleep; I wanted to describe it in a way where I knew it would give her pleasant dreams.

Taking in a deep breath, I held it for a while as I organized my thoughts, and I began to let the words leave my lips, "Flying that high is... exhilarating. You can see the blue sky all the way to the horizon... and sometimes when the sun is setting; it creates a beautiful landscape across the tops of the clouds that is almost mesmerizing. The clouds seem to glow their natural color, while also radiating with red, pink, or even yellow... depending on how the sun is setting." Looking down at Dash, I leaned over to the side and saw a content smile spread across her muzzle. Leaning back and getting comfortable again, I continued the ministrations along the back of her neck, and I gently ran my other hand over her back as I continued to hold her against my body. "You aren't able to see anything specifically so high up in the sky, but when the clouds aren't blocking your view, you can see mountains like never before. The tops are capped with snowy peaks, and further down them you can see the green expanse of trees near the base. Rivers and lakes look no bigger than a stream or drop of water. Hills look almost too small to be hills, while cities stretch over the ground. During night, the cities glow in the dark with thousands of street lights, you can see the flow of lights along the highways, and if you would look up, you would see millions of stars stretching across the sky. On the clearest of nights, you can see the arm of the Milky Way Galaxy with the clusters of constellations in it, and rarely, there are even shooting stars."

I felt Dash's head slide down a bit, and as she did, I heard a gentle snore emit from her as she apparently dozed off. Her ears slowly began to droop as she fell into a deeper slumber, and I didn't mind as I was feeling drowsy myself. Yet as I began to get more comfortable, I felt a grin stretch across my lips as I instead leaned back forward and planted a gentle kiss on the top of her head. When I pulled away, I lowered my chin closer to my chest as I whispered softly, "Sleep well my beautiful Rainbow Dash."

* * *

 **Sometime Later Than Week**

* * *

Bringing my hand up and shielding my eyes from the glaring light of the sun, I looked among the clouds and spied my target. Dash had taken to pranking me daily, and while some of the pranks I found humorous, some... or more in particularly, one, had left me feeling a bit... exposed. Taking a swim in a lake with Dash had been somewhat more of my idea, but when we were both getting out, she hightailed it to my clothes that were soaking up the rays on a pile of rocks, and then quite literally zoomed away from the lake. All I had was the soaking boxers I had gone swimming in, and a long walk through Ponyville. It wouldn't have been such an issue if my boxers were Handmade, rather than hoof made... like a second skin more likely. And as it was still early in the afternoon, more than a few mares had been roaming the roads. Many blushes were seen that day, with only my embarrassment hiding the deep frustration I had awaiting release once I got my hands on Dash. Unfortunately, she had been watching from clouds above... out of reach.

Now however, I hefted the large water balloon in my hands, and I did my best to calculate the throw I would need to make to get Dash. Her multihued tail hung over the edge of a cloud, and I saw her head sticking over the edge as her hooves seemed to be used as a makeshift pillow. Little did she know, her nap was about to be rudely interrupted. Luckily for her however, I didn't have a perfect aim for throwing, so if I missed, I only had one other chance.

Pulling my arm back and placing the other in front of me for stability, I did one last calculation, made an estimated guess, and then proceeded to throw the water balloon up as high as I could. I immediately reached to my hip and grabbed the other water balloon in case the first missed, but as I watched it soar into the sky, I felt a wide smile starting to stretch across my lips as its trajectory seemed to be true.

When the water balloon peaked, I saw one of Dashies ears twitch, and she seemed to lean forward a bit, and a second later, the water balloon splashed over where her face should be. "AHH!" She bolted upright as she let out her version of a scream, and I felt myself nearly laugh, but I knew now wasn't the time as I ducked under a low hanging tree and ran around it to hide behind the relatively small trunk.

"Who the buck was that!?" Dash shouted as the sound of her wings beating drew closer. She sounded more surprised than angry, but if I had the chance, I was going to use the water balloon still in my hand. I started to lean around the edge of the tree as she seemed to shout more in anger this time, "Show yourself!"

She was scanning the trees across from where I was hiding, and her flank was facing me as she seemed to be searching for the culprit. Yet as I looked at her flank, I felt the urge to wet more than just the top half of her body more than ever. Leaning around the tree, I made sure to watch my step as I prepared myself for another throw. She seemed to start turning to search another part of the tree line, and that was when I threw the water balloon.

I ducked behind the tree just as I hit my target, and I had saw enough to know why she yelped loudly. There was a blast of air from around the edge of the tree, but I clamped a hand to my mouth to keep from laughing to loudly. The water balloon, while it hadn't hit _exactly_ where I had been aiming, had been pretty spot-on. She had turned just enough that I had hit the back of her cutie mark, and I knew that was going to leave that side of her flank wet.

Yet as I began to lower my hand, I started to lean back around the edge of the tree, but I heard the sound of hooves on the ground behind me just as an angry growl sounded out. I snapped my head and body to around to face the animal, but I stopped as I found something much more dangerous than an animal in front of me; a seething Rainbow Dash. Her glare was for me only, and I felt myself smile weakly as I brought my hands up in front of me in a pacifying gesture. The only reason I took a careful and calculated step back and around the tree was the hoof she placed in front of her was ground angrily into the ground. "Why am I not surprised?"

I felt a weak chuckle leave my lips, and I took another step back as I answered shamelessly, "Because you been pranking me for the past week."

Her steps towards me halted, and I did so as well, and as she thought about what I said, I saw the angry glint beginning to shift into something more along the lines of an evil smirk. She looked up at me with her devilish smile, and as she began to step closer to me again, I was too scared to move away.

Yet when she reached me, she stood up on her hind legs and used her fore hooves and me for stability, and she said haughtily, "I was wondering when you were going to start pranking me back." She let out a very uncharacteristic like giggle as she leaned forward and looked up into my eyes, "I hope you're ready though, I am the best prankster in all of Equestria..."

As she leaned away, I saw a bit of the plastic hanging down from her mane, and that caused me to grin widely again. She must've taken it as a challenge however, as she said, "That is cool that you think you will win... don't be disappointed though when you lose..."

As she pulled away however, I saw the happiness in her eyes, and I found myself anticipating the coming days or weeks, depending on how long this competition was supposedly going to last. Even if I lost, as least I would get retribution for whatever she was going to plan.

Reaching forward, I slid one hand along the side of her cheek, before bringing it back to her chin and tilting her head up a bit as I said softly, "You may want to go dry yourself before you try however Dashie..."


	18. Lead to Bigger Pranks

**Chapter 18: ...Lead To Larger Pranks**

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

Letting out an irritated sigh as I stepped back into my home, albeit slowly this time, I felt like a complete fool for having fallen for quite possibly, the oldest trick in the book. As I passed over it, I kicked the bucket out using the back of my heel, and as it bounced out the door and off the porch, I swore I heard loud laughing in the distance. Resisting the urge to slam the door shut, I closed it in a controlled fashion, though the fact I was dripping wet didn't help my mood at all. Today was the third day of this prank war with Dashie, but it had slowly gotten old quickly; especially when each day yielded dozens of encounters with my mare.

That door and bucket was possibly the fifteenth prank today, yet I wasn't sure of the exact amount anymore after that prank with my lunch. She had thought giving me a large amount of salt would have the same affects it had on her... and unfortunately for me, it only left me with a horrible after taste that had lingered well until after I left work. It also left me dehydrated. Explaining to Aloe why I was drinking so much water hadn't exactly been that good of an idea, but it was a necessary one... even if I had to lie about why I ingested so much salt.

As I made my way through my home though, I began to strip off the wet garments that were starting to cling to my skin. They were soaked, icy cold, and by far a horrible feeling after a full day of work. My fingers felt sore, and my back ached from leaning over tables as I massaged ponies of all shapes and sizes, and even more so when Dash had 'ambushed' me during my lunch break. The only thing on my mind though, was; _How can I get back at Dash for these last few days?_

I had a few thoughts in mind, but I just needed to get to Dashies place, wherever that was, and then possibly do some things that would work on her. Whoopee cushions, itching powder, sticky tape, anything and everything was going to be a possibility that I was going to drop on top of her pretty little head. For now, I needed to get into some new and dry clothes. With my shirt off, my shoes and socks still at the bottom of the stairs, I wasn't about to disrobe anymore. Dash was probably going to show up sometime soon, if she wasn't already waiting for me to disrobe more than I was already was. I wasn't about to put anything past her with the wide variety of pranks she had pulled recently.

Throwing my wet shirt into the bathroom sink, I made my way towards the dresser stocked with clothes I could actually wear. Many of the outfits I paid for with credit at the time, the concept having been new to Rarity, but even when she insisted to just give them to me for free, I had refused... though she still gave me a few for, as she said, 'making dash so happy.'

Speaking of which, that gave me an excellent idea for what kind of prank to use on Dash, though it would take some planning to execute while maintaining an illusion of what I was going to be fooling her with. I just needed to find a way to get someone... maybe Rarity, to fool Dash unknowingly, into thinking I revealed our relationship. Perhaps find a way to have her give Dash and I congratulations or something similar...

That thought brought a wide smirk to my lips, and I knew without a doubt that would be the best bet to really get payback at her; the trick though was wording everything right to one of her friends. Applejack would discover a lie easily, Fluttershy would probably not be a good idea with how nervous she already seem around me, Pinkie Pie would most likely turn it into something else... not that I could see that as being entirely a bad idea. Twilight would also probably smell out a lie, if not being too inquisitive. That left Rarity... my best bet... this was going to be great if I could find a way to make it work. I would probably do it tomorrow. The sooner the better, that would possibly also end this infernal prank war...

 _Look out Dashie... tomorrow I will be striking back... I just hope it goes according to whatever plan I manage to throw together by then._

* * *

Looking across the road as ponies went about their day, I saw a few walking in couples or groups, but the vast majority were either walking alone, carrying saddle bags that were stuffed with goods or in bags that they carried using their muzzles. My path was taking me through the center of the town, where much of the market and business was going on; produce, goods, or even services being offered in the stalls by ponies that didn't own stores. Yet as I watched, ponies would either glance at me briefly as they continued to haggle for the goods they desired, or gave me greetings as they or I passed by.

Turning and giving my attention to the mare that was still walking beside me, I saw her watching me with a curious glint in her eyes, before she asked, "Dear, I understand the need for you to keep your modesty, but why do you wear clothing that is so... concealing?"

Smirking as we continued to walk, I could understand the curiosity, as I had seen ponies wear clothing on a few occasions. Giving the mare beside me a gentle nod, I asked, "It is concealing if it is for more than style?" While I looked at her, I glanced over her and towards a vegetable vender and gestured towards the stall as I adjusted our path towards it. "My Clothing may conceal my body, but I wear it for more than that purpose."

Rarity cocked her head to the side, and she smiled slightly as she said, "Please do explain."

When she asked that, we had reached the vendor, and the mare behind the counter smiled fondly up at me; I recognized her as one of the mares I had actually massaged last week. Giving her a curt, yet polite smile, I began to move what I wished to buy from the shelves in front of her stall onto the countertop. As I began to look at what I was grabbing and what I knew I needed, I turned to Rarity and said, "For example, take my jeans. Yes, you made them, but back where I'm from, people wear them for work instead of fashion. Jeans are durable for tough work, and let's say something gets thrown at me that can hurt me, they will take the brunt of the damage. Jeans are also useful for keeping warm in cold weather."

"But jeans aren't the only thing you wear Dominic. Surely shirts are more of a fashionable attire than jeans are, correct?"

"Not entirely." Looking towards the vendor, I asked, "How much?"

She glanced down for a brief moment at the items I had placed along the top stall countertop, before she looked back up and said, "Three bits."

Reaching into my pocket, I fished around and collected the three small golden coins, before placing them atop the counter with a smile as she bagged the items for me using golden magic. I gave her thanks as I grabbed the bag handle, but I watched her eyes dart from my own to my hand. It was for that reason that I chuckled, before turning to Rarity and walking away as I said, "Unicorns... you bunch are lucky you can use magic..."

Rarity tittered lightly as she walked alongside me, "No need to point out the obvious, but I digress." When we were a suitable distance from the vendor, Rarity giggled before asking, "Back to the main topic, what about shirts? Equestrians wear shirts, and even a few Gryphons as well, but they do so for fashion."

Looking around as we walked, I saw many other vendors with breads, fruits, vegetables, pastas... with one even having a few cases of wine bottles. _Never thought I would be the one to be discussing clothing with a pony... much less a Unicorn._

"Shirts are worn for comfort, style, professionalism, or for protection against hazardous work areas or the weather. I have also learned that shirts provide a sense of modesty, as I have personally learned that the muscle on a male body can lead to women, and mares, to becoming quite flustered." Looking over at Rarity, I saw she was actually looking towards me with interest in her eyes, "A shirt hides the muscle I have on my body. It prevents the eyes of mares from wondering." And then I gave her a wink.

The effect was instantaneous, and it reminded me of the night where I had mistook Dashie for a robber when I had left my shower. The white fur across her muzzle had little concealment for the red blush that spread across her muzzle, and her eyes fell down as she seemed to suddenly feel too embarrassed to look back into my eyes. I remembered fondly of how the same had been for Dash, with her feeling either embarrassed or nervous during her many times she had flirted with me; to her now doing it as a second thought.

Then there came a nervous cough, before Rarity spoke up once more, "What of... what about your boots?"

Looking down at my feet, I saw the slightly scuffed leather tops of my boots, and I raised an eyebrow. Of all things, I had never considered boots to be something of that important to mention. Offering a weak shrug as I looked back up, I spoke my answer straight and true, "What about them? They are worn so that I can comfortably work, along with preventing injury should say, something heavy fell onto my feet. They are utilitarian combat boots, meant for comfort and injury prevention."

Raising my eyes back to the scene around us, I spotted a vendor with baked and baking goods, and it was directly ahead of us. Yet before much time had even passed, another question reached my ears, "What of the material... how are your boots made?"

 _Material._

I felt myself wince at the question, but I answered nonetheless, "My boots are made out of leather, though I am unsure if it is legitimate leather or synthetic. As for how they are made. The pieces of leather are cut and sewn together in a way that makes them not only tough, but durable. I'm not sure of the exact procedure, but I do know that there are versions of boots that are meant for heavy construction work, such as steel toed boots. Then there are boots meant for fishermen, which are waterproof. And then there are boots meant purely for appearance; fashion, work, comfort, etcetera..."

After explaining that, we stopped by the vendor, a lanky stallion with grey fur, and I asked, "How many bits for five bread loaves and a box of biscuits?"

"Ten bits."

Counting out the bits, I placed them on the counter, before the stallion placed them under the countertop as I placed the box and bread into my veggie bag. I looked to my side and asked, "Rarity, didn't you say you needed to buy some groceries as well?"

Rarity looked up at me, before she smiled lightly and shook her head, "Not at all dear, I had merely said I bought groceries for Twilight... she has been stuck in that tree forever! Alas, the girls and I will be visiting the spa tomorrow." As we turned and left the vendor, she said, "From what I have heard of talk from around town, you have become quite popular... I believe it is time for me to learn if those rumors were exaggerated or not..."

 _Spa day tomorrow with the girls. Sounds fun..._

"Besides, I'm fine with talking with you until we reach my boutique. So, Dominic... what fashion secrets can you reveal to me? Hmm...?"

 _Fashion talk? Better than running diagnostics on how to work an Equestrian oven I suppose..._

...

Once we arrived at the Rarity's home, I felt both excited and nervous as now I started to implement the plan I had planned out last night. It was bold, it was risky, and it had a high probability of failure, yet it was right down the alleyway of getting Dash to not only admitting her attraction to me to her friends, but indirectly at that. The first step was to plant the seeds of suspicion in her friends, starting with Rarity. That would in turn spread to the others, and once it reached Dash, then the fun would really begin.

 _Let me see... these mares are all innocent, but not so much to be ignorant. Maybe I should pull off a nervous schoolboy trying to impress his crush. That certainly would yield the effects I want._

Coughing into a fist to gain Rarity's attention before she disappeared into her home, I saw her ear flick back towards me, before she turned and looked back at me, and I asked, "Rarity, can I ask you a few things before I leave?"

"Oh, but of course! What can I do for a friend such as yourself?" She turned around and faced me with a kind and gentle smile, her front door still open.

I did my best to appear nervous, wanting to appear genuine to pull off the necessary role of an embarrassed guy with a crush, "I actually wanted to speak with you about Rainbow Dash, if you don't mind... can I come in, in case she is nearby?" I waited with bated breath with the hope she would let me in, though on the inside I was laughing with the flawless acting. _Smooth, just like in the movies..._

Effective almost immediately, Rarity's ears seemed to stand even taller as they faced me, along with Rarity even standing up a bit straighter and her eyes narrowing. Her muzzle, which had held a kind smile before was twisting into a slightly mischievous smile, whilst still appearing sincere and completely kind. It was her eyes though that made me feel a bit of excitement, as this was just the reaction I was hoping for. Rarity seemed to shuffle on her hooves a bit, before she stepped to the side of her door and levitated my bags out of my hands and into her home as she said, "Why, but of course dear, please, come in."

Making my way into Rarity's home, I stopped in the middle of the room, not knowing where I should go as every other time I had been here was entirely for business. Yet as Rarity closed the door, I turned and followed her into what appeared to be her homes kitchen. As my groceries were set on the countertop, Rarity said, "Please, sit. I will make some tea." She made her way towards her cabinets, using her magic to move items around, before she asked, "So, Dominic, what was the first thing you wanted to ask me about Rainbow Dash?"

"Eh-heh," Smiling a bit as I coughed into my hand once again, I swallowed as I licked my dry lips, knowing the show of nervous energy would add to the whole act. Just how I had been back in high school. "Do you know of any particular restaurants that Dash likes to go to? I want to take her somewhere nice for putting up with me for all this time. I tried cooking for her... but that didn't end so well..."

"Oh, you cooked for Rainbow? Do tell!" Rarity sounded a bit excited, and as one of her ears twisted around to face me, she kept working on preparing the tea. Sugar, tea bags, cups, a pot that she began to fill with water, along with a few other things began to get set onto the countertop.

It wasn't part of the plan to reveal my failed cooking attempt to anyone, but as I thought about it, I couldn't see how it would hurt to tell just one mare. Yet I also wasn't sure of how far she would dig to know everything of that night, and from how Dash had reacted, along with what I had learned afterwards, I wasn't sure if I wanted one of Dash's close friends to speculate on what had happened either. So with a sigh, I shook my head before saying, "I'd rather not bore you with the details... I am rather ashamed of how badly I failed at cooking that meal. I just know next time I will prepare and pay attention to the meal a bit more next time." Reaching a hand up, I scratched at my neck as I asked, "But if you wouldn't mind, do you know of anything that Dash seems to enjoy? Any hobby's... activities?"

Rarity placed the pot above a flame, before she turned and looked at me with a curious glint in her eye, before she said, "A true gentlepo... gentleman, you are, Dominic." She smiled as she nodded, before she said, "I do believe Rainbow Dash enjoys any sort of competition... her and Apple Jack seem to always have a knack for going head to head whenever. But surely that isn't all you wish to ask?"

Leaning forward, I smiled, though I noticed I was starting to act a bit more lax. I needed to keep up the front that I was nervous about Dash, not as comfortable as two good friends. Yet then again, it was this mare that had seen Dash not only sleep with, but _on_ me when we had returned from Canterlot that one night. Maybe I shouldn't act quite so abashed about seeking a relationship with Dash, but not be so open about the idea that she would be suspicious if we already were in one. So as I leaned back, I found myself humming, before I asked, "How would one impress a Pegasus? Back home, a guy would give the one he lo- _likes_ flowers!" That one had nearly slipped out. "I, er... how do I word this," Tapping a finger against my chin, I looked to the side, before I looked back at Rarity, "What does Dash like?"

This actually caused surprise to write itself all across Rarity's face, before she said, "I thought you would've known by now, what with how nopony has seen Dash as often... I had assumed she was always with you?" At that admission, I felt my cheeks burn as my throat constricted, _Is that what the entire town thinks?_ "Dominic, dear, er... sorry for me being straight forward... but do you like Dash?"

Her question sounded like chimes in the wind as she practically danced lightly with her words, almost as if worried she would scare me away from the thought of liking a pony. Yet as she looked towards me, and my silence, her eyes widened, and her mischievous smirk spread into a wide smile as she squealed loudly, a sound akin to a 'squee' emitting from her muzzle as she did so. She was instantly at the table, leaning across it as her cobalt eyes sparkled, "You _do_ like Dash!"

This wasn't what I had wanted to happen when I had approached Rarity with my previous plan, yet it was happening anyways, and this wasn't something I had planned for. This is when I felt myself starting to panic, as not only was the plan I had set was in jeopardy, but now I had a rouge cannon in front of me with her own confirmed suspicions now in daylight, and I didn't want this to come back and literally and rhetorically bite me in the ass.

 _Time to go to plan B._

 _Time to come up with a plan B!_

"I, er, Rarity! Please, don't shout that out!" I had to whisper, as if Dash surely had heard that somehow, I didn't want her to hear my voice in here. The fact that I was appearing so worried seemed to only excite Rarity even more, though she refrained from shouting it out again, before she retreated, and sat in a seat across from me, leaning on the table as she asked with barely restrained excitement, "So, Dominic Wild, tell me... what is your plan for getting Dash to be yours?"

I frowned, though not in a worried or aggravated way, rather now I felt horribly nervous, knowing the prior plan was all but ruined now. But as any pilot, I needed to act fast, even if this situation wasn't in a jet but on the ground and with words; I needed to improvise! I could make this work... I just needed to tweak my plan a bit to make it work how I wanted it to before. Instead, this gave me a new way to get back at Dashie, perhaps have her say something instead of me, that was as a prank, she would admit it instead of me approaching her.

Another part of my mind also realized a key fact that while I had been interested in, I hadn't thought about too much either. The vast majority of the equine population I had seen had been mares, rather than stallions, and the fact that this was another world could possibly mean that they played by different rules as well. Maybe it wasn't uncommon for the mares to make the first move here as there was technically, less guys... even though I hadn't seen proof of that suddenly bold thought.

Either way, I could make this work for me. So as I looked up at Rarity, I found my blush only intensify, and I said a bit nervously, as these were waters I hadn't prepared to venture into when I awoke this morning, "I... I first want to impress her... get her to like me how I like her. But... but I want _her_ to admit _her_ feelings, if any, to me. I don't want to lose a friend like her because I wanted to ask her to be my girlfriend."

The way I had just worded that was also a way of getting a personal question answered for me that I didn't want to ask another, and at Rarity's inquisitive stare, she said, "I understand... and before we continue, I believe the term you would use with a mare is _mare_ friend... same concept if I dare say so myself." As Rarity looked down, a bit less excitement and a bit more seriousness in her eyes, I did a mental fist pump; though the thought of me doing so made me feel ridiculous nonetheless. "I don't believe I am the best mare to ask how to impress Rainbow Dash, dear. If you asked about Twilight, I would say talk about books or magic, Applejack I would suggest asking her about farming or some other kind of laborious task. And I don't believe you would be able to make much headway with Pinkie Pie or even dear Fluttershy. As for myself, I have been looking for Prince charming... you aren't a prince, are you sir Dominic?"

With her attention suddenly on me instead of what had begun to be a ramble, I found myself smirking, before I shook my head and raised my hands in defense, "Me, no, I'm a simple man of simple tastes... I believe you are too elegant my fair maiden..."

 _Too pish-posh for my tastes... though I will not be rude to such a kind friend to say that._

Even then, the smile on Rarity's muzzle brightened as she blushed the faintest bits, not as bad earlier as my teasing had done, though she still shook her head as she said, "It is a shame. Dash will consider herself lucky to have someone such as yourself interested in her..."

"Thank you for the compliment Rarity." It really did make me feel quite special to think someone... some _pony_ even, thought I was as special as that, and someone that didn't know me as well as the one I already was in a relationship with. It almost made me feel bad that I was keeping the truth from her. Yet as I opened my mouth to speak, the teapot began to whistle, signaling the tea was ready to be served.

Rarity simply turned her head, and began to levitate all the items to the table using her magic, something I still envied, though respected. Yet as she was once again facing me, she began to place the teabags into each respective cup, before pouring steaming hot water into the cups. The tea in the bags began to soak, and the water began to dilute, making the beginning of tea. I smiled, before I nodded my head to Rarity, and then I asked, "I know Dash is self-proclaimed twenty percent cooler than most other mares... but is there any restaurants that you know Dash likes? Or any particular foods I can cook for her that she would like?"

Rarity frowned apologetically, before she said, "Dash is a simple mare, of simple tastes... she does enjoy muffins fresh from Sugarcube Corner though... and I'm sure Pinkie Pie can make you some specifically for Dash if you so wish."

I nodded my head, and as I did so, I looked down at my tea and saw the water was now a dark brown color. Yet before I could even think of anything else to ask, Rarity said something I hadn't expected, "If there is one thing I and the girls know for certain, it is that Rainbow Dash adores the Wonderbolts... almost as much as she enjoys Daring Do books."

Shooting my head back up and away from the tea I was starting to play with, I felt my eyes widen considerably, my jaw hanging open as I store at Rarity. It sounded almost foolish to ask what I know I heard, but I needed to get confirmation for what I felt I mistook as true honesty, "Dash, likes books!?" I fought hard to hold back a snort, though it still came out in the end. The mere thought brought a large smile to my lips, before I bit back a barking laugh, though part of it still came out nonetheless.

"Oh yes! Surely she hadn't told you yet!" Rarity giggled a bit, before she said, "She had tried to desperately keep it a secret from all of us when she first began to read them. Dominic dear, if you could get a book, if not multiples, signed by Daring Do herself, that would make Dash the happiest mare alive."

 _Getting a book signed by an author... shouldn't be something so hard when something as strange as me in this world of colorful talking ponies is around. Maybe I can save that for a later time._

Smiling, I grinned all the wider, though I said reluctantly, "Yes, perhaps I can do that for Dash at a later time... but I feel that would take me longer than a weekend..."

"Oh, do you have something planned for Rainbow Dash? Something special planned that you want to share with her before the next weekend?" Rarity leaned closer, her tea all but forgotten at this point. Yet I heard it in her voice, and I mentally cursed myself as I had to invent something knew to say now.

Clearing my throat, I looked down and began to make my tea, before I said, "No, I just wish to have a chance to win Dashies heart before another stallion gets too..."

I had already won it, but Rarity didn't know that, though she still asked, "Oh, and what makes you think you won't have that chance after the weekend?"

 _Eh-heh... I guess I can always seal the deal..._

Letting a soft sigh leave my lips, I dropped a few sugar cubes into my cup, stirring idly as I said, "Dash is beautiful, smart in her own way, and loyal... loyalty is something I deeply wish to have in my girl, er, marefriend. What guy wouldn't? I just wish to win her heart before another stallion does." Stirring the sugar into the tea, I took the spoon out and chose that instance to bring it to my lips, and take a deep sip, keeping my eyes on the rim. I had to let my eyes unfocus a bit so I wouldn't go cross-eyed, yet in doing so, Rarity must've mistook it as genuine love sickness. The sound of her lightly emitting another 'squee' was quite audible to me, and I asked, "Do... do you think you can put in a good word for me tomorrow, Rarity. When you girls are all at the Spa? I'm sure I can make myself busy elsewhere while you talk with her..."

Raising the cup a bit more, I downed the last of the still hot tea, but the feeling of it warming my insides was more than soothing, and as I did, Rarity took in a deep breath, before she let it out slowly. When I looked up, I saw a wide smile spread across her muzzle, and she nodded her head as she said, "I will do so, and more. Would you care for another cup of tea... perhaps we can talk some more?"

Looking towards the window, the sun wasn't even at its zenith yet, and that meant I would still have plenty of time before Dash returned to pester me today, as she had claimed to have something called weather-duty to do today. Even though my life didn't revolve around that energetic mare, I still enjoyed every second of company I got with her... when she wasn't trying to prank me of course. So as I sat there, I looked down at my empty cup, having been ready to leave when I could. Yet the thought of actually hanging out, and actually speaking with another beside Twilight or Dash actually was an appealing thought. So with a smile, I nodded, and said, "I would be delighted."

...

Making my way back home had been rather quick, and disappointingly so as I had actually enjoyed spending the few hours I had simply talking with Rarity. I hadn't really gotten much time to know her before, but after those few hours simply talking, learning more of not only each other, but each other's homes had been extremely productive. While I had gotten to learn more about the land around me, Equestria, and even some of its neighboring countries, I had gladly shared with her how my home was, what it was like, and of course, fashion. I hadn't been able to sate her curiosity as well as she had my own, but I had apparently given her a few ideas on what she could do for her next line of dresses and fashions, something she had said she would let me know of.

Yet as I walked up my porch and towards my door, I felt a bit disappointed, as I had enjoyed those hours more than I had thought I would, and I knew I would have to do something like that again, even if it wasn't with Rarity, or just Rarity. The feeling of actually being social, not on only a business level but a friendly level was something I hadn't realized I had been missing for so long, and thus I knew without a doubt I would be taking more time to the side to making friends and keeping current friendships alive.

While I made my way into my home and towards my kitchen to put my groceries away, a new thought actually caused me to pause halfway through opening a cabinet up. _Luna had seemed so eager to share a relationship, though she had been eager for an intimate, more than friendly relationship. She may have wanted to have a romantic one, but it was still a form of social interaction nonetheless. Perhaps since she is a princess, she doesn't have much time to make friends how I would be able to, and the misunderstanding we had was something more than that, a misunderstanding she hadn't realized as such, and mistook it as a more than friendly gesture on my part._

 _Perhaps I can gain Princess Luna as a friend, instead of her viewing me only as her subject or a failed attempt at getting a boyfriend. She had seemed a bit let down when I was obviously more into Dash, and while that will remain true till today and furthermore, longer than that, then perhaps having a princess as a friend wouldn't hurt. Besides, if more humans manage to come to Equestria somehow, I will need to be there as some form of introduction between the current governmental body and those from Earth. So it would not only benefit us both as a friendship, but also in the event should humans arrive further on down the line._

Smiling a bit wider, I opened the cabinet and began to put stuff away, making my way towards the fridge as well as I began to hum an old song I had long forgotten the lyrics to, though not the tune itself. Today was turning out better than I had hoped. I had a new true friend, the basic preparation to a prank, which I could easily modify to work for my end goals and even an idea on how to turn one of the most powerful beings in this land into a friend.

 _Today is shaping up to be a good day indeed. If everything pans out how I hope it does, then perhaps I can even get Princess Luna down here to hang out. I would rather she remain at least a friend; she had seemed friendly overall. She may even find a stallion that will like to have her as a girlfriend as well. Today many big plans are being thought of, plans that can very well affect how my stay here in Equestria goes... I should write a letter to Princess Luna and Celestia, an apology to both for separate reasons of course..._

Closing the fridge, I turned and placed the bag on top of the counter, knowing I would deal with it later, as I would rather get caught up on reading a few information books before doing anything else. I wanted to get Dash back for everything, and I knew I would be seeing her again before the day was over, but I wished to at least tease her before the main event. Tomorrow would be the day that I could hope she would not only regret starting this confounded prank war, but also where she would finally admit her feelings of me, to me, and in front of her friends nonetheless. If she could learn to admit her love of a book, hopefully she would be able to do the same for her feelings of me. It wasn't healthy to keep your emotions bottled up inside anyways.

Stopping in front of my bookshelf, I reached forward and grabbed a book off the top most shelf, and made my way back towards the couch. Looking at the title as I went, I had memorized it by now, but still, reading the title would help me memorize where the information I learned came from for later on should I wish to confirm something. It was a book based primarily on the etiquettes one should address when speaking with those of other species, as such, it was properly titled as, _'Interspecies Social Norms: Do's And Do Not's'._

So far this book had proved ideal for my needs, and as such I was able to learn more from it alone than the first day when Dash had interrupted my reading of the book that had shown me where to and not to grab a Pagasus, though those rules no longer applied to me when it concerned Dash as I was her Stallion, and she was my Mare. And now that I had confirmation that it was exactly the same in all but name, I knew where and where not to cross the line I had before. So as I got comfortable, opened the book back up to the previous page I had been on last time I had been reading, I began to drink in the knowledge on the pages. Yet as I read, I couldn't help but think as well, letting my mind wander as my eyes scanned the pages, taking in what I could, and filing what was important for later use or application.

My knowledge of this world was still sketchy at best, and the only things I knew how to do properly were all those of common sense, knowing that only a few things that I had to avoid on a daily basis. Staring at wings of Pegasi, keeping my hands off of them and horns, ears, and other obvious places while I worked. I had assumed working around a Cutie Mark was obviously off limits, as it was as much as the butt of the ponies that I had thought it was obvious to stay away, yet as I read the book in my hands, it was generally acceptable to touch such a place under a few circumstances while in public, yet it was also something one wouldn't do, to let's just say a stranger; another thing that stood as common sense for what would obviously have to be many. I hadn't thought of it before, but I had even stayed away from the area when I would massage Dashie, though now, I wasn't sure if I wanted to apply it or remain safe how I had before.

 _Dash, while not under the effects of salt had been forward and even teasing about going further than simple friendship before. I was almost always certain of the sincerity of those tricks before, but even now, was she simply joking or testing the waters? There is still much about these ponies I do not know, but I can only assume from what I have seen so far, that the social norms are still the same as those back home. Hell, even right here in this paragraph, it is merely stating how those of opposite species of equines shouldn't do certain things, such as staring at a Pegasi wings or under any circumstance beside helping to preen or brush to not tough a Pegasus wings. Yet before Dash and I had even really known each other, she had still allowed me to do so, and willingly at that, even offering if my memory is correct._

 _It isn't odd to watch another work out at the gym while taking a break, or even to observe when oneself isn't working out, but even Princess Celestia had noted how I had grabbed Dash's attention from my workouts when I had been in the hospital. It's horrible to think of little I knew of then compared to now. Before, I wouldn't even know what a wing boner was, yet the sight of me working out in front of her had obviously given Dash one such boner. I can't say I'm ashamed, rather I am intrigued, as I know the only thing I resemble here is a Minotaur, and even then I have read the books, and that is only in general shape. Dash had been attracted to my physical attributes before I had even understood the basic importance of not grabbing the wings of a Pegasus._

Smiling as I thought back to then, I couldn't help but stop reading the book as I thought of then. I hadn't known anything compared to now, yet Dash had simply humored me, and I had unknowingly done something one shouldn't. They may not wear clothing, but when Dash had allowed me to do that, it had almost been like I had unclipped the bra off a girlfriend; what with how she had been acting while I literally felt up her wings. Yet the way we were now... I wasn't sure if I would keep that promise I had made those many weeks ago. I still wouldn't get that intimate with her, but I also couldn't see it in myself to keep up that fact forever now that I was dating a pony in a sense. Yet just how I appeared most like a Minotaur in all but fine detail, the same could be said for the basic Equestrian Earth Pony, as they merely shared similarities, and not full details of a pony from Earth.

To learn to love a mare is something many would question; to grow intimate is something all would consider blasphemy and Bestiality. Yet when the mare in question isn't only a mare, but one that was just as intelligent as I was, then that was where I drew the line for my old social norms. If given the chance and availability... I would choose to stay in Equestria rather than go back to Earth. This was my home now, and while it wasn't what I was used to, I had found love, and I wouldn't risk losing it for something as little as familiarity. Though I wouldn't get as intimate as quick, even if there were clear differences.

The book in my lap had been all but forgotten as my past thought process had all but snatched my attention, as I knew without a doubt that this was still something just as important to think about. Yet my attention had been entirely drawn into my internal debate, thus, I was indeed startled when my mare not only appeared, but flew over and flopped down into my lap. I did my quickest to banish my previous thoughts as Dash stretched out, a few pops sounding from her wings as she did so. I felt myself almost smiling as she relaxed her body, remaining stretched out atop my lap. It was easy to forget the thoughts I had just thought of with her this close.

"Dom, it'd be so awesome if you could give me a backrub, like now..."

Dash wasn't even being massaged, yet she was still putty in my lap as she laid there, her hooves sprawled out, wings extended, and head lying across the sofa as she waited for a back scratch. Yet as she did so, I chuckled, setting my hands on the soft fur of her back between her wings, drawing a sigh and shudder from her. Then I asked, "Why?"

"Why not? I'm cool if you wish for me to prank you instead." Dash shot back as she glanced over her shoulder at me. I could see the glint in her eye that I had known to associate with trouble, as well as watching her muzzle curling up into the smirk she wore almost constantly around me. I faintly remembered thinking a few days back this was cosmic payback for all the wicked and unsavory things I had put her through, yet then she had left itching powder in my work boots. It wasn't until I got to work did the itch became unbearable, and it was then I wondered if I really had been as bad to her.

I knew I hadn't...

Letting out a reluctant sigh, I slid my hands over her withers, rolling my hands down and over the tense muscles of her forelegs. The moment my hands had begun to roll over her soft fur, that was the moment a soft, almost delicate sigh of satisfaction left her muzzle, along with the smirk turning into one of bliss as her eyes closed. When I reached the part of her forelegs that curved from her position, I spread my fingers, digging into her fur lightly and slid my hands around and back, being mindful of her wings for the time being. I reserved the best of my massage for Dashie, always putting extra effort into my movements.

It showed just how much she appreciated it as well, with an almost inaudible moan of delight as I ran my hands over her wings; where they were loosely pressing against her sides. The effect of my fingers trailing gently over the surface of her feathers brought a shiver of delight from the mare in my lap, her body tensing up for the briefest of moments as my fingers slid between a few. Yet as I worked, I began to smile, my hands reaching the midpoint of her body just past her wings. I leaned forward a bit, moving my hands below her feathers, sliding my fingers slowly and sensually along the sensitive sides of her body that were normally never touched unless by me in the secret of our home. Yet as I continued to slowly work my way towards the front of her body, I leaned in a bit more until I was hovering over her back, and I said softly, "Dashie... it is time for you to stop this little prank war..."

My hands continued to rub under her wings in slow circles so to prolong the sensations I was bringing her, her wings moving away from her sides a bit as they quivered, and I felt them even threatening to extend; her wings flexing a little further out with every circular motion. Despite the ministrations, Dash said a bit heatedly, "Y-You would like t...that, wouldn't you D-Dom, huh?" The last word left her muzzle with a puff of air, her wings extending a bit more as I leaned forward, intentionally breathing on the back of her ear in shallow hot puffs. She tried to lean back a bit, but I pulled away just enough, and that was when she grunted in frustration, a whine leaving her muzzle as she said, "B-Buck you Dom."

Feeling a faint smirk stretching across my lips, I felt a chuckle leave my throat, before I said back a bit teasingly, "Dashie... heh, you would like that, wouldn't you...?"

That was the final straw, her wings sprung out with a force of a mare angered, but I knew it wasn't due to anger, rather something else. My fingers danced away from their previous motions to instead dance just around her wings joint, rubbing on either side of her barrel just enough to be satisfactory, while overall being teasing. I myself felt a bit excited, as I had never once been this belatedly obvious with my teasing before. Everything I was doing was completely intentional, knowing every motion was sending Dash's every nerve into frenzy.

"Dominic, erg!" Dash growled as she flapped her wings, erratically and uneven might I add, before she forced her hooves beneath her and stood up. She spun and faced me, her eyes narrowed and angry, yet her cheeks displayed a deep red hue, the blue of her fur non-existent. She pressed her nose into mine, her eyes going from angry, to a slightly less hostile one. While she held my gaze, I saw her wings twitch from the corner of my eyes, and she moved closer to me as she did so, before she said, "Don't make me make you."

Hardening my gaze a bit as I smiled a bit wider, I lifted my hands up and held them against her sides as she sat down in my lap. Her nose began to pull away, her head tilting to the side as her muzzle approached my lips. But before she could kiss me, I leaned back just enough to force a growl from her throat, before I asked, "Or what, my dear Dashie?"

"I'll... buck you Dom..."

She sounded more like she was insulting me more than saying she would, but I felt my cheeks warm up a little more nonetheless. My discomfort wasn't long lasting though, especially when I felt her muzzle mesh against my lips, her eyes closing as her forelegs wrapped around the back of my neck as she held me close. She groaned softly, her lips pressing firmer against my own as I let my eyelids fall, reveling in the sensation of Dash's soft lips pressing against my own. With my hands on each side of her body, it wasn't too much to slide my fingers up and to grip her wings.

Dash separated from the kiss, her eye fluttering open as she moaned softly, her hind legs moving forward a tiny amount as she looked to me with her soft violet eyes. When her eyes store deeply into my own, I smiled as I leaned forward and caught her lips with my own, feeling her hooves tighten around my neck as I did so; yet as I tilted my head to the side and deepened the kiss. Dash pulled away briefly, gasping for breath as she licked her lips. I grinned for but a moment, as she dove into the kiss once more, her tongue darting out of her muzzle and grazed my own as she did so. But as she ran her tongue over my teeth, I slid my hands down away from her wings, trailing them south along her sides as I did so.

My hands settled on her hips, mere inches above her Cutie Marks, and as I squeezed tenderly, Dash pulled away from the kiss once more, her eyes cracking open questioningly. I beat her to the punch by speaking softly, if a little out of breath, "I love you Dashie... but you seem a bit eager, don't ya think?"

When I finished, Dash scoffed, before she pulled me closer with her hooves, "Shut up... kiss me already." I couldn't help but smile as she pulled me back into the kiss with her forelegs as my hands continued to fall south...


	19. The Confession

**Chapter 19: The Confession**

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

The sensation of waking up with the feeling of warmth pressed against my chest was a welcome, the touch of soft fur rubbing against my bare chest with the tiniest of motions even more so. Yet as I forced my eyes to crack open, I felt a smile spread across my lips as I stretched out as much as I could, tensing my entire body and working the last vestiges of sleep from my tired mind. I felt well rested, ready to take on the challenges I would face today. Yet as I looked down with tender love for the mare still sleeping against me, I couldn't bring myself to abandon the warmth I felt radiating from her body. Her back was to me, her body stretched out away from me, but as I lifted my head, I could see a content smile adorning her soft blue muzzle.

I couldn't stop the soft rumbling chuckle from leaving my throat, though I didn't try to. Instead I leaned forward and planted a kiss just below her ear, prompting a soft twitch from it as I did so. With my morning kiss given I laid my head back against the pillow and reached over my favorite mare. I playfully slid my hand along her side, pulling her closer as I did so. Spreading my fingers I gently caressed her soft fur, enjoying the softness and feel of her wonderful fur. Although my teasing caused her wings to twitch mildly against my arms and chest, her head rolled a bit in her sleep as she sighed softly. The covers moved above us a small bit before she once again settled down.

Smiling a bit more as I fought and failed to suppress a silent yawn, I buried my face into her mane; nuzzling into her neck as I did so. All was silent, the sunlight streaming in through the window behind us, yet bothering neither of us. Sleep was something I welcomed. Wishing to embrace it once more, wishing to embrace it once more, feeling content to pull my sleeping mare closer as she dreamt of alternate realities.

Everything began to feel fuzzy to me, sleep lurking at the edges of my mind like two lovers meeting beneath a silent willow before a passionate kiss; close, but not quite there. I inhaled deeply, breathing in the wonderful scent of my mare, a scent akin to fresh rainfall in a dim forest. I felt my heart skip a beat, slowing, yet beating stronger at the thought of my mare; her beautiful violet eyes gazing lovingly into mine. Her lips softly grazing my own as she continues to gasp, her wings twitching feebly at her sides as my hands clasp around the joints connecting to her body...

Feeling a sigh leave my lips, I took in another deep breath, filling my lungs with Dash's scent, before pulling away reluctantly, knowing I wasn't going to fall asleep now that I had fully awoken for the today. I felt a smirk stretch across my lips, looking at the tent that had been pitched by Dash due to my teasing fingers. I restrained a chuckle, eyeing my handy work. During my thoughts of the previous nights passions, namely our slow soft kisses and my grasping of her wings, I had unknowingly grabbed and started to play with her wings joints again; forcing her wings into a stiff erect state as she continued to sleep. Her breaths were deeper, soft little gasps emitting from her muzzle every so often now, before I heard her whisper my name in her sleep. My cheeks suddenly flared with heat as I looked at Dash, before looking at the tent her wing had pitched, although in her sleep. _Who knew a female Pegasus would pitch a tent prouder than a pure blooded American man..._

 _It's a shame I don't have a camera..._

Pulling my hand away from Dash's now tense joint, I rolled a bit to the side, knowing I may as well get up and get ready for my day. Today's events were going to be something I wanted to be prepared for... it was going to be epic.

So as I pulled myself out of the bed, slowly and carefully to ensure my beautiful slumbering mare could continue to sleep, I felt a bit of the morning chill nipping at my heels and calves. As I quietly made my way towards the bathroom, I felt a cool breeze snaking its way up my back, bringing chills to my entire body as I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I didn't worry about locking it, I was fairly sure Dash wouldn't waltz right into the bathroom. She still had yet to see anything more of me as I was still sleeping in shorts with her around. Yet as I turned the shower on, I shook my head as I leaned against the wall, feeling today I would need to plan for every step I was going to make. The first step being to prepare for the day, starting with the best way to wake up; a shower.

When steam began to lightly waft from the tub, I took off the only piece of clothing I had and threw it towards the hamper before making my way into the shower. The feeling of hot water raining down onto my body was heavenly, the aches and sores that usually accompanied sleep washing away and down the drain with every piece of dirt or grime on my body. The feeling of the water pooling along and then falling down my hair brought a brief thought to my head, before it was gone. I chuckled as I held onto the mental image that thought had brought, knowing full well that if I so wished, I could simply ask and witness with my own two eyes what it would look like. Though if I were to ask, then I would reveal my own body, a fact I wasn't comfortable with doing just yet. Though the thought of seeing Dash in the shower, soft smile and partially extended wings _was_ a welcome thought nonetheless.

Twisting my neck a bit, I felt a satisfying pop, before my body eased into an even more relaxed state, though I simply let my mind wander as I began to clean my body. As I worked, I couldn't help but let another chuckle leave my throat as the smell of spiced apples wafted into my nose, knowing that yesterday it had been something like peaches, as I had three different bottles of cleanser. I couldn't call it body wash, shampoo, or even conditioner, as Equestrians seemed to have made a single type of cleanser that was somehow all three together. It made sense, their bodies being covered in short hair everywhere, though the proper term was fur, it was essentially the same. I wasn't complaining, though the wide variety in scented cleansers was what humored me greatly. When your entire body would yield the smell, there was no longer the need for perfumes or body sprays.

Reaching a hand forward, I turned the shower off; knowing that the shower was short yet effective. It was amazing how much you could get finished when you simply let your mind go blank with tasks you knew already how to complete in a quick efficient manner. I grabbed my towel and quickly dried myself, before simply wrapping it around my waist and going over to the sink. Luckily, by some miracle, this world of Equines and other mythical creatures had invented the holy deodorant stick... I wasn't sure if musk was appreciated here, but I didn't intend to find out.

After I was finished with layering the area beneath my underarms with the scentless deodorant, I grabbed my toothbrush and began the process of getting it ready, and then brushing my teeth. My teeth were pristine white, had been ever since I was a child, and I intended to keep them that way for my entire stay in Equestria. The few times that I had smiled openly, I wasn't self-conscious afterwards because of my teeth possibly being dirtied or yellow, rather I had seen a few of the ponies I smiled towards actually flinch. It hadn't been made public, but the normally friendly and outgoing ponies tended to grow shy and cautious when the sight of my canines or serrated tooth appearance was seen. My teeth weren't the sharpest of those that humans could have, but they were far from dull or flat.

Spitting and then rinsing, I smiled towards the mirror, feeling a grin come naturally from the sight of pearly whites flashing back at me, though my gaze lingered on my canines. Dash seemed attracted to them during our more than passionate kisses... her tongue roving and lingering on the pointed edges longer than anywhere else. Yet I closed my mouth, shaking my head as I turned and made my way back into the room, expecting to see my beautiful mare and her tent. That drew a soft laugh from me, though I only stopped with a wide smile and mild surprise when I saw a pair of curious eyes land on my own. It would seem my mare had awoken during my shower.

As her eyes began to rove down from my eyes, I noted the smirk on her muzzle growing as her wings twitched at her sides. While her eyes danced around my muscles, I reached down and held the towel tightly around my waist, before I asked, "Enjoying the view Dashie?"

I chuckled as her cheeks began to darken with a more than familiar red tint, before she said a bit hotly, though I heard the mirth in her tone, "I'd enjoy it if you weren't hiding in a towel, big guy..."

Chuckling as I walked forward, I saw the blush intensify on her cheeks, her eyes glancing down, before shooting to my eyes. Her smile widened, her confidence seeming to bolster, though when I stopped in front of her, she sat up, a flame dancing behind her eyes, daring me to make the next move.

No move was made however, time passed slowly, and her cheeks seemed to darken a bit more, and I simply looked back into her eyes, a sly grin slowly spreading across my lips as I let out a puff of air. Dash stared back confidently, before I asked, "So, you really want to see the full package deal, Dashie...?" The grin on her muzzle wavered, some of the flame behind her eyes dying a bit, before I leaned down and whispered, "Too bad you're not that cool however."

I pulled away with a hearty laughter, Dashes eyes narrowing angrily, before she jumped into the air, hovering just in front of me as she said, "Oh yeah, and you think you're cooler than me?" Despite her tone and the anger in her eyes, I saw the joy of the competition in her eyes as well as the tiny smirk. She leaned closer to me, hoof pressed against my chest, her voice sounding out, "You may have some fancy fingers, some muscles, and be the only human in all of Equestria, but you have nothing on me when it comes to who is cool! What you gotta say to that?"

 _Muscle one, primed and ready!_

 _Muscle two, primed and ready!_

Giving the confident mare a smirk, I said not a word... vocally at least.

 _Muscle one, FIRE!_

Flexing my left pec, the one Dash was pressing her hoof against, I watched as Dash flinched, her hoof flying away from my chest and staring where her hoof had just been pressed. Yet as she did, I could only grin all the wider.

 _Muscle two, FIRE!_

And then the right pec flexed, and Dash's eyes only widened, before I said, "I'm so cool, I control my muscles. Can you do that?"

 _Muscles one and two, STAGGERING FIRE!_

The feeling of, literally, popping my pecs was a bit strange, though the humor of seeing Dash's eyes widen was well worth it. I only popped each pec twice, before I stopped. It felt strange to flex the muscles I used but hardly tensed like that. As I stopped, Dash landed, before she shook her head and said, "That isn't cool Dom, that's weird..."

"Then why are you blushing all the brighter, my dear beautiful mare?" I shot back instantly, knowing to her, it most likely was weird.

While she hadn't been blushing from my popping pecs, she did brighten all the more now, before she huffed, storming past me and saying, "I don't blush, I'm too cool for that. Now, if you don't mind, I wanna take a shower to." As she passed me, she flexed her wings, almost experimentally, before she stopped just inside the bathroom and glanced over her shoulders, her eyebrows wiggling in a suggestive manner as she said, "Unless you wish to join me, I'd be cool with that..."

Laughing loudly, I simply turned and made my way to my dresser, saying, "I'll see you when you get out Dash... breakfast will be waiting for you." And then I started to grab the clothes I planned on wearing for the day, only dropping the towel to start getting dressed.

...

Smiling as I walked to the table, I had a bowl in each hand, a simple yet a healthy meal prepared for me and my mare. Yet as I set the bowls of porridge down onto the table, I felt my stomach gurgle, though not from anticipation of the meal, rather from dissatisfaction of the meal. I did my best to ignore the feeling, the smile that had once graced my lips falling into a very unhappy frown, wishing that I could instead be eating something a bit more... forbidden. Yet I shoved those thoughts aside, making my way towards the kitchen once again and stepping up to the countertop, grabbing the two plates that had toast and apples that had been cut into six slices each. Yet as I turned and walked back into the dining room, I heard the sound of hooves on wood, and I looked over, seeing Dash step down from the last of the stairs into sight. Her fur shined in the morning light, gleaming brightly, and if I squinted my eyes, gave her a blue halo that fit her cheeky smile perfectly. Her eyes landed on my own, before she trotted to the table, hopping into a chair as she said, "Gee Dom, you know how to spoil a mare!"

Shrugging my shoulders, I set a plate down near Dash's chosen bowl, before I placed the other near my own, walking back into the kitchen and fetching some spoons. As I came back into the dining room, I said, "I try... you are a special mare after all." Dash, for her dignity or self-confidence, didn't blush this time. She was growing use to my comments, as I was for hers. Yet when I set a spoon in front of Dash, she instantly grabbed it using her mystical hoofs of no-fingers-grip magic, and began to dig in. I went to my own seat and sat down, beginning to eat at a much more refined pace, though with just as much of an appetite. I may not wish to continue eating my Vegetarian, borderline Vegan diet, but it was all I had available at the moment, so I ate without complaint. The porridge, while simple, was still far from bland by a long ways. It was bland in texture, but it was rich in flavor, proof by a content smile from Dash, her cheeks stuffed as she continued to chew. I had given us each two pieces of toast, one of hers already gone.

I felt a start all of a sudden, and I quickly swallowed and said, "Oh hey, Dash! I forgot to mention last night, but today you and the girls are going to be going to the spa today. I will need to leave soon to go to work, but I wanted to give you a heads up." I got one of my slices of toast, placing a dollop of porridge onto it and taking a bite, eating with a renewed vigor as I had slept in a bit later than usual this time. I tended to try and be awake by seven, getting to work by nine-thirty, yet the clock inside the kitchen had said it was already past nine. I was lucky the thought passed me when it did.

While I ate with a vigor to be finished quickly, I remained refined and clean, being sure to keep my clothes clean from crumbs or stray porridge. Yet as I did, I looked up as Dash made an audible gulp, her eyes narrowing questioningly, before she said, "How do you know of that?"

"I needed to buy some groceries yesterday, and I ran into Rarity. She was returning home, so she decided to walk and chat as I shopped." As I got another dollop ready, I paused, before I cursed beneath my breath, "Damn, I should've asked her to make me a backpack..."

The suspicion in Dash's eyes lessened, but she asked another question as I took another bite, "What's a backpack?"

While I worked on chewing on my food, Dash took another bite of her food. When I finally swallowed, I chuckled, before saying, "Imagine saddle bags, but meant for my back. Instead of resting on my back, it hangs against it using my shoulders." Dash's eyes seemed to look down as she thought about what I just said, yet as she did, I found my eyes looking towards the kitchen clock. I was running out of time.

Finishing my toast and porridge together, I stood up and quickly went to the kitchen. I placed my plate beside the sink, washing my bowl and spoon quickly so that I could walk instead of needing to run to work. Yet as I washed the dishes, a new idea came to mind; a way to get my prank to run all the smoother for when it would come up. So as I finished washing my bowl, I placed it in the drain rack, rinsing the suds from the spoon as well while placing all my apple slices on the countertop. I did so quickly, rinsing the plate and placing it the drain rack as well; not bothering to truly wash it as it didn't really get used or dirty extensively.

"Hey Dash... about the prank war," I grabbed the apple slices, before making my way into the dining room. I stopped and leaned against the wall as Dash looked up at me with a devious grin, I shook my head and said, "I know it would take something big to win against you, so I already have it planned out."

Dash swallowed, before she grinned widely and said, "'Bout time Dom! And what do you have planned, huh? I will simply dish it right back at you all the better anyways!"

Grinning to myself while I looked up at the ceiling, I took a bite out of an apple slice, playing with Dash and the time I had remaining available for getting to work. So when I looked back down, I gave my own evil stare, displaying my teeth as I smiled on one side of my mouth, before. I tilted my head down and spoke clearly, "Remember this Dashie... you may rule the sky with those wings of yours... but the spa is my territory." Turning around, I made my way to the door, opening it up and looking back at Dash, before I said calmly, but ominously, "You can't always watch your back Dashie... but I can." Smiling, I gave her a softer smile and a wink, before I closed the door. Laughing as I walked across my porch, down the steps, and into Ponyville. I nodded towards passing ponies that looked over as I had laughed, many of them smiling and greeting me as I passed. Though the house was behind me, the image of Dash's confident smile vanishing, and her starting to look nervous was still stuck in my minds eye. Today was going to be a good day!

* * *

Placing the last bottles of mane conditioner on the cabinet I turned and looked in the direction the front door was located as I heard it open, giggles loudly sounding from the lobby. Despite not being able to even see the lobby, I still looked in the direction anyways, knowing full well that there was a high possibility that it was going to be Rarity and the rest of the mares, all ready for a day of pampering... all except one. I wasn't sure when Rarity was going to get onto Dash's case, but for today, I already had my prank ready. Dash was going to learn the lesson of expect the unexpected at all times today, and she would learn the meaning of always expecting the unexpected at anytime, all the time. It was foolproof!

Yet that would only be implemented the moment they stepped in through the door, and I wasn't even sure if it would be them. It had been two hours since I left home, and the spa had already received a few stragglers. I heard one of the spa sisters greet whoever it was that came through the door, and as they had it handled, I went back to working, stacking the rolled towels neatly alongside the baths on the small coffee tables. I had learned only the spares get placed on the shelves, while there would need to be three for every coffee table. last time there had been none; a mistake that was understood and corrected.

Yet as I heard the musical voice that only one mare I knew could emit, I grinned widely, finishing my current job, and walking between the mineral baths and into the center of the main atrium, watching as a group of six mares entered the main room. In the lead was Applejack and Twilight, both smiling as they talked, behind them walked Pinkie and Fluttershy, the latter giggling softly as the former laughed loudly. The last pair was Rarity and Dash, and I noted with humor that Dash appeared a bit nervous, her eyes darting this way and that quickly, as if searching for something that is hidden.

 _Welcome to my world, you beautiful devil you..._

Even though she stressed me to the ends of my ropes, I couldn't help but look towards her endearingly, feeling warmth spread through my chest just at seeing her; even in her nervous state. Never had I been in love with someone that loved me just as much, nor that was so loyal. It was refreshing.

The girls then noticed me, and Applejack smiled widely. She made her way straight towards me, breaking away from the other girls as they went towards the baths; all of them smiling as they took turns greeting me.

"Good day Dominic."

I smiled, clasping my hands behind my back as I inclined my head towards her, greeting, "Good day to you as well Twilight." Next came Fluttershy, her smile coy as she timidly looked towards me. I gave her a gentle smile back, saying softly, "Good day Fluttershy."

Just that little greeting caused her soft yellow cheeks to burst with color, her eyes falling to the floor as she quickened her pace and her walk taking her closer to Twilight. Pinkie bounced along behind them, eyes closed as she said happily, "Hiya Dommy Wommy!"

Giving a soft chuckle, I shook my head, "Hi Pinkie."

Applejack stopped directly in front of me, her smile wide, her muzzle closed. It was instead Rarity that spoke next, "Such a professional gentleman, Sir Dominic." She giggled, and she winked towards me, something no other mare noticed, before she turned and walked past me, Dash at her side as she steered Dash towards the mineral baths.

"Nice to see you Rarity, and thanks." I turned my eyes to Dash, giving her the warmest and cheesiest smile I could, "Good day Dash, I hope you enjoy your time here."

Dash seemed to only glare at me, though her gaze was nervous the entire time. She soon disappeared past me, and I looked back down at the mare directly in front of me. Her gaze was one of appraisal, her smile wide and happy, before she said, "Howdy Dominic! I've been hearin' good things 'bout you! I want to see if half those things are true myself."

"Howdy, Applejack. I'm sure many of those things were simply exaggerations... but what did you wish to have today?"

Applejack smiled all the wider, displaying a toothy grin as she turned and walked towards the massage tables, "I've been working a mighty ton, and I jus' gotta see if yer magic fingers are just that."

Following behind the eager mare, I turned and saw the three other mares just entering the larger mineral bath, Aloe dumping small crystals into the water as she did so, causing the water to bubble, though not producing bubbles. I felt my eyes widen a tad bit, my eyebrows rising.

 _Jacuzzi bubble bath without bubbles from crystals... no shit..._

Disbelief was now at a maximum, thought I averted my eyes, my old saying coming into effect once more, 'just go with it.'

Turning and walking up the table as Applejack laid down, I saw her sigh as she slowly eased herself into a lying position. I was no expert, far from it actually, but her muscles looked tense... extremely so. So as I stepped up beside the apple farmer, I looked at her as she titled her hat down in front of her eyes, before I asked, "I haven't really worked on an Earth Pony before... is there any spots I shouldn't touch? Pegasi is wings, Unicorns is horn... anything for you?"

Applejack sighed, before she shook her head, speaking softly, as if just lying there was soothing, "Nah, just take care though partner, my legs have been hurting a storm."

Despite her not even being able to see, I nodded while placing my hands gently on her withers; easing my way against her body's muscles so that I didn't potentially hurt her. She said her legs hurt, but her other muscles could possibly be tense without hurting as badly. I pressed my hands up and along her withers, feeling tight cords of muscle in her back where she was tensest, a tiny groan actually leaving her muzzle already. I felt a bit out of place, unsure with not knowing if I hit somewhere I wasn't supposed to. My hands were where a Pegasus' wings would be; but it never bothered Unicorns. I continued on, rolling my hands over her fur, working on the cords as I went.

Once I had a rhythm going, and my confidence was back up, I cleared my throat, deciding to engage in small talk. It prevented many of those I worked with from falling asleep, as well as seeming to make better acquaintances as ponies seemed like a very social species as a whole. "So... how is it farming? Aside from being very stress inducing?"

I worked my hands further up, working above her forelegs primary muscles, using my fingers to feel around, and then using my palms to alternately work the stiffness from her withers. She groaned again, keeping it soft and quiet, before she surprised me by speaking, "Ah, that feels wonderful partner." There was a softer sigh, before she continued, "I enjoy farmin'. It's the family business after all. It is also tough... but that makes it all the more enjoyable if I do say. Easy work never was fun for me. Iffin easy, then I don't like to do it much." As I rolled my hands down, intent on following the strand of tense muscle down, she spoke again, much tenser, "easy, easy! Right there is where it starts to hurt... now, how ya enjoyin' Ponyville? Nobody giving you a rough time, are they?"

Smiling, I went a little gentler and slower, though I kept the firmness in my movements, easing my way down against her legs, directly over the primary muscles. Here the muscles felt swollen almost, a testament to how tense her muscles really were. The cords here overlapped, many of them rippling when she shivered from my touch. It was a wonder she was still walking, showing just how tough she was, or how resilient she really was. I could feel it though, the muscles slowly relaxing beneath the ministration of massaging fingers, and then slow but firm rolls from my palm, using my fingers to even roll the muscles about a bit, easing the stiffness a bit before I continued on.

As I continued to work along her shoulders, I let out a sigh, before I said, "Ponyville is wonderful, lots of friendly ponies no matter where I go, many good shops with fair prices... though I must say, it is interesting to have to haggle for a price. It isn't too strange though, when considering most stores back home have set prices that are unfair to the general public." Pausing in my speech to work a particularly tense muscle with both hands. Once I worked the kink out, I continued, "None of the locals have given me much trouble, aside from those that are still cautious, but that is to be expected. I am the first of Humanity to ever step foot in Ponyville, much less Equestria. If it wasn't for this job and my, well, 'talents', I don't think the town would have warmed up as quickly as it did to me." Bringing my hands back up, I began to softly work on her neck, knowing I would come back to finish on her forelegs once I finished this area. I assumed since those muscles had been the tensest, they would require time to relax a bit after the work I had just done on them.

Giving a bit more effort, I rubbed her neck, feeling it vibrate as she began to hum softly, clearly enjoying herself. I had more questions, but I didn't want to force her to talk when this was probably a part that would be most enjoyable for her. I knew when I finished a hard day's work back on the base; my shoulders and neck were the sorest things on that side of Florida. Yet I ignored that thought process as I gently worked on the area of the back of her head, but below her ears; as this was as far up as I would go. I only worked around the forehead when requested, as I had needed to ask that from the sisters as I wasn't sure if that was a no-go zone how wings were. Turned out the horn was an absolute no-go, the magic focal point -horn-, being a highly sensitive region that reacted to stimulation in different ways; magic apparently having a direct influence to the brain.

Here was another part that was good to let my mind wander. As I continued to ease the stress from Applejacks neck, I thought back to the explanation Twilight had given me when I asked her about it. The horn, being linked to a Unicorns magical and electrical nerve points not only acted as a stimuli based on situation or mood, but could also hurt if it was touched wrong or during the use of magic. That had actually given me a level of interest. If, let's say, I poked a horn that was currently using magic, it would be like poking someone in the eyes; painful. But if let's say a mare liked the stallion, and he touched it after they kissed, it would cause something a little short of a jolt of pleasure. Interesting results, vastly different scenarios.

 _I can still see it. Sisters or brothers just poking the others horns... not sure if that is worse than poking them in the actual eye or not, but siblings can be brats to one another. Thank god I was an only child..._

Returning to the task at hand, I returned to Applejacks withers, easing my way into her muscles once more, while asking another question, "I been meaning to ask. How is selling only apples a reliable and or profitable business? Does it wane and increase with demand?"

Though her eyes were covered and much of her face, I could see the soft smile that spread across her muzzle, before she said, "It's a pretty stable business really. We save up them apples for when winter comes round, and we sell excess year round. Business never really lessens, as we ship our apples across all of Equestria when we have a particularly high harvest. What we make from sales we put back into the farm... ta make it simple, the apples pay for the farm an more." She let out a little laugh as I worked on one of her hooves, it twitching to the side a bit, before she seemed to calm down, and she asked, "How in tarnation didja get so good at this Dominic?"

She trailed the last part out a bit more, making it sound almost like she said Dom and Nick in one go, but I simply shrugged, taking my hand away from her hoof closest to me and working on the other one, giving it the same treatment. "I don't know. I wasn't trained for massages, but I wasn't ignorant as to how it was done either. I went to a masseuse maybe twice... but that was simply because I earned it as a sort of reward for my hard work." Looking over her and towards the wall, I could remember that time, but there was another, though I don't know when I had went, or the details really for that matter. "Enough about me and my training from personal experience... how are you?"

Applejack smiled a bit more, before she said quietly, "I feel like a gosh darned princess, that's what I feel like." She yawned at the end, before she asked quietly, her voice dropping as if trying to keep a secret, "I been meanin' ta ask Dominic. How have you been enjoyin' ole Dashes company, eh? She keepin' you nice and comfy in your home?"

"!" I stopped my work on her hoof, feeling a sharp chill race through my body, almost as if someone had dropped a bucket of cold water all over my body at once. I felt my jaw open, but all that came out was air. Everything felt cold, my heart was racing, and my breath was shallow. I resumed working, before I said quietly, "I d-don't know what you are talking about AJ... you must be mistaken or something." My voice had dropped as well, accommodating the fact that less than a dozen feet behind me there were four mares behind me, with god knows where the other spa sister was.

Applejack laughed softly, though it turned into a groan as I hit another tender spot, the stress almost evaporating in waves from her body, before she said, "It is no secret Dom... me an the girls are the closest friends this side of Equestria. An when Dash ain't doing weather duty, or you ain't at work, you two are nowhere to be found. Plus... I don't need to look at you to know when you be lying between your teeth; I saw how you were lookin' at her earlier..."

When she finished, she laughed softly, before she added, "Besides, its not too hard to figure somethin' was going on between you two. Dash never trusts stallions, yet we found her sleepin' with you that one night, remember? Whoo-wee... now that was interesting. Now, you can keep playing dumb, or you can stop beatin' around the bush... so...?"

...

 **(Rainbow Dash's P.O.V.)**

I had a horrible itch in my wings, now it wasn't only because of what Dom had said earlier, but now added because Rarity was looking at me with that smile of hers, and it hadn't lessened for the entire time we been in these blasted baths. That smile, it was making me feel even more nervous the longer she looked at me. It was the smile of someone that knew something that I didn't want them to know, even if I didn't know what that something was. It was making me uncomfortable, my wings twitched again, and I felt them rise out of the water. I wanted to fly, I wanted out of this building. I wanted a cloud that I could put between me and everypony on the ground.

"So Dash," Rarity began, making my nerves fray even more as I looked towards her, putting on the best smile I could as I did so, feeling it twist from how fake I knew it was, "enjoying Dominic's company, are we?"

The warm water around me suddenly grew unbearably hot, and I stuttered, before saying quickly, too quickly maybe, "W-What!? What gave you that idea, huh?" _Did he tell her?_ I felt my wings shoot up, suddenly wishing to Celestia that a window had been open nearby.

I leaned against the back of my tub, while Rarity simply did the same, though much more relaxed as she sank into the bath more. She smiled a bit wider, before she said, "Darling, no need to get so worked up, I was just seeing if my assumptions were true. By the way, thanks for confirming them. Nopony has seen you for over a week... it wasn't too hard to guess where you went." I had been played! I felt my anger boil, though my shame at being tricked overwhelmed that before Rarity asked, "So dear, tell me, what have you and Dominic been doing all alone in his big empty home? Nothing scandalous, I hope."

I knew her voice, and I saw it in her eyes. She said one thing, but she was suggesting another, something I knew she would do if she knew! I knew it!

"How has Dom been dear? Is he really a gentlepony to heart, or is he just that way around others? How has he treated you? Is he like a real Prince?" I felt my muzzle open, leaning forward to hope and quite Rarity down, her voice growing louder each question. "Do you like him?"

.

.

I snapped my muzzle shut, not trusting my voice, and suddenly feeling like I was on the spot, Rarity's eyes widening as her muzzle hung open. Then she did the uncoolest thing ever; she squealed loudly. Her eyes widened, before she said loudly, "I knew it!" Her eyes widened, before a white hoof was brought to her muzzle, but she soon leaned forward, her eyes sparkling, "Dear, really, if you like him, you _must_ ask him to be yours!"

"No way Rares, that isn't cool to do!" I said, hoping with all hope she would drop it and leave me alone so I could forget what she tricked me into revealing.

Rarity leaned forward, looking around the weird portable walls, before she pulled her head back and said, "Rainbow Dash, don't be foolish!" She leaned closer again, whispering loudly, "He is kind, smart, and quite a dashingly handsome fellow, wouldn't you say?" I didn't want to agree, but I felt my cheeks warm with even more heat, knowing each and everything she said was more than true. "Dash, he speaks very fondly of you, do not let this opportunity fester and disappear, how many stallions must you meet and not know, he is a fine one!" _He speaks about me?_

My cheeks warmed greatly, glancing at Rarity and seeing she was looking at me, but I slowly leaned around the corner, taking a peak towards my Dominic, seeing Applejack lying motionless as he worked. Yet as I watched him, I felt my heart racing, remembering the passion we had shared a night before. I didn't want the others to know how much I liked him, but I did. I wanted them to know he was mine, but I didn't want them to think I was weak because I was the first to have a coltfriend. But I wanted them to... but I didn't.

"Dashie, it is only a matter of time before another mare grows interested, and then they ask him instead of you. If that happens, you will lose your only opportunity!" Rarity said, her tone sounding close to pleading. She sounded like she wanted me to be with Dominic...

 _But she said somepony else might ask him before I do._ The fact that I had already asked him, in private, was lost to me when I thought of what Rarity said, and I had to bite back the anger and scowl, _No, he is mine! No other mare can have him except me, It wouldn't be cool if another mare took him from me!_

Frowning, I felt a bit of anger grow in my chest, before Rarity said softly, "Dash, ask him to be your coltfriend. He can be like your prince... not like the prince I found, but a true prince. True love at first sight." Now I felt my frown deepen, though for a different reason. Rarity read too many of those books sappy books.

"I will ask him when I'm ready Rares." I said, if only to stall her. I felt foolish, remembering that if a mare did ask, he would decline. He even said it, I'm his mare. And he is my stallion.

There was a tsking sound, before I heard Rarity say, "If you do not ask him before we leave the spa Dash, I will simply ask him for you." I shot my muzzle in her direction, feeling my disbelief showing, before Rarity put her nose in the air saying, "This is clearly something the self-proclaimed cool and significantly brave Rainbow Dash cannot handle, so I, the true lady, will need to do it where you cannot."

"Is that a challenge?" I found myself asking, knowing only Applejack was the only one who dared challenge me.

"No dear, it is not a challenge, we both know you don't have the courage to ask him to be your coltfriend. Much less before we leave this spa..."

"Oh yeah?" I found myself saying, a tiny part of me calling from the back of my head, "Challenge accepted!" That tiny part of myself groaned, before Rarity quickly shoved her hoof towards me.

"Shake on it!"

Smiling, I reached a hoof out, placed it against Rarity's own soggy hoof, and shook it firmly. When I pulled away however, I felt a bit confused as to why Rarity seemed so smug all of a sudden. Yet as I thought about the challenge to see how she thought she could even win, it was then that the obviousness of it smacked me across the muzzle. Glaring at Rarity, I felt my face heating up, before I said, "That doesn't count; you have nothing to lose if I do!"

"Oh, don't I? You accepted the challenge, so it is valid, my dear."

"N-No it isn't! You have no proof!"

The smug smile on Rarity's muzzle didn't disappear, rather it grew instead. I felt a bit worried now, and that was when Rarity said in a sing song tone, "Oh Lotus... you were a witness, were you not?"

 _No..._

"Yes, thee challenge, eet ees valid perhaps."

Looking over my wing, I saw the other spa sister looking across a few mineral baths, her cheeks a shade of darker pink than normal. I turned and looked back at Rarity as she began to get out of the bath, and as she did, she levitated a towel to her, and then began to dry off as she said matter of fact, "We have all seen how he looks at you Dashie, and he speaks so highly of you anyways... it shouldn't be too hard for you dear."

 _Buck you all..._

...

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

Applejack released one last sigh, her muzzle curled into a dopey smile as I finished her massage; a massage that was well deserved as much as it was needed from what I felt. Yet as I slid my hands back up to her withers, checking for any knots that I may have left behind, I felt none as I went, but the added motions weren't lost on the mare in front of me. While my hands left her back, I looked to my side, finding a sight that was unexpected, but not surprising; unless I considered the initial jolt.

"My turn!" Squealed Pinkie, her smile as wide as it could physically be, and then some. She was hopping in place, and she made for one of the other tables.

While I took a few steps back to make room, Applejack slowly pulled herself free from what many others had turned into a bed from my massages. I heard and saw her yawn widely, and as her hooves made contact with the ground, she let out a deep chuckle, before she turned and looked at me with wide eyes and an appraising smile. She fixed her Stetson, before she nodded towards me, "Thanks a ton sugar cube... I think those rumors didn't exaggerate enough."

Making my way towards Pinkie, I turned my head and said with a small laugh, "Just doing my job."

Applejack smiled a bit wider as she shook her head, and she turned and made her way towards the big mineral bath that Twilight and Fluttershy were still in; the former seeming to keep glancing at Pinkie. Yet I simply shared in Applejacks smile, making my way towards Pinkie with an intent to turn another mare to putty. I couldn't find it in me to laugh or chuckle that the proud and strong Applejack looked like she was ready to pass out, as she had given me much to think about. And much of it I hadn't known until now that was extremely true. The newest addition to the town is seen roaming about, and only when he disappears does the Element of Loyalty.

Stopping beside Pinkie, I saw her nearly vibrating in place, before she said in her bubbly voice, "Okie Dokie Dommy Wommy! Do your worst!"

Shaking my head, I felt a soft smile spread across my lips, before I reached my hands over her, and I set them on her withers, doing the same I had for Applejack. I immediately noted a huge difference, something I hadn't noticed ever before. While Applejack had been tense, her muscles were still stiff and lean afterwards when I had finished working on her. Yet as I began to roll my hands down Pinkie's back, I felt not flab or fat, rather just a squishy mare. "So Pinkie, how has your day be-"

" _SSnnnrK!_ "

Yanking my hands back, I felt my eyes widen, looking towards Pinkies face to see why she had made that noise; from pain, joy, or something else. Instead, I found her eyes closed, her ears sagging, and her muzzle closing as she let out a breath. When she inhaled again, I recognized the sound not as something of discomfort, rather it was a loud, if somewhat obscene, snore.

"The Cakes said she was awake for three days, baking and doing many chores nonstop. I can't say I am surprised to see that it has finally taken her toll..."

Looking over my shoulder, I saw Twilight had made her way closer to me while remaining in the tub, Applejack having joined them. Yet as Applejack looked my way, she smiled before she said, "I nearly fell asleep too if you hadn't stopped when you did."

Glancing back at the sleeping mare, I found myself unsure of what my next course of action should be, before I looked over my shoulder and asked, "Should I continue...?"

Twilight looked thoughtful for a moment, until she shook her head and said, "It probably would be best if you didn't... she needs her sleep, and I'm worried she might wake up if you continue... even though highly improbable from your reputation." _There goes the mention of me having a reputation again. Have I really made that much of an impact?_

 _I literally made Pinkie into putty before really getting started... so I shouldn't be too surprised..._

There were a flash of colors from the corner of my eye, and I turned and looked to see both Rarity and Dash were walking towards us. Rarity was smiling widely in contrast to Dash's small frown and twitchy demeanor. Rarity was positively beaming, and if it was another pony, I wouldn't be surprised to see them trotting; Rarity had a refined walk though. Dash was beside her, though she seemed almost reluctant to be approaching me, much less walking. When they were only a few feet away, Rarity spoke, "I believe it is time that Rainbow Dash finally gets a chance to experience a massage from Dominic Wild... what does everypony say, hmm?"

The frown on Dash's muzzle deepened, her eyes narrowing as she glared at Rarity, and she opened her muzzle to refuse I could only assume, before the sound of murmuring agreements from the others came. And then Applejack laughed loudly, and then she said, "Take my word for it Dash, you will not regret it! It was entirely worth it." Dash stopped her movement, looking over to glare at Applejack as her wings fluffed out. She looked cute with that pissed off look in her eyes when it wasn't directed at me.

"It wouldn't be cool to ju-"

"Nonsense darling!" I then watched with a bit of humor as Rarity threw her foreleg over Dash's shoulders, and then began to somewhat forcibly lead her closer to me, each step bringing her closer. Rarity looked towards Dash, whispering something into her ear that brought a bright red blush to her cheeks, and I felt something 'click' in my head. _Rarity took my false confession to heart, and she spoke with Dash... either on the way here or during that short time they were in the baths._

Moving away from them and towards the first massage table, I felt my grin widen, before I turned around and saw the two mares once again moving; one towards me and the other towards the larger mineral bath. Yet as she made her way towards the table I was standing beside, Applejack called over, "Say Dom, maybe you should give extra care this time..."

Despite the teasing tone, or the way Dash looked up at me, I saw the discomfort in her gaze as her feathers ruffled again, her ears partially laying back. She almost looked like she was pleading for this to be over quickly and painless, and just seeing that in her eyes, I couldn't help but soften my smirk into a gentle smile, giving Dash as subtle a nod as I could while saying, "Anything for a friend."

 _What did those two discuss...?_

While Dash placed a hoof onto the table, I found her nervous gaze looking up into my own, and I couldn't help but remember the night before where her eyes had held passion instead. Yet as she looked up, she cleared her throat, before she said, almost like she was making a point, "You are the first stallion that has been allowed to touch me... you should count yourself lucky..."

Feeling the soft smile grow into the smirk from earlier, I chuckled a bit deeper than usual, before I gave her a coy look, "It isn't luck, my fair mare..."

That response not only got me a glare from her, but also the loud raucous laughter of those present. I glanced over to see Aloe actually covering her muzzle as she seemed to try and stifle her giggles.

Dash hopped up onto the table, before she eased herself into a position that I know wasn't comfortable for her; her wings twitched every other few seconds. So when I did drop my smile, it was entirely because I didn't like her feeling this exposed. I leaned forward and said as softly as I could, "Hey, Dash... just relax... it will be ok..."

She turned her head towards me, and as I set my hands onto her back, her wings flexed into a half extended position, before they resettled entirely, and she offered only a weak smile, before she closed her eyes. They say if you treat yourself to something rarely, it is special, but if you do something that is usually special so often, that it gets old. Well. I give Dash a lot of massages, and I suppose now I could change it into something that was unique, but special still in its own way. My hands moved on their own, roving across her back and over her primary muscles, working them the same way I had for Applejack; firm and solid to ease any tenseness from her muscles. Yet as I pressed my palms against her back, I didn't just pull away or twist my hands out, I trailed my fingers away from the spot I worked on, knowing full well I was going to be leaving trails of sensitivity where I touched. Yet as I did just that, I kept a close eye on where I was going, making sure to overlap just enough that I wouldn't miss a single inch of her body.

Each hand roll and successive drag of my fingers across her body sent not only pleasured shivers racing through her body, or even a smile that grew wider with not only every second, but instead memories for me that I had earned over my time here in Equestria. From the first time I was flying my jet in Equestria, fighting to end the life of another, to the suspicious yet friendly conversations afterwards. The craziness that had ensued in the hospital those few days we were there, all the way to the departure to an even crazier town. None of the mythological craziness I had heard about has happened yet, but the stay here was just as crazy, each day a new adventure.

Our first kiss, the awkwardness and strangeness of Dash being my own personal stalker, to her slowly becoming my best friend. Yet even after everything, she didn't stop there. No, far from it. I could remember each detail painfully clear, to the forced make out sessions slowly becoming more passionate and willing, and even the brief pockets of information that I had gained and then used against my fair mare. Each day had its own highlights, its own cons, but each and every day I was granted a memory of this imperfect mare, with her perfect traits.

My hands roved dangerously close to her wings, but I simply circled them, straining to get as close as I dared without actually touching them or seeming obvious. _From jet pilot all the way to a masseuse and personal slave for this one mare..._

 _I still wish I had a camera though._

The soft smile on Dash's muzzle began to waver, her wings twitching once more, and her eyes sliding open. She didn't look at me, but she flared her wing that was facing me and swatted my hands away, before she began to sit up. the soft conversation that had been audible from the mineral bath from before hushed up rather quickly, and Dash turned to face me, her violet eyes showing a tired embarrassment, before she reached forward and wrapped her hooves around my back, her muzzle sliding against my cheek and on the opposite side so that the others were looking at my face instead.

Dash let out a sigh, and I wrapped my own arms around her back, pulling her against me as her own hooves tightened around my back. Yet when she shifted her head a bit, she said in a low whisper, "It's time to come clean Dom..."

I waited, feeling my heart skip a beat as she said that. I hadn't ever assumed I would ever hear those words come from her lips, much less thought of the possibilities. It was so sudden, that I had asked a bit in surprise, "Are... are you sure Dash?"

Dash nodded her head, before she said a bit quieter, "Yeah... not like I have a choice though..."

Before I could ponder what she meant, I felt her pull away from the hug, and I looked over to see her eyes close as she pressed her lips flush against my own, her hooves tightening against my neck to deepen the passion. My heart skipped a few beats, my face felt full of additional heat, before I felt her pulling away so soon. As I looked into the eyes of my mare, I saw her eyes crack open, her eyes shining as her hooves slid away from my neck, and pressed against my shoulders. I found myself smiling widely, looking into those deep brave eyes of hers, and I slid my hands to her cheeks, before I said quietly, "I love you, my beautiful mare..."

Her smile widened as she blushed in such an adorable manner, and she leaned forward, though she only pressed her nose against my own as she stared deeply into my hazel brown eyes. She gave a soft breath, the heat washing against my lips as she said, "I love you too dude." Her eyes fell, before she pulled away a few inches, and said just as quietly, "I guess I will see you in a few days..."

When she said that, I felt her hooves slide away from my shoulders, her wings opened wide, before she turned and flew straight out of the spa, a rainbow colored streak leaving the only trail to be seen. I heard a few whispers, before the sound of a less than subtle giggle reached my ears. I didn't bother trying to listen to what was being said, the only thing I knew was today history had been made. Made by Dash and I.

Glancing over towards the bath, I saw the other mares staring intently at me, all with varying levels of blushes and smiles on their faces; though when I looked over towards them, even the normally shy and reserved Fluttershy began to giggle, and I knew without a doubt, gossip was about to spread through town like a wildfire during a drought. Today history may have been made, but today was going to be the start of so many rumors as well.

Turning and making my way past to the reception area, I stopped and looked over the counter, before asking Lotus, "Would it be alright if I take an early break today," taking another brief glance at the mares in the main mineral bath, I felt my cheeks heat up a bit more as they burst into more giggles, "I need to get some air."

She opened her muzzle to say something, and it was then her sister pranced over, before whispering into her sister's ear. Instantly, it seemed the news had spread, with so few words, and now I had the curious and somewhat bubbly smile the others had looking back at me. Lotus smiled as she nodded, before she said, "Take as much time as you need."

"And congratulations Mr. Wild." Aloe finished, and I gave a small smile as I quickly turned around, and left for some needed air...


	20. Reunion

**Chapter 20: Reunion**

 **So, many, commas, where, is, the, grammer, nazi, when, you, need, one? ,**

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

 _It has been five days... and still nobody has heard from Dash... I_ need _to go see her._

Walking across Ponyville had become a regular thing for me, as my route took me directly through town to get to work, or I passed many buildings I had come to distinguish from homes or shops. Yet I was going to work today, instead I was going to see a friend, in order to see a special friend. Five days was a long time for Dash to not make an appearance, and while those days have been rather peaceful; no make out sessions, no pranks, and nothing of the sort, I was beginning to worry. The rumors had started, and as soon as they had, that was when I had learned there was a newspaper service here in Equestria; Ponyville just getting the news first.

 _Five days is certainly longer than a few._

Looking down a street, I turned and made my way down it when a certain treehouse slash library became visible; my destination. None of the others seemed to mind that Dash hadn't made an appearance in those days, the theories ranging from shyness, to embarrassed, all the way to being she may be busy or some other nonsense. I believed a few of them, but Dash hadn't even snuck into my home during those five days, and that was what really disturbed me. I had grown used to her companionship since the first day I met her, and I had come to expect a kiss from her every day; as she would go as far to give me a kiss after her pranks when they had been going on.

Dash relished in attention, more so actually, as she seemed to thrive in it, especially when it was given to her by me. I had managed to learn I was the first coltfriend she had for a long time, and I could only guess why, even if I chose not to. I just wanted to know that my mare was alright. Yet I hadn't even heard of Dash's home, much less seen it, so that would mean I would need to go to the mare I trust the most, that I could reach; Twilight Sparkle.

Stopping in front of the wooden door, I brought a hand up and knocked on it, feeling the vibrations from my knocking on the thick door. I pulled my hand back and took a few steps back, waiting for an answer. The entire time my thoughts went to Dash, and how she had given me that kiss in the spa those days ago. I had assumed now that everyone would know of our relationship that she would enjoy herself even more now. Nothing had prepared me for this sudden isolation in her home, wherever that may be.

I raised my hand to knock again, but as I did, the door clicked, and it was pulled open, and I found my eyes falling lower than I had expected. Where I had expected Twilight to answer the door, it seemed it was her step-brother, Spike. I remember this little drake, our initial meeting being sudden and quite an awkward one, though it could've been worse... much worse. His eyes looked up, apparently he had expected someone shorter, somepony.

"Oh, hey dude... come on in." The stout drake turned and walked into the home, and I followed him in. I had taken the time to get to know him properly when I had visited Twilight during our brief history lessons of one another. I looked around and found the library looked to be in a state of disarray, books were stacking in piles on the floor while shelves were empty. Yet as I stopped in front of a rather tall pile, I heard Spike call out, "Hey Twi, Dom is here to see you!"

Looking over, I found the purple scales that belonged to Spike actually disappear behind a few piles of books, before he reappeared on a stepstool in another location. Just the sheer fact that I had lost sight of him behind books and he was somewhere else the next time I saw him brought a smile to my lips; it seemed ridiculous.

The sound of hooves coming down the wooden stairs brought my head around, and I found Twilights familiar purple fur greet my eyes, before she smiled and asked, "Dominic, what can I help you with today?"

Looking around, I found there was no room to go anywhere else without risking a book avalanche, so I simply turned back to her and explained the situation. "Hey Twilight. I didn't want to bother you with this, but would you happen to know where Dash lives? Ever since the spa... well, I haven't seen or even heard from her."

Twilight moved with ease through the books, bumping not into a single stack as she looked around, before she levitated a book out from one of the piles. She looked at it as she began to flip through pages using her magic, as she said, "I do, but you would need a cloud walking spell once you got there. You see, Dash lives in a home with Cloudsdale architecture... meaning it is made of clouds."

"Homes... made of clouds?" The sheer thought of that made me feel skeptical, yet here I was, watching a _Unicorn_ flip through a book using _magic_. I am fairly certain I should've expected something like this. "How does that... never mind... do you know how to apply the spell to someone else besides yourself?"

Twilight smiled, before she closed the book and returned it to its place in the pile, "Of course! I've had to use it on others before... but I'm not sure if it would work on you. We may need to run a quick test, that way you don't simply fall through the clouds." I leaned a bit to the side, ready to ask another question, but I bumped into the tall book pile I had been observing earlier, and I jerked away from it... bumping into another book pile in the process. This gained the attention of both Twilight and Spike, the latter watching with wide eyes, the former quickly using her magic to steady the stacks, before she said, "Perhaps we should go outside..."

"Uh... agreed." I turned around, careful not to bump into anymore piles. As I reached the door, I heard Spike let out a breath...

Making my way outside, I stopped a half a dozen feet from the tree home, watching as Twilight closed the door using her magic. Once she was facing me, she smiled as she said, "All right, let's begin!"

...

Looking between Twilight and Derpy, I felt myself a bit unsure if I really wanted to be doing with the latter as my spotter, though I didn't raise any objections. I had already witnessed this one's clumsiness on one such occasion in the spa, as well as the horrible aftermath of when she had attempted to fix said destruction. Luckily I had managed to literally snatch her out of the air before she could try to clean the mess that had resulted. I had been more of worried for the safety of her and others around rather than angry with the mess. Now however... I was worried I was gonna die; just to check on my mare.

"Go on Dominic, there isn't any more lightning in that cloud, I promise!" I looked over at the grey coated mare, noting her sincere smile, but despite the fact she was just a sweetheart without a mean thread in her body, I didn't trust her word. I didn't necessarily mistrust her... trouble seemed to be wherever she was or in whatever she touched; the smell of ozone and the tingle of static was still strong...

Looking towards Twilight, I saw her smile wider, before she motioned towards the cloud with her hoof. Looking in front of me and at the white fluff in front of me, I swore its soft fluffy shaped body held an evil smirk, its last lightning strike nearly getting me; missing by mere inches. Taking in a deep breath, I lifted a foot, and took a step forward, before lowering my foot into its soft embrace, the sensation feeling almost like standing on a springy bed. Firm, yet springy. Not ideal for standing on. A hazard to those that wished to remain living. I still stepped up onto it fully.

 _God... if I shall die today, let it be quick. None of that breaking bones or horrible agony crap..._

"O-k... let me just renew the spell Derpy, and then you can take him away." Twilight said, her horn lighting up in a purple glow, and it flaring as a cold tingle ran down my body, the tingle turning into a quick pinch in my feet as it finished. Yet as I looked down at the cloud I was standing on, Twilight spoke again, "Alright Dominic, just remember, you only have six hours. After that, the spell will begin to fade away."

Bringing my eyes to Twilights, I found a bit of fear welling up into me, as well as the sudden jolt from below adding to it. I nearly jumped off the cloud right then and there. "What do you mean it will fade away?"

Twilight stood there, unaware of the peril I felt I was in, and she said calmly, "It isn't anything to worry about, just have Dash fly you back down to the ground and you will be safe. You will start to fall through the cloud, but at a slow rate..." Twilight raised a hoof and waved as Derpy began to push me away, our altitude rising and speed quickening. "Enjoy your visit Dom!"

Her smile remained, mine disappeared. Looking over the edge of the cloud, I found us zipping over Ponyville at perhaps thirty MPH, at a height of maybe thirty feet. If I fell... er... rough calculations, I would hit the ground in a little over a second. It would be painful, however short. The only time I fell, or flew, I had a parachute or working equipment; I had neither right now. As if sensing my discomfort, Derpy called out, "Don't you worry Dominic, I will have you at Dash's home quicker than you can say 'muffins are the best'!"

As she said that, the cloud beneath me rumbled threatening, almost as if it was chuckling at Derpy's words and feeling the need to mock me. We were going much to fast or flying to high for me to simply jump of should this death trap decide to go off, so with that as inspiration, I kept my eyes on the horizon, hoping this trip would be over soon.

Though as we went, I found myself foolishly looking over the edge of the cloud, feeling a bit sick at the sight, but also a bit in awe as well. Ponyville wasn't much to look at, but it was still far from ugly. The homes, mainly cottages, dotted the hills around Ponyville's proper, yet there were also the woods that covered the entire south-west flank, as well as the smaller woods to the east. There was also the park off in the distance, our speed having put us further out than I had ever walked, though we were also leaving the buildings behind as well, the buildings below shifting into trees and small empty fields. There was still a path below us, but it wasn't as worn as it was in the middle of town.

"There goes her home Dominic. Isn't it cool?"

Looking back up, I felt my jaw nearly drop, watching the large white cloud home appearing around a bend of small hills. It was built tall, looking almost like a mansion that one would find in Rome, but instead of a fountain, it had a small rainbow waterfall that ended just below the bottom of her home; not quite reaching the ground down below. It wasn't just cool, it was, "Beautiful..."

I heard Derpy laugh, before she said, "Yup... you should go see Cloudsdale someday Dominic!"

 _If it wasn't for the lack of wings or proper long duration cloud walking spells, I would have to do that... but since there is the lack of said stuff, I will need to forgo that trip until I somehow magically turn into a Pegasus..._

Once we reached the front porch like area, Derpy began to slow the cloud down, before she stopped it just over the area in front of the door, and she let me off. I turned around, and Derpy smiled as she said, "All right! Have a good time Dominic, I need to go back to work!" As she turned to leave, the cloud darkened, and I quickly jumped out of range, though it simply rumbled threateningly. I don't like that cloud...

Making my way closer to the cloud door, I was rather surprised to see up close, Dashies cloud home, while fluffy out here, looked actually really smooth up close. The walls, the doors... the window frames, were all made of clouds, but they were smoother than the other clouds; no lumps or even a small blemish ruined the smoothness, and as I looked up, I saw none on the upper parts of her home. With a home like this... I was surprised Dash had been staying with me as much as she had in my house, when this house looked short of a millionaire's home.

 _Wait... is Dash secretly the daughter of a millionaire, and that's why she has a house this size, yet rarely ever uses it?_

Despite the absurdity of it, I found a smile and a chuckle leave my throat. Raising my hand, I was about to knock on the door... the cloud door. Yet after some consideration, I shook my head while lowering my hand, instead opening my mouth to call out for Dash. I felt my smirk widen a bit, the words never coming to me, a thought actually coming to mind for righteous retribution. _She is comfortable coming right into my home... I don't see why she would have a problem with me coming in as well..._

Letting my smirk fall, I leaned forward and placed my head against the door, doing my best to listen to any possible sounds from within Dash's home. I heard nothing that would suggest Dash was in behind the door or any adjacent room, yet then again, this was a cloud door we were talking about.

Reaching a hand down, I gripped the handle and twisted it until the door popped open soundlessly, poking my head in and looking around the first floor. It was huge. I scanned everything, looking for the telltale rainbow pattern that accompanied my mare wherever she was. Large couches, tables, lamps, and even a bookshelf were in the living room, with what I assumed was her kitchen off to the left of the foyer. Yet as I looked around, I didn't see Dashie anywhere.

Creeping my way through the doorway and deeper into the cloud home, I took a peak into the kitchen, which was sparsely decorated but adequately equipped. Against the far wall stood a fridge as large as myself, surrounded on each side my counters and cabinets, with a serving island in the middle of the room. The sink was a wide deep basin that was located in front of a large window, with a few dishes set inside it. Yet no sign of blue fur or feathers, or a rainbow mane or tail. It was a nice kitchen though.

Walking away from the kitchen, I looked towards the stairs and followed them with my eyes to the landing above, seeing the second floor and the vaulted ceiling above. I would check up there second if she wasn't down here, but for now, I wanted to see what kind of books Dash liked to read. So as I made my way across the living room, I looked around and smiled as I found myself feeling more than a little impressed. The home that had been provided and then decorated for me was well worth more than I had expected, and it was given to me for free as a gift of good will nonetheless. Yet the more I looked around, the more I began to feel like Dash really was the daughter of some millionaire.

Pushing that thought to the side, I moved closer to the bookshelf, kneeling down and reading the titles as I pulled the books out enough to look at the covers. They were all the same, with a minor deviation to each individual book from any other. _Daring Do and the Sapphire Statue, Daring Do: The Golden Obelisk, Daring Do: Golden Compass of Truth,_ and many... many more. The bookshelf was stacked with the books, all with the tan Pegasus mare in a different pose, either carrying, chasing, or trying to get to some kind of artifact like deal.

 _I have heard of some strange similarities between our two worlds, but this is now on a personal level with another adventurer; Indiana Jones._

Placing the books back where they belonged, I stood up and made my way around the shelf and into another part of her home, looking every which way for any sign of Dash. I passed what looked like a massive relaxation room, and as I looked around it, I couldn't help but smile widely; this room would be set if it had a few game consoles and a large television. Yet this room looked hardly used, so I turned and made my way over to a window, looking out it and seeing the rainbow waterfall just on the other side; its 'water' rainbow falling straight through the clouds beneath. The entire area out there was barren, except for a spot where the clouds looked thicker, and made a perfect spot where one could lie down and relax in the sun. It had the same curve of a beach chair, yet perfectly shaped for a pony instead of a human.

Turning around, I left the room and headed for the stairs, seeing my next target for personal invasion and investigation; pictures! I grinned as made my way for the stairs a bit quicker than before, knowing now was a chance to possibly see more about Dash's family. We may be pretty damn close, yet we hadn't even once stopped and even talked about each other's families, more of simply talking about ourselves... or not even that.

Stepping onto the stairs, I ascended three steps before reaching the first picture, and what I saw wasn't family, or in the sense of blood. In it I could see six familiar mares, all with wide smiles and seemingly completely at home with one another. It was Dash and her five other friends, supposedly at a picnic when someone took a picture of their group. I brought a hand up placed it against the wall, before looking up and to the next picture. With a few more steps, I had reached it, and it showed a picture of a little filly and a scooter, a filly I feel like I had seen a bit before around Ponyville. She seemed to radiate the same spunky attitude Dash did, what with that cocky smirk and challenging eyes... it was like looking at a younger differently colored Dashie...

Smiling a bit more, I turned and walked up to the last picture, and felt my eyes widen as I looked at the picture. The old mythological tales of Mount Olympus were amazing to hear about, yet here in front of me, was a picture of some city, made of clouds just how Dash's was, yet it fit the description of Mount Olympus to the letter. Dash's home was beautiful and amazing with its architecture and appearance, yet this city...

 _Sorry Dash, but comparing your home to that city is almost like comparing my home to yours... it doesn't even match up._

Leaving the picture be, I reluctantly left it behind, knowing my true goal wasn't to snoop through my mares home, rather to find and a see if Dash was alright. Yet as I made my way through her home, I suddenly felt an icy chill run down my back, and for the first time in a long time feeling fear curl like rotten milk in my stomach. _What if she isn't here...?_

Swallowing thickly, I felt worry for more than just Dash, rather now for myself instead. _Twilight said the spell should last a few hours, right? Hell... I hope she's right... I don't wanna experience that kind of thrill anytime soon..._

Giving the entire second floor a look to best guess where to go, I turned and made my way to the left of the hallway, seeing a door that was left ajar. As I stepped through it, I found myself in a large expansive bathroom, the shower at the far end having nothing but the fluffy type of cloud above it compared to the smooth ones that made up the walls and much of the floor. The sink was wide, and the surface of it seemed marble or something of similar quality. Yet the toilet looked like a standard toilet... though it was still a toilet in the clouds. _...Magic... has to be magic, or it would've fallen long ago._

Looking around the bathroom one last time, I froze and looked at her towel. Across the front of it, facing towards me, was a logo, with the title, _'Wonderbolts'_ stitched beneath it. I vaguely remembered Rarity saying Dash was an avid Wonderbolt fan... at least now I know not to get the Wonderbolt towel if I buy her some gifts that revolve around whatever they were. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to tell if the bathroom had been recently used or not...

Turning and making my way back into the hallway, I went over to the next door and pushed it open slowly, peeking my head in when I was able to. What I saw in here was apparently a guest bedroom, sparsely decorated, yet still ready in the event of a guest. I left that room almost as soon as I entered, moving onto the next. I placed my ear to the cloud door, doing my best to hear anything that would alert me of my mare on the other side of the door. Yet as usual, I heard not a single sound, so I repeated the process I had with the last bedroom.

This time I appeared to have found the master bedroom, and I was able to tell it was Dash's without a doubt; Wonderbolt and Daring Do posters hung over many of the walls. I eased my way into the room, listening for any sound as I made my way over to the closet, and looked into it. I pulled out and looked around, before making my way towards the open porch. I didn't feel like snooping as much now, simply wanting to throw my arms around my mare and then to smother her with love and affection.

When I stepped out onto the porch, a gust of wind ran across my skin, bringing with it the smell of spring; fresh rain, trees with bright green leaves, and lush plains all came to mind. With a quick step to the side, I looked up to make sure Dash wasn't lying in wait above, yet what I saw took me by surprise entirely. Above her home was the source of the rainbow waterfall, yet as I looked at it, I saw it glittering in the midday sunlight, the 'water' falling slowly, creating a rainbow of colors that splashed down below.

Dash was living a life of luxury, yet she chose to spend most her days down with me in my home, instead of here, where she virtually owned a mansion that was by all rights and definitions; fucking awesome. If we modernized her home, adding radio sets around the entire thing, placing a TV in every room, and all that other jazz, she would be living like all those young pop star celebrities back on my world.

Turning and looking around, I found myself surprised by the sheer size of her home. I was on the second floor, yet her home looked still twice as large from my current angle. It was most likely due to the vaulted ceiling inside, yet it still wouldn't cover the entire area that I was looking up at. The mansion was easily four times my own homes size, and that was just counting what I had seen on the inside.

Giving the rainbow waterfall my attention once again, I followed it to the top where the liquid rainbow began. The cloud was much the same as all the others, save for the fact an endless stream of rainbow colored liquid came out from under it. It was possibly one of the more interesting things I had seen here in Ponyville.

Yet the longer I looked up at the top of it, the longer I had a chance to look at every single detail that covered it... one of those details being a little more solid, yet of the rainbow coloration I had been seeking on the inside of the mansion. Standing up and focusing my attention more so on that little detail, I saw a bit of blue outlining the edges of the rainbow color, yet not light enough blue to be the sky. If I was looking at the angle correctly... that blue and rainbow color was Dash's flank and tail...

I felt a grin spreading across my lips, yet as I looked for a way up to her position, I saw none... none for someone without wings. Now, if I wanted her attention, then I would have to call up to her instead of sneaking up and spooking her how I wanted. Though unlike any time in the past where I wasn't able to reach her yet desired her attention, I lacked water balloons or even an advantage to sneak up on her. So as I looked up towards my beautiful mare, I felt a smile stretch across my lips, knowing of one such way where I would be able to gain her attention without her knowing directly that it was me.

Taking a quick look around where I stood, I took note of the spacious porch space and the furniture that it had, and I looked back up towards the flanks and rainbow colored tail of my beautiful mare, wishing to see her proud and even cocky smile already, even if it was before I gave her a kiss or a massage. Yet I withheld calling out to her just yet, knowing I could make her day so much better if I instead followed through with my plan. I would just have to hope she wouldn't leave between now and then, as I wanted this to be perfect...

...

 **(Dash's P.O.V.)**

Tilting my head back and feeling the breeze blow a bit harder across my muzzle and through my mane, I let my eyes fall close as I took in a deep breath, feeling more content than I have in days. The sun felt warm, warmer than it had in the past few days, and as I stretched my wings out wide; I felt my smile fall a bit, wishing against everything Dom was a Pegasus too just so he could be here with me right now.

 _Dominic..._

Digging my hooves into the cloud as I opened my eyes, I looked up towards the clouds too high to worry about for weather duty, but as I did, I couldn't help but think of the strange creature that had literally crashed into me one day. Tall, lanky, and nearly hairless except for a few places around his body. Before I wouldn't have ever thought I would associate myself with such a strange and weird creature, the mere idea seeming to be uncool, especially for one so cool as I was. Yet he was handsome, strong, kind, and most importantly, he treated me like a mare for who I was... not what I looked like. He was a stallion I hadn't ever seen before, except for Big Mac, but not even he could compare to Dominic. I hadn't ever seen before, except for Big Mac, but not even he could compare to Dominic. _My_ Dominic...

I wanted to go see him so badly, but I knew without a doubt that what had happened at the Spa would have spread through the town like a wildfire by now, and then I wouldn't be able to spend time with my stallion without being pestered by other ponies. The thought that once news had spread through the town would make many mares dare to flirt with my stallion had come to mind before, and that had made my blood boil. Yet then I remembered my Dominic, my _stallion_ , wouldn't allow any mare into his heart; not after he called me his mare.

Today I would try to go see him, yet I knew I probably wouldn't, every time I tried to leave; something drew me back inside and to my bed. It was foolish and totally not me, yet it was without a doubt a fear within me that I would be made fun of; the only mare in town to date the strange new creature. _I remember Rainbow Crash... I don't want to know what else everypony can say..._

Yet despite the fear I felt in my chest, I wanted nothing more than to feel his arms around my body again, or just to feel his chest against my back, or even his hands... his wonderful hands! A shiver ran up my back from the thought of simply feeling his hands running over my fur, through my feathers, and even around my wings. His strength and his fingers... the mere thought left me with tremors running through my body, even though the sun shined brightly and hotly above. My smile returned in full force, and I forced myself to dig my hooves further into the rainbow waterfall cloud that I was sitting atop of. Any Pegasus would know what I was experiencing, yet only another mare would know of my struggle when he had first touched my wings, as well as the first time he did more than just touch my wings.

I was a strong mare unlike others however... yet my stallion was starting to leave me with burning desires that I was finding myself harder to resist. Besides, he was a stallion... a male of his species, and I was more than sure he had his own desires. He was a kind stallion though, and even though he had explained the reason why he wore clothing, he still hadn't even let me see him for who he was without the clothes he wore. He was a true gentlepony... and he was all mine...

Already I could feel my wings aching and starting to stiffen, feeling the ghost like sensations of his hands running around my joints, and as I ruffled my wings to get the irresistible itch out of them, I could almost imagine his fingers moving my feathers around. Tilting my head back a bit, I felt my ears twitch, hearing what sounded like Dominic whispering just behind them...

Yet then a sharp and loud whistle cut through the crisp silence from below.

 **(Dominic's P.O.V.)**

Looking up towards my mare in the clouds, I felt a bit curious as to why her wings were quivering, yet as her flank and tail disappeared over the edge of the cloud, it was replaced by her peeking over the edge of the cloud with her forelegs clutching the cloud like a life line. She looked down at me, her muzzle falling open and her eyes widening. Despite still seeing her wings standing straight and stiff, I grinned as I moved over to the table that stood next to the railing. Placing the plates in my hands down and onto the table, I looked over just as I heard the beats of wings against air approaching from above.

"Dom...?"

Smiling as Dash flew down and hovered in front of where I stood; I looked into her disbelieving eyes and said warmly, "A pleasure to finally see my mare after so many days." Bringing a hand up and tracing it along her cheek softly, I softened my smile to something a little more mild yet caring all the same, and then I asked, "You hungry?"

Her eyes, roving over my own in obvious curiosity, glanced down towards the table where I had placed two plates that contained a meal I hadn't been expecting to prepare when I entered her kitchen; a piece of fried fish that I managed to bread and lightly season, mashed potatoes that I prepared as the fish fried, and a serving of greens, my plate lightly salted. I hadn't been able to find anything to carry everything, so I hadn't been able to bring anything for us to drink, though when Dash did a double-take, I felt a bit of pride as I knew she would like it; even if there was meat on her plate... as it had been in her fridge to start with.

While she remained distracted, I reached both arms up and quickly and effortlessly snatched her out of the air and pulled her tightly against my body. She offered no complaint or resistance, though she did yelp from surprise however along with tensing up, however brief. Her wings shot out to her sides, before she looked up at me endearingly as her wings refolded at her sides. I pulled her tightly against my body as she leaned forward and nuzzled against me, before she asked, "It is totally awesome that you are here Dom... but... how are you here? You aren't a Pegasi."

"Well duh." I said, leaning in to plant a quick kiss between her ears. "Twilight used a cloud walking spell on me. She said I can walk on clouds for six hours before it wears off..."

Her muzzle slowly began to curl into a wide smile, before she said, "That is so cool! So you are here for six hours?"

Giving myself a moment to think about what she just asked, I ran a few numbers through my head quickly, making sure that was true before I went and gave a solid answer. Between the time it took for transport from Ponyville to here, and then my sneaking through her house, finding her, and then the time to cook her food, I could only estimate the amount of time I had left as I lacked a watch or clock to tell time. So as I maneuvered us around, I moved her into her seat as I said, "Not exactly six hours anymore, but I should still have five or so... now, I believe I have some answers that deserve a few answers." Taking a seat across from Dash, I saw her smile fall a bit, before I asked, "Why weren't you in town for the past few days?"

Her smile fell, and she looked down at her plate remorsefully as the only sound that permeated the local area around us was that of the wind and the rainbow waterfall. Placing my arms to the sides of my plate, I leaned forward and opened my mouth to speak, but it was her that spoke first. She opened her muzzle and admitted why she had been in town, "I haven't been back in town because... well... I'm glad everypony knows you're mine now, but, has there been any rumors yet?"

Feeling my smile drop as well, I only gaze a short and silent clipped 'yes', knowing exactly why she wouldn't want to go into town if there were rumors flying around not only about her, but of us. There would obviously be more to talk about when it concerned her and me being together compared to just her being her. Rumors were powerful social tools, especially for these ponies I had come to live around.

Her eyes looked up from her plate as I leaned back and crossed my arms across my chest, her gaze knowing, yet still questioning at the same time. Her muzzle parted, and she asked quietly, "What are they saying?"

 _I can't tell her... none of them are positive, and she already feels bad as is..._

Licking my dry lips, I looked over the railing and across the tree tops of White Tail Woods as I opened my mouth and said softly, "Nothing bad... they are just," _disgusted,_ "surprised that I," _'twisted'_ , "caught the most beautiful mare in town..."

Turning my head back towards Dash, I gave her what I could only hope was a cocky smile. I could only hope, as my gut was twisting itself in knots from the way I twisted the truth to her. _Heh, at least the rumors are about me..._

That thought alone made my smile twitch down just a bit, something that Dash's sharp keen eyes caught. Immediately the beginnings of her smile were falling, but I forced a wider smile as I gestured towards her plate and said, "Dashie, you should really eat up while the food still has a bit of heat to it. I promise I didn't add any salt this time around." I gave her a flirty wink at the end, yet I noted with dissatisfaction that she wasn't buying any of it or even remotely accepting my excuses, though as soon as I looked down at my plate, Dash spoke.

"Dude, I know how Ponyville reacts to gossip... that isn't all they are saying, is it." She didn't so much as ask as she made it into a statement, her tone knowing, and her eyes practically screaming at me to come clean. She had a sad, if somewhat expecting gaze as she looked at me.

Setting my hands on either side of the plate, I fought not to frown, though when I looked up, I felt a bit of the energy in me simply dissipate into a tired mess of my emotions. I shook my head, my smile dropping to keep up my act as I said, "No, it isn't." I answered perhaps a bit more gravelly than I wanted to come off, "Just how the rest of town was curious, I was just as much about where you had disappeared to, and what had happened to keep you away from town." _Or how I had a role in you going missing..._

Grabbing the fork and returning my attention to my plate, I forked myself some mashed potatoes, intent on doing nothing more than filling my mouth with some food in order to have a good excuse to not answer questions. As I ate though, it was for a much different reason; I was tired of the forced fake smile. While chewing, I could at least pretend to keep a neutral expression, my thoughts swirling through the multitude of rumors I had heard.

I had expected the ponies to be more skittish around me when I had first arrived compared to the general cautious curiosity that I had been greeted with, yet once they knew me, they had been very welcoming. Now though, after the great reveal of my true relationship with Dash becoming public general knowledge, public opinion had shifted concerning me as an interesting creature, to something a little less... flattering. Rumors I could deal with. Outlandish rumors I could tolerate.

A populace that I had once come to like creating these outlandish rumors... that hurt.

"Dom?"

Dash's soft tone, as well as the concerned undernote was enough to act as a bucket of ice water to my awareness. When lost in deep thought, I hadn't noted how grim my features had started to become, nor had I realized how tightly I was squeezing the fork within my grip. I looked up and found her brilliant bright violet eyes gazing back at my own brown eyes. The calm yet excited swirl of emotions I had felt earlier had done well to cloud my mind from thinking about any of the rumors I had heard throughout those few yet long days, yet once confronted not by a regular pony, rather my mare, I truly felt the pain from a few of those brazen remarks hit home. My ears may be smaller than a ponies, unable to properly swivel and direct themselves at points of sound or conversations, yet I had heard everything that had been said as clearly as if it had been said directly beside me.

Swallowing to clear and excess food I had remaining after I had gotten lost in thought, I offered a smile, this time a little less forced as I _forced_ myself to remember; I was here to spend time with my mare. My mare... a mare I could trust no matter what.

Giving a genuine carefree smirk towards Dash, I spoke without a hint to what I had been thinking, "Yeah Dashie?"

Her concern however didn't waver from my change in demeanor, before she asked, "Are you sure that is all you have heard around Ponyville?" I could hear the disbelief in her tone, and I knew she didn't believe me, though I gave a brief nod, though as soon as I was about to speak, she did so, "Dom... thanks for coming over."

 _That was uncertainty in her voice... now I'm not the only one omitting what they say._

Looking up and at Dash, I found her just looking down as she reached a hoof up and grabbed her own fork, before she too began to eat. As I watched her, I felt a stir of endearment, the five days of Rainbow Dash eccentric presence having been sorely missed, though I had my own questions, now that the string of rumor derived questions had passed.

 _I remember that one mare mentioning that Dash was an Element of Harmony, though I didn't catch anymore after she left. That there certainly isn't something I knew about, and why would a random pony mention something like that with it being false information? Unless it is information I haven't heard about yet..._

The brief thought of saving that question for Twilight passed my mind, though my mouth worked faster than my intentions, "Dash, what is an Element of Harmony?"

Dash stopped chewing for a moment, looking up and giving me a critical eye as she swallowed, before she said with a wave of her hoof, "Some weird crazy magical thingy... you should ask Twi about that." She looked down at her plate, before she looked up and cracked a grin and said, "You sure you didn't put any salt in this? It tastes pretty salty too me... ya aren't trying to get me in bed so early, are you?"

Feeling myself choke on a mouthful of fish and mashed potatoes, I felt heat flare into my cheeks as I looked over at Dash, memories of the soup night flashing behind my eyes in an embarrassing flashback. I quickly cleared my mouth, though I had to pound my chest after coughing a bit. The smirk on Dash's muzzle widened, before I quickly spoke to clear the air, "N-No, I didn't put any salt on your plate, _especially_ after how you acted last time."

Dash, for her part, didn't seem to take that as bad as I had expected, yet the quirked eyebrow and the teasing smirk were indicators that she knew something, and I was granted to seeing her take a bite of her food very slowly, and very meaningfully. When she finished, she smacked her lips loudly, before she said, "Yup, there is salt in this..."

Glancing down, I quickly forked more mashed potatoes into my mouth, and paid close attention to the flavor I was granted. It tasted good, if somewhat bland. And then it became painfully and embarrassingly clear to me why she was tasting salt, while I was not. Giving Dash my best apologetic smile, I chuckled sheepishly before amending, "That is because I have your plate... and you mine."

 _Well damn... if salt is enough to distract her mind from latent conversational subjects, I think I will need to use it in more meals._ The smile on Dash's muzzle widened, before she took another bite shamelessly. _Though maybe it will be better if I use the amount that I put in my own plates... just to make sure that nothing untoward happens again._

Resuming my meal, I could only smile as I ate a meal with Dash, knowing that now, at least I was with my mare, and while I was with her, then I would easily be able to enjoy my time here in her cloud home. Yet as I thought about it, I wasn't sure how long would be sufficient, as I didn't want to learn how quickly I would sink through the bottom level of her cloud home.

...

The meal had been rather uneventful after the little plate mix-up, yet as soon as we were finished eating, I had been given the grand tour of Dash's rather expansive and quite ornate home. It was beautiful and well decorated... it made my home look like a shack. Yet as I laid there on the 'patio' of clouds that overlooked the Whitetail Woods, I pulled Dash closer to me and held her firm, feeling her wing do the same, though she wasn't able to play with my back how I was playing with her side.

Tilting my head to the side, I felt Dash's ear flick against my cheek as I said, "I think I missed spending time like this with you more than anything Dash. And waking up alone in a bed without a certain Pegasus cuddled against me sure has been a," I grinned widely, "very pleasant change. I can actually stretch out again."

Dash scoffed, a hoof quickly connecting with my ribs with enough force that a wheeze nearly left me from the literal low blow, yet soft enough that no real damage occurred. She turned her muzzle and said very hotly, "Yeah, as if! You never even move!"

"How would you know Dash?" I queried, making sure to tighten my hold around her as my hand went from her side to hold her hoof. "You are always passed out on top of me."

Her hoof jerked against my hand, yet when that failed, I felt her hind leg actually kick me just above my knee, in a very vulnerable part of my thigh. I stifled a yelp of pain, only to here Dash lightly curse me, before she said, "You're bucking lucky I like your company Dom."

 _'Bucking Lucky?' That was one fucking painful kick!_

Silently groaning as that spot on my leg began to throb, I looked over and found Dash looking away, though her cheeks were a very deep scarlet, showing just why she had reacted quite as strongly as she had. Despite the very real pain and the luck I apparently had, I couldn't hold back a chuckle. I didn't use any words, for the slight fear that I may transgress on a further sensitive point, so I instead settled for pushing my cheek against her ear; I remember reading that a nuzzle was the equivalent of a neck nuzzle. The small gesture was enough that I felt Dash push back just a small bit, yet that was enough for me to feel content with my current position, in my current location.

I knew all good things must come to an end, yet for right now, I was content to lie next to my mare...


End file.
